Au-delà du voile
by memepotter952504
Summary: Harry passe à travers le voile du département des mystères et arrive au Hueco Mundo. Il se transforme en hollow dans la douleur et oublie tout de son passé. Il devient Ulquiorra Schiffer. Mais petit à petit le Cuarto Espada recouvre la mémoire alors qu'il obéit à son Maître Aizen. En quoi se souvenir de son passé changera-t-il l'avenir ? Tant celui des hollows que des sorciers
1. Prologue

**AU DELA DU VOILE**

Après qu'Harry eut traversé le voile au Département des Mystères, il se retrouva au Hueco Mundo. Ayant perdu toute mémoire, il se baptise Ulquiorra Schiffer. Il entre dans l'armée d'Aizen et devient l'Espada Cuarto. Mais peu à peu, sa mémoire lui revient et cela va avoir de sérieuses répercussions.

* * *

**Prologue**

« NON ! »

Harry pouvait voir ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. Sirius se tenait là, juste devant l'arche d'où on pouvait voir un voile translucide s'agiter lentement dans l'espace dépourvu du moindre courant d'air. Il pouvait entendre des murmures en provenir, incompréhensibles. Sirius était là, dos au voile, et faisait face à sa cousine complètement cinglée, Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle le menaçait de sa baguette, pointée directement vers son cœur.

Harry courut et poussa Sirius en dehors de la trajectoire du sortilège juste au moment où la sorcière prononça l'incantation mortelle. Encore un faisceau perdu. Hélas, dans son élan, ce ne fut pas Sirius qui passa au travers de l'arche, mais Harry. Il put sentir son corps traverser le voile inconsistant comme s'il traversait une cascade d'eau glacée, puis il le vit se faire de plus en plus transparent et finir par se décomposer, atome après atome dans l'air ambiant. Mais étrangement, cela ne faisait pas mal. Sa conscience partit lentement très loin du combat, loin du Ministère, loin de ses amis, loin de Sirius. Il ressentit un sentiment de paix l'envahir. Du moins au début…. Ensuite, il heurta le sol. Du sable. Il y avait du sable partout.

Il jeta un œil à son corps et remarqua qu'il était légèrement transparent. Il sut à ce moment-là qu'il était mort mais il ne trouvait pas cela des plus dérangeant. Il se sentait calme … et intrigué. Il y avait une chaîne brisée qui sortait de sa poitrine, juste à l'endroit où il présupposait que son cœur était. Et lentement, alors qu'il la regardait, fasciné, les maillons commencèrent à se corroder et à se dévorer entre eux. Et c'était douloureux. Tellement douloureux qu'Harry en regrettait les doloris de Voldemort. Plus la chaîne se faisait plus courte, plus c'était intolérable. Il hurlait. Il hurlait de douleur. Il était seul, personne autour de lui pour lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait de plus en plus peur. Et cette peur, au fur et à mesure que la chaîne se mangeait elle-même et finalement disparut pour ne laisser qu'un trou entre ses deux clavicules, elle se transforma en désespoir. Il était seul et sans espoir. Il hurlait de désespoir.

Et il perdit connaissance, sa conscience quittant son _corps_ pour être remplacé par un appétit vorace. Tout ce qu'il pouvait encore ressentir n'était que le désespoir et seulement cela. Il ne savait pas qui il était. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était. Il ne savait pas où il était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était seul et qu'il avait faim.

Et comme il avait faim, il se mit en quête de nourriture. Il chassa. Et il se nourrit de créatures noires à l'apparence étrange, toutes aussi différentes les unes des autres. Toutes étaient noires, avaient un trou, comme lui, et elles portaient une sorte de masque blanc. Elles aussi semblaient avoir faim car elles l'attaquaient tout autant que lui.

Vivre ou ne pas vivre. Tuer ou être tué. Manger ou être mangé. La dure loi du plus fort. La loi de la survie en ce monde sauvage.

HP US HP US HP

Beaucoup de temps était passé depuis sa mort. Du moins de ce qu'il pouvait en juger. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses sur son existence actuelle depuis. Il était ce qu'on appelait communément un Hollow et un Vasto Lordes qui plus est. Il était toujours aussi affamé, voire plus, qu'à ses débuts mais il avait un meilleur contrôle sur son insatiable appétit. Il savait également qu'il était puissant. Que la dimension dans laquelle il évoluait était appelée le _Hueco Mundo_, le monde des Hollows.

Le temps évoluait différemment en ce lieu gouverné par les sables et la nuit. Cela allait beaucoup plus lentement que dans le monde des misérables et faibles humains. _'_Déchets_.' _Voilà comment il considérait ces êtres inférieurs.

Et il était toujours seul.

Il s'est choisi un nom pour lui-même il y a quelques temps, il ne sait pas exactement combien puisqu'en ce lieu la nuit était éternelle mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Son nom : Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Il marchait dans ce lieu désertique, sans destination précise, suivant juste sa faim, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre occupation, dévorant d'autres Hollows pour s'approprier leur force, leur énergie spirituelle et devenir plus fort encore. Il n'avait que cela à faire pour faire passer l'éternité. Soudain, une main se tendit devant lui.

« Joins-toi à nous et je peux te promettre que tu ne seras plus jamais seul. Ta faim sera assouvie et tu gagneras un pouvoir encore plus grand. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

L'homme qui lui faisait face s'appelait Sosuke Aizen. Et il lui tendait la main. Ulquiorra regardait cette main offerte pensivement, jugeant le pour et le contre, analysant minutieusement ce choix.

Il prit la main et la serra.

US HP US HP US

Ulquiorra était agenouillé devant le Maître Aizen, le corps entièrement recouvert de bandelettes. Aujourd'hui, en cette nuit éternelle, était le moment de son évolution. Il allait devenir un Arrancar grâce au pouvoir du Hogyoku, cette pierre qui était en la possession de son Maître et sauveur.

Il se sentit parcouru par l'énergie de la pierre quand le Maître Aizen la posa sur son masque. C'était d'abord doux et chaleureux avant de se faire glacial et douloureux. Mais Ulquiorra ne broncha pas. La douleur n'était qu'une information du corps transféré au cerveau pour lui signaler qu'il se passait quelque chose. Et il savait déjà cela. De toute façon, crier et pleurer était une perte de temps et d'énergie. Alors il attendit que la transformation cesse. Vers la fin, la douleur se fit encore plus forte et il serra la mâchoire en sentant son masque se briser.

« Lève-toi, Ulquiorra Schiffer, mon nouvel Arrancar, bienvenue parmi les Espadas**, »** dit Aizen en ôtant la pierre dorénavant du front de son nouvel homme de mains.

Ulquiorra se redressa, nu comme un ver, et observa son Maître avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Il avait tenu parole. Il ressentait sa nouvelle puissance et il n'était plus seul. Il faisait partie des Espadas, les plus puissants guerriers Arrancars de tout le Hueco Mundo.

US US US US US

Ulquiorra se tenait dans sa chambre de Las Noches, le grand palais sur le toit du Hueco Mundo, demeure des Vasto Lordes et des Espadas. Il avait un simple lit à baldaquin aux draps aussi verts que ses yeux, d'une teinte émeraude. Il avait un bureau sur lequel s'entassait une petite pile de livres de sciences et de philosophies. Il était nu devant son miroir et s'observait, découvrant sa nouvelle apparence.

Il avait la peau pâle, presque blanche, imberbe. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir une quinzaine d'années tout au plus. Une fine musculature était visible laissant supposer qu'il avait une certaine force. Mais ce n'était qu'illusion comparé à la force réelle qu'il savait posséder. Une force puissante, immense, meurtrière. Ses ongles étaient noirs, contrastant largement avec le reste de sa peau. Un trou sombre d'environ huit centimètres de diamètre se situait entre ses deux clavicules et il avait un grand '4' tatoué à l'encre noire sur son pectoral gauche. Son visage inexpressif était anguleux et encadré par une chevelure noire corbeau qui lui arrivait aux épaules. Son masque, brisé depuis son évolution, n'était plus qu'une plaque d'os sur le côté gauche de sa tête, un peu comme un casque et une corne en partait, se dressant dans les airs, sur une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Il avait deux traits verts, aussi vert que ses yeux, qui partaient de ces derniers et tombaient, suivant la logique de la gravité pour dessiner ce qui s'apparentait le plus à des larmes. Seules traces visibles du désespoir qui l'habitait encore.

Il était l'Espada Quarto, Ulquiorra Schiffer et son pouvoir résidait dans le désespoir qu'il pouvait insuffler aux gens et aux créatures qui l'entouraient.

Il se dirigea vers sa penderie et y prit sa tenue. Il se vêtit de son hakama et de son haori blancs et sortit. Une réunion des Espadas allait bientôt se faire et Maître Aizen n'aimait pas le retard. Ulquiorra mit ses mains dans ses poches et avança de son pas lent vers la salle du trône, ignorant tout le monde sur son chemin.


	2. Première mission de Maître Aizen

**Première mission de Maître Aizen.**

Ulquiorra marchait lentement dans les couloirs de Las Noches, sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour de lui, indifférent au décor, indifférent aux hollows, indifférent en tout si ce n'est au fait qu'il était convoqué par Maître Aizen. Il avançait les yeux fermés, les mains dans les poches, Murciélago pendant à son coté.

Arrivé devant la salle du trône, il attendit qu'on le fasse entrer. Toujours aussi impassible et ne pensant à rien. Et encore, même à rien il ne pensait pas. Son esprit était totalement vide de toute pensée, attendant juste, droit comme un piquet, qu'on le fasse entrer.

Les grandes portes blanches s'ouvrirent et Ulquiorra s'avança. A une dizaine de mètres du trône où siégeait Aizen, il s'arrêta et posa un genou en terre.

« Vous m'avez fait quérir, Maître Aizen ? »

« Oui, en effet, Ulquiorra, » fit le shinigami de sa voix mielleuse. « J'ai une mission pour toi. »

Ulquiorra se releva et écouta les instructions.

US US US US US

Il faisait noir autour de lui. C'était le vide entre deux mondes. Entre le Hueco Mundo et le monde des humains. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas allé. Plus depuis qu'il était un arrancar. Il marchait, toujours aussi indifférent à ce qu'il l'entourait. C'était ce qui le caractérisait : l'indifférence. Il ne s'intéressait pas à grand-chose. Très peu de choses. Il était juste à peine conscient de la présence de Yammi à ses cotés qui avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Il était indifférent de sa compagnie. Il s'en fichait.

Le garganta s'ouvrit et sous leurs pieds se révéla la ville de Karakura. Et quelque part dans cette ville se trouvait le motif de leur présence dans ce monde. La mission que le Maître Aizen avait donnée à Ulquiorra. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, créant un petit cratère au passage. Ulquiorra ouvrit enfin vraiment les yeux et observa les alentours.

Il faisait grand soleil et aucun nuage ne se présentait à l'horizon. Autour d'eux commença à s'attrouper quelques petits curieux.

'_Sans doute à cause du trou que nous venons de créer'_, soupira-t-il intérieurement. '_Déchets.' _

« Ca pue ici, » se plaignit Yammi quelques pas devant lui. L'air est irrespirable. Il n'y a pas assez de particules spirituelles. »

« Yammi, arrête de te plaindre. C'est toi qui a insisté pour venir avec moi. J'aurais très bien pu faire ce voyage seul. »

« Ouais, ouais, ouais. C'est bon, je ne me plaindrai plus. »

Son acolyte s'avança et regarda les humains qui se rassemblaient autour d'eux et regardaient le trou avec fascination. Yammi était deux fois plus grand qu'Ulquiorra, chauve, avait une mandibule d'une mâchoire inférieure en guise de masque de hollow et portait lui aussi un hakama et un haori blancs. Il était l'Espada décimo. Ce dernier semblant ennuyé, allant de plus en plus vers la colère de par la présence des humains autour d'eux, aspira longuement leurs âmes pour s'en abreuver.

« Beurk. Infect ! »

Ulquiorra soupira d'ennui. « Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Des humains aussi faibles ne peuvent pas avoir beaucoup de goût … »

« Je n'aimais pas la façon dont ils nous regardaient ! »

« Les humains ne peuvent pas nous voir. Ils regardaient le trou que nous avons créé en arrivant, » répliqua le plus petit d'un ton plat et sans émotion, indifférent.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit combien de personnes nous devions tuer. »

« Il nous en faut qu'une. Nous avons fait ce voyage pour une seule personne. »

Silence. Une légère brise qui fit bruisser les feuilles.

« Et comment on va faire pour la trouver au milieu de tous ces humains ? »

« Ce n'est pas un humain comme les autres, » répondit Ulquiorra. « Sur cette planète, ils ne sont que trois à avoir une pression spirituelle suffisamment forte pour nous combattre. De toute façon, je pense que nous n'aurons pas à le chercher très longtemps. »

Il tourna la tête une fois encore, glissant son regard ennuyé mais attentif autour de lui. A l'orée du bois à proximité, se tenait à genoux une jeune fille qui semblait à bout de force.

« Regarde là, » dit-il à l'adresse de Yammi. « Pourquoi n'est-elle toujours pas morte ? »

Ils s'approchèrent de la jeune fille. Elle était en kimono, cheveux noirs. _'Déchets,'_ pensa Ulquiorra en l'observant. Une fois à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ulquiorra la voyait marmonner. Elle avait l'air surprise et ne comprenait apparemment pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle s'était ensuite figée à cause de leur proximité, de la force avec laquelle leur énergie spirituelle l'écrasait.

Yammi se mit à rire bruyamment, exaspérant l'Espada Cuarto. « Alors Mademoiselle. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? On veut me résister ? Si mon Gonzui n'a pas eu d'effet sur toi, c'est que tu as des pouvoirs. Quels sont-ils ? Parle, je t'écoute. » Il se tourna ensuite vers son acolyte. « Ulquiorra. Est-ce que c'est elle ? »

« Non, mais tu plaisantes, » répondit l'intéressé de sa voix lente et ennuyée. « Regarde là. Elle est en train de s'écrouler. Notre seule présence est en train de la tuer. Son âme ne va plus tarder à se briser. »

Yammi arborait un air pensif, ce qui était un exploit pour ce gros tas de muscles sans cervelle. « Si c'est à la chance qu'elle doit sa survie, elle n'en aura pas deux fois. Je vais l'écraser. »

L'Espada décimo, Yammi, s'avança dans le but d'écrabouiller l'humaine qui lui avait résisté par chance et lui ôter sa vie misérable.

'_Déchets,'_ pensa de nouveau Ulquiorra en soupirant.

Yammi était sur le point de l'écraser de son pied quand deux nouveaux humains se présentèrent à eux. Une homme noir de haute stature et une jeune femme rousse d'apparence fragile et enfantine. L'homme s'interposa entre l'Arrancar et la jeune fille à terre à coté de laquelle l'autre humaine s'était approchée.

« Eh ! Quoi ? Eh oh qu'est-ce que vous me voulez vous deux ? »

« Orihime, » dit l'homme. « Ne t'occupe pas de moi et emmène Harisawa le plus loin possible. »

« D'accord, mais fais attention à toi, » fit l'humaine à la chevelure rousse portant le nom d'Orihime.

'_Encore deux autres déchets,' _pensa Ulquiorra, toujours immobile, les mains dans ses poches, observant la scène devant lui.

« Ulquiorra, » fit Yammi. « Est-ce que c'est lui ? »

« Yammi, s'il te plaît. Avant de me poser bêtement la question, sers-toi de tes pouvoirs de détection. Cela nous fera gagner du temps. Il ne se dégage absolument rien de ce type. Il n'est qu'une poussière. »

« Dans ce cas, » sourit le dixième Espada.

Ulquiorra vit l'homme qui avait une cuirasse étrange sur le bras rassembler de l'énergie spirituelle dans son bras dans le but de se défendre du coup que s'apprêtait de lui donner son acolyte. Mais comme il venait de le dire, ce gamin n'était qu'une poussière insignifiante. Un déchet. Yammi le fit voler à plusieurs mètres, le bras brisé et en sang. Il était inconscient.

« TCHAD ! » Orihime courut vers le prénommé Tchad. « Non, Tchad ne meurs pas ! »

« Oh ! Mais quelle pleurnicheuse ! Elle n'a aucun intérêt. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Ulquiorra regarda la jeune rousse. « Non. Aucun, » répondit-il d'un ton plat et dépourvu de la moindre émotion si ce n'est l'ennui.

« Je m'en charge, » fit Yammi en s'en approchant. Il s'apprêtait à la frapper d'un simple coup de main. L'écraser comme un vulgaire moustique.

« Bouclier des trois cieux : Protection, » fit-elle.

Le doigt de Yammi s'arrêta sur un bouclier doré qui vola en éclat sous la pression tandis qu'elle se relevait et défiait l'arrancar du regard, surprenant un peu ce dernier.

« Qui es-tu, sale gamine ? »

« Bouclier des deux cieux : Retour. »

Une lueur dorée apparut sur la pince à cheveux de la jeune fille et deux parties s'en séparèrent pour se placer de part et d'autre du bras blessé de Tchad à terre. Le bras explosé et blessé au-delà du raisonnable, du soignable, se reconstitua progressivement sous le pouvoir de la jeune humaine.

« Comment peux-tu soigner ce type alors qu'il devrait être mort ? Serais-tu une sorte de sorcière ? Tu as vu cela Ulquiorra ? »

'_Cela ressemble à une technique de soin mais cela n'en est pas une,'_ pensa Ulquiorra. _'C'est autre chose. Elle semble capable de maîtriser l'espace-temps. C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un avec un tel pouvoir. Savoir qu'un tel pouvoir existe est fascinant et dangereux.'_

« Tu as éveillé ma curiosité, Femme. Bravo, » dit-il platement.

Orihime se tenait debout, droite et fière. On pouvait lire de la certitude et de la détermination ainsi qu'un peu de peur et d'appréhension sur son visage. Le vent faisait onduler ses cheveux, ses yeux bleus foncés fixant les arrancars devant elle. Elle voulait se battre pour protéger ses camarades humains. Ulquiorra la vit tendre les mains devant elle.

« Tsubaki. Bouclier du ciel unique : Tranche, repousse l'énergie. »

Un rai de lumière partit et se dirigea vers Yammi qui tendit instinctivement la main pour s'en protéger. Le rayon fut réduit à néant par son hiéro.

« C'était quoi ce truc ? » demanda Yammi. « Une mouche ? »

« Tsubaki. C'est pas vrai … »

« Ulquiorra, qu'est-ce que j'en fais ? Elle a des pouvoirs intéressants. On devrait peut-être la montrer à Aizen. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

'_Que tu devrais montrer plus de respect à Maitre Aizen.'_

« Aizen ? » dit-elle.

« Non, je pense qu'il n'en voudra pas. Tu peux la tuer. »

Yammi sourit. « Très bien. » Il ouvrit sa large main et la précipita rapidement pour écraser la rousse juste devant lui. La pointe d'une lame vint en arrêter la course tandis qu'un jeune rouquin en tenue de shinigami apparut juste devant Orihime pour, semble-t-il, la protéger.

« Oh ! Mais d'où il sort encore celui-là ? »

« Ichigo, » murmura la femme.

« Désolé, je ne suis pas arrivé assez vite. »

« Tu sais, » fit-elle, honteuse en écartant le regard. « Tu n'as pas à me demander pardon. Je ne suis qu'une assistée. Si j'avais été plus forte nous n'en serions pas là. »

« Orihime, » dit le shinigami. « Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre dès que je me serais débarrassé d'eux. Recule-toi. _Bankai !_ »

Le jeune homme disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée pour réapparaître dans une autre tenue complètement différente. La lame ne ressemblait plus à un couteau de cuisine géant mais un véritable katana de couleur noire. L'habit était aussi très différent : la coupe de son haori était différente et le collait plus au corps, quant au bas, il était déchiré.

« Orihime, ne reste pas derrière moi, » dit le shinigami d'une voix plus froide.

« D'accord. »

La femme s'écarta pour rejoindre Tchad toujours inconscient au sol pour continuer ses soins.

« Tu as bien dit 'Bankai' ? » fit pensivement Yammi. « Eh ! Ulquiorra ! C'est lui ? »

« Oui. Cette fois, c'est bien lui, » répondit le Quarto Espada. « Cheveux roux et bankai noir. Il ne peut pas y avoir d'erreur. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tes petits combats nous l'amèneraient si rapidement. Tu m'auras été plus utile que je ne le pensais. »

« Ouais, il est venu à nous tout seul comme un grand. »

Yammi porta une attaque que le shinigami arrêta avec le haut de sa lame, juste en dessous de la garde. « Dis-moi. C'est toi ou ton pote qui a blessé le bras de mon ami ? »

« Si je te dis que c'est moi, ça fait quoi ? » provoqua l'arrancar avec un sourire.

Ichigo le repoussa et sauta au-dessus de lui, faisant un salto arrière au passage, avant d'atterrir derrière lui. Le bras droit de l'Arrancar se retrouva au sol. Yammi se mit à crier de douleur.

'_Quel idiot !' _soupira une fois encore Ulquiorra tout en restant parfaitement immobile. _'Il a bêtement foncé tête baissée sans prendre le temps d'évaluer le potentiel de son adversaire. Mais d'un autre côté, comment aurait-il pu imaginer que ce gamin allait être capable de lui couper le bras malgré son hiéro … Sa pression spirituelle est incroyablement stable pour quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir son bankai. Je ne vois pas en quoi il intéresse Maître Aizen. A ce niveau, il ne représente aucun danger.'_

« Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ? » se plaignit Yammi, en colère.

« Bravo, » fit le shinigami en posant la garde son épée sur son épaule. « Tu tiens encore debout. Je te pensais moins robuste que ça. »

« Si tu ne te sens pas capable d'en venir à bout, je peux te remplacer, » dit platement Ulquiorra.

« La ferme ! »

Yammi s'apprêta à sortir son Zanpakuto de sa ceinture.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas sortir ton Zanpakuto contre ce gamin ? »

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! » s'énerva le dixième Espada.

Le shinigami sembla se rendre compte de la présence des épées au coté des arrancars et s'en étonna. Le Hollow dégaina son arme. Ulquiorra vit le roux se figer et se prendre le visage avec sa main, le dissimulant derrière. Son énergie avait flanché étrangement. Elle avait fait un de ces pics. Yammi lui donna un coup de pied et le fit voler à plusieurs mètres sans qu'il ne réagisse ou se défende.

« ICHIGO, NON ! » cria Orihime en se relevant pour lui prêter main forte.

« Sauve-toi ! » ordonna le shinigami.

Trop tard. La jeune fille se prit une violente droite de Yammi et vola sur une dizaine de mètres et resta allongée sur le sol.

« ORIHIME ! Oh non ! »

« La ferme ! » s'exclama Yammi en le frappant de nombreuses fois. Mais le shinigami semblait incapable de se défendre. « Tu as vu ça, Ulquiorra ? C'est trop bizarre. Il s'est arrêté de bouger d'un seul coup ! »

'_C'est vraiment étrange… Sa pression spirituelle s'est mise à vaciller d'un coup. Son amplitude n'est pas normale. Lorsqu'elle est faible, son énergie spirituelle ne dépasse pas celle d'un insecte. En revanche lorsqu'elle est élevée, elle est plus importante, plus … puissante que le mienne.'_

« Alors, maintenant, tu fais moins le malin, » ricana Yammi. « Adieu, sale gamin ! »

Son coup de poing fit s'élever un énorme nuage de poussière autour d'eux, dissimulant le shinigami aux yeux d'Ulquiorra. Quand il se dissipa, ce fut pour révéler un bouclier rouge sang maintenu par le Zanpakuto d'un autre shinigami. Juste derrière l'homme au chapeau se tenait une femme tout aussi dangereuse.

'_Ennemis à ne pas négliger,' _pensa le Quarto Espada.

« Bonjour, Ichigo, » dit l'homme. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je vais te débarrasser de lui. »

« De moi ? Eh mais vous êtes encore combien comme ça ? Si vous avez fait le déplacement jusqu'ici, c'est pour me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Tenez. »

Il tenta de porter un autre coup qui fut arrêté par la femme. Cette dernière le fit valser à quelques mètres et lui fit manger la poussière.

« Occupe-toi de lui, » dit-elle à l'adresse de son compagnon d'armes.

« D'accord, » répondit l'homme au chapeau avec un sourire mystérieux.

Ulquiorra restait toujours immobile. Spectateur. Yammi se releva, prêt à charger à nouveau. Et la femme, aux cotés de Orihime, observait avec horreur qu'il se préparait à tirer un cero.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je les ai tous réduits en poussière. Est-ce que tu as vu ça ? A cette distance, elles n'avaient aucune chance d'éviter mon cero ! »

Le nuage que le Cero avait provoqué se dissipa à son tour, révélant l'homme au chapeau qui se tenait juste devant les deux femmes.

« Oh ! Mais qui es tu, toi ? » s'étonna Yammi. « Comment as-tu fait ça ? Comment as-tu arrêté mon cero ? »

« Tu te trompes, » répondit l'homme. « Je ne l'ai pas arrêté. Repousser ce type d'attaque est trop dangereux. Alors je me suis contenté de l'annuler avec une attaque du même type. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » s'indigna le hollow.

« Puisque tu ne sembles pas comprendre je vais te faire une démonstration. Vas-y. _Chante Benihime !_ »

Une attaque d'un rouge sanglant partit de la lame de l'homme au chapeau pour se diriger sur YammI. Ulquiorra soupira d'ennui et se déplaça d'un sonido pour se placer devant son stupide acolyte belliqueux. Il sortit une main de sa poche pour dévier le coup d'un mouvement ample vers le ciel.

« Ulquiorra, » fit Yammi avant de prendre un coup de ce dernier dans le bas ventre, le pliant en deux sous la douleur. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » siffla-t-il.

« Tais-toi donc, » répliqua le Cuarto Espada en se tournant vers son camarade. « Tu n'es qu'un idiot qui se laisse dominer par sa rage. Je te présente Kisuke Urahara et Yoruichi Shihoïn. Ils sont mille fois plus forts que toi. Tu ne fais pas le poids contre eux. Allez, viens. Partons, » ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant du groupe composé d'humains et de shinigamis.

D'un mouvement du doigt, il ouvrit un garganta et s'y engouffra, non sans oublier d'embarquer le bras de Yammi.

« Tu prends la fuite ? » demanda la femme guerrière.

Ulquiorra se retourna pour lui faire face avec un sourire sans joie aucune, minuscule, à glacer le sang. « Si j'étais toi, je ne m'amuserais pas à ça. Vous ne pourriez pas remporter le combat tout en protégeant ces deux microbes. Et vous le savez. Contrairement à ce que Yammi pourrait laisser croire, nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour nous battre. Maître Aizen nous a confié une mission et elle est terminée. » Il tourna son regard vers le shinigami aux cheveux roux qui s'était redressé un peu plus tôt mais qui semblait avoir perdu sa flamme qui le poussait au combat. « Dans mon rapport, je lui dirai que le shinigami qui l'inquiétait n'est qu'un insecte sans aucune importance. »

Sur ces mots, il fit en sorte que le garganta se referme. Et les deux Hollows repartirent pour Las Noches. En silence.


	3. Réflexions et Piège

**Réflexions et Piège**

Ulquiorra marchait vers la salle du trône pour faire son rapport, toujours en compagnie de Yammi. Les portes s'ouvrirent pour révéler la présence non seulement des trois shinigamis à la tête du Hueco Mundo mais également les vingt plus puissants arrancars qu'Aizen avait créés jusqu'à présent : les Espadas et leurs Fraccionnes. L'Espada Cuarto s'avança et s'agenouilla devant Aizen.

« Nous sommes de retour, Maitre Aizen, » dit-il de sa voix dépourvue de toute émotion, vide.

« Ulquiorra, Yammi. Je suis heureux de vous revoir, mes amis, » répondit Aizen avec un sourire froid. « Vos vingt compagnons et moi attendons votre rapport. Fais ton rapport, Ulquiorra. Je veux que tu me montres tout ce que tu as vu, tout ce que tu as ressenti dans le monde des humains. »

« Bien. Je vous en prie. Regardez, Maitre Aizen. »

Ulquiorra, à la différence des autres Espadas, avait en évoluant gardé une aptitude que beaucoup d'autres avaient sacrifiée. La régénération ultrarapide de ses cellules tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa cervelle ou de ses organes vitaux. Il porta sa main à son œil et le sortit de son orbite. Il le serra dans sa main pour le faire imploser. Des millions de particules spirituelles contenant ce qu'il avait vu et ressenti durant sa mission s'éparpillèrent dans la salle et touchèrent chaque personne présente. Ils avaient tous les yeux fermés et revivaient tout selon le point de vue d'Ulquiorra.

« Je comprends, maintenant, » dit Aizen. « C'est pour cette raison que tu as estimé qu'il ne méritait même pas d'être tué. »

« Oui. Vos ordres étaient de le tuer s'il représentait un danger. J'ai estimé qu'il pouvait rester en vie. »

« Ben voyons, » s'exclama une voix nasillarde derrière le quatrième Espada, faisant tourner la tête de ce dernier.

Son regard émeraude se posa sur un Espada aux cheveux bleus électriques et au masque brisé ressemblant à une demi-mâchoire sur le coté droit de son visage. Le sixième Espada, Grimjow Jaggerjacq. Ulquiorra se retint de soupirer d'ennui.

« Je vais te dire un truc. Moi je n'aurais pas hésité à éliminer cet avorton. »

« Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi. »

« Ecoute moi bien, si dans les ordres, il y a le mot _tuer_, alors il faut tuer. Un point c'est tout. Tu dois agir. Pas réfléchir. Vu ? »

« Je suis d'accord avec lui, » dit un autre arrancar. « Il faut se débarrasser de nos ennemis. Il n'y a pas de bons ou de mauvais. Moins il y en a mieux c'est. »

« Eh ! Yammi, » s'exclama Grimjow. « En fait, vous avez pris une sacrée correction. _J'ai estimé qu'il pouvait rester en vie_. Tu parles ! Vous n'aviez pas le choix, oui ! »

« Dis donc, » répliqua Yammi. « Tu as besoin de lunettes ? Avant de l'ouvrir, apprends à regarder. Si nous avons été battus, c'est par le type aux sandales et la fille à la peau sombre. »

« T'as pas l'air de comprendre, Yammi. Moi à votre place j'aurais buté ces deux clowns d'un seul coup. »

'_Quelle suffisance ! Affligeant !' _pensa Ulquiorra.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » s'énerva l'Espada décimo.

Ulquiorra fit quelques pas pour s'interposer entre Yammi et Grimjow et posa une main sur le poitrail de son compagnon d'armes du jour. « Laisse tomber, Yammi. Grimjow. Tu ne comprends donc pas que le problème n'est pas ce que ce garçon est à l'heure actuelle ! »

« Hein ? » fit intelligemment le sixième Espada.

« Maitre Aizen ne se méfie pas de lui mais de ce qu'il risque de devenir. Il est évident qu'il a des capacités cachées. Je suis persuadé qu'il ne sait pas lui-même jusqu'où il peut aller. Ses capacités sont si puissantes et si instables que j'estime qu'il y a une forte probabilité qu'il se détruise lui-même ou que nous finissions par le contrôler. Voilà pourquoi je l'ai laissé en vie. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera s'il contredit tes prédictions et qu'il devient assez fort pour nous battre ? Hein ? On fera comment ?»

'_Enfin un raisonnement correct dans sa petite tête. Etonnant. C'est vrai que c'est possible …'_

« Si cela devait arriver, » répondit calmement Ulquiorra. « Je m'en occuperais personnellement. Voilà je crois qui clôt ce débat. »

« En effet, » fit Aizen du haut de son trône. « Dans ces conditions, je suis d'accord. Fais comme bon te semble Ulquiorra. »

Ulquiorra se retourna pour croiser le regard de son maître. Il reposa un genou en terre en le saluant. « Je vous remercie, Maître Aizen. »

Il se redressa et repartit pour ses appartements. Il voulait ôter toute cette poussière des sables du désert blanc mais aussi des combats de Yammi que le vent avait porté jusque sur lui. Il se sentait sale. Et il n'aimait pas la saleté. Il se fit couler un bain très chaud et s'y plongea. L'eau lui fit énormément de bien et le détendit comme à chaque fois. Elle était si rare au Hueco Mundo. Certains arrancars ayant des aptitudes liées à l'eau, comme l'Espada Tercera Halibell, l'avaient stockée dans des cuves pour alimenter le palais et ils les remplissaient régulièrement. Cela permettait d'avoir de l'eau courante jusqu'à un certain point. Ulquiorra en était ravi. C'était l'une des rares choses qui ne le laissaient pas indifférent.

Ca et un met humain en particulier : la tarte à la mélasse. Il en raffolait. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais fallait-il toujours une raison ? Son esprit rationnel lui disait que oui. Probablement vestige mémoriel inconscient de son passé humain. Il était l'un des rares hollows à ne pas se souvenir de qui il était. La seule chose dont il se souvenait était de sa naissance en tant que Menos. Et encore. Juste la douleur et le sentiment de désespoir qui l'avaient envahi. Il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre.

Il ne se posait pas souvent des questions sur son passé, n'y trouvant pas grand intérêt. C'était son passé humain, quand il était un être faible. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de savoir qui il était. Il se créait sa propre identité. Mais parfois, parce que quelque chose lui fait se poser des questions comme son goût pour cette pâtisserie anglaise, ou quand des objets auxquels il pensait venaient de temps en temps d'eux-mêmes dans sa main en flottant dans les airs, ou encore une remarque qu'il se faisait du tac au tac en entendant un mot ou un autre et que après réflexion, il trouvait cela troublant. Et même frustrant. Peut-être qu'un jour, il aurait la réponse. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa priorité.

Ce soir, il avait l'esprit préoccupé par autre chose : le pouvoir de cette humaine avait piqué sa curiosité. Le bouclier et l'attaque – si toutefois on pouvait appeler cela une attaque – l'indifféraient. C'était monnaie courante parmi les pouvoirs. Non, c'était plutôt son pouvoir de guérison qui l'intriguait. Ou du moins son pouvoir d'intervenir à travers l'espace et le temps selon son hypothèse. Un tel pouvoir entre les mains d'une humaine pouvait s'avérer être dangereux.

'_Mais en soi, dès qu'il y a pouvoir, il y a danger…. C'est inévitable.'_

Il soupira et se vida l'esprit, exercice qu'il faisait chaque soir, il ignorait aussi d'où lui venait cette habitude mais elle s'avérait être très efficace pour le relaxer totalement avant d'aller dormir. Une fois ses muscles détendus et son esprit vidé de toute pensée parasite, il se leva et se sécha minutieusement le corps avant de se coucher sous la chaleur de ses douces couvertures, veillant à ne pas s'appuyer sur son masque pour éviter de se blesser.

US US US US US

Ulquiorra marchait. Son esprit était tourné vers Grimjow et son imbécilité. Il avait été déchu des rangs des Espadas parce que Tosen, le shinigami aveugle avide de justice, n'avait pas apprécié que l'espada parte affronter Ichigo Kurosaki en compagnie de ses fraccionnes. Il l'avait payé au prix fort : toutes ses fraccionnes étaient mortes au combat et il avait lui-même perdu un bras, tranché par Tosen lui-même en guise de punition pour sa désobéissance.

'_Quel crétin ! Par Gryffondor ! S'il continue à défier Maitre Aizen, il se fera tuer !' _

Il marche encore.

'… _Encore cette expression…. Mais d'où vient-elle ? Que veut-elle dire ?'_

Il chassa ses réflexions en arrivant à la salle du trône et fit le vide dans son esprit avant d'entrer.

« Ah ! Mon cher Ulquiorra, » fit Aizen en posant sa tasse de thé. « J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi. »

« Je vous écoute, Maître Aizen, » fit l'Espada Cuarto en posant un genou au sol.

US US US US US

Il revenait calmement de sa mission. La diversion avait été parfaite et les traîtres éliminés par les ennemis. Maitre Aizen avait usé de son Zanpakuto, Kyōka Suigetsu, pour berner ces derniers quant au fait de réussir à voler le Hogyoku.

Et la diversion avait pour unique but de retenir les shinigamis loin de lui pendant qu'il faisait son analyse. Il avait toutefois croisé Kisuke Urahara et sa petite bande au moment même où il allait partir. Il avait refusé le combat et était parti à travers un garganta.

« C'est Ulquiorra, » dit-il en arrivant devant la salle du trône. « Je demande à entrer. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Et il s'y engouffra, toujours aussi froid et impassible qu'à l'accoutumée. Indifférent. Il posa un genou en terre et attendit.

« Alors ? » demanda Aizen.

« Il restait encore quelques traces de l'incident. A l'époque, je n'en avais tiré que de vagues suppositions, mais cette fois-ci, l'analyse m'a permis de comprendre l'étendue de son pouvoir. »

« Et qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je pense que ce pouvoir, par sa nature et ses implications, pourrait vous servir. »

« Je vois, » fit pensivement le shinigami. « Où se trouve-t-elle en ce moment ? »

« Je ne sais qu'une chose. C'est qu'elle n'est plus dans le monde des humains. »

« Bon travail, Ulquiorra. »

« Ce n'était rien, Maître Aizen, » répondit l'arrancar en se levant.

US US US US US

Ulquiorra attendait patiemment dans le garganta. Cela faisait un mois qu'il avait reçu l'ordre spécial de ramener l'humaine à Las Noches. Il ne savait juste pas quand il pouvait accomplir cette mission, attendant l'ordre de son Maitre Aizen. Et il l'avait reçu la veille. Il avait eu carte blanche tant que la mission était un succès, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Seule restriction : il devait intégrer Grimjow dans le plan. Mais il ne faisait pas un grand cas pour l'ancien espada. Il avait soif de vengeance face au Kurosaki.

Il avait ordonné à Luppi, l'espada sexto, Yammi, l'espada decimo, Wonderweis Margela et Grimjow d'aller attaquer le monde des humains afin de faire sortir l'humaine de la Soul Society. Elle s'y cachait pour il ne savait – et ne voulait pas savoir – quelle raison. Comme elle était humaine, elle devait absolument passer dans un type de Seikaimon précis pour permettre la conversion de l'énergie spirituelle en corps matériel et inversement. L'idée était de l'isoler des restes des combattants, de ses amis, pour mieux la piéger.

C'est pour cela qu'il attendait. Les combats faisaient rage dans le monde des humains. Depuis le temps, le Seikaimon que l'humaine devait emprunter ne tarderait pas à s'ouvrir. Et là il foncerait sur sa proie tel un serpent, lui coupant toute possibilité de replis ou de négociation.

'_Un plan tout bonnement Serpentard,' _pensa-t-il. _'… Encore un terme étrange … Faudrait que je les note car cela commence à faire beaucoup….'_

Il la vit enfin s'engager dans l'espace entre les deux mondes, escortées par deux shinigamis de basse classe.

'_Déchets.'_

« Comment ? Tu n'es escortée que par deux gardes, » dit-il en ouvrant le garganta. « C'est surprenant. Les gens de la soul society me semblaient plus compétents. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir bien réalisé que ce passage, parmi tous ceux disponibles est bien le plus dangereux. »

Il sortit et fit quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser, les mains dans les poches, observant sa proie. Elle était terrorisée et déterminée. _'Gryffondor.'_ Il soupira intérieurement face au retour de ce terme dont il ne comprenait rien et venait si instinctivement pourtant.

« Deux gardes, cela ne peut pas suffire. Je crois que l'on se moque de toi, » continua-t-il de sa voix grave dépourvue d'émotion. « Et comme vous avez du bloquer le courant qui inhibe l'énergie spirituelle, vous m'avez offert une occasion en or. »

Il l'observa. Elle serrait les poings et tremblait légèrement. Les deux shinigamis, eux, avaient dégainé leur arme et étaient en position de combat.

« J'ai à te parler. Et je te préviens, je n'aime pas avoir à répéter les choses ! »

Les yeux de l'humaine s'étrécirent.

« Ne fais pas un pas de plus, » dit l'un des shinigamis. « Qu'es-tu ? Un arrancar ? »

Ulquiorra leva la main et prépara son énergie spirituelle pour faire un bala.

« Attends ! N'as-tu rien d'autre à me dire ? » demanda l'humaine à l'arrancar.

Ulquiorra lança le bala sur le shinigami qui avait parlé, le blessant gravement au point qu'il s'effondre sans possibilité de se relever. Il vit le visage de l'humaine s'animer par un sentiment de culpabilité en plus de l'effroi.

« J'ai bien des choses à te dire, » dit l'arrancar. « Mais nous verrons cela en temps et en heure. »

« Bouclier des deux cieux. »

L'humaine utilisa son pouvoir pour soigner le shinigami blessé. Une fois installé, elle se tourna vers l'autre.

« Allez-vous-en ne restez pas là ! » dit-elle d'un ton paniqué mais ferme.

« Mais on m'a dit …. »

« Peu importe ce qu'on vous a dit ! Allez-vous-en ! »

Trop tard. Le shinigami tomba lui aussi sous un bala de l'arrancar. Elle appela une de ses fées pour agrandir le cocon régénérateur afin de soigner en même temps les deux shinigamis.

« Oh. Tu es capable de les soigner malgré la gravité de leurs blessures. Quel pouvoir impressionnant ! »

Ulquiorra commença à s'approcher de l'humaine, parlant de sa voix basse, usant de son charisme naturel et sa logique pour bloquer psychologiquement la femme et la faire tomber dans son piège.

« Approche, femme, tu vas me suivre. Pas un mot. Oui sera ta seule réponse. Toute autre parole de ta part entraînera la mort. Mais pas forcément la tienne. Tes amis seront les premiers visés. »

Il fit une pause pour qu'elle intègre ce qu'il venait de dire et pour que cela ait son petit effet sur son moral.

« Ne pose pas une seule question. Ne prononce plus un mot. A compté de cet instant, tu n'as plus aucun droit. Ta seule prérogative est de choisir lequel de tes amis tu lâcheras en premier. Pour le reste, nous avons des projets très précis. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Suis-je assez clair ? »

Elle le regardait, effrayée mais se tenant bien droite, prête à affronter le pire.

« Cela n'a rien d'une négociation ! C'est un ordre. Aizen, mon Maître, s'intéresse beaucoup à toi, ou plutôt à ton pouvoir. Il m'a demandé de te ramener sans toucher à un seul de tes cheveux. Je ne le répéterai qu'une seule fois ! Viens avec moi, Femme. »


	4. La mission est un succès

**La mission est un succès**

Ulquiorra marchait calmement dans le garganta. Tout se déroulait selon son plan. L'humaine, Orihime Inoue, avait réagi exactement comme il s'y attendait.

'_Les humains sont si prévisibles. Tss. Déchets.'_

Il lui avait fourni un bracelet qui la rendait invisible aux yeux de tous à l'exception des arrancars. Il lui avait aussi laissé un délai de douze heures durant lesquelles elle avait droit de dire au revoir à une seule personne mais que cette dernière ne pouvait pas la remarquer sinon elle trahissait leur entente et ses amis mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne savait même pas que ses amis ne courraient pas de réel danger. Mais le fait de l'insinuer l'avait psychologiquement figée, la faisant croire que sa décision interférerait dans la suite des événements.

'_Elle aurait fait une parfaite Gryffondor…'_

Il s'arrêta en soupirant et sortit son carnet et nota sa dernière réflexion ainsi que la situation pourquoi il la pensait. Peut-être qu'en les rassemblant toutes au même endroit, ces réflexions auront un sens pour lui. Une fois fait, il se releva et retourna dans le monde des humains pour arrêter l'équipe d'arrancars qui distrayaient les shinigamis.

Il sortit et se concentra sur les énergies alentours pour repérer les autres. Ils étaient comme il s'y attendait en plein combat. Il se dirigea vers Grimjow qui semblait essuyer un sale revers au vu de la fluctuation de sa pression et en arrivant devant la scène, il en fut quelque peu certain. Son adversaire s'était interposé entre son rival et lui. Grimjow n'était venu – bien que par obligation sous les ordres de Maitre Aizen – que pour se venger de Kurosaki. Il fut un peu étonné de voir que l'inconnu qui avait mis Grimjow dans un si mauvais état portait un masque mais ne s'y attarda pas plus que cela.

Il avança dans un sonido et arrêta l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus, anciennement sixième espada, dans son élan avant qu'il n'attaque encore son ennemi. Il posa sa main sur la sienne au niveau de la garde de Panthera, son Zanpakuto.

« Mais … Ulquiorra ! » fit Grimjow, étonné, mais qui s'était arrêté dans son geste en sentant la pression spirituelle du cuarto.

« La mission est terminée, » répliqua Ulquiorra de sa voix dénuée d'émotion, vide. « On rentre. »

A peine eut-il dit ces mots qu'ils furent entourés d'un rayon de lumière doré sortant d'un garganta. Et trois autres rayons similaires apparurent à l'horizon pour Yammi, Luppi et Wonderweis. Le Negacion. Ils étaient maintenant en sécurité. Pas qu'ils devaient craindre ces shinigamis, ils les écraseraient aisément. Mais là n'était pas le but de la mission du jour. Il avait fait tout cela pour l'humaine. Et la mission était couronnée de succès. Il irait la chercher plus tard, à minuit, dans le parc où il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois.

Alors qu'ils s'élevaient pour rejoindre le vide du garganta et le Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra posa son regard sur le shinigami aux cheveux roux et au bankai noir. Ce Kurosaki. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il ressentait avec son pesquissa.

'_Il lui reste de la pression spirituelle ... et on dirait qu'il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour obtenir un nouveau pouvoir. Mais pour l'instant, ce pouvoir est limité. La partie approche de sa fin. Toutes les cartes sont sur la table. Et très bientôt, le soleil, avec ses vérités éclatantes, se couchera entre nos mains.'_

US US US US US

Il observait l'humaine de loin. Elle avait respecté ses restrictions. Elle était en ce moment chez le shinigami, ce Kurosaki. Elle lui faisait ses adieux. Elle semblait vouloir lui faire quelque chose de tellement humain : un baiser.

'_Tss,' _pensa-t-il avec dégoût.

Au moins, la seule petite variable de son plan allait dans son sens. C'était la seule inconnue. Qui allait-elle choisir pour faire ses adieux ? Il fallait que ce soit Kurosaki mais rien n'était moins sûr qu'elle le fasse. Il la vit le soigner, les plaies imprégnées de la marque spirituelle de Grimjow.

'_Tout se déroule exactement comme prévu_.'

Il se détourna et alla attendre l'humaine sur le point de rendez-vous, dans le parc de Karakura. Il faisait calme, le vent faisait bruire les feuilles et voler ses cheveux corbeaux dans la nuit. Ce calme changeait de l'activité plus que bruyante de Las Noches. Ulquiorra appréciait de ne plus être seul, mais sa quiétude lui manquait. Le silence dont il avait pris l'habitude d'apprécier lui manquait.

Il laissa vagabonder un moment ses pensées sur ses réflexions étranges pour en comprendre le sens caché tout en observant les alentours de son œil attentif. Il se tenait au milieu du parc, droit, les mains dans les poches, une expression d'éternel ennui gravée sur son visage. Cela l'ennuyait de ne pas comprendre. Qu'est-ce que Gryffondor ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Serpentard ? Pourquoi jure-t-il par Merlin ? Un hippogriffe, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et un sombral ? Un détraqueur ? Qui est Malfoy ? Et Potter ? Et Dumbledore ? D'où venaient ces mots qu'il entendait parfois dans son sommeil ? Avada Kedavra ? Quelle était leur signification ?

Les bruits d'un pas léger allant dans sa direction le ramenèrent au temps présent et il tourna son regard émeraude vers Orihime Inoue qui arrivait en temps et en heure. Il l'observa en silence. Elle avait les yeux rougis mais une lueur déterminée brillait dans son regard, ainsi que beaucoup de regrets. Il la vit s'arrêter un instant et observer l'horizon et la ville où elle vivait. Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'elle reprenait sa marche vers lui.

'_Elle a vraiment du cran, cette petite,' _pensa-t-il en ouvrant un garganta.

« Suis-moi, » lui ordonna-t-il. « Et ne t'éloignes pas de moi si tu ne veux pas mourir dans le vide entre les mondes. »

« Oui, » murmura-t-elle de sa voix chevrotante en lui emboîtant le pas.

Elle avançait, tête baissée. Elle avait cessé de pleurer, même silencieusement. Elle était déterminée à se sacrifier pour ses amis. Ulquiorra était impressionné par une telle force de l'esprit humain. Était-ce cela la force qu'ils appelaient _'le cœur' _? Il soupira. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Il avait reçu l'ordre de la mener directement à son Maître, Aizen. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Ils arrivèrent sur l'étendue de sable qu'était le toit du Hueco Mundo. Il respira à plein poumons en arrivant, l'air chargé en particules spirituelles lui fit énormément de bien et calma un peu sa faim insatiable. Un peu. Il aurait toujours faim. A jamais. C'était ce qui faisait de lui un hollow, certes évolué, mais il restait une âme torturée.

Il la sentit s'arrêter derrière lui. Il soupira. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à se retourner pour la réprimander et lui ordonner de la suivre, il l'entendit hurler, lui perçant les tympans alors qu'elle s'était mise à courir au loin, le dépassant, un hollow à ses trousses. Et il était énorme.

'_Evidemment, j'aurais dû me douter que la présence de l'humaine allait se faire sentir. Elle est si appétissante… Tss.'_

Il dépassa d'un sonido le hollow qui pourchassait l'humaine et tendit le bras devant lui. De son doigt se dégageait une lumière verte aussi émeraude que ses pupilles de chat et son cero partit, fauchant l'adjudjas devant lui. Il atterrit au sol et glissa à nouveau sa main dans la fente de son hakama. D'un autre sonido, il se mit à la hauteur de l'humaine et lui coupa sa course.

« Vas-tu cesser de hurler ? » lui demanda-t-il froidement. « C'est irritant. »

Elle se cogna contre son torse avant de se frotter la tête en gémissant. Il n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce.

« Je t'avais dit de rester près de moi. Maintenant suis-moi. »

Il fit demi-tour et marcha vers Las Noches. Il sentit la fille le suivre.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Ulquiorra tourna la tête pour l'observer du coin de l'œil. Elle regardait autour d'elle, un peu effrayée mais aussi curieuse. Il hésitait à lui répondre. Mais d'un autre coté, elle allait le savoir tôt ou tard.

« Tu es dans le Hueco Mundo, le monde des Hollows, » répondit-il après quelques instants.

« Oh. » Elle continua de le suivre en silence. « C'est si morne et triste. »

'_Oui, Femme. C'est morne et triste.' _

Mais Ulquiorra ne lui partagea pas sa pensée. Il n'était pas du genre à parler sentiment. Surtout que c'était quelque chose de si futile, si inutile, si … humain. _'Tss. Déchets.'_

Ils entrèrent dans le palais et il la mena directement dans la salle du trône où l'attendaient Maître Aizen et les autres. Il s'annonça avant d'entrer, suivi de l'humaine. L'équipe qu'il avait rassemblé pour la mission était revenue dans un sale état s'il en croyait leurs pansements. Ils se tenaient au pied du trône. Maître Aizen était détendu sur son siège, dominant tout le monde dans la pièce, la tête nonchalamment appuyée sur sa main droite. Ulquiorra s'agenouilla pour saluer son Maître avant de se redresser et d'attendre patiemment les ordres.

« Bonjour, ma belle, » fit Aizen. « Sois la bienvenue dans notre château de Las Noches. » Il fit une pause. La salle était silencieuse. « Tu t'appelles Orihime Inoue, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, » répondit l'humaine.

« Pardonne-moi de te brusquer, Orihime, mais aurais-tu l'obligeance de me montrer tes pouvoirs ? »

L'humaine était paralysée et elle tremblait. Ulquiorra pouvait le sentir à travers ses pieds, il entendait aussi son petit cœur fragile battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Elle avait peur.

« Je me suis laissé dire, » continua Aizen, « que dans mes propres rangs, certains n'approuvaient pas ma décision de te faire venir ici. Est-ce que je me trompe, Luppi ? »

« Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, » répondit cette dernière en détournant le regard. « Nous avons dû livrer une bataille féroce juste pour faire diversion pendant que l'on emmenait cette fille jusqu'ici, au château. Comment pourrais-je avoir le cœur d'approuver ces choses-là ? »

'_Tss. Le cœur. Ridicule,'_ pensa Ulquiorra. _'On obéit juste aux ordres. Le cœur, les sentiments, c'est pour les faibles.'_

« Je suis désolé, » fit Aizen. « J'étais loin de penser que tu te ferais autant botter les fesses. »

Luppi grogna de dépit mais n'ajouta rien.

« Bon allez. J'ai une idée. Orihime, tu sais ce que tu vas faire pour me montrer ton pouvoir. Tu vas guérir le bras gauche de notre pauvre Grimjow. »

« Hein ? » fit justement Grimjow, comme si on venait de le sortir de ses pensées. Il semblait étonné.

« Ah ah ! Ben voyons. C'est n'importe quoi ça ! Grimjow ? » s'exclama Luppi. « Son bras gauche, le superviseur Tosen l'a réduit en cendres. Comment pourrait-elle guérir ce qui n'existe plus ? Elle n'est pas dieu ! »

Pendant que l'arrancar sexto s'exprimait, l'humaine s'était tournée lentement et s'était dirigée vers Grimjow la tête basse. Ce dernier la regardait faire sans bouger, ne la craignant pas du tout et curieux de ce qu'Aizen entendait par la guérison de son bras.

« Bouclier des deux cieux : Fais repousser cette énergie. »

« Eh ! » s'exclama Luppi. « Arrêtes ce petit jeu, Femme ! Ecoute-moi. Ce n'est pas ton minable petit numéro de foire qui te sauvera la vie ! Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter cela tant qu'il en est encore temps ! Tu sais que si cela ne marche pas, je te tuerai, » continua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Ulquiorra soupira d'ennui en entendant cela, il pouvait déjà voir du coin de l'œil le bras de Grimjow repousser. Ses os, ses muscles, sa chair. Tout repoussait.

« Ton pouvoir est complètement bidon ! Comment une femme comme toi pourrait … ? » Luppi s'interrompit en se rendant compte du pouvoir de l'humaine.

'_Il était temps,'_ pensa Ulquiorra. _'Elle m'exaspère encore plus que Grimjow et Yammi.'_

« Quoi ?! » murmura Luppi alors que l'humaine venait de finir de soigner Grimjow. « Mais comment ? Ce n'est pas possible, ça ! Cela ne fait pas partie du domaine d'un simple pouvoir guérisseur ! Femme, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Parle ! »

Grimjow pliait et dépliait ses doigts, remuant chacun, testant les muscles de son poignet. Il était étonné.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? » fit calmement Aizen. « Ulquiorra a interprété ce phénomène comme une sorte de retour en arrière dans le temps ou l'espace. »

« C'est vrai, » confirma le cuarto.

« C'est impossible ! Aucun être humain n'a de pouvoir aussi élevé ! Cela ne se peut tout simplement pas ! » s'exclama Luppi.

« Tout à fait, il a tort. Mais toi aussi tu as tort, » répliqua le Maître. « Ce dont il s'agit, c'est d'un rejet des phénomènes. Le pouvoir de cette fille lui permet de limiter, de repousser voire de refuser carrément tel ou tel événement qui est arrivé à un corps. Il lui permet de ramener ce corps à un état antérieur à cet événement. Ce pouvoir est bien plus puissant qu'un simple retour en arrière dans le temps ou l'espace. Il lui permet de s'affranchir des limites fixées par dieu lui-même. Ce pouvoir empiète sur le domaine divin. »

« Eh ! Dis donc, Femme, » fit soudain Grimjow après avoir minutieusement testé les mouvements de son bras, sans pour autant faire de la casse, ou être trop visible dans cette inspection. Il se tourna et lui montra son dos où une brûlure était visible à côté de son trou de hollow. « Tu as encore un endroit à guérir. »

Elle le fit. Le tatouage montrant qu'il était le sixième espada réapparut au fur et à mesure que la brûlure disparaissait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête, Grimjow ? » demanda Luppi, suspicieuse.

Grimjow grogna et, quand il tourna la tête vers celle qui venait de lui poser la question, il lui fit un sourire carnassier. Il fonça d'un sonido et lui planta son nouveau bras dans le corps, le transperçant de part en part. Le sang gicla, apportant son odeur métallique jusqu'aux narines d'Ulquiorra. Il soupira en voyant ce spectacle ennuyeux. Pourtant Grimjow semblait bien s'amuser à reprendre son titre de sixième Espada. Il lança un cero à Luppi à bout portant, la réduisant en cendres pour ce qui était de la partie haute de son corps. Le sixième Espada éclata de rire en hurlant son rang.

'_Tss. Crétin arrogant. Si tu n'agissais pas en Gryffondor à chaque fois, tu n'en serais pas là…. Par Merlin ! Encore …. Non mais … Décidément !'_

Aizen ordonna à ses espadas de se retirer pour discuter avec l'humaine. Ulquiorra s'inclina respectueusement et fit demi-tour pour aller dans ses quartiers. Sa journée avait été longue, il voulait se reposer. Il commanda un repas léger et alla se prélasser quelques instants sous l'eau chaude le temps qu'il arrive. Quelques fruits et un pot de yaourt. Juste assez avant d'aller se coucher. Ni trop ni trop peu. Il mangea lentement, savourant le gout sucré qui provenait des chairs juteuses à souhait. Il soupira d'aise, se lava les mains et le visage avant d'aller se coucher, un bras sur les yeux. Il laissa vagabonder son esprit jusqu'à finalement s'endormir.


	5. Des rêves étranges

**Des rêves étranges**

Ulquiorra se réveilla en sursaut, le corps entièrement en sueur. Que se passait-il ? Cela faisait trois jours que l'humaine était à Las Noches et qu'il en avait la garde, qu'il veillait à son confort et à ses besoins, qu'il l'entendait parler dans le vide, …. Et depuis, il avait le sommeil agité. Il rêvait de personnes en tenues rouges et vertes volant sur des balais, d'un vieil homme à la longue chevelure et à la barbe argentée, à un chien noir hirsute qui aboie joyeusement, à des plumes qui volent dans une salle de classe, à des chouettes et des hiboux apportant du courrier, …. Toutes ces choses n'avaient aucun sens mais elles n'étaient pas les plus effrayantes. Il se voyait entourer de flammes devant un être difforme qui lui faisait peur, un être aux yeux rouges et sans nez, un être qui lui faisait penser à un serpent. Il voyait aussi un serpent géant aux yeux crevés qui l'attaquait, une armée de créatures dans des capes noires qui plongeaient sur lui depuis le ciel, une sorte de créature ailée à écailles et crachant du feu – un dragon ? – un homme squelettique aux yeux rouges tenant dans sa main un bâton blanc jetant des espèces de cero et ayant un rire à glacer le sang, ….

C'est ce qui avait réveillé Ulquiorra, ce rire. Il était effrayé. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait peur de rien. La peur n'était qu'une information de l'esprit destinée à l'entraver. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il peur d'un rêve ? De cette personne ? Qui était-elle pour causer une telle émotion en lui ? Il ne comprenait pas … Et il n'aimait pas cela.

Est-ce que cette fille était la source de son mal être ? Est-ce qu'elle était la source de ces rêves ? Non, peu probable. Il ne lui parlait même pas, lui ordonnant juste de manger et de se tenir tranquille, supportant sa conversation avec patience et indifférence. Alors d'où venaient ces rêves ? Comment pouvait-il songer à de telles aberrations que des balais volants, des oiseaux transportant le courrier, un dragon et un serpent géant ? Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens !

Il se leva et alla se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain afin de se débarrasser de ses sueurs froides aux origines obscures et pour le moins … inquiétantes. En revenant dans sa chambre, il enfila rapidement son hakama et jeta un œil dans le miroir. Il avait d'affreuses cernes sous ses yeux, preuve de son manque de sommeil. Maître Aizen allait le remarquer, c'était indéniable. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait de toute façon rien y faire, mis à part se reposer. Et il ne se sentait pas capable de se reposer maintenant, l'esprit trop alerte pour pouvoir retourner aux pays des songes. Pays dans lequel il n'était pas pressé de retourner de toute façon. Il enfila son haori et sortit pour prendre le chemin des cuisines. Manger quelque chose en dégustant une bonne tasse de thé bien chaude lui ferait du bien.

« Tu as une tête affreuse, Ulquiorra, » fit Harribel alors qu'elle s'installait devant lui.

Le cuarto espada ferma les yeux de dépit. Il s'en doutait que ce serait remarqué. Harribel se tenait devant lui, pour une fois son visage à découvert. Elle le cachait toujours sous sa veste pour camoufler son masque qui recouvrait sa mâchoire et sa poitrine. Il fixa pendant quelques secondes le numéro trois tatoué sur son sein avant de revenir vers le visage de sa supérieure hiérarchique au sein des espadas.

« En quoi cela t'intéresse, Harribel ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

« De nous tous, tu es le plus calme et le plus détaché des espadas, Ulquiorra, » dit-elle calmement après avoir bu une gorgée de son café. « Pourtant quelque chose semble te perturber. »

Il soupira. « J'ai le sommeil agité. »

« Veux-tu en parler ? »

La voix d'Harribel ne montrait aucune curiosité. Elle était juste comme … Elle agissait en tant que numéro trois à comprendre et aider son subordonné comme tout espada de rang supérieur devrait le faire.

« C'est étrange et difficile à expliquer. Depuis quelques temps j'ai remarqué que j'avais des pensées étranges, des expressions sur le vif que je n'arrive pas à expliquer ou même de savoir d'où elles viennent. »

« Comme avec Mila-Rose et Sunsun ? Tu avais dit deux mots étranges … serpentard et gryffor ? »

« Gryffondor, » corrigea lentement Ulquiorra. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils signifient et pourtant je sais que sur le moment, ils avaient leur juste place dans la conversation. Je ne me l'explique pas et cela me triture l'esprit de ne pas comprendre. Je vois aussi des lieux et des gens qui me semblent familiers mais sur lequels je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom, des créatures étranges, plus encore que certaines formes que prennent les hollows, et elles vivraient dans le monde des humains. Et il y a un humain qui étrangement me …. »

Ulquiorra s'interrompit, peu enclin à continuer mais Harribel avait vu la lueur que tout espada normalement formé devait un jour au moins ressentir.

« Tu as peur de cet humain ? Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il de si spécial pour que tu le craignes autant ? »

La voix d'Harribel était surprise par le fait que ce soit un humain qui l'effraie à ce point mais non du fait qu'il éprouve de la peur.

« Je ne sais pas. Je me tiens dans un cimetière et il y a des humains vêtus de noirs autour de moi. Ils portent des masques identiques qui me font légèrement penser aux nôtres mais ils ne sont pas comme nous. Ils sont bien humains. Au milieu se tient un homme chauve et squelettique. Il a le teint aussi pâle que le mien, presque cadavérique même, et il a des yeux rouge sang. Il tient dans sa main un bâton qui lance des sortes de cero mais qui n'en sont pas vraiment. Je sens mon corps convulser sous la douleur alors que je hurle qu'il me délivre et lui ne fait que rire. Un rire qui me glace le sang. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Harribel réfléchissait aux révélations du cuarto pendant que ce dernier terminait son petit-déjeuner.

« Tu as l'esprit trop terre à terre pour inventer de telles choses, » dit-elle au bout d'un moment. « Je doute que tu l'aies fait même inconsciemment. Mais peut-être que ce sont des choses qui te viennent de ton passé et que d'une certaine manière ton subconscient les a transformées pour te dire quelque chose. Que te rappelles-tu de ta vie humaine ? »

« Rien. C'est ça le problème, Harribel. Je ne me souviens à peine de ma transformation en hollow. Juste de la douleur... De la douleur, de la solitude et du désespoir. Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir d'avant cela. »

« Peut-être que ces rêves sont tes souvenirs perdus et qu'ils essaient de faire surface. »

« Dans quel but ? »

« Ca, je ne sais pas. Si je peux te conseiller, quand tu auras une idée d'un endroit où aller par rapport à ces rêves, va y faire un tour. Peut-être que tu comprendras… »

Harribel se leva et partit, laissant Ulquiorra à ses pensées.

« Merci, Harribel, » dit-il avant qu'elle n'ait quitté la pièce.

« Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, Ulquiorra, » répondit-elle en fermant sa veste blanche. « Ma porte est ouverte. »

Le quatrième espada hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait pris note de la proposition. La femme arrancar sortit. Ulquiorra débarrassa sa vaisselle et retourna dans ses appartements pour noter ses rêves étranges dans son calepin en attendant d'aller s'occuper de ses devoirs auprès de l'humaine. Quand vint l'heure, il soupira. C'est tout ce qu'il faisait de ses journées : soupirer. Soupirer et se perdre dans ses réflexions sans laisser paraître autre chose sur son visage qu'un profond ennui. Pourtant aujourd'hui, et Harribel le lui avait confirmé le matin même, tous allaient se poser des questions sur lui. Maître Aizen le premier mais très certainement cette fille aussi. Elle était très perspicace pour une humaine.

Il se leva et quitta ses quartiers. Il marcha dans le couloir vide menant à la chambre de sa prisonnière – enfin, plutôt celle de Maître Aizen – les deux mains plongées, comme à son accoutumée, dans les fentes de son hakama. Comme toujours il se tenait droit et ne faisait attention à rien de particulier à ce qui l'entourait. Sa silhouette se reflétait sur la surface des dalles polies de Las Noches dans cette partie du château. Celle qu'avait fait construire Aizen en arrivant au Hueco Mundo. C'était un homme narcissique et égocentrique. Qu'il veuille voir son reflet n'était pas très étonnant. Les flambeaux accrochés à intervalle régulier diffusaient une lueur bleutée, accentuant encore plus la pâleur de sa peau et l'éclat glacial de ses yeux d'émeraudes, les rendant plus ternes, plus tristes encore qu'ils ne le paraissaient déjà.

Il passa par les cuisines prendre de quoi sustenter l'humaine, un repas complet, et alla directement dans les quartiers où elle était enfermée. Quand il y entra, le salon était sombre et inhabité. Il s'y attendait un peu. Il était encore tôt. Ce n'était pas parce que lui avait eu une insomnie que tout Las Noches allait en faire autant. Il posa le plateau sur la table et s'installa dans le canapé pour se perdre à nouveau dans ses pensées.

US US US US US

« …quiorra. Ulquiorra, réveillez-vous. »

Une main douce et fraîche glissait sur le visage de l'espada alors qu'il émergeait d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux et attrapa la main qui osait le toucher.

« Aïe ! » cria l'humaine.

« Que fais-tu, Femme ! » demanda-t-il d'une voix froide en la relâchant.

« Vous vous étiez endormi sur le canapé. Je voulais juste vous réveiller pour que vous vous installiez plus confortablement. »

Elle tendit la main vers le côté opposé du canapé où Ulquiorra put voir un oreiller qui venait de toute évidence de la chambre de l'humaine. Elle lui proposait de mieux s'installer, à lui, son geôlier ?!

'_Cette fille est trop naïve, trop innocente, trop pure pour être enfermée dans le Hueco Mundo. Sa place n'est pas ici. Pourtant elle doit maintenant servir Maître Aizen jusqu'à son dernier soupir.' _

Il se leva et rejetta la proposition.

« Inutile, Femme, » dit-il de sa voix dépourvue d'émotion.

« Vous semblez fatigué. »

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Femme ! » cingla l'arrancar en lui lançant un regard courroucé.

« Pardonnez-moi, » fit-elle en baissant la tête malheureuse. « Je suis comme cela. Je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir. La position dans laquelle vous dormiez allait très certainement vous donner un torticolis. Et vos cernes prouvent votre besoin de sommeil. »

Ulquiorra ferma les yeux et soupira. Son regard se posa sur le plateau-repas intact qu'il avait apporté plus tôt.

« Mange plutôt que de t'occuper de moi, » dit-il plutôt.

Il vit qu'elle voulait répliquer, elle avait esquissé un geste mais finalement elle se ravisa et s'installa devant son repas et commença à manger lentement.

« Ulquiorra, puis-je vous poser une question sur les hollows ? » demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques instants de silence.

Il ne répondit pas, l'observant même pas, gardant son regard rivé sur le croissant de lune éternel à travers la fenêtre. Il savait que quand bien même, il allait lui dire non, elle poserait malgré tout sa question.

« Est-ce que vous avez d'autres besoins que celui de dormir ? »

Il se tourna vers elle. Il croisa son regard bleu-gris et n'y lut que curiosité.

« Tous les hollows ne peuvent pas dormir, » répondit-il au bout de quelques instants. « C'est propre aux arrancars, tout comme le besoin de se nourrir d'autre chose que de l'énergie spirituelle. »

« Vous aimez manger quoi, Ulquiorra ? Quel est votre plat favori ? »

'_La tarte à la mélasse,'_ pensa-t-il.

Il n'allait pas lui donner une information aussi personnelle. Tant quelque chose d'aussi commun que le besoin de dormir, qu'elle avait par ailleurs déduit par son état de fatigue, et celui de manger ne le dérangeait pas, mais pas des choses aussi privées. Elle termina son repas en silence, un peu gênée d'avoir empiété sur sa vie privée.

Il la mena ensuite dans les couloirs vers la salle d'eau. Aizen avait refusé qu'elle ait une salle de bain à elle au cas où elle déciderait de se noyer volontairement. Alors, il la menait chaque matin pour se purifier. Il avait récupéré pour elle des vêtements qu'avaient faits les arrancars de rangs très bas, les serviteurs du château. Cette humaine ne pouvait pas décemment porter les mêmes vêtements. Ils commençaient à se salir et, à vrai dire, à sentir.

Il laissa l'humaine se prélasser et se détendre dans l'eau chaude et l'écouta distraitement chanter depuis de l'autre côté du paravent. Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le menton appuyé sur sa main, observant le grand vent nocturne souffler en rafale sur les dunes blanches du Hueco Mundo. Il s'était encore plongé dans ses pensées, ne remarquant pas que l'humaine avait fini et qu'elle le regardait maintenant.

« D'où vous viennent ces marques sous les yeux ? Elles rendent votre visage si triste … »

Ulquiorra soupira et tourna son regard émeraude sur l'humaine. Il fut agréablement surpris par la différence. Tant les vêtements humains que portait Orihime Inoue en arrivant étaient banals et sans intérêts, mais maintenant qu'elle portait un haori et un hakama blancs, la tenue des arrancars, elle était encore plus belle à regarder. C'était fascinant.

« Voilà qui est inattendu, cela te va bien, » dit-il simplement pour entre autre éviter de répondre à la question, encore une fois, trop personnelle. Bien que pour celle-là, il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse à donner, il l'ignorait lui-même.

Elle rougit sous le compliment et passa un bras derrière sa tête et se la frotta en faisant un rire gêné.

'_Oui, vraiment trop pure et naïve pour ce monde de désolation.'_

Il la raccompagna dans ses quartiers et l'y laissa. Il voulait être seul pour réfléchir, loin de ses bavardages incessants, bien qu'elle fût plus calme comparé aux deux jours précédents, loin de l'effervescence quotidienne de Las Noches, loin de tout ce qui représentait un minimum de civilisation. Il voulait être seul et réfléchir sur ses rêves et sur les paroles d'Harribel.


	6. Des intrus au Hueco Mundo

**Des intrus au Hueco Mundo**

Ulquiorra avait une fois encore son sommeil agité, il était allongé sur le dos dans son lit, la couverture lui couvrant la moitié du torse. Il respirait rapidement, en proie à d'horribles cauchemars qui lui semblaient tellement familiers.

Harribel était entrée dans sa chambre pour venir le chercher. Sur ordre d'Aizen, tous les Espadas devaient se rassembler sur le champ. Comme ses quartiers étaient proches de ceux du cuarto et qu'elle était au courant pour ses soucis de sommeil, elle était venue vérifier qu'il était bien sur le chemin. Et elle avait bien fait. Elle voyait Ulquiorra en sueur, gémissant et s'agitant dans son lit. Elle s'approcha de lui et le secoua pour le réveiller.

« Ulquiorra, debout ! C'est qu'un cauchemar ! Ulquiorra, rév…. ! »

Ulquiorra se réveilla en sursaut et l'attaqua par réflexe, elle n'eut aucun mal à le maîtriser et le mettre à terre. Il haletait encore de son sommeil agité, les yeux hantés par les rêves horribles dont elle venait de l'arracher. Elle le vit toutefois reprendre progressivement ses esprits et elle le relâcha.

« Tu ferais bien de te préparer rapidement, Aizen nous veut tous dans la salle du trône au plus vite. Il y a des intrus. »

A la dernière phrase, Ulquiorra leva brusquement la tête et lui fit signe qu'il avait compris.

« Donne-moi cinq minutes. »

Il fonça dans sa salle de bain se rafraîchir tandis qu'Harribel sortait et attendait l'arrancar.

« Des intrus ? » demanda-t-il en sortant.

« Oui. De ce que je sais, le vingt-deuxième sous-terrain s'est effondré. Dépêchons-nous. »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas la porte à côté, » remarqua le cuarto en emboîtant le pas à la blonde.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement les autres espadas de quelques sonidos. Ils commençaient à entrer dans la salle, chacun à sa place. Harribel et Ulquiorra s'installèrent à la leur. Ils discutaient tous de l'intrusion en attendant que le Maître Aizen n'arrive.

« Le vingt-deuxième ? Alors ces intrus sont encore très loin d'ici, » fit un espada.

« C'est bien dommage, cela aurait été beaucoup plus amusant s'ils étaient arrivés directement dans la salle du trône, » répondit un autre.

« Yaaa-aah ! On se serait bien amusé ! » s'exclama Noïtra, le cinquième espada.

« Un peu de silence, je tombe de sommeil, » rouspéta Starck, le primera.

'_Tu n'es pas le seul à être fatigué, alors arrête de te plaindre !'_ soupira Ulquiorra intérieurement en jetant un regard noir au primera. Il remarqua toutefois le regard d'Harribel l'enjoignant à bien garder sa remarque de côté, comme si elle savait ce qu'il pensait en ce moment même.

Elle commençait à vraiment trop bien le connaître ces derniers temps … Il se confiait aussi beaucoup à elle pour ce qui était de ses rêves et de ses cauchemars pour essayer de comprendre, et elle ne le jugeait pas.

« Alors, s'il vous plait, je voudrais un peu de calme, » continua Starck de sa voix ensommeillée.

Ils étaient tous les dix autour de la table à attendre l'arrivée d'Aizen, Gin et Tosen, les shinigamis qui avaient pris le contrôle de Las Noches. Ces derniers arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je vous salue, mes très loyaux et chers Espadas, » dit Aizen en entrant dans la salle. « Nous sommes attaqués mais prenons d'abord une tasse de thé. »

Ulquiorra vit certains, dont Grimjow, se tendre face à la proposition de boire une tasse de thé alors qu'il y avait des intrus dans le Hueco Mundo. Il fallait plutôt aller les attaquer et les éliminer. Le cuarto soupira mais accepta la tasse de thé – anglais, je vous prie ! – que lui servit un serviteur et en but quelques gorgées. Le liquide brûlant dans sa gorge le réveilla un peu plus et lui fit beaucoup de bien.

« Tout le monde a eu sa tasse de thé ? » demanda Aizen au bout de cinq minutes. « C'est très bien. Maintenant je veux toute votre attention. Kaname, enclenche la présentation. »

« Bien, » fit le superviseur Tosen en enclenchant un levier.

Un projecteur holographique s'alluma sur la table. Ulquiorra regarda attentivement les images en écoutant Aizen.

« Il y a trois intrus : Uryu Ishida, Yasutora Sado, Ichigo Kurosagi. »

'_Voilà qui n'est vraiment pas une surprise. C'était à prévoir,' _pensa Ulquiorra bien qu'avec une pointe de colère qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Grimjow eut une réponse bien plus émotive : surprise. Aizen le remarqua mais n'en dit rien. Ulquiorra regarda la projection du roux qui courrait vers le château de Las Noches pour sauver Orihime Inoue, sa captive depuis maintenant une quinzaine de jours. Il finit malgré tout par détourner son regard de la visualisation, elle ne lui apporterait rien de plus qu'il ne savait déjà.

« C'est une blague ? » demanda Barragan, le deuxième espada. « Je m'attendais à mieux que cela quand tu as dit que nous étions attaqués. Ce ne sont que des enfants. »

« Je suis d'accord, » ajouta Szayel, l'octavo. « C'est ridicule, il n'y a aucun danger. »

« Ne les sous-estimez pas, » dit Aizen en posant sa tasse. « Ce serait une erreur. Une grave erreur. D'autres l'ont faite et l'ont regretté. Ces humains ont réussi à quatre à s'introduire dans la Soul Society et à mettre en échec les treize divisions de la Cour. »

« Ils étaient quatre, pourtant je n'en vois que trois, » fit le septième espada. « Mais où est passé le quatrième ? »

« C'est Orihime Inoue. »

« Ah ! » comprit Noïtra. « Ils sont venus sauver leur petite copine. C'est quoi le problème ? Ils ont l'air faibles. »

« Tu étais entrain de dormir ou quoi ? » lui demanda Harribel de sous sa veste. « Maître Aizen viens de nous dire de ne pas les sous-estimer. »

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, vieille branche ? » demanda à son tour le cinquième espada avec un mauvais sourire. « Je te sens tendu tout d'un coup. Aurais-tu peur ? »

« Pardon ? » La voix du Tercera se fit glaciale.

C'est à ce moment-là que Grimjow frappa du plat de la main sur la table et se leva pour quitter la salle, attirant sur lui tous les regards.

« Où vas-tu, Grimjow ? » demanda Tosen.

« Je vais les tuer. Il faut savoir exterminer les cafards à partir du moment où ils deviennent visibles. »

« Maitre Aizen n'en a pas encore donné l'ordre Grimjow… Assieds-toi, » ordonna Tosen.

« C'est justement pour Maître Aizen que je vais les écraser. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des ordres, » s'énerva l'espada aux cheveux bleus.

'_Il va encore s'attirer des ennuis,'_ soupira Ulquiorra en buvant encore un peu de son thé.

« Grimjow, » fit Aizen.

« Oui ? »

« J'apprécie ton attention mais je n'ai pas encore fini de parler. Peux-tu revenir te rasseoir ? »

Grimjow resta immobile à regarder le dos d'Aizen. La voix de ce dernier restait mielleuse mais sous la surface suintait le venin d'un serpent vicieux.

« Alors ? Je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse Grimjow Jaggerjack. »

Aizen libéra une partie de sa pression spirituelle. Ulquiorra sentait que ce n'était qu'une infime mais c'était écrasant. Grimjow s'agenouilla au sol sous la pression, haletant. Le cuarto se demandait qu'elle était la puissance réelle de son maître, il ne l'avait encore jamais sentie, sa nature de hollow voulant savoir si oui ou non, il devait rester sous le joug de ce shinigami. Un hollow ne supporte pas d'être sous le joug d'une créature plus faible que lui. Il s'était entraîné et avait découvert un nouveau pouvoir qu'il n'avait encore montré à personne en attendant de voir la suite des événements. Et pour l'instant, le moment n'était pas encore venu.

Aizen relâcha la pression et libéra Grimjow de son emprise.

« Bien. Je vois que tu as compris. »

'_En même temps, tu ne lui as pas laissé le choix. Je me demande qui entre toi et Voldemort est le pire …. Voldemort ? C'est qui cette personne ? Et pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant ?!'_

« Chers Espadas, » continua Aizen en se levant. « Comme vous le savez maintenant, nous avons trois ennemis. Il serait déraisonnable de les sous-estimer. Pour autant, il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler. Vous allez regagner vos quartiers et vous comporter comme si de rien n'était. Ne soyez pas impatients. Attendez tranquillement que l'ennemi vienne à nous et ne vous inquiétez pas, quoi qu'il advienne, tant que vous serez avec moi, rien ne nous arrêtera. »

'_Voldemort aussi disait ça …'_ soupira Ulquiorra. Il soupira une deuxième fois pour sa nouvelle remarque. Il en avait marre et il était épuisé.

Aizen les congédia et il partit vers ses quartiers, suivi d'Harribel. Elle le rattrapa au détour d'un couloir et l'enjoignit à la suivre. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, voulant rentrer dans ses appartements pour espérer se rendormir, mais il lui emboîta malgré tout le pas. Elle mena jusqu'à ses propres appartements.

« Dors, ici, » lui dit-elle en lui montrant le canapé. « Si il y a quoi que ce soit, je te lèverai. Tu tombes de sommeil toi aussi. »

« J'étais si ouvert que cela. »

« Non, mais j'ai appris à lire en toi, Ulquiorra, » répondit Harribel en lui lançant une couverture. « Dors. Je te lèverai vers dix heures pour que tu t'occupes de l'humaine. En attendant, essaie de récupérer un peu. Avec ces intrus, mieux vaut être au meilleur de sa forme, même si a priori ils ne sont pas dangereux. »

Ulquiorra hocha la tête et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il ferma les yeux et, épuisé, s'endormit rapidement.

US US US US US

« _Harry, maman t'aime, papa t'aime. __Harry, tu es tellement aimé. Harry soit fort. » _

_Bruit d'une explosion. « AVADA KEDAVRA ! » hurla une voix d'homme familière et glaciale._

« T'AS UN PROBLEME, SUNSUN ? » hurla Mila Rose, la Fraccion d'Harribel, réveillant Ulquiorra en sursaut.

« _Oui, toi cervelles de babouin_. »

« Arrêtes de siffler et dis clairement ce que tu penses ! »

« Elle vient de le faire Mila Rose, » maugréa Ulquiorra qui sentait poindre le mal de tête avec ces hurlements. « Et si tu arrêtais de crier, il y en a qui dorme. »

« Juste toi, cuarto, » ricana Apache, l'autre Fraccion d'Harribel, se coltinant un regard noir d'Ulquiorra et de sa bienfaitrice.

« _Tu peux me comprendre ? » _demanda Sunsun en fourchelangue.

« _Bien sûr. »_

« Et c'est ça, faites un concert de sifflements pendant que vous y êtes ! » s'exclama Mila Rose en colère.

« Si tu n'as pas reçu le don de fourchelangue, ce n'est pas mon problème, arrancar, » répliqua Ulquiorra en se massant la tempe. L'autre était inaccessible sous son masque. « Et par Salazar, arrêtes de hurler ! C'est très désagréable et indigne d'une dame ! »

Il se leva et quitta la pièce en maugréant sous les regards étonnés de Mila Rose et d'Apache qui ne l'avait jamais vu perdre son sang-froid de la sorte, de Sunsun, curieuse de rencontrer un parleur, et inquiet d'Harribel. Elle se promit de le laisser dormir si nécessaire et d'aller s'occuper elle-même de l'humaine. Ulquiorra avait vraiment besoin de repos.

Il marcha jusqu'à ses propres appartements et s'effondra sur son lit. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, frais et dispo. Il remarqua tout de suite la présence étrangère dans sa chambre.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici, Sunsun ? »

« _Maitresse Harribel m'a demandé de t'avertir qu'elle portait de la nourriture à l'humaine. Elle voulait te laisser dormir._ »

Ulquiorra soupira mais ne dit rien. C'était prévenant de la part d'Harribel. « _Merci, »_ siffla-t-il après quelques secondes.

« _Est-ce que cela te dérange si je te parle dans ma langue, beau parleur ? »_

_« Tant que tu ne m'appelles pas comme cela, tu peux me parler en fourchelangue autant que tu veux, »_ fit Ulquiorra en sortant un nouveau hakama et un haori. « _Vas prévenir Harribel que je vais arriver. »_

_« Oui, Espada. »_

Et elle sortit de son pas glissant, sans un bruit. Ulquiorra se rafraîchit rapidement et sortit pour rejoindre les appartements d'Orihime Inoue. Il la retrouva en grande discussion avec Harribel sur les garçons.

'_Voilà qui est un sujet dont je me serais bien passé,'_ pensa-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

« Bonjour, Ulquiorra, » fit Orihime en s'inclinant. « Dame Harribel m'a dit que vous ne vous sentiez pas très bien et que vous souhaitiez vous reposer. J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux maintenant. »

« Oui, » répondit-il simplement en s'installant dans le fauteuil libre, en face d'Harribel qu'il salua d'un mouvement de tête.

« Tu as en effet meilleure mine, Cuarto, » dit-elle en se levant. « Viens Sunsun, rejoignons Mila Rose et Apache. Elles doivent certainement encore essayer de s'entre-tuer. »

« En même temps, laissez un lionne avec une biche, il y aura forcément un problème, » soupira l'arrancar-serpent.

Elles quittèrent la pièce en laissant Ulquiorra et Orihime dans un silence calme, apaisant, pour une fois. Il en était étonné. Elle le dérangeait de moins en moins avec ses bavardages incessants. Posant juste quelques questions par jour et s'arrêtait quand elle le sentait s'énerver. Il avait en effet les nerfs à fleur de peau depuis que ses mauvais rêves l'empêchaient de dormir correctement. Il en était que plus irritant et froid que d'habitude, alors qu'il montrait en général un visage ennuyé et indifférent.

Orihime se tenait debout devant la fenêtre haute et observait le croissant de lune sur le ciel sombre du Hueco Mundo. Il la regarda en silence, appréciant la quiétude du moment. Il en aurait plus avant un moment avec ce Kurosaki qui venait de débarquer sur leurs terres. Cela allait mettre le palais sans-dessus, dessous. Cela avait même déjà commencé, Ulquiorra en était certain.

« Est-ce qu'Harribel t'a mise au courant des dernières nouvelles ? » demanda-t-il doucement au bout d'un long silence.

« Oui, » l'entendit-il murmurer. « Ichigo et les autres sont venus me chercher. »

« Et qu'en penses-tu, Femme ? »

« Qu'ils n'auraient pas agi autrement, » répondit-elle en se retournant.

Ulquiorra plongea son regard émeraude dans les pupilles bleues grises de sa captive. « Que comptes-tu faire s'ils arrivent ici ? »

« Ne pas les suivre. Si … si je reste auprès d'Aizen, si je le sers, il pourrait être clément avec mes amis et les laisser repartir. »

Sa voix s'était brisée tandis qu'elle serrait ses bras tout contre elle pour se réconforter. Ulquiorra la vit éclater en sanglots. Les premiers vrais sanglots depuis qu'elle était à Las Noches. Il la vit s'agenouiller sur le sol, dans son coin. Il hésitait. Il hésitait entre partir et la laisser se calmer comme le ferait n'importe quel geôlier, ou la réconforter comme le ferait n'importer quel ami ou protecteur.

'_Ami ? Protecteur ? Depuis quand est-ce que je me considère ainsi auprès d'elle ?'_

Il soupira à l'énième énigme qu'était sa propre personne et se leva. Il attrapa un plaid sur le canapé et le posa sur les frêles épaules d'Orihime.

« Tu as beaucoup de cran et de courage pour te sacrifier ainsi pour tes amis, Femme. Tu m'impressionnes, » dit-il simplement.

Il la releva et la mena au canapé le plus proche. Elle se blottit contre son torse et il la laissa pleurer de tout son saoul. Il s'étonnait qu'elle n'ait pas pleuré plus tôt. Il lui frotta distraitement le dos en regardant dans le vide, se plongeant une fois encore dans ses pensées bien que tourné vers son comportement envers Orihime ainsi que ses impressions de cette dernière.

Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Il était un arrancar, un hollow, un monstre dénué d'émotions si ce n'est le désespoir … Et pourtant, depuis qu'elle était là, il avait commencé à en éprouver d'autres : la peur, la pitié, la colère, la surprise, l'admiration, la gratitude, l'amusement, … Que lui arrivait-il ? Est-ce que le fait d'être un arrancar permettait de ressentir un panel plus diversifié d'émotions ?

Il la sentit poser sa tête sur ses genoux et il posa son regard sur la jeune fille aux cheveux roux. Elle s'était endormie, épuisée par sa crise de larmes. D'une main, qu'il ne se savait pas capable d'être aussi douce, il cueillit les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore et frotta lentement ses joues dans un geste qu'il espérait rassurant.

« Un si beau visage ne devrait pas être recouvert de larmes, » murmura-t-il, trop bas pour qu'elle ne l'entende. « Je suis bien assez triste pour deux. »

Il resta là un moment à veiller sur son sommeil, n'ayant pas grand-chose d'autre à faire à part réfléchir et s'occuper d'elle, Aizen ayant ordonné d'agir comme d'habitude. Alors il attendait et réfléchissait, que ferait-il quand les amis d'Orihime arriveraient ici ? Les ordres d'Aizen étaient de les éliminer une fois qu'ils arrivaient ici, mais tuer ce Kurosaki, ainsi que tous les autres ferait de la peine à l'humaine. Avant, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à tuer, mais maintenant, avec tous ces sentiments qui l'habitaient, il en était moins sûr. Il devait réfléchir. Et à beaucoup de choses finalement...


	7. Premier affrontement

**Premier affrontement**

Cela faisait environ quarante-huit heures depuis l'arrivée des intrus dans le Hueco Mundo. L'une des pressions spirituelles venaient tout juste de s'éteindre, écrasée et anéantie par un Espada. Ulquiorra marchait dans le couloir qu'il parcourait chaque jour depuis l'arrivée d'Orihime à Las Noches. Il lui apportait son repas.

« J'entre, » s'annonça-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il la trouva tournée vers la fenêtre. Elle serrait ses mains tout contre son cœur, ses jointures avaient blanchies sous la force qu'elle employait pour les garder serrées dans une position de prière. Elle tourna son regard peiné vers lui.

« A voir ton visage, tu l'as senti toi aussi, » remarqua-t-il. « Apparemment, cet imbécile de Noïtra s'est montré impatient. Il avait pourtant reçu l'ordre de rester dans ses quartiers. »

« Je ne veux pas le croire, » fit Orihime. « Tchad n'est pas mort. Il n'est pas mort. »

Il posa le plateau sur la table en soupirant. « Voici ton repas. Mange. »

« Je n'ai pas faim, » répondit-elle.

Ulquiorra se tourna pour faire face à l'humaine. Cela lui fit un peu de mal de la brusquer mais il n'avait pas le choix pour le moment, c'était les ordres.

« Tu n'as qu'un seul devoir ici, c'est de rester en vie jusqu'à ce que Maître Aizen te demande. Mange. »

Son regard bleu-gris se fit plus apeuré alors qu'elle le voyait de nouveau froid et distant. Il s'avança de quelques pas.

« Vais-je devoir te faire avaler ton dîner de force ? Je n'ai pas envie de le faire, Femme. Alors ne m'y force pas ! Mange. »

Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle. « Je ne te crois pas, » murmura-t-elle. « Tchad n'est pas mort. »

Ulquiorra soupira. « Tu es … irritante. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, cela n'a aucune importance. Tu t'attends à ce que je te rassure ? Je ne suis pas du genre à bercer les gens avec de faux espoirs. Par contre, j'ai du mal à te comprendre. A quoi cela t'avance de savoir si tes amis sont vivants ou non, car au bout du compte, ils vont tous mourir pour s'être aventuré ici sans être prêt à nous affronter. Quelle importance que l'un d'entre eux parte plus tôt que les autres ? C'était si prévisible, ils auraient dû s'y attendre. »

« Cela suffit, arrête Ulquiorra ! »

Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'elle détournait le regard. Il soupira à nouveau. Elle avait besoin de temps pour accepter l'inévitable. Il se détourna pour la laisser seule.

« Tu as une heure devant toi, avant que je ne revienne. Si jamais tu n'as pas fini de manger d'ici là, je t'attacherai et je te pousserai la nourriture dans la gorge de force. Réfléchis-y. »

Il la sentit se tendre sous la menace. Mais il ne pouvait faire mieux pour le moment. Elle devait rester en vie. Elle devait rester forte. Elle ne devait plus craquer comme elle l'avait fait deux jours plus tôt. Elle devait être capable de se défendre un minimum si nécessaire. C'était la seule solution pour que son plan marche. Mais pour cela elle devait s'endurcir un peu et être moins naïve. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne perdrait pas sa pureté d'âme dans tout ce foutoir. Elle était devenue petit à petit son rayon de soleil dans cette nuit éternelle. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre en lui corrompant son âme avec ses ténèbres.

'_J'espère,'_ pensa-t-il. _'Drôle de pensée pour l'Espada qui incarne le Désespoir …'_

Il marcha vers le couloir principal du palais, là où le shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, courrait pour retrouver Orihime. Il ne se dirigeait pas du bon côté du palais mais il n'allait pas lui fournir un plan non plus. Il sentait Aaroniero Arruruerie, l'Espada Noveno, se battre contre un autre intrus, Rukia Kuchiki, s'il en jugeait par les images qu'il recevait de son combat. Puis, le neuvième espada mourut. Et la pression spirituelle de la shinigami baissa rapidement, au seuil de la mort. Ils venaient de s'entretuer.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Il y a un problème ? » demanda la petite arrancar que transportait le shinigami.

« Rukia, » murmura Kurosaki.

Ulquiorra s'arrêta en haut des escaliers et observa le shinigami aux cheveux oranges.

« Tu l'as senti, » dit-il platement. « Moi qui te prenais pour une brute sans cervelle. Étonnamment, tu sembles avoir aussi une bonne perception sensorielle. »

« Je me souviens de toi. »

« Cela va faire un bail, Shinigami. »

L'espada cuarto commença lentement à descendre les escaliers, les mains dans les poches de son hakama, se préparant à mettre la raclée du siècle à ce fou qui avait osé pénétrer Las Noches avant même d'être prêt pour l'honorable raison qu'était celle de sauver son ami, Orihime. L'acte était audacieux, Gryffondor, mais complètement stupide dans l'état actuel des choses. Le shinigami courrait à sa perte. Mais cela lui donnait un peu de temps pour parfaire son plan. Et peut-être qu'il pourrait tourner la présence de Kurosaki à son avantage.

« C'est bien toi, » dit ce dernier. « Ulquiorra. »

« Lui-même, » répondit le cuarto. « Tu connais donc mon nom. C'est étrange. Je ne me rappelle pas m'être présenté. » Il arriva au bas des escaliers. « Peu importe. Ton amie Rukia Kuchiki est morte. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! »

« Pour être plus précis, elle vient de s'entre-tuer avec l'Espada Noveno. Aux dernières nouvelles, après s'être fait taillader, elle a terminée embrochée sur une lance. Elle ne peut être en vie. »

« Ne tire pas de conclusions trop vite, » s'exclama le rouquin. « La pression spirituelle de Rukia vient à peine de baisser. Et en plus, tu n'y étais pas. Il est impossible que tu ….. »

« Conscience synchronisée. C'était l'une des nombreuses capacités de l'Espada Noveno. Sa fonction au sein de notre groupe s'appuyait sur cette faculté. Dès l'instant où il entrait au combat, il pouvait envoyer des informations de manière instantanée à tous ses alliés. »

Kurosaki se détourna de lui et s'éloigna.

« Je peux savoir où tu vas, » demanda Ulquiorra.

« Je vais chercher Rukia et la sauver, » répondit le shinigami en s'arrêtant mais sans se retourner.

L'arrancar soupira. « A quoi bon ? Elle est morte, je te dis. »

« Désolé, je n'y crois pas. »

'_Tous les humains pensent-ils ainsi ? C'est ridicule de vivre avec de faux espoirs !'_

« Tu es obstiné, » répondit-il platement. « Penses-tu que tu fais bien de partir sans me tuer ? »

« Je n'ai aucune raison de me battre contre toi. »

« Tiens. Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Primo, parce que je suis pressé. Et deuzio, même si tu es un de mes ennemis, tu n'as blessé aucun de mes compagnons pour l'instant. »

'_Alors il n'est pas du genre à attaquer tous les hollows mais seulement ceux qui font du mal aux autres… Intéressant.'_

« Je vois, » répondit Ulquiorra. « Mais dirais-tu la même chose si la personne qui a amené ton amie Orihime dans le Hueco Mundo n'était autre que moi ? »

Le shinigami disparut de son champ de vision dans un shunpo, lâchant sa petite arrancar. Ulquiorra leva son bras pour parer l'attaque du shinigami, qui n'était que pur produit de sa rage montante.

'_Prévisible.'_

« J'avais raison depuis le début ! » s'exclama Kurosaki, le regard meurtrier. « Je savais très bien qu'Orihime n'était pas venue ici de son propre chef ! »

Alors qu'il parlait, Ulquiorra sentait la pression exercée sur son bras, la pression spirituelle qui se dégageait du corps de son adversaire mais aussi sa force morale et sa loyauté sans faille.

« De plus en plus fort, » dit-il. « Y a pas à dire, tu es vraiment surprenant. Tu es venu la sauver alors que tu doutais d'elle. »

« Enfoiré ! Tu n'imagines pas le mal que tu as fait ! A cause de toi, elle est devenue un traître aux yeux de tout le monde ! »

« Tu me fais plaisir, » fit Ulquiorra qui n'en ressentait en réalité aucune joie, plutôt tout le contraire. « Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, cela signifierait que j'ai mal calculé mon coup. »

« Sale ordure ! »

Ulquiorra sentait son côté hollow réclamer un combat à mesure que Kurosaki dégageait sa pression spirituelle. « Alors ? Cette raison te suffit-elle pour m'affronter ? »

Une déflagration de leurs deux pressions se fit dans l'espace et ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Ulquiorra reprit sa position première, à savoir ses deux mains dans les poches et attendit le mouvement de son adversaire. Kurosaki demanda à la petite arrancar, Neiltu, de se mettre à l'abri.

'_Attentionné aussi, même envers ceux de notre espèce. Ce shinigami ne fait décidément rien comme tout le monde. Un peu comme moi …'_

« Il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait, » dit Kurosaki à la petite arrancar inquiète. « Et puis, je doute fort qu'il ait l'intention de nous laisser passer. »

'_Et pas si bête non plus. Ou trop pour ne pas fuir devant moi. A moi qu'il cache quelque chose …'_

« Mais malheureusement pour lui, je n'ai jamais été aussi pressé de ma vie. Alors, je vais me battre avec toute ma puissance, » termina le rouquin en déclenchant son bankai.

Ulquiorra le vit disparaître dans une aura de pression spirituelle très sombre et opaque qui envahit la pièce sur un rayon d'une dizaine de mètres autour de lui. Il le vit s'élever dans les airs dans un écran de fumée, plus rapide dans ses mouvements de par la libération de son bankai. Il fut toutefois surpris quand il vit le visage du shinigami. Ses yeux s'étrécirent en voyant le masque de hollow. Le shinigami lança son attaque à distance. Une vague d'énergie noire, comme une lame tranchant l'air, fonça directement sur l'Espada. Ulquiorra leva sa main pour l'arrêter, son geste d'abord désinvolte, se fit plus prononcer en sentant la force de l'attaque. Il la dévia mais avait été malgré tout propulsé en arrière, fracassant trois immenses colonnes du palais. Il ne les sentit pas. Il prit appui sur la quatrième de ses pieds et se propulsa en avant, vers Kurosaki, prêt à l'attaque.

'_D'où lui viennent cette forme et cette pression spirituelle ? On dirait l'un des nôtres.'_

Il le vit relancer son attaque sombre.

« C'est terminé, » l'entendit-il dire. « _Getsuga Tensho_ ! »

Ulquiorra s'arrêta dans son élan et se campa sur ses jambes, prêt à recevoir cette attaque si semblable à son cero. Il tendit la main devant lui et para. Mais la pression était si forte, il se sentait repousser. Il en fut encore plus surpris. Kurosaki avait fait des progrès depuis leur dernière rencontre, c'était indéniable. Il fut obligé d'user de son autre main pour bloquer l'attaque, en vain. Il la prit de plein fouet. _'C'est impossible_.' Il fut propulsé et fit une roulade sur le sol, très légèrement sonné. Il reprit très vite ses esprits et se redressa dans le nuage de poussières et des débris du grand couloir. Son haori était dans un état lamentable, totalement déchiré. Il vit plus loin le shinigami, exténué par son effort, mais étonné qu'il ait pu survivre à son attaque.

« Voyez vous cela … Même avec mes deux mains, je n'ai pas pu bloquer cette attaque. Je suis un peu surpris, » fit platement Ulquiorra. « Tu as utilisé toute ta puissance ? »

Le visage de Kurosaki se déforma par la surprise, l'inquiétude et un brin de peur.

« Hmm. A voir ta tête, on dirait que oui. » L'Espada tendit le bras devant lui, l'index dirigé vers le shinigami. « C'est vraiment regrettable, » ajouta-t-il en lançant son cero.

Un rai de lumière verte partit du bout de son doigt et détruit tout sur son passage, allant jusqu'à perforer le mur du fond d'un large trou, menant vers la cour intérieure de Las Noches, baignée dans la lumière artificielle si semblable au jour du monde des humains. Le toit de Las Noches lui-même donnait l'illusion d'un ciel bleu avec peu de nuages. Oeuvre et désir d'Aizen. L'espada s'avança vers le trou par lequel avait fui le shinigami. D'un sonido, il se mit rapidement à sa hauteur. Il voulait protéger la petite arrancar inconsciente qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il courut quelques micro-secondes au rythme du rouquin, lui laissant le temps de remarquer sa présence avant de lui porter un violent coup de pied dans le bas-ventre. Il le projeta contre une tour interne dans une violente explosion de sable.

Il réapparut devant lui, dans les débris de la tour. Kurosaki était épuisé. Il le voyait clairement à sa limite.

« Tu as remis ton masque pour bloquer mon cero. La rapidité de tes réflexes est vraiment impressionnante. Mais hélas pour toi cette fois-ci, ton masque s'est brisé en une fraction de seconde. »

Il s'avança vers le shinigami, mains dans les poches, le dominant de sa hauteur et de sa pression spirituelle à peine entamée par ce pseudo-combat.

« Tu ne pourras pas parer ma prochaine attaque ! Alors abandonne. »

Ulquiorra fut étonné de le voir serrer sa garde et de le voir tendre sa lame pour l'appuyer sur son torse dans un geste qu'il espérait de toute évidence menaçant. Le pauvre garçon était à bout de souffle, épuisé. Où cherchait-il sa force ? Où la puisait-il ?

« Moi, abandonner mais tu rêves ? » haleta Kurosaki. Sa poigne tremblait, entaillant légèrement plus son haori déjà en piteux état. « Tu es le meilleur des Espadas, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne me trompe pas ? » Il avait un petit sourire sur le visage qui s'apparentait à de l'espoir et du soulagement. « Je peux donc en déduire que si j'arrive à te battre, nous aurons quasiment gagné la guerre. »

'_Il va vite déchanter quand il apprendra mon rang officiel.'_

« Je vois, » répondit l'espada en prenant la pointe du Zanpakuto du shinigami. « Mais je crois que je vais te décevoir. »

Il déchira encore plus son haori pour l'ouvrir et découvrir son torse imberbe à la peau pâle, montrant clairement son numéro sur sa poitrine.

« Le numéro quatre … » dit lentement Kurosaki en récupérant sa lame.

« Je me présente. Je suis Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'arrancar Cuarto. Je ne suis que le quatrième Espada le plus puissant. » _'Du moins, selon Aizen.' _« Tu comprends, maintenant ? »

L'arrancar leva sa main et la planta dans le torse du shinigami, entre ses deux clavicules.

« Ichigo Kurosaki. J'ai le regret de te dire que tu ne peux pas me battre et même si tu y parvenais, il y a encore trois Espadas plus puissants après moi. »

La lueur dans le regard brun du gamin s'éteignit alors qu'il perdait connaissance. Ulquiorra retira sa main de son torse. Le corps de Kurosaki s'effondra sur le sol.

« Tu auras beau te relever mille fois, tu ne pourras pas l'emporter. C'est impossible. Je t'avoue que je suis déçu. Je crois que je t'ai un peu surestimé. Parce qu'en vérité, tu n'as pas autant progressé que je l'avais prévu. »

Ulquiorra se détourna de lui et repartit. « C'est fini pour toi. Si tu peux encore bouger malgré ton état, je te conseille vivement de quitter cet endroit. Sinon meurs ici. Quoi qu'il en soit ton chemin s'arrête là, Shinigami. »

Il se dirigea vers l'intérieur du palais, laissant derrière lui le shinigami et la petite arrancar qu'il protégeait.

'_Quel dommage. Il aurait fait un rival intéressant…' _

Au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait et que sa raison reprenait plus le pas sur son côté hollow belliqueux, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

'_Orihime en aura le cœur brisé. Mais c'était les ordres d'Aizen. Et c'était nécessaire. J'ai encore besoin de temps… Juste un peu plus de temps.'_


	8. Grimjow et le Cara Negación

**Grimjow et le Cara Negación**

Ulquiorra se dirigeait de son pas lent et posé vers les appartements d'Orihime pour voir si elle avait fini son repas comme il le lui avait demandé. En approchant, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Tout d'abord, il ne sentait pas la pression spirituelle de l'humaine dans ses quartiers et ensuite, il y avait celle des deux arrancars jumelles qui vouaient une haine à Orihime pour intéresser Aizen.

'_Pathétique. Elles ne se rendent pas compte qu'Aizen n'est intéressé que par son pouvoir.' _

Il se demandait toutefois ce qu'elles faisaient là. En tournant à l'angle, il vit avec horreur la porte de la chambre défoncée ainsi qu'un énorme trou dans le mur. Il garda toutefois le visage impassible alors qu'il entrait, voyant les deux arrancars, Loly et Menoly, trembler de frayeur devant lui. Il observa les lieux. Beaucoup de choses avaient été brisées, déchirées, … Un cero avait été tiré aussi à en croire la marque sur un mur.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » demanda-t-il calmement, ne faisant paraître aucune émotion, ni dans sa voix, ni sur son visage. « Qui a fait ça ? »

Il parcourut la salle du regard tout en s'avançant, les mains dans ses poches.

« Grimjow, » répondit Menoly, l'arrancar aux cheveux blonds.

'_Et tu vas me faire croire qu'il n'y a que lui qui a fait ça ? Mensonge. Tss. Pathétique.'_

« Je vois, » répondit-il en se détournant. Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et sans se retourner, il ajouta. « Si je vous revoie dans cette chambre, je vous tue. » Et il s'en alla.

Il soupira en tournant au bout du couloir. _'Grimjow … encore dans mes pattes … Tu vas tout faire foirer !' _S'il avait pris la peine de venir chercher l'humaine dont il se désintéressait tant, c'est qu'il avait besoin d'elle, de son pouvoir. Et il ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule raison pour oser faire cela et ainsi le défier : Ichigo Kurosaki.

Il accéléra le pas pour retourner auprès du shinigami aux cheveux roux. Il parcourut la distance en quelques sonidos. Il l'avait laissé à une raisonnable distance des appartements d'Orihime. Et voilà que Grimjow lui donnait l'humaine pour qu'elle le soigne. Il ne fallait pas que le shinigami s'en aille avec l'humaine, son pouvoir allait être essentiel pour la suite de son plan. Les choses avaient tellement changé en quelques heures à peine qu'il fallait impérativement qu'Orihime reste auprès de lui, à Las Noches.

« … rête de te plaindre et dépêche toi ! » fit la voix de Grimjow alors qu'il approchait de la tour. « Ulquiorra va finir par s'en rendre compte … »

'_Sans déconner.'_

« … et revenir ici. Mais avant ça … »

Ulquiorra apparut dans le trou béant qu'il avait faite une heure plus tôt en y projetant Kurosaki comme un boulet de canon. Il en profita pour libérer un peu de son énergie spirituelle pour faire comprendre à Grimjow qu'il n'était pas spécialement ravi de la situation. Ce dernier s'était figé. Orihime se tenait derrière lui, son bouclier des deux cieux étendu sur le corps du shinigami, l'entourant de sa lueur dorée. Elle était tendue et ne savait pas sur quel pied danser en le regardant.

'_Elle ne faisait qu'obéir à Grimjow. Avec sa faible pression spirituelle, elle ne peut faire autrement que nous obéir,'_ soupira-t-il intérieurement.

« Ulquiorra ! » s'exclama Grimjow, faisant revenir le regard émeraude vers le sixième Espada.

« Tu as une explication, Grimjow ? » demanda le cuarto en avançant calmement, ses mains éternellement dans ses poches. Grimjow ne répondit pas. « Eh bien ? Je t'ai posé une question. Pourquoi es-tu en train de faire soigner un ennemi que je viens à peine de vaincre ? Hmm ? »

Il s'arrête. Il avait remarqué qu'Orihime s'était légèrement tendu à sa dernière déclaration. Grimjow ricana.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à répondre ? Comme tu voudras. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il se trouve que c'est à moi qu'Aizen a confié la garde de cette fille. Rends-la-moi. »

« C'est hors de question, » répondit Grimjow avec son petit sourire suffisant.

« Pardon ? » fit platement Ulquiorra.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je te trouve bien sûr de toi, aujourd'hui, Ulquiorra. »

L'Espada aux cheveux bleus libéra une partie de sa pression alors qu'il chargea le cuarto. Il porta son premier coup, paume ouverte vers l'avant. Ulquiorra para aisément de son bras.

'_Il a vraiment l'intention de jouer à ce petit jeu ? Quel idiot …,'_ soupira-t-il.

Il fut toutefois surpris de le voir directement commencer par un cero. Sa pression spirituelle augmentait rapidement. Ulquiorra sentait son coté hollow réclamer le combat, ne supportant pas l'insubordination de son subordonné, le sixième Espada.

« Je sais exactement ce que tu as, » ricana Grimjow. « Tu as peur de te battre contre moi parce que tu as peur que je t'écrase. »

'_Tss. Tu l'auras voulu, Sexto.'_

Grimjow relâcha son cero sur le cuarto. Ce dernier s'écarta d'un bond en arrière, toujours aussi nonchalant, déviant l'attaque du revers de sa main.

« Ah ! Tu as dévié mon attaque ! Je me doutais bien qu'il me faudrait plus d'un coup … »

'_Merlin ! Tu m'exaspères avec tes bavardages incessants !'_

Ulquiorra disparut dans un sonido pour réapparaître juste derrière Grimjow, flottant dans les airs, le doigt tendu vers son adversaire. Il chargea son énergie et la concentra au niveau de sa main, de son doigt. Son cero. Grimjow le remarqua au dernier moment et para lui aussi l'attaque de son propre cero. Le cuarto sentit l'humaine se protéger derrière son bouclier alors que l'explosion d'énergie détruisait le reste du bâtiment, n'en laissant plus que les fondations. Tout autour de lui n'était que poussière et gravats. Il ne voyait rien autour de lui et la déflagration avait laissé beaucoup d'énergie aux alentours qu'il ne pouvait pour le moment plus ressentir celle de Grimjow.

'_Où est-il ?' _

Ulquiorra regardait attentivement autour de lui, espérant voir une ombre trahissant la présence du sexto. Grimjow profita de ce moment pour se faufiler juste derrière lui. Il passa son bras au-dessus de l'épaule d'Ulquiorra et écarta légèrement son haori dans le but de rendre son trou de hollow accessible. Le quatrième Espada remarqua son geste, mais hélas trop tard … Grimjow avait lâché une petite pierre rectangulaire sombre. Il la vit entrer dans son trou de hollow.

Un Cara Negación.

Tout à coup, des bandelettes sombres apparurent autour de lui et l'entourèrent en l'espace de quelques secondes, le plongeant dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

« Et merde …, » soupira Ulquiorra.

Tout n'était plus qu'obscurité. Tout n'était plus que vide. Il n'y avait rien nulle part. Il n'y avait que lui.

'_Heureusement que je connais cela depuis longtemps. Sinon j'en serais facilement déstabilisé …,'_ pensa-t-il. _'Son Cara Negación. Sérieusement ? Juste pour pouvoir me bloquer le temps de guérir ce shinigami pour savoir qui est le plus fort. Grimjow et son coté roi de la jungle … Franchement. J'espère qu'il ne va pas tout faire foirer ! J'espère que ce shinigami va le combattre plutôt que fuir directement avec Orihime. Peut-être que son coté hollow que lui procure ce masque le pousse autant que nous, cet instinct primaire de montrer qui est le plus fort, ou de se soumettre quand on sait que l'on est faible …'_

Il s'installa en tailleur, prêt à attendre, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne resterait pas indéfiniment dans cette dimension. Elle n'était pas prévue pour retenir un Espada, sa pression spirituelle était trop forte. Il lui suffisait de la libérer au-dessus d'un certain seuil de manière continue et il serait libéré au bout de quelques heures. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'attendre, réfléchir et espérer.

'_Ce gamin peut très bien battre Grimjow s'il prend le pas sur son pouvoir,' _réfléchit-il au bout d'un moment. _'Il en a clairement le potentiel. Sa pression spirituelle, lors de ses pics, monte largement au-dessus de celle du sexto. Il faut juste qu'il maîtrise sa transformation. Peut-être que je l'aurais mon vrai combat contre lui … Je pourrais peut-être enfin libérer Murciélago et le vaincre comme il se doit. Avec tout le respect que l'on doit à un rival. Ce shinigami le mérite pourtant pour le principe … lui qui n'attaque pas les hollows parce qu'ils sont des hollows. Ils les attaquent parce qu'ils ont au préalable attaqué et blessé quelqu'un. Il a un cœur noble, ce Kurosaki. Il protège la veuve et l'orphelin sans considération des sacrifices qu'il fait de sa propre personne … Pourquoi ce genre de comportement, de pensée, me semble si familier ?'_

Ulquiorra attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin libre. Il sentait petit à petit que sa cage d'obscurité commençait à s'effriter. Il se releva et tendit un bras devant lui. Il sentait les fluctuations d'énergie du Cara Negación qui s'affaiblissaient de plus en plus au contact de sa pression spirituelle.

'_Il était temps,'_ pensa-t-il.

Il durcit les muscles de sa main et de son bras en le repliant avant de frapper un coup dans l'air juste en face de lui, comme s'il voulait planter son bras dans quelque chose. Son bras passa la barrière de sa prison d'obscurité et il posa pied dans la salle du trône. Il analysa rapidement la situation en arrivant, se concentrant sur les pressions spirituelles alentours.

Celle de Grimjow était très faible mais toujours présente. Kurosaki l'avait apparemment battu. La pression spirituelle de Noïtra venait de s'éteindre, il l'avait sentie écrasée par celle de quelqu'un de très puissant. Un shinigami. Le Septima Espada, Zommari, n'était plus non plus. Les pressions de Stark, de Barragan et Harribel et leurs fracciones étaient dans le garganta avec celles d'Aizen, Gin et Tosen. Il y avait de puissantes énergies inconnues présentes dans le palais, du niveau de vice-capitaine et capitaine shinigami. Tout comme Aizen l'avait prévu. Il tourna son regard pour croiser celui bleu-gris d'Orihime.

'_Elle est toujours là … Parfait !'_

« …. Soul Society. Il n'y a rien de plus simple, » disait Aizen depuis le garganta. « En attendant la réussite de ce projet, je te confie Las Noches, Ulquiorra. »

« A vos ordres, » répondit le cuarto en marchant lentement vers Orihime, les mains dans les poches de son hakama blanc.

Le garganta se referma sur Aizen, les deux autres shinigamis et les trois premiers Espadas. Il était maintenant le plus haut gradé dans tout Las Noches. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment…. Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien. Et il avait maintenant le champ libre. Il allait remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Il s'arrêta à deux pas de l'humaine.

« Femme, » dit-il. « Est-ce que tu as peur ? »

Elle se tenait là bien droite, un peu tendue mais elle ne tremblait pas. Elle ne tremblait plus.

« Aizen n'a plus besoin de toi désormais. Cela veut dire que tu ne bénéficies plus de sa protection. C'est terminé. » Il vit ses yeux s'étrécirent légèrement. « Tu mourras ici, sans personne. Tu l'as compris, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que je te demande si tu as peur. »

« Je n'ai pas peur. Pas du tout, » répondit-elle sincèrement en plongeant son regard dans celui d'émeraude d'Ulquiorra.

'_Elle a du cran. Beaucoup de courage. Je l'admire beaucoup pour cela, cette jeune humaine.'_

« Tous mes amis sont venus pour me sauver, » continua-t-elle. « Ils ont tous essayé, alors mon cœur se trouve déjà avec le leur. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas peur. »

'_Le cœur ? Qu'est-ce que le cœur ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment cette chose humaine si futile que le sentiment… Pourtant …'_

« Le cœur ? Partager vos sentiments avec vos amis mourant vous apporte apparemment une sorte de consolation à vous, humains. Vous faites cela instinctivement pour tromper la peur et échapper au désespoir. Mais ce que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est que partager ses sentiments est impossible. Ce n'est qu'une illusion, une de ces chimères dont vous êtes si friands. »

« Peut-être as-tu raison, » fit-elle au bout de quelques instants de silence. « Peut-être que c'est impossible de ressentir exactement les mêmes sentiments. Seulement, lorsque quelqu'un nous est vraiment cher alors je sais que nos cœurs peuvent se rapprocher. De façon infime mais tangible. » Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter en détournant le regard d'Ulquiorra, les joues légèrement roses. « Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle avoir trouvé l'âme-sœur … »

'_L'âme sœur ? Pourquoi ce concept ne m'est pas inconnu ? Pourtant il me semble si incompréhensible… Et pourquoi rougit-elle de la sorte ? A quoi pense-t-elle ? Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être legilimens….' _Soupir. _'Encore un mot dont je ne me rappelle pas l'origine …'_

Il se rapprocha d'Orihime, attirant son regard. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine.

« Ton âme …, » dit-il lentement d'une voix plus douce qui n'empêchait malheureusement pas ses mots d'être rudes mais il voulait comprendre…. « Est-ce que je peux la voir ? Si je t'ouvre la poitrine, est-ce que je pourrais la voir mieux ? » Il releva sa main pour écarter en douceur une mèche rousse pour la glisser derrière son oreille. « Ou faut-il que je t'écrase le crâne pour pouvoir encore mieux la voir ? Ou est-ce que c'est le cœur ? Je ne comprends … »

Il s'interrompit en sentant la pression du shinigami Kurosaki approcher à grande vitesse. Il apparut de l'autre côté de la salle du trône.

'_Il ne pouvait pas attendre un peu … ? Alors que j'étais sur le point d'avoir une réponse…'_

« Ichigo, ça va ? » demanda Orihime après avoir remarqué la présence de son ami.

Kurosaki lui sourit avant de placer toute son attention sur l'arrancar.

« Ecarte-toi d'Orihime, » dit-il d'une voix ferme.

« Si cela peut te faire plaisir. » Ulquiorra s'écarta de la jeune fille pour faire face à son rival. « De toute façon, tu sais, Las Noches est dorénavant sous ma protection. Je n'ai rien contre cette femme, il n'y a pas de raison de la tuer. Je compte la laisser vivre jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit décidé autrement. Mais pour toi …. C'est une toute autre histoire. » Il dégaina Murciélago et le pointa vers son adversaire. « De mon humble point de vue, protéger Las Noches et te tuer sont une seule et même chose. Tu vas donc mourir d'un coup de ce sabre. »

Le shinigami sourit légèrement, content. « Je suis surpris, » dit-il. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses commencer un combat avec le sabre dégainé. Je m'attendais plutôt à devoir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, te forcer la main pour sortir ta lame du fourreau. » Il se mit en garde. « Dans ce cas, suis-je en droit d'en conclure que tu me considères dorénavant comme ton égal ? »

'_Peut-être, pas encore. Je veux voir ta puissance d'abord. Mais comme un rival ….'_

Ulquiorra sentait son coté hollow reprendre un peu le dessus, voulant combattre à tout prix. Mais il resta maître de ses instincts primaires. Rival ou pas. Shinigami ou pas. Il devait garder son plan à l'esprit. Et dans l'immédiat, battre le rouquin était nécessaire pour la suite de son plan. Finalement, il allait lui être d'une grande utilité, comme tous les capitaines à présent bloqués dans le Hueco Mundo. Il continua juste à jouer son rôle le temps de placer ses derniers pions sur l'échiquier.

« Tu présumes trop. J'ai simplement décidé que tu étais devenu une cible à abattre ! »

« Bien, » fit Kurosaki. « J'ai compris. »

Ils foncèrent chacun l'un vers l'autre, épée tendue en avant et ils engagèrent le combat.


	9. Combat contre Ichigo Kurosaki

**Combat contre Ichigo Kurosaki**

« Tu présumes trop. J'ai simplement décidé que tu étais devenu une cible à abattre ! »

« Bien, » fit Kurosaki. « J'ai compris. »

Ils foncèrent chacun l'un vers l'autre, épée tendue en avant et ils engagèrent le combat.

Le premier coup fut donné. Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent, la lame d'argent de l'arrancar contre celle noire d'encre du shinigami, et du choc émana une explosion d'énergie intense. Si intense qu'Orihime Inoue fut obligée de se protéger derrière son bouclier des trois cieux. Ulquiorra sentit la lame du shinigami trembler sous son sabre. Lui était détendu. Ce combat n'était une fois de plus qu'une formalité qu'il se devait de faire rapidement pour la suite de son plan … Alors, une main dans la poche, il repoussa de l'autre tenant son épée l'arme de son adversaire et trancha dans le vif. Quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent de la plaie au bras de Kurosaki.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, se jaugeant du regard. Ulquiorra donna un coup sec de son épée dans les airs, aspergeant le sol du sang qui souillait le métal. Il attendait que son adversaire reparte à l'assaut. Il esquiva quelques coups avant de tenter un coup de pied en plein visage.

'_Il bouge un peu plus rapidement,'_ remarqua l'arrancar alors que le shinigami esquivait et s'écartait de lui.

Kurosaki lança son attaque spéciale, son _Getsuga Tensho_. D'un sonido, Ulquiorra l'esquiva et se plaça juste derrière son adversaire, la lame levée. Le roux le repéra à temps du coin de l'œil et para en levant la sienne. Quelques centimètres plus bas et Ulquiorra lui aurait tranché le bras. Mais l'arrancar n'en resta pas là et porta plusieurs attaques, fendant l'air de sa lame. Après plusieurs parades de son adversaire, il réussit toutefois à lui porter un coup à l'épaule et, Murciélago toujours fichée dans la chair de Kurosaki, Ulquiorra sortit son autre main pour la poser sur la garde, le doigt tendu vers son rival. Une lueur d'un vert intense, de la même nuance émeraude que ses yeux reptiliens, y apparut. Son cero. Sa puissance était suffisamment élevée pour que, en plus de toucher le shinigami, elle ouvre une brèche dans le mur de la salle du trône.

« Oh, » dit-il d'une voix détachée en voyant que Kurosaki se tenait toujours debout devant lui, le visage à peine égratigné. « Je vois que tu as encaissé mon cero sans même mettre ton masque. Ta puissance a augmenté. Serait-ce parce que tu as vaincu Grimjow ? A moins, bien sûr, que ce ne soit parce que tu penses à tes amis en train de se battre au pied de la tour ? Ou bien alors peut être est-ce pour cette femme ? »

Les yeux de Kurosaki s'étrécirent alors qu'il repartait à l'attaque. Au bout de quelques instants, quelques secondes en fait même si le nombre de coups tentés pourraient laisser sous-entendre qu'un laps de temps plus long s'était écoulé – leurs mouvements étaient rapides – Kurosaki se retrouva acculé à une colonne. Ulquiorra frappa de son épée, fendant l'air, désireux de trancher la tête d'Ichigo pour la voir rouler à ses pieds, il trancha le pilier comme s'il s'agissait de beurre. La colonne se brisa sous l'impact, dégagea un nuage de poussière alors que des gravats commençaient à joncher le sol. Et Kurosaki avait encore esquivé.

'_Ses réflexes sont bons, biens meilleurs … mais ses attaques sont toujours aussi faibles … Tss. Insecte.'_

Kurosaki repartit à la charge en criant, la rage de vaincre le prenant, et porta une attaque à la gorge qu'Ulquiorra para aisément, toujours aussi détendu, et contrattaqua de telle manière à pouvoir lui trancher la tête mais le shinigami s'était encore éloigné. Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'Ulquiorra s'était retrouvé dos à une colonne, Kurosaki porta un coup qu'il évita en se penchant en avant. La colonne derrière lui en subit les frais et explosa sous la puissance du coup porté. Encore plus de poussière et de gravats dans la salle. L'arrancer tendit son bras armé vers l'avant, espérant embroché la tête rousse au passage, mais cette dernière l'évita.

« Ce n'est pas fini, » dit Ulquiorra avant de répéter à une vitesse fulgurante le même type de coup de sabre.

Kurosaki esquiva chaque coup, l'épée de son adversaire ne passant qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il esquiva chacun des coups jusqu'à attraper le poignet de son adversaire. Ulquiorra en fut surpris. Tenant toujours l'arrancar, le shinigami fit un mouvement ascendant vif et rapide et trancha la chair pour la première fois. Ulquiorra était blessé pour la première fois. La puissance du coup l'avait fait reculer dans les airs, détruisant au passage une autre colonne, et il s'arrêta dans un dérapage à une trentaine de mètres plus loin. Une légère douleur, vraiment infime, mais malgré tout brûlante irradiait sa poitrine. Cet information que lui donnait son esprit lui fit baisser son regard émeraude sur son torse.

Son haori était maintenant déchiré, tranché. Il s'ouvrit pour laisser découvrir sa peau d'albâtre ainsi que le numéro quatre sur sa poitrine. On pouvait remarquer au centre de son torse une estafilade qui saignait relativement bien mais pas tant que cela non plus. Ulquiorra n'en était plus inquiet que cela alors qu'il passait sa main dessus pour en vérifier la profondeur, chaque blessure n'étant pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissaient. Il concentra légèrement son énergie spirituelle sur la plaie pour activer sa capacité de régénération ultra-rapide.

« Je n'ai pas coupé grand-chose, » remarqua Kurosaki. « C'est ton hiéro ? C'est pourtant du solide. En tous cas, ça prouve une chose je parviens de mieux en mieux à lire tes mouvements. »

D'étonnement, Ulquiorra redressa la tête et observa son rival. « Je te demande pardon. »

« Lors de notre affrontement précédent, j'avais du mal à suivre tes mouvements, tes attaques, tes parades, tes réactions, ta vitesse, la direction de tes mouvements … Je ne voyais rien venir. J'avais l'impression de me battre contre une machine ou une statue. Quelque chose dans le genre. »

Ulquiorra baissa sa main, la minuscule estafilade dorénavant guérie.

« Maintenant que je me sens capable de te suivre, » poursuivit Kurosaki avec un petit sourire confiant. « Je me demande si je me suis rapproché des hollows. Ou si c'est toi, toi qui t'es insensiblement rapproché de moi. »

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra, déjà fendus, semblable à ceux des reptiles, s'étrécirent encore plus, au point qu'on ne pouvait plus voir qu'une très fine ligne noire. Tout cela sous le coup d'une colère froide.

'_Comment ose-t-il ?! Comment ose-t-il ainsi m'insulter ?!'_

D'un mouvement rapide, alors qu'il dégagea une dose plus importante de son énergie spirituelle, il planta sa lame dans le sol, le faisant exploser sous l'impact. Le dallage se fendit et de nombreux gravats et un nuage de poussière les entourèrent.

« Tu crois que j'ai pu dans une certaine mesure me rapprocher des humains ? » Kurosaki se met en garde sous la menace que l'arrancar représentait dorénavant. Il avait touché un point sensible. « Je vois ce que c'est … Tu as réussi contre toute attente à parer quelques attaques de ce niveau, ce qui t'a mis exagérément en confiance, » dit-il froidement.

Alors qu'il avait parlé et libéré son énergie spirituelle au niveau supérieur, il avait bien observé son adversaire. Kurosaki s'était tendu encore plus, prêt à encaisser, une expression d'étonnement avec une légère lueur de frayeur dans le regard, mais vite balayer par de la détermination pure. Mais Ulquiorra avait vu ce qu'il voulait voir. L'humain en face de lui, ce shinigami, cet Ichigo Kurosaki avait peur.

'_Bien, tu vas comprendre maintenant, Shinigami, l'étendue de ton erreur.'_

Il sauta dans les airs et disparut dans un sonido pour réapparaître à quelques mètres devant son rival, le bras tenant son sabre levé et prêt à l'abattre sur son ennemi. Il allait le couper en deux. Kurosaki se décala et sauta en arrière. L'arrancar pris dans son élan fit exploser le sol quand il rentra en contact avec son épée. Encore plus de poussière, encore plus de gravats dans la salle du trône. Kurosaki revint à la charge mais Ulquiorra disparut pour arriver derrière lui.

« Tu ne m'auras pas, » dit le shinigami en donnant un coup de son épée en arrière pour parer.

Ruse. Ulquiorra l'avait fait exprès car maintenant d'un pas, minuscule, infime, il passa une fois encore dans son dos, derrière l'allonge de son bras, et fendit l'air de son sabre. Il n'allait pas pouvoir parer. Il avait été trop vite. Le shinigami allait mour…

Il soupira en voyant un bouclier d'énergie pure, bonne, protectrice, dorée recouvrir le corps du shinigami. Orihime. Il se tourna alors vers elle après s'être écarté du bouclier qui venait de se briser sous la puissance de son coup, et de ce Kurosaki.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, Femme, » dit l'arrancar. « C'est un combat entre lui et moi. N'interviens pas. »

'_C'est mon rival. Il doit prouver qu'il est plus fort que moi, mais il doit le faire seul ! Sans aucune aide quelconque.'_

« Laisse-la tranquille, Ulquiorra ! » fit Kurosaki. « Merci Orihime. Je t'en suis reconnaissant. Maintenant écarte-toi, cela va devenir dangereux, ici. »

« D'accord. Mais fait attention, Ichigo, » capitula-t-elle en s'éloignant non sans jeter un regard à l'arrancar.

'_Et moi ?' _bouda intérieurement Ulquiorra alors qu'un feu douloureux brûlait dans sa poitrine sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

« Alors Ulquiorra, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Kurosaki. « Tu parles beaucoup, aujourd'hui ? Et moi qui te prenais pour un taiseux. »

Ulquiorra s'était tourné vers lui quand il avait repris la parole à son encontre, une colère froide et mesurée bouillonnait dans son ventre. Il avait les bras baissés, attendant que son adversaire attaque à nouveau. Il vit d'ailleurs sa lame se charger d'une aura noire semblable à une flamme qui léchait le métal et florissait à son contact. De l'énergie spirituelle.

« Encore un _Getsuga_ ? » demanda-t-il, platement mais froidement. « Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris que cela ne marchait pas sur moi. »

Le shinigami aux cheveux roux garda toutefois sa lame ainsi chargée et prit son élan en criant, fonçant droit sur le cuarto. Surpris de ce nouveau type d'attaque, cela n'empêcha pas l'arrancar de parer, mais en en sentant la puissance, il fut forcé de tenir son arme à deux mains pour le faire. Il repoussa Kurosaki qui se retrouva dans les airs, l'observant depuis les hauteurs de la salle, sa lame toujours chargée de cette aura noire.

'_Oh,' _pensa Ulquiorra en parant un nouveau coup. _'En ne lançant pas son _Getsuga_ et en laissant son énergie envelopper sa lame, il veut donner la puissance d'un _Getsuga_ à ses attaques.'_

Kurosaki, d'un mouvement ample de souple de son bras armé, attaqua d'une lame ascendante en reposant le pied au sol, son Zanpakuto emportant au passage quelques poussières et gravats du sol par la puissance de son coup, suffisamment important pour qu'Ulquiorra, en esquivant, disparaisse dans le nuage qui venait de se former. L'arrancar fit un sonido pour réapparaître derrière le shinigami.

« C'est trop faible, » grogna-t-il alors qu'il portait un coup pour le décapiter d'un coup net et précis. Le roux réussit à se retourner à temps pour parer de sa lame chargée tout en hurlant sa rage de vaincre. Ils restèrent ainsi, lames tremblantes sous la pression de la force de l'autre. « Tu pensais avoir trouvé la solution pour me mettre en difficulté. Mais tu as oublié une chose…. Souviens-toi que la dernière fois, tu n'avais pas réussi à me battre avec un _Getsuga_ alors que tu avais ton masque. Et sans le pouvoir qu'il te donne, tu ne peux rien. Ce ridicule _Getsuga_ n'est rien de plus qu'une perte de temps, » termina-t-il platement.

« Tss, » grogna Kurosaki en s'écartant.

Il recula et évita les coups que lui portait Ulquiorra avant de retenter une attaque chargée. En vain. Ils portèrent encore quelques coups quand soudain l'arrancar sentit quelque chose de dérangeant juste derrière lui. Loly et Ménoly tenaient Orihime et la première avait un sourire carnassier. Elle avait clairement choisi l'humaine comme proie.

'_Elles vont vraiment tout faire rater,' _pensa-t-il alors qu'il entendait Loly parler à Orihime.

« Bonjour, ma jolie, » dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais. « Alors ? Contente de me voir ? »

'_Il va falloir que je les surveille….'_


	10. L'enthousiasme de Yammi

**L'enthousiasme de Yammi**

Il recula et évita les coups que lui portait Ulquiorra avant de retenter une attaque chargée. En vain. Ils portèrent encore quelques coups quand soudain l'arrancar sentit quelque chose de dérangeant juste derrière lui. Loly et Ménoly tenaient Orihime et la première avait un sourire carnassier. Elle avait clairement choisi l'humaine comme proie.

'_Elles vont vraiment tout faire rater,' _pensa-t-il alors qu'il entendait Loly parler à Orihime.

« Bonjour, ma jolie, » dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais. « Alors ? Contente de me voir ? »

'_Il va falloir que je les surveille….'_

Alors qu'Ulquiorra affrontait Kurosaki tout en surveillant les deux autres arrancars du coin de l'œil, le shinigami se retourna après avoir senti quelque chose. Probablement leur énergie.

« Orihime ! » s'écria-t-il en s'élançant.

« Reste où tu es ! » fit Loly en tirant l'humaine devant elle, une main devant son œil prête à le lui arracher. « Si tu fais un pas de plus, je lui arrache l'œil ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêve ! »

Ulquiorra serra les dents. Le Shinigami ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et s'apprêta à lancer un _Getsuga _sur le petit groupe, risquant ainsi de tuer l'humaine au passage.

'_L'idiot,'_ pensa Ulquiorra en se déplaçant d'un sonido.

Il s'interposa entre les filles et Kurosaki et repoussa l'attaque de ce dernier. La puissance du choc avait surprise les arrancars et Loly avait lâché l'humaine.

« Ulquiorra ? » dit-elle.

« Ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions, » dit Ulquiorra en fusillant la brune du regard. « Je ne suis pas intervenu pour _vous_ sauver la mise. »

« Dégage, » cria Kurosaki en repartant à l'attaque. « Fous le camp ! »

« A toi de me faire bouger, Ichigo, » ricana l'espada en parant avant de le repousser pour partir lui-même à l'attaque.

Toutefois, les pensées de l'arrancar n'étaient pas à cent pour cent concentrées sur le combat. Il gardait un œil sur les deux arrancars proches d'Orihime. Loly s'en prenait à elle, lui déchirant ses habits, et demandant de l'aide à Menoly pour la démembrer. Mais cette dernière y renonça notamment à cause du pouvoir de guérison de l'humaine. Ulquiorra se promit de se débarrasser de Loly plus tard. Elle représentait un danger pour son plan, elle et sa jalousie mal placée. Orihime était terrorisée. Il pouvait le sentir de là où il était, sa nature de hollow le sentait. Il serra sa poigne sur son épée en parant un nouveau coup du shinigami à cette pensée mais n'intervint toujours pas. Il n'interviendrait qu'au dernier moment, si la vie de l'humaine en dépendait vraiment.

Kurosaki hurla une fois encore le nom de son amie en lançant un _Getsuga Tensho_. Il l'avait fait un peu plus puissant que les précédents mais il l'avait lancé, et non plus gardé dans sa lame. Et c'était médiocre à coté du cero des simples adjuchas. Ulquiorra para tout aussi aisément que les précédents. Il avait compris pourquoi il l'avait. C'était une diversion pour l'empêcher de voir qu'il allait profiter de cette aveuglement momentané pour passer derrière lui et sauver Orihime.

'_Sauf que je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie !' _pensa-t-il en lançant son cero sur le coté, fauchant le rouquin au passage.

Le shinigami se releva rapidement, guidé que par son envie de sauver son amie et repartit à la charge. Ulquiorra s'interposa encore et bloqua son sabre avec Murciélago.

« Dégage, » fit le shinigami. « Laisse-moi passer ! »

« Si tu veux affronter quelqu'un d'autre que moi, tu n'as pas le choix, » répondit l'arrancar. « Pour sauver ton amie, tu dois d'abord me tuer. »

« Ferme-la ! Dégage ! » s'énerva le roux.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'exaspérer ! On dirait Ron…,'_ pensa Ulquiorra. _'Qui est Ron ? Quelqu'un de mon passé ?'_

Il chassa ces pensées dans un coin de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ces choses-là. Il entendit Orihime crier derrière lui, malmenée par Loly. Menoly ne faisait que regarder sans intervenir. Indifférente comme le serait n'importe quel hollow. La loi du plus fort … Ici, c'était chacun pour soi !

« Laisse-la tranquille ! » hurla Kurosaki.

Ulquiorra vit l'arrancar un peu trop proche de l'humaine, la main tendue dans le but de la blesser vraiment, physiquement, faire couler son sang… Il s'apprêta à intervenir. C'est là qu'il sentit l'énergie d'un autre espada arriver. Tout comme Loly et Menoly. Tous s'étaient figés. Dans une explosion du sol, comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment démoli par son combat avec le shinigami, Yammi fit son apparition dans la salle du trône.

« Salut Ulquiorra, » dit le nouveau venu avec un sourire. « C'est moi ! Je suis venu te filer un coup de main. Cela ira plus vite à deux. »

Le cuarto soupira. _'Il ne manquait plus que lui… Au moins, son intervention a le mérite d'avoir arrêté Loly ….'_

« Ne le prends pas mal, Yammi, » répondit-il toutefois en se tournant à moitié vers lui. « Mais je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé d'intervenir … »

« Allez, quoi …, » ricana l'espada Decimo. « C'est de bon cœur, je t'assure. Tu devrais accepter mon aide, d'autant plus que ce petit shinigami m'a l'air d'être devenu drôlement puissant…»

'_Non mais de quoi je me mêle …'_

« J'ai envie de m'amuser moi aussi, » termina l'arrancar.

« Je vois, Yammi. Tu as retrouvé toute ta puissance, » répondit Ulquiorra en fixant le bras ressoudé de son subordonné. « Tant mieux pour toi mais ce n'est pas ici qu'on a besoin de tes talents. »

« Hein ? »

Ulquiorra détourna le regard. « Soit tu retournes d'où tu viens pour dormir, soit tu vas être utile et tu vas t'occuper des capitaines en bas. »

'_Et tu dégages de mes pattes. Ma proie, mon rival ! Ce Kurosaki est à moi !'_

« Allez, Ulquiorra, » demanda Yammi. « Arrête d'être aussi sérieux et amusons-nous un petit peu ensemble ! »

'_Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Mon rival d'abord, la fin de la guerre ensuite !' _Il soupira. _'Non mais quel égoïste…'_

Il fusilla Yammi du regard. « Quand tu te comportes comme ça, tu ne penses plus qu'à toi. C'est ton point faible, Yammi. »

« Détends-toi, bon sang ! Il faut savoir s'amuser ! » répondit ce dernier.

« Yammi ? » fit Menoly, attirant l'attention de l'espada.

'_Merci,' _pensa Ulquiorra.

« Ecoute, nous on n'a rien à voir dans vos histoires, » continua la blonde. « D'ailleurs on s'en va tout de suite. Allez viens Loly, il faut partir. »

'_Oui, et laissez Orihime, au passage,' _pensa le cuarto. _'Cela m'évitera de la chercher après.'_

Les deux jumelles se disputèrent, Loly voulant rester pour s'occuper de l'humaine. Yammi s'en prit à Menoly et la balança contre le mur, détruisant une colonne au passage.

« Dis donc, mon vieux Ulquiorra, » dit le décimo en souriant. « Je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de monde. Qu'est-ce que ces minettes fabriquent ici ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à leur demander, » soupira le cuarto.

« Hein ? Ah oui, après tout, ce n'est pas bête. »

Ulquiorra se désintéressa de lui pour s'occuper du shinigami pour l'empêcher d'intervenir, même quand Yammi tenta de tuer l'humaine. Elle avait déployé son bouclier des trois cieux pour l'arrêter et même s'il s'était brisé, cela avait bloqué son subordonné. Pour le moment… Loly, l'idiote, engagea un combat contre Yammi pour la proie que représentait l'humaine. Elle était fichue d'avance, une simple adjuchas contre un espada.

'_Tss. Misérable insecte.'_

Le cuarto garda juste un œil sur Orihime pour s'assurer qu'elle aillait bien. Il sentit la disparition de l'énergie de Loly, vaincue par Yammi. Il en fut ravi, un problème de moins à régler.

« Eh ! Ulquiorra, » fit le Decimo au bout d'un moment. « Et celle-là, on a le droit de la tuer ou pas ? »

'_Il ne va pas oser ?'_

« Laisse-la tranquille, » hurla Kurosaki. « Orihime ! »

Ulquiorra s'apprêta à intervenir lui-même pour l'arrêter, il était prêt à faire demi-tour et tuer Yammi lui-même quand il sentit l'énergie du Quincy monter rapidement. Il le vit du coin de l'œil décocher une flèche. Yammi tomba à terre.

'_Par Merlin, Viviane et Morgane, Merci !'_ Pause. _'Non mais … Encore ?! J'en ai marre !'_

« Uryu, » fit le roux alors que le binoclard posa le pied au sol.

« Ne te laisse pas distraire, » répondit ce dernier. « Maintenant que je suis là, concentre toi sur ton adversaire et punis-le. »

'_Au moins un qui sait réfléchir, cela change …'_

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » continua le Quincy. « Je peux parfaitement m'occuper de lui tout seul. »

'_Cela, j'en doute. Un simple Quincy ? Contre Yammi ? Impossible. Maintenant, ce regard confiant … Et le coté Gryffondor de Yammi … Ce dernier serait capable de tomber dans un piège sans s'en rendre compte. A voir …'_

Il repoussa une fois encore le shinigami, sauta dans les airs, pour éviter son assaut. Ils intervertirent leurs places de telles manières à ce que les deux intrus du Hueco Mundo se retrouvent dos à dos. Ulquiorra les vit discuter un moment. Il laissa faire, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, Kurosaki refusait de mettre son masque et de se battre avec sa vraie force. Peut-être le Quincy pourrait changer cela ? A condition qu'il réussisse à vaincre Yammi, bien sûr …

D'ailleurs ce dernier se releva et attaqua Uryu Ishida dans le dos. Il ne s'embarrassait jamais d'honneur, celui-là. Comme beaucoup de hollows, en fait. Le Quincy esquiva.

« Cette flèche était très puissante et pourtant, elle ne t'a pas traversé, » fit-il en atterrissant un peu plus loin. « Tu es plus résistant que je ne le croyais. »

'_De toute évidence …,'_ ricana intérieurement Ulquiorra.

« Je vais t'écraser, » menaça Yammi.

« Suis-moi, » fit Ishida à l'adresse de son adversaire. « Si on se bat ici, on va se gêner. »

Et le Quincy sauta dans le trou que Yammi avait fait en arrivant.

« D'où il sort, celui-là ? » fit Yammi en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. « Ulquiorra, ce type m'intrigue, je vais aller m'occuper de lui. »

« Si cela peut te faire plaisir, » répliqua le cuarto dans un soupir.

Yammi sauta. Ulquiorra reporta son attention sur le shinigami. Il regardait le trou.

« Tu t'inquiètes du sort de cet homme ? » demanda-t-il.

Kurosaki le regarda, plongeant ses yeux bruns dans le regard émeraude de l'espada. « Non, pas du tout. »

« Tss. »

'_C'est ça, et moi je suis Merlin…'_

Ils se remirent en garde et le shinigami, impatient, repartit à l'assaut. Mais toujours sans son masque. Il para aisément. Il commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer. Ils jouèrent de force entre eux, lame contre lame, billes brunes contre billes vertes, shinigami contre hollow. Ulquiorra ricana en voyant le visage tendu de son adversaire, le surprenant. Le shinigami en perdit un peu en force.

'_On peut le distraire si facilement,'_ soupira l'arrancar.

Il lui donna un puissant coup dans le ventre et le fit voler sur plusieurs mètres. Kurosaki tomba violemment sur le dos dans un cri de douleur. Ulquiorra s'approcha lentement de lui. Il avait compris le problème. C'était idiot. Mais tellement humain …

« C'est à cause d'elle, » dit-il simplement. « C'est parce qu'elle est là que tu refuses de mettre ton masque. »

Il arriva juste à ses cotés et l'observa. Il vit dans les yeux bruns, qu'il avait percé le shinigami à jour.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? »

Kurosaki se releva tandis qu'il observait l'humaine, se demandant s'il ne devait pas aller l'enfermer dans ses propres quartiers, en sécurité, loin des combats. Le shinigami se mit rapidement entre lui et l'humaine.

« Tu te trompes. Elle n'a rien à voir avec ça ! »

'_Tu mens très mal, Ichigo.'_

« Dans ce cas, mets ton masque ! J'attends cela avec impatience. »

« La ferme ! »

Le shinigami repartit à l'attaque. Sans masque. C'était affligeant … et courageux, noble de sa part. Ulquiorra para encore avec une telle facilité. Il se concentra sur les énergies du Quincy et de Yammi. Il semblerait que l'espada décimo était en difficulté. Si le Quincy gagnait, il allait revenir.

'_Peut-être que si je laisse Orihime entre les mains du Quincy pendant un moment, Kurosaki la croira en sécurité et il se battra à fond. De toute façon, aucun d'eux ne pourra s'enfuir … Tous les garganta ont été refermés.'_

Ulquiorra était d'un naturel patient. Alors il attendit, parant chaque attaque vaine du shinigami, que le Quincy vainque son adversaire et qu'il revienne.

Cela prit tout de même une vingtaine de minutes.

Quand il revint, tout ce que trouva à dire Kurosaki fut : « Uryu, ça va ? »

« J'ai l'air d'être un fantôme ? »

Ulquiorra se retint de relever un sourcil.

« Non, mais vu l'explosion … tu comprends … »

Le cuarto soupira en se désintéressant totalement de leur discussion. Il s'attarda plus sur l'humaine. Orihime regardait ses amis avec inquiétude, mais il put remarquer qu'elle le regardait aussi et avec ce même regard. Cela réchauffa un peu son cœur d'arrancar. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son adversaire quand il sentit une légère poussée de son énergie spirituelle.

« Uryu, » dit ce dernier avec un sérieux et un de ces regards qui fit se mettre en garde Ulquiorra. « Je veux que tu t'occupes d'Orihime. Si elle n'arrive pas à se protéger de ma pression spirituelle avec son bouclier, je veux que tu fasses rempart avec ton corps. »

'_J'en étais sûr,'_ pensa le cuarto. _'C'était à cause d'elle, de sa proximité. Cela avait toujours été elle.'_

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, » répondit le Quincy, « Elle ne risque rien. »

Ulquiorra vit un petit sourire apparaître sur le visage du shinigami.

« Navré de t'avoir fait attendre, Ulquiorra. » Il le vit porter la main à son visage. « Voilà. Tu vas enfin voir ce que tu attendais. Ma transformation en hollow. »

Le masque blanc rayé de rouge apparut sur son visage rosi par l'effort. Un cri typiquement hollow, empreint de rage et de désir de combat sortit de la gorge de Kurosaki. On entendait encore sa voix derrière mais elle était comme assourdie. Cela donna des frissons dans la colonne d'Ulquiorra.

'_Enfin…'_

La vitesse de shinigami fut dix fois plus rapide quand il partit à la charge. Ulquiorra para avec beaucoup plus de difficulté. Ses bras en tremblaient. Il était surpris par cette différence de puissance. Kurosaki était indéniablement un excellent et honorable adversaire. Digne de lui. Il allait devoir s'en servir. Il en était content d'une certaine manière.


	11. Les Résureccíones d'Ulquiorra

**Les Résureccíones d'Ulquiorra**

« Navré de t'avoir fait attendre, Ulquiorra. » Il le vit porter la main à son visage. « Voilà. Tu vas enfin voir ce que tu attendais. Ma transformation en hollow. »

Le masque blanc rayé de rouge apparut sur son visage rosi par l'effort. Un cri typiquement hollow, empreint de rage et de désir de combat sortit de la gorge de Kurosaki. On entendait encore sa voix derrière mais elle était comme assourdie. Cela donna des frissons dans la colonne d'Ulquiorra.

'_Enfin…'_

La vitesse de shinigami fut dix fois plus rapide quand il partit à la charge. Ulquiorra para avec beaucoup plus de difficulté. Ses bras en tremblaient. Il était surpris par cette différence de puissance. Kurosaki était indéniablement un excellent et honorable adversaire. Digne de lui. Il allait devoir s'en servir. Il en était content d'une certaine manière.

Il fut projeté dans le mur de la tour, le traversant sous la puissance du choc. Il se laissa tomber de quelques mètres dans la lumière du faux ciel qu'était le plafond de Las Noches. On se croirait en plein jour, ce qui était stupide puisque le jour et le soleil représentaient la vie et que le Hueco Mundo n'était habité que par des morts, des âmes torturées. Rien n'y vivait vraiment.

Il vit Kurosaki sortir par l'ouverture dans la tour. Il lui envoya un puissant cero, le plus puissant qu'il pouvait faire sous sa forme normale. Puisqu'il ne sentait pas son adversaire faiblir ne serait-ce qu'un peu sous sa puissance, il l'arrêta. Le vizard – un shinigami qui s'aventurait sur le territoire des hollows pour avoir plus de puissance – avait simplement paré le coup de sa lame.

Ulquiorra soupira, mais intérieurement il était ravi. Il s'envola rapidement vers le plafond, passant Kurosaki, fendit l'air de Murciélago pour dégager un passage dans la pierre et arriva sur le toit du palais Il posa le pied sur la plus haute tour et attendit que le shinigami l'y rejoigne.

« On est sur le toit de Las Noches ? » fit ce dernier en atterrissant et regardant autour de lui le désert qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous la nuit éternelle.

« C'est bien ça, » répondit l'arrancar.

Vizard et Espada se jaugèrent du regard. Le Cuarto surplombait le rouquin masqué d'une bonne vingtaine de mètres.

'_Tout va se jouer maintenant, d'abord je termine avec lui. Puis je prends le contrôle total de Las Noches et je mets fin à cette guerre qu'Aizen a déclenchée.'_

« A l'intérieur de Las Noches, deux choses sont interdites, » expliqua-t-il. « La première est l'utilisation du cero réservé aux Espadas, le _Gran Rey Cero_. La seconde est la libération des Espadas de rang cuarto et supérieurs. Les deux sont si puissants qu'ils pourraient provoquer la destruction de Las Noches. »

Ulquiorra tendit son sabre en direction du shinigami et tout en fixant les yeux de ce dernier, jauni par la puissance et la force hollow qu'il dégageait, il invoqua son zanpakuto et le libéra.

« _Sanglote, Murciélago_. »

La pression spirituelle du cuarto grimpa en flèche. Elle était devenue tellement dense qu'elle retombait comme une pluie autour de lui. Des ailes avaient poussé dans son dos, fines et membraneuses, lui donnant l'aspect d'une chauve-souris. Son masque s'était transformé : il était fait maintenant de deux cornes blanches, tel un casque, se dressant au-dessus de sa tête et sa chevelure corbeau lui descendait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Les larmes tatouées sur son visage, symbole de son désespoir intérieur, étaient dorénavant plus épaisses. Sa tenue était plus longue aussi, une robe blanche avec quelques traits noirs partant de son trou de hollow et lui arrivant jusqu'aux chevilles.

De là où il se tenait, il voyait la surprise et la peur dans les yeux de son adversaire. Il s'y attendait. C'était prévisible. Il savait qu'elle était la puissance qu'il dégageait en restant au repos. Le shinigami allait être plus que surpris de ses aptitudes et de sa véritable force. Il allait l'écraser et le soumettre. Et il allait le tuer.

« Ne baisse pas ta garde, » lui ordonna-t-il. « Élargis le champ de ta conscience. Ne te relâche pas un seul instant. De ta vigilance dépend ta survie. »

Il vit Kurosaki se reprendre et se mettre en garde comme il lui avait demandé. L'espada invoqua une lame d'énergie pure, aussi verte que ses yeux, et partit à l'assaut. Il vit la peur et la surprise dans le regard de son adversaire tandis qu'il parait avec difficulté son attaque. La force du choc causa une explosion d'énergie autour d'eux et fit trembler le palais sur ses fondations.

« Tu as lancé un _Getsuga_ par réflexe, » dit Ulquiorra, un peu plus loin derrière Kurosaki, en invoquant une autre lame d'énergie aussi longue qu'une lance. « Tu as pris une sage décision, Shinigami. »

Il se tourna vers lui, le voyant de dos. Il pouvait voir qu'il manquait une partie de son masque, qui s'était brisé sous le coup. Du sang coulait sur le sol.

« Tu es décidément un adversaire valeureux, » continua-t-il. « Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, ta tête serait en train de rouler à mes pieds. »

Kurosaki se retourna, toujours à genoux sur le sol. Il le regardait. Il haletait sous l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. Son masque était brisé au niveau de son œil droit et une légère entaille lui barrait le visage. Ulquiorra était impressionné.

« Je constate que la puissance de ta transformation en hollow a augmenté et que tu peux également garder ton masque plus longtemps. Cela dit, il s'est quand même brisé bien facilement,» soupira l'arrancar. « Tu m'en vois vraiment navré. »

Ulquiorra fit un pas et lança sa lance vers le shinigami. Il l'évita de justesse mais tellement concentré sur la première, il n'avait pas vu l'espada en invoquer une deuxième et la lui lancer. La lance lui entailla l'épaule et le projeta en arrière sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Kurosaki arriva toutefois à reprendre son équilibre et il se stabilisa en plantant sa lame dans le toit du palais. Il termina sur un dérapage d'encore quelques mètres avant de s'immobiliser totalement. Ulquiorra en avait profité pour prendre son envol d'un puissant battement d'ailes et de le rejoindre. Il vit le rouquin reconstituer son masque et l'attendre de pied ferme, prêt à reprendre le combat. L'arrancar donna un autre coup puissant de sa lance, augmenté par sa vitesse et propulsa une fois encore le shinigami sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Mais il resta sur ses pieds, glissant sur la surface lisse du toit, fixant de ses yeux jaunes le visage de l'Espada à peine à quelques centimètres du sien, séparés par leurs armes. Kurosaki avait du mal à le maintenir en respect mais sa détermination ne faiblissait pas pour autant.

« Ichigo Kurosaki, » fit Ulquiorra de sa voix lente mais forte pour une fois, débordante de puissance. « Frappe-moi avec _Getsuga_. » Le shinigami le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. « Essaie de me frapper, » continua-t-il. « Si tu es sous ta forme la plus puissante, celle avec laquelle tu as pu combattre les Espadas sur un pied d'égalité et si _Getsuga_ est également ton attaque la plus puissante, alors vas-y. Frappe-moi avec ! Je veux te donner la possibilité de voir par toi-même l'immense fossé qui nous sépare, tous les deux. »

Le shinigami, pris d'un léger sentiment de colère et n'appréciant pas le ton de l'arrancar, augmenta encore sa puissance, au maximum, et chargea la lame de son Zanpakuto avec son énergie spirituelle. Ulquiorra s'envola et s'écarta de lui pour lui laisser plus d'amplitude.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi ! » s'écria Kurosaki. « De toute façon, c'était bien mon intention ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de réclamer ! »

Une aura noire entoura le shinigami, si brute, si bestiale, si … hollow. Ulquiorra la savoura mais ne la craignit pas. Elle était encore faible comparé à sa propre puissance. Et il était loin de se battre à fond.

_« Getsuga Tensho ! »_ hurla le gamin en levant sa lame au-dessus de sa tête.

Une lame d'énergie noire fonça sur l'arrancar au moment même où Kurosaki abattit sa lame. Ulquiorra se tenait debout dans les airs, ailes écartées, tenant sa lance d'énergie derrière son dos. Il se laissa frapper. Mais le _Getsuga _ne passa même pas la barrière de sa pression spirituelle qui lui constituait un bouclier supplémentaire à son hiéro. Il ne subit absolument aucun dommage.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, » fit l'espada après avoir analysé l'énergie qui venait de le frapper. « Enfin de compte, tu n'as qu'un niveau d'humain. C'est intéressant. En fait, je trouve que ton _Getsuga_ noir ressemble à s'y méprendre notre cero. »

« A votre cero ? N'importe quoi ! Ca n'a rien à voir. »

« Ah bon vraiment ? Tu ne comprends donc pas ce qui se passe ici ? »

'_Tellement fort pour un humain, mais avec l'intelligence limitée qui va avec…' _

Ulquiorra soupira. Il tendit le doigt devant lui en direction du shinigami.

« C'est fini pour toi parce qu'à présent, je vais te montrer le cero qu'utilisent les Espadas dans leur forme libérée. Le _Cero Obscuras._ »

Tout en disant cela, une boule d'énergie obscure apparut à l'extrémité de son doigt, puissante, dangereuse. Il la relâcha sur le shinigami et un immense trait noir aux reflets verts dévasta tout sur son passage. Kurosaki disparut un instant de sa vue, dans un immense nuage de poussières et de gravats. Mais il le sentit flancher, perdre son énergie hollow. Son niveau avait de nouveau celui d'un simple shinigami, un simple capitaine.

Il réapparut plus loin, l'uniforme à moitié déchiqueté, tenant toujours son épée mais comme il s'y attendait, son masque était totalement brisé. Ulquiorra s'envola vers lui et sans ménagement aucun, il lui donna un violent coup d'aile. Kurosaki s'écrasa dans une des nombreuses tours supérieures de Las Noches. Malgré le choc, malgré la douleur qu'il devait ressentir, malgré les quelques os qu'il avait entendu se briser, l'arrancar fut étonné de le sentir se relever.

« Alors est-ce que tu as compris maintenant ? »

Le nuage de poussière se dissipa, révélant un shinigami en sang, à genoux sur le sol, peinant à reprendre son souffle.

« Même si ton apparence et tes attaques ressemblent beaucoup à celles d'un arrancar, ta puissance est celle d'une fourmi affrontant un dieu. »

Ulquiorra s'avança lentement vers son adversaire qui gardait la tête baissée et les mains sur le sol mais ne lâchant pas pour autant son épée.

« Dans leur quête de puissance, les humains et les shinigamis ont fait exactement le choix qui s'imposait, celui d'imiter les hollows. » Il s'arrêta juste devant Kurosaki. « Mais l'éternité ne vous suffirait pas, à vous les humains pour arriver à notre niveau. »

L'espada observa son adversaire se relever, lentement, tenant tant bien que mal sur ses deux jambes, pas loin de vaciller et de retomber. Il le vit se remettre en garde et le défier du regard. Il vit disparaitre l'éclat jaune de sa hollowmorphose pour ne plus laisser que leur couleur noisette. Pourtant il y avait toujours cette lueur de détermination.

'_Pourquoi ? Il doit savoir qu'il est vaincu… Tout hollow sait reconnaître sa défaite quand il croise plus fort que lui et il se laisse tuer et dévorer. Alors pourquoi lui, avec son simple niveau d'humain, il se redresse et refuse d'abandonner ?'_

« _Getsuga …_ »

« Je t'ai dit que tu perdais ton temps ! » s'écria Ulquiorra en le frappant de sa lance.

Kurosaki percuta le mur du fond, le transperça et vola dans le vide alors que la tour se détruisait derrière lui. L'arrancar le suivit en volant, un peu au-dessus de lui. Il le vit à moitié inconscient mais tenant toujours fermement sa lame dans sa main.

'_Va-t-il la lâcher ?!' _s'énerva-t-il.

Il le frappa et le propulsa, encore et encore, mais le shinigami refusait de lâcher son zanpakuto. Il le vit rouler sur toute la hauteur d'une autre tour, la démolissant un peu sur le passage, et s'effondrer au sommet. Il l'attrapa par le col et le maintint en l'air.

« Pourquoi ne lâches-tu pas ton sabre ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Tu as vu de tes yeux notre écart de puissance. Et malgré cela, tu penses encore pouvoir me battre ? »

« Notre écart … de puissance, » haleta Kurosaki. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? »

Ulquiorra le vit ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Ils étaient toujours habités par cette lueur de détermination. Sans faille.

« Tu crois vraiment … qu'en me montrant que tu étais plus fort que moi … j'allais abandonner la partie sans combattre ? »

'_Comment cela se peut-il ? Il devrait être à genoux à m'implorer de l'achever,' _s'étonna l'arrancar.

« Laisse-moi te dire une bonne, » continua Kurosaki. « J'ai toujours su que tu étais fort … et même que tu m'étais sans doute largement supérieur. Mais tu auras beau me le prouver, me le faire constater autant de fois que tu le voudras, cela … ne changera rien … Je me battrai quand même ! C'est comme ça … Ulquiorra. »

Tout en disant cela, il avait tenté de redresser sa lame en une position d'attaque mais la faiblesse et le tremblement de ses membres ne le lui permirent que de vaguement la relever. L'espada soupira.

'_Il a avoué à demi-mot que je lui étais supérieur … Je me contenterai de cela. Je vais lui faire l'honneur de lui montrer ma véritable puissance et en même temps arrêté tous les combats en bas en m'affirmant comme Maître et Seigneur de Las Noches ! Je deviendrais le Primera. Il est temps que je prenne la place qui m'est due depuis le début.'_

Il rejeta le shinigami sur le sol.

« Ichigo Kurosaki, » dit-il lentement. « Tes paroles sont celles d'un homme qui n'a jamais connu le véritable désespoir. Si tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle, je vais te le faire découvrir. »

Il le vit se redresser péniblement et se mettre en garde, toujours haletant. Ulquiorra libéra alors toute sa puissance, il se mit à luire et une aura vert sombre aux reflets cadavériques se mit sortir et à suinter de tous les pores de sa peau. Les yeux de Kurosaki s'agrandirent de surprise et d'horreur.

'_Parfait !'_

« Voici le véritable visage du désespoir ! _Résureccíon Secunda Etapa_ ! »

Il laissa sa transformation faire son effet. Kurosaki était figé. Il respirait à peine. Ulquiorra n'avait plus de vêtement et le chiffre quatre qu'il portait jusqu'alors sur le torse s'était progressivement transformé lors de sa transformation pour devenir le numéro un. Il était par contre à peine visible sous sa forme libérée. Ses ongles étaient maintenant des griffes, ses avant-bras et la partie inférieure de son corps étaient recouverts d'une fourrure noire et épaisse. Son trou dans sa poitrine s'était légèrement élargi et on pouvait croire qu'un liquide se déversait de chaque côté, noir. Et il avait à présent une fine queue noire lisse avec laquelle il fouettait l'air dans un claquement sec. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus longs, lui tombant sur les reins, et son masque avait encore changé. Ses cornes s'étaient allongées, plus fines, plus dangereuses et aussi noires que sa fourrure. On pouvait voir sur son front une légère cicatrice en forme d'éclair, ses yeux verts émeraudes à l'origine avaient pris une teinte dorée sur un fond vert et ses larmes étaient devenues aussi noires que le ciel du Hueco Mundo.

« Je suis le seul des Espadas à avoir réussi à atteindre le second niveau de libération. Même Sosuke Aizen n'a pas eu l'honneur de la voir. La vue de ma nouvelle forme ne t'a pas fait perdre l'envie de te battre à ce que je vois. »

Il avait vu le shinigami se reprendre et se remettre en garde. Ses membres tremblaient. Il était à bout mais déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout.

'_Il est dans un tel état de confusion qu'il ne ressent même plus la peur. Mais il n'a pas non plus le regard d'un homme prêt à se suicider. Que de courage …. Que de folie …. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas … Explique-moi, Ichigo.'_

Toutefois l'arrancar ne dévoila pas le fond de sa pensée et partit à l'attaque. Sa nouvelle transformation ayant encore accru ses capacités, le shinigami ne put rien voir. Il l'attrapa sur le coté, à mains nues, et le propulsa au loin. Kurosaki percuta encore une tour. Les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'étrécirent en voyant dans les gravats une silhouette qui se redressait. Il fonça sur lui, esquiva le coup d'épée et se déplaça d'un sonido pour attaquer à nouveau par derrière. Il attrapa le tranchant de la lame. Cette dernière ne pouvait même plus trancher son hiéro. Il sentit la vaine tentative du shinigami pour récupérer son arme qu'il tenait fermement. Il lui envoya un coup de queue et l'envoya valser au loin.

Toutefois Kurosaki trouva encore la force pour mettre son masque.

« C'est ridicule, Ichigo Kurosaki, » soupira Ulquiorra. « C'est fou. Tu continues à croire que tu peux l'emporter face à un adversaire suffisamment puissant pour t'inspirer la terreur. Cela dépasse mon entendement. »

Il s'envola à une de ces vitesses et une seconde plus tard, il était devant son adversaire et lui écrasait le visage, détruisant son masque au passage. Si facilement. Il le projeta dans les deux dernières tours encore dressées et intactes. Autant tout détruire pour tout reconstruire au point où il en était.

« Cela me laisse perplexe. Est-ce donc du à ce que vous autres les humains appelez le cœur ? C'est à cause de lui que vous exposez inutilement vos corps au danger, au risque d'être blessés. » Ulquiorra leva la main et la serra en poing si serré qu'il en tremblait sous la tension de ses muscles. La colère. « Et c'est également à cause de lui que vous décidez de gâcher vos vies. »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, » haleta Kurosaki du haut de la tour à moitié détruite. « Je ne me bats pas vraiment dans l'espoir de gagner. » Il se mit en garde. « Si je me bats contre toi, c'est uniquement parce qu'il faut que je le fasse. »

'_Il faut qu'il le fasse ? Il se bat parce qu'il y est obligé… pour protéger ses amis… C'est son devoir…'_

En pensant cela, Ulquiorra eut quelques flashs et des images étranges lui apparurent. Un jeune homme, un humain, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, qui riait avec d'autres humains, un rouquin et une brune. Ce même humain qui se bat devant un homme à deux visages, devant un jeune brun qui parle à un serpent géant, devant un homme chauve et aux yeux rouges qui ressemblait plus à un cadavre qu'autre chose, devant des hommes masqués … Il se battait pour ce en quoi il croyait, pour ses amis. Il porta une main à sa tête sous la douleur.

'_Ces images … est-ce des souvenirs ? … Mes souvenirs ? … Qui sont ces gens ? _ _… Mes amis ? …. Cela fait si mal ….'_

Il avait laissé son coté hollow prendre le dessus pour terminer son adversaire le temps qu'il se perde dans ses pensées, qu'il essaie de comprendre ce qu'il venait de voir, de se souvenir. Il était perdu. Il revint à lui quand une voix féminine se mit à hurler.

« NE FAIS PAS CA ! »

Il se tenait debout, le doigt pointé sur la poitrine d'un Kurosaki inconscient. Il tenait ce dernier avec sa queue qu'il avait enroulée autour de son cou musclé. Son cero dans sa version obscuras était prêt à être libéré.

« Je t'en supplie, Ulquiorra ! » pleura Orihime depuis le bas de la tour. « Ne fais pas ça ! »

L'arrancar se tourna vers elle et croisa son regard gris baigné de larmes. Son cœur de hollow se serra. Il retint donc l'énergie mortelle qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer et rejeta le shinigami au loin, au pied de la tour. Il avait mal à la tête, il avait l'impression qu'un clou venait de percer son crâne à coups de marteau. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus. Et il n'aimait pas cela. Il n'avait toutefois pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus, il avait une guerre à arrêter. Il inspira profondément pour aérer son esprit et soulager la douleur.


	12. Une alliance peu commune

**Une alliance peu commune**

Ulquiorra se retourna quelques instants plus tard pour observer le Quincy, le shinigami blessé et la jeune humaine sur le toit du palais. Il se laissa porter par l'air et descendit en planant pour les rejoindre. Kurosaki était sous le dôme régénérateur d'Orihime. Il allait se relever d'autant plus fort et plus puissant. Et cela pourrait lui être utile pour récupérer Harribel, Starck, Barragan et leurs fraccionès. Du moins à condition qu'ils soient toujours en vie. Mieux valait qu'ils soient tous ensemble pour se battre contre Aizen. Ils ne seraient pas de trop. Et tous sous sa bannière.

Il posa le pied au sol, enfin sur le toit, à quelques pas d'eux.

« Ne t'approches pas, » fit le Quincy en le menaçant d'une de ses flèches.

« Si j'ai réussi à mettre ton ami dans cet état, crois-tu vraiment que toi, jeune Quincy, tu as une chance contre moi ? » demanda Ulquiorra d'une voix lente et posée.

« Laisse, Uryu, » fit Orihime en se levant.

L'arrancar vit l'humaine s'approcher, sans peur, malgré sa forme libérée et son apparence plus que repoussante, effrayante.

« Femme, as-tu peur ? » lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui.

« Non, je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas peur du tout, Ulquiorra. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et pleura dans sa fourrure. Il aurait pu l'arrêter, cela aurait été d'une simplicité pour lui. Mais Ulquiorra, trop surpris par le geste d'Orihime, était resté figé. Puis, instinctivement ses bras se refermèrent autour des frêles et fragiles épaules de la jeune femme. Elle était un peu plus petite que lui, pas de beaucoup, cinq ou six centimètres. Il la serra contre lui pour la réconforter tout en faisant très attention à ne pas la casser. Ces humains étaient si fragiles, un rien pouvait les briser.

« Merci, Ulquiorra, » murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

« Je …. » Il soupira. « Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et retourna s'occuper de son ami shinigami. Ulquiorra porta la main à sa joue, à l'endroit précis où elle avait posé ses lèvres. Son cœur d'arrancar avait fait une embardée dans sa poitrine. Il reprit peu à peu sa forme normale et Murciélago reprit sa place à son coté, rangée dans son fourreau. Son haori était ouvert, laissant visible son torse pâle et le chiffre qui y était inscrit à l'encre noire.

« Le numéro un ? » s'étonna Kurosaki qui avait peu à peu repris connaissance grâce aux soins de son amie. « Mais je croyais que tu étais le numéro quatre, Ulquiorra. »

« Je l'étais, en effet. Nous autres Espadas n'avons pas nos rangs pour toujours, nous pouvons monter comme nous pouvons être déchus. Quand Aizen m'a transformé en arrancar, j'étais déjà un Vasto Lordes, je suis très vite devenu l'un des plus puissants Espadas. Mais quelque chose en moi m'a forcé à cacher une partie de ma puissance. Je suis donc resté le Cuarto. Maintenant que les plans d'Aizen sont clairs, qu'il s'est bien servi de nous pour arriver à ses fins, je préfère reprendre le contrôle de Las Noches en prenant ma véritable place. Je suis le Primera Espada, le plus fort et le seul à avoir ce qui correspond au bankai pour vous autres shinigamis. »

Ulquiorra s'installa en tailleur devant eux. Il ne les craignait pas. S'ils décidaient de l'attaquer, il pourrait esquiver et les tuer d'un coup. Mais il voyait qu'ils l'écoutaient.

« Ichigo Kurosaki, Aizen prévoit de former Loken pour aller tuer le Roi Spirituel de la Soul Society et rompre l'équilibre de nos mondes. Il croit pouvoir prendre sa place mais ce n'est pas chose aisée. Il n'en est pas digne. Il faut un cœur pur pour pouvoir assumer une telle charge. Crois-tu que les shinigamis en bas, les capitaines qui sont venus vous prêter main forte, accepteront une alliance pour vaincre Sosuke Aizen ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit le rouquin au bout d'un instant. « Ce n'est pas dans la nature des shinigamis de s'allier avec des hollows. Nous les purifions en général. » Il resta pensif, fixant Ulquiorra de ses yeux noisettes. « Pour fabriquer son Loken ou je ne sais quoi, Aizen a l'intention de détruire Karakura. Ulquiorra, j'accepte de m'allier avec toi pour tuer cette ordure. »

« Et ton aide ne sera pas de trop, Shinigami, » répondit l'arrancar, sincère, en se relevant. « Orihime, soigne totalement tes amis, je descends arrêter les combats. Venez me rejoindre dès que vous le pourrez. Il y a de nombreux blessés à soigner et un garganta à ouvrir. Et nous n'avons hélas pas beaucoup de temps. »

« Je peux guérir plusieurs personnes en même temps, Ulquiorra, » fit Orihime avec un léger sourire, timide, sur ses lèvres. « Laisse-nous descendre avec toi. »

« Déjà m'allier avec les shinigamis, c'est contre tout principe Quincy, mais alors avec un hollow, » s'indigna Uryu Ishida.

« Cela sera certes une alliance peu commune, j'en conviens, » répliqua Ulquiorra. « Mais dans certaines situations, l'ennemi de mon ennemi peut devenir mon ami. »

Il attrapa l'humaine par la taille et la prit dans ses bras

« Oh mon dieu ! » fit Orihime en devenant rouge comme une tomate.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Ulquiorra en relevant un sourcil.

« C'est que … je dois être affreusement lourde. »

« Aussi légère qu'une plume, » répliqua doucement l'arrancar dans un petit rire. « Venez. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. »

Il sauta dans le trou qu'il avait fait dans le toit à peine une demi-heure plus tôt. Il courut sur l'air et rejoignit l'attroupement qui se faisait autour de Yammi. Noitra, Grimjow et la petite arrancar avaient, étrangement, déjà été pris en charge par la capitaine shinigami. Il y déposa Orihime et se hâta de rejoindre les combattants au loin.

Yammi affrontait deux capitaines en même temps, sa colère le rendant de plus en plus puissant et de plus en plus incontrôlable. Il y avait un shinigami avec des clochettes dans les cheveux et un sourire carnassier à faire pâlir un hollow de frayeur, et un autre sérieux et au port altier, un noble probablement. Kenpachi Zaraki et Byakuya Kuchiki. Ulquiorra les rejoignit, libérant immédiatement son zanpakuto pour pouvoir bloquer son subordonné qui était sous sa forme résurrecíon. On aurait dit un mille pattes. Il bloqua l'attaque de sa lance.

« Cela suffit, Yammi ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Dégage, Ulquiorra ! » hurla de colère l'espada decimo.

« Non ! Le combat est fini. Nous avons mieux à faire ! » tenta de raisonner l'espada primera.

Il fut repoussé par un Yammi rageur et il s'écrasa dans une tour à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Il avait entendu Kurosaki et Orihime hurler son nom. Il soupira et prit directement sa forme totale. Le point faible de Yammi était sa colère dévastatrice. Il devenait un Berseker. Il devait l'arrêter. Et malheureusement pour lui, la mort était la seule issue.

Il invoqua sa lance et la lança sur le décimo. Le choc propulsa les deux capitaines à proximité dans les airs et ces derniers roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres dans les sables du désert.

« ULQUIORRA ! SALE ORDURE ! » hurla Yammi en se tenant le moignon. Il venait de perdre à nouveau son bras. « TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! »

« Tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter, Yammi, » soupira le primera. « Je t'ai demandé de cesser tout combat et tu n'as rien voulu entendre. »

Il vit la masse de muscle s'entailler la paume de la main et préparer son _Gran Rey Cero_. Ulquiorra ne lui en laissa pas le temps et, d'un sonido, arriva juste à côté de son bras pour l'exploser avec sa lance. Dans le même mouvement, il lança son propre cero droit dans la face de son subordonné, le tuant sur le coup. Il se posa sur le sol, non loin des capitaines, et observa la dépouille de Yammi se dissiper peu à peu, devenant poussière et particules spirituelles. Il l'avait vaincu.

« _Dispersez-vous, Senbonzakura_. »

Ulquiorra vit les milliers de lames, semblables à des pétales de fleur de cerisier, autour lui et l'entourer. Il se tourna vers le capitaine qui venait de libérer son sabre, Byakuya Kuchiki.

« Rengainez votre sabre, Shinigami, » dit-il lentement. « Mon but n'est pas de vous combattre. »

« Ah non ? » fit le capitaine Kuchiki d'une voix lente. « Et quel est donc votre but alors ? »

« Arrêter la folie d'Aizen. » Il vit les yeux du shinigami s'agrandirent légèrement de surprise. « Mais il n'est pas homme facile à abattre. La guerre qu'il a déclenchée n'est pas la nôtre, à nous autres hollow. Il s'est servi de nous ! En tant que nouveau roi de Las Noches et Maître du Hueco Mundo, je me dois de libérer mes derniers camarades de son emprise et m'assurer que cela n'arrive plus jamais en le détruisant une fois pour toute ! »

Il s'éloigna du capitaine en marchant, passant la barrière de lames tranchantes sans qu'elles ne traversent son hiéro, et rejoignit le groupe d'Orihime. Sur le chemin, il reprit peu à peu sa forme normale à nouveau et faisait redescendre sa pression spirituelle à un niveau supportable pour tout le monde. La jeune humaine faisait du relativement bon travail, elle régénérait rapidement tant les shinigamis que les arrancars tombés au combat. Son pouvoir était puissant. Il en était vraiment impressionné. C'était en cela qu'elle allait lui être utile de l'autre coté, à Karakura. Elle remettrait sur pieds tout le monde aussi rapidement que possible avec priorité les plus puissants pour que tous puissent se jeter sur Aizen et le vaincre.

Il dut calmer ses espadas qui reprenaient peu à peu conscience et étaient prêts à repartir au combat. Le chiffre un sur sa poitrine découverte les calmait aussitôt et les rendait méfiants. Ils étaient surpris. Surtout que leur propre chiffre n'avait pas changé. Ils comprenaient qu'Ulquiorra s'était élevé à un tout autre niveau de puissance.

« Alors, quel est ton plan, Ulquiorra ? » demanda Kurosaki.

« De quoi, tu te mêles, Ichigo ? » demanda Grimjow en montrant les crocs.

« Grimjow, la paix, » tempéra le primera. « Kurosaki, maintenant nous allons tous à Karakura. Nous pour nous battre contre Aizen, Orihime et les shinigamis compétents dans l'art de soigner pour remettre tout le monde là-bas sur pied. »

« Et comment comptez-vous nous faire sortir d'ici ? » demanda un capitaine à l'apparence étrange.

« Je vais ouvrir un garganta, » répondit simplement Ulquiorra. « Suffit les questions, nous perdons un temps précieux. Nous en avons déjà perdu assez. »

Il s'avança devant le groupe et s'adressa à tous les shinigamis.

« Je ne vous demande pas de me suivre, moi un hollow, mais je vous demande d'arrêter l'un de vos ennemis, Sosuke Aizen. Je vous demande de vous battre contre lui car ce qu'il s'apprête à faire va détruire l'équilibre des mondes. Il va détruire la Soul Society tout comme le Hueco Mundo et le monde des humains. Nous sommes tous liés dans la même galère et nous devons, même pour un instant, travailler ensemble, se coordonner au mieux. »

« Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous n'essaierez pas de nous tuer après cela ? » demanda le capitaine Kuchiki.

« Nous serons tous affaiblis. Mais en tant que roi du Hueco Mundo – Oui, Grimjow et je te conseille fortement de la fermer ! - en tant que roi du Hueco Mundo, je vous fais la promesse de ne pas vous attaquer et de rentrer avec mes camarades ici, à Las Noches. Ce qui arrivera après ne dépendra plus de moi, chaque hollow reprendra sa vie. » Le primera jeta un regard autour de lui. « Et moi, je verrai pour reconstruire le palais et régler mon problème de mémoire, » termina-t-il dans un murmure.

« Attends, tu déconnes, Ulquiorra ? » s'exclama Grimjow qui avait entendu ses paroles. « Tu retrouves la mémoire ? »

« Maudite ouïe de chat ! » maugréa le primera. « Oui, Grimjow, je crois que … je crois que la mémoire me revient peu à peu. Et c'est grâce à ces humains. »

« Cela pourrait expliquer l'augmentation de ta puissance, » fit une femme arrancar aux cheveux bleus.

« Et tu es ? »

« Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, je suis une ancienne Espada. »

« Peut-être plus pour longtemps, » fit pensivement Ulquiorra. « Allons-y. »

Il s'écarta du groupe et ouvrit un garganta et fonça à l'intérieur. Il fut rapidement suivi par les arrancars, et le groupe de Kurosaki. Puis, le groupe de capitaines et vice-capitaines venus de la Soul Society ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps à cet endroit, et étant certainement plus utiles à Karakura, suivirent le pas. Au moins, ils n'auraient pas à attendre que le capitaine Kurotsushi, le scientifique du groupe, ne trouve la solution pour les faire sortir du Hueco Mundo, un Espada venait de leur ouvrir volontairement la porte. Ils n'allaient pas cracher dessus.


	13. Aizen

**Aizen**

Ulquiorra courait rapidement dans l'obscurité dense du garganta, traçant avec aisance son chemin dans cet espace chaotique rempli de particules spirituelles. Ichigo Kurosaki courait à ses cotés en tenant Orihime dans ses bras.

« Donne Orihime au Quincy, Kurosaki, » lui ordonna-t-il. « Tu seras plus utile en entrant directement au combat en arrivant de l'autre coté. L'effet de surprise pourrait être crucial et ta puissance comparée à celle d'Uryu Ishida est non négligeable. »

« J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Ulquiorra. »

« Mais il a raison, Ichigo, » rétorqua Orihime dans ses bras. « Uryu me déposera à terre et vous rejoindra directement après. »

« Uryu ? »

« Pas de problème pour moi. »

Pendant qu'Orihime rejoignait le Quincy sur sa sorte de planche de surf spirituelle – il utilisait une variante de l'Hirenkyaku, une technique de déplacement Quincy – Nelliel se rapprocha du Primera.

« Ulquiorra. » Les yeux émeraudes de l'espada croisèrent ceux noisettes de l'arrancar. « Occupe-toi directement de foncer sur Aizen pour le distraire le plus possible des combats. Nous, on va s'occuper de les arrêter pour retourner le gros des troupes contre lui. Si c'est possible. »

« Le problème avec Aizen, c'est le Hogyoku, » répliqua le Primera. « Je ne sais pas comment il s'en sert mais cet objet a des propriétés époustouflantes. Tant qu'il l'aura en sa possession, le vaincre sera impossible. »

« Alors il faut le lui arracher. »

Ulquiorra acquiesça mais dans un sens, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

« Dès que possible, venez me donner un coup de main, » dit-il. « Je doute fort que ma forme finale suffise contre lui. »

Elle hocha de la tête et ils foncèrent tous, shinigamis et hollows prêts à combattre, occasionnellement ensemble face au même ennemi. En sentant le bout du chemin, Ulquiorra dégaina Murciélago.

« Mets ton masque, Ichigo, » conseilla-t-il avant que le garganta ne s'ouvre sur la ville de Karakura.

La lumière était éblouissante, mais Ulquiorra se guida à l'aide de son pesquisa. Baragan était mort, Harribel et Starck étaient acculés dans leurs derniers retranchements, presque la totalité des fracciones étaient tombées. Leurs énergies étaient faibles ou avaient complètement disparues. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers Aizen. Ce dernier s'approchait un peu trop près d'Harribel à son goût. Elle qui se battait déjà face à un capitaine shinigami et deux autres adversaires portant un masque de d'hollow équivalent à celui de Kurosaki.

« Maître Aizen ? » dit-elle, figée dans son combat, en même temps que ses adversaires. « Vous êtes là… »

Ulquiorra vit Aizen dégainer son sabre. Il fit un pas de sonido et para le coup avant même qu'il ne touche celle qui l'avait aidé ces derniers mois, l'avait conseillé, l'avait guidé. Il s'interposa entre Harribel et Aizen.

« Ulquiorra ? » fit ce dernier, légèrement surpris. « Je t'avais demandé de garder un œil sur Las Noches. »

« Plus aucun Shinigami ne se trouve à Las Noches, Aizen, » fit calmement le primera. « Parce que je les ai tous ramenés avec moi, ainsi que le groupe d'Ichigo Kurosaki. »

« Tu as désobéi à ton Maître ? » fit le traître shinigami en faisant augmenter sa pression spirituelle alors qu'il s'efforçait de garder un air confiant, un léger rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

« Le roi du Hueco Mundo n'a pas de maître, Aizen, » répliqua fortement Ulquiorra, suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. « Et ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire détruira tout. Je dois protéger les miens et pour cela … »

Ulquiorra augmenta sa propre puissance et repoussa la lame de son adversaire et recula au niveau d'Harribel.

« … On doit t'abattre sur le champ. »

« Aucun de vous ne le peut, » ricana-t-il doucement. « Aucun de vous n'a la puissance nécessaire pour me vaincre. Et toi, le roi du Hueco Mundo ? Le Cuarto ? Impossible ta puissance est loin en dessous de celle de Tia Harribel. »

« Était. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Ulquiorra ouvrit son haori et révéla le numéro sur sa poitrine. Les yeux d'Aizen s'étrécirent. Starck et Harribel observaient leur camarade, étonnés. L'insensible espada que rien ne touchait, qui avait un point de vue nihiliste sur tout, qui vénérait Aizen et lui obéissait tel un chien, se révoltait contre lui.

« _Sanglote, Murciélago, »_ fit le Primera.

Il eut à peine pris sa première forme libérée qu'il fonçait déjà sur Aizen, sa lance en main. Il frappa continuellement. Il parait, esquivait, contre-attaquait, feintait. Et son adversaire souriait et ne semblait même pas s'épuiser. Il attrapa une aile d'Ulquiorra et trancha dans le vif avant de lui porter un coup de pied pour le projeter au loin.

« Un roi ? ça ? » ricana Aizen. « Ridicule. Vous n'êtes que des arrancars. Des grains de poussière sur mon chemin. Je vais tous vous éliminer rapidement. »

« Ulquiorra, » murmura Harribel.

Ce dernier atterrit durement dans un immeuble, non loin des blessés. Il cracha du sang et serra les poings sous la douleur. La membrane de son aile droite était déchirée et son torse était traversé de la hanche jusqu'à l'épaule par une énorme estafilade. Profonde et douloureuse. Un de ses poumons avait été touché, vraisemblablement. Il respirait difficilement.

Une fois le nuage de poussière causé par sa chute dissipé, il vit au loin tous les shinigamis et les hollows s'allier contre Aizen, en forme shikai ou bankai, utilisant leur Resurrecíon pour les arrancars, ou leurs masques pour les Vizard. Ils y allaient tous à fond. Ulquiorra se redressa péniblement, crachant encore du sang. Ses organes internes étaient touchés. Le seul moyen de guérir était de se libérer totalement. Mais ce serait sa dernière chance. Il n'aurait plus droit à l'erreur.

« _Résureccíon Secunda Etapa, » _haleta-t-il en se relevant, libérant toute sa puissance.

Son corps se recouvrit de fourrure, son aile se répara, la douleur se dissipa en même temps que ses blessures et son poumon se fit moins écraser. Il respirait à nouveau librement. Il ferma les yeux et rappela à sa mémoire pourquoi il avait pris sa décision de combattre Aizen. Pour sauver le monde, les mondes. Il battit des ailes et prit son envol, le regard brûlant d'une colère froide et contenue. Pour ses camarades. Des visages apparurent dans son esprit : Grimjow, Harribel, Starck, Sunsun, Mila-Rose, Apachi, Orihime, Kurosaki, … Mais d'autres vinrent aussi s'imposer et instinctivement, il réussit à les nommer, les personnes de son passé : Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Neville, Luna, McGonagall, Dumbledore, la famille Weasley, …

Il n'arriva pas à se souvenir exactement qui ils étaient pour lui si ce n'est des visages qui avaient marqués son passé d'une certaine manière.

'_Mes amis ?' _se demanda-t-il. _'S'ils sont encore en vie, il faut que je les protège de la folie d'Aizen !'_

Pour la première fois de toute son existence hollow, Ulquiorra pleura. Il pleura pour ses souvenirs qui revenaient, pleura pour ses camarades qui risquaient de mourir, pleura parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pleurait, mais cela lui faisait du bien. Mais surtout, il hurla de rage en brandissant sa lance d'énergie verte et fonçant vers le groupe qui se battait contre Aizen et son acolyte, Tosen. Gin Ichimaru semblait s'être allié à eux dans les combats et cherchait à vaincre le monstre avec la même rage qu'eux.

Tosen finit par se transformer petit à petit en hollow, surprenant tout le monde, et le groupe se divisa en deux pour les combattre. Ulquiorra resta concentré sur Aizen, et avec Harribell, Grimjow, Starck, Noitra, Kurosaki, plusieurs capitaines shinigami et quelques vizards, ils l'acculèrent dans ses derniers retranchements. Quand, par il ne savait quel miracle, Aizen fut projeté au loin, le Primera joignit ses mains ensemble pour faire apparaître une lance plus puissante que toutes celles qu'il avait utilisées jusqu'à présent. Mortelle.

_« Lanza del Relámpago._ »

Il la lança immédiatement. Elle fit beaucoup de dégâts, détruisant la moitié de la ville de Karakura. Aizen disparut sous les décombres pendant un instant.

« Ulquiorra ! Es-tu devenu fou ? » s'exclama Kurosaki en arrivant en trombe derrière lui. « Tu aurais pu tous nous tuer ! »

« Non. Mais lui, oui. Un Voldemort suffit amplement. Il n'en faut pas deux. »

« Voldemort ? » fit le roux. « Attends, je suis perdu. »

« Laisse, shinigami, » interrompit Harribel. « Ulquiorra, es-tu perdu dans ta mémoire ? »

« Non, mais elle me revient de plus en plus, » répondit-il. « Et elle me motive. Je dois sauver mes amis. »

Ulquiorra fonça vers Aizen avec une nouvelle lance d'énergie en laissant derrière lui les espadas qui le regardaient, perplexes.

« Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? » demanda Grimjow. « Il a dit ami. Ulquiorra a dit ami ? »

« On tirera tout cela au clair plus tard, » décida Harribel. « Allons l'aider. »

Ulquiorra, pendant ce temps, pointait sa lance vers le torse d'Aizen et réussit à déchirer son haori. Ses yeux verts s'étrécirent. En plein milieu de son torse se trouvait …

« Le hogyoku, » murmura-t-il.

Il évita un coup de sabre destiné à le décapiter et recula de plusieurs mètres. L'arrancar observa la sphère bleutée qui flambait doucement dans le torse du shinigami. Il vit de ce dernier des filaments blancs en sortir et recouvrir le corps d'Aizen.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il semblerait que j'ai atteint mes limites, » répondit Aizen. « Mais rassure-toi, il ne s'agit que mes limites de shinigami. »

« Limites de shinigami, » répéta dans un murmure Ulquiorra. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« La volonté du hogyoku commence enfin à opérer et à comprendre mon coeur. Je vais pouvoir donner libre cours à ma puissance. »

'_Quoi ?! Cet objet a une volonté propre ?'_

« Sa volonté, dis-tu ? Explique-toi ! »

Ulquiorra fouetta l'air de sa queue, la faisant claquer.

« Le pouvoir du hogyoku est d'absorber les désirs de ceux qui sont autour de lui et, une fois absorbés, de les matérialiser. »

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'étrécirent. « Vraiment ? »

« En effet. Mais bien sûr, le pouvoir du hogyoku a ses limites. Il peut matérialiser les désirs de ceux qui l'entourent, mais si ces derniers n'ont pas la volonté d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'ils désirent, alors rien ne se réalise. En un sens, son pouvoir nous montre la voie de nos désirs. »

« Nos désirs, » répéta l'arrancar. « Dans ce cas. »

Il frappa à nouveau de sa lance, mais Aizen para aisément.

« Tu vas me dire que toi, l'arrancar réfractaire à tous sentiments, indifférent à toutes choses, toi, Ulquiorra, tu as des désirs ? » ricana Aizen. « Je n'en crois pas un mot. »

'_Crois ce que tu veux, pourriture. Pour moi, la discussion est close !'_

Il reporta un coup de sa lance, attaqua sans cesse tout en réfléchissant aux propos d'Aizen. La clef de sa puissance se trouvait là. Le hogyoku. Mais pour le vaincre, il fallait d'abord comprendre. Ce qui n'était pas chose évidente. Les désirs, ce n'était pas compliqué d'en avoir mais la volonté … Ca c'était autre chose. Avait-il seulement cette volonté en lui ? D'aller jusqu'au bout ?

Il fut projeté à nouveau dans un immeuble la jambe et le bras amputé.

« Merde, » siffla-t-il en se redressant. « Me voilà out pour un moment. »

Ignorant la douleur, laissant le temps à ses membres de repousser. Heureusement qu'il avait gardé cette faculté en évoluant. Il se mit à réfléchir sur lui-même, sur ce qu'il souhaitait ardemment, ses désirs les plus profonds. Ses membres prenaient un temps fou à pousser - du moins, il trouvait le temps long - et ce n'était pas sans douleur. Il serra les dents en se concentrant à la fois sur le combat plus loin et sur la clef qui leur donnerait la victoire.

'_Mon désir …. Quel est mon désir ?'_

Le visage d'Orihime s'imposa à son esprit mais aussi ceux de certaines personnes de son passé.

'_Ne pas être seul, peut-être. En me réveillant dans la douleur, au Hueco Mundo, j'étais désespérément seul. Peut-être que c'est ce que je veux. Mais dans quel sens ? Des amis ? Une famille ? Ces choses et ces concepts humains qui tournent autour du cœur… Merlin, Ulquiorra, réfléchis ! Que veux-tu ? Qu'est-ce que je veux ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai toujours voulu ?!'_

Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'un feu ardent, ses émeraudes scintillèrent comme autrefois alors que son cœur d'arrancar se réchauffait et que la réponse s'imposait à lui. Il sourit. Un vrai sourire, doux et pur. Innocent. Il se releva lentement et testa sa jambe ainsi que son bras nouvellement repoussés. Il fit apparaître sa lance d'énergie pure et y insuffla sa force, sa détermination ainsi que son désir le plus profond. Il repartit au combat.

Il ne restait plus grand monde devant Aizen, bon nombre étaient tombés et Ulquiorra vit du coin de l'œil Orihime peiner à les soigner avec Unohana et quelques autres. Il s'envola et fonça vers l'ennemi avec son désir bien à l'esprit et avec sa volonté de le protéger à tous prix. Le traître d'Aizen était différent, son énergie même était différente. Le hogyoku l'avait fait muter et rendu plus fort encore. L'arrancar piqua avec sa lance mais fut à nouveau arrêté.

« Tu es de retour, Ulquiorra, » ricana Aizen. « N'as-tu donc rien compris ? »

« Si, justement, » siffla l'arrancar. « Et c'est justement parce que j'ai compris que je vais te vaincre ! »


	14. Le Hogyoku

**Le Hogyoku**

« Tu es de retour, Ulquiorra, » ricana Aizen. « N'as-tu donc rien compris ? »

« Si, justement, » siffla l'arrancar. « Et c'est justement parce que j'ai compris que je vais te vaincre ! »

Le rictus mauvais du monstre se figea alors qu'il fixait Ulquiorra. « Tu crois pouvoir me vaincre ? »

« J'en suis persuadé. »

« Dans ce cas, prouve-le, » fit-il en le repoussant. « Joue tes cartes. Je ne crains absolument rien. Je vous battrai tous car je vous suis supérieur ! Mais je vous laisse tenter votre chance pour pouvoir voir ensuite le désespoir dans votre regard. »

« Sauf que tu oublies une chose, Aizen ! » claqua Ulquiorra. « Je suis l'Espada du désespoir ! Ce sentiment ne m'atteint pas de la même manière que les autres ! Je le contrôle et je l'inspire à mes ennemis ! Et aujourd'hui, Aizen, c'est toi mon ennemi ! »

Tout en disant cela, le Primera avait tendu le doigt et lancé son _cero obscuras_ sur le monstre. On ne pouvait plus vraiment catégoriser Aizen de shinigami, pas avec la pression spirituelle monstrueuse qu'il avait en lui et ce regard violet intense. Il fit réapparaître sa plus puissante lance et l'envoya sur son adversaire à bout portant. Aizen ne put l'esquiver et se la prit de plein fouet. Ulquiorra se stabilisa le plus vite possible avec ses ailes alors qu'il était propulsé par le souffle de la déflagration. Sa lance était vachement puissante et meurtrière.

Il fonça rapidement, usant du sonido, pour se rapprocher du monstre et lui planta une nouvelle lame d'énergie dans son torse déjà endommagé, qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de régénérer. L'arrancar posa ensuite sa main sur le hogyoku et insuffla de son énergie et, fort de son désir et de sa volonté, il arracha la perle du corps d'Aizen avec ses griffes. Il s'éloigna immédiatement du monstre. Ce dernier, même si le hogyoku n'était plus dans son corps, en possédait toujours les pouvoirs et se régénéra rapidement et prit une nouvelle forme. Ailée cette fois. S'il n'était pas aussi mauvais, Ulquiorra aurait dit qu'il s'était transformé en fée.

L'arrancar serra le hogyoku dans sa main tout en continuant d'y insuffler et sa pression spirituelle et son désir le plus profond. Il fut rejoint rapidement par Starck, Harribel, Grimjow, Ichigo Kurosaki et Ichimaru Gin.

« Tu as réussi, Ulquiorra, » ricana Grimjow avec un sourire carnassier.

« Pas encore, » fit le Primera. « Il en a toujours le plein contrôle. J'arrive à le sentir. »

« Naturellement que j'en ai le contrôle, je suis son maître, Ulquiorra. J'ai soumis le hogyoku pour qu'il réponde à mes désirs. Et tu ne pourras jamais en faire autant. Vous êtes tous faibles et insignifiants. »

« La ferme, face de serpent ! » cracha Ulquiorra. « Garde ton venin pour les faibles d'esprit ! »

Il augmenta encore sa puissance spirituelle et l'insuffla dans la pierre.

« Tu crois que c'est comme cela que tu vas y arriver ? » demanda Aizen en s'approchant lentement. « Tu n'auras jamais la volonté de le soumettre parce que tu ne désires rien. Tu es le vide, Ulquiorra Schiffer ! C'est ton essence même. »

« C'est devenu mon essence car j'ai perdu la mémoire et que j'étais seul lors de ma transformation en hollow ! Il y a de quoi être désespéré. »

« Et maintenant, tu as de l'espoir ? » fit le monstre, étonné. Il révéla encore cet horrible rictus qu'Ulquiorra avait envie d'arracher. « Laisse-moi rire. »

« Si cela peut te faire plaisir. »

« Je n'en crois pas un mot. »

« Crois ce que tu veux, Aizen, » répliqua Ulquiorra avec force. « Je me souviens maintenant pourquoi je suis devenu un hollow. »

« Ah vraiment ? Dis-moi pourquoi ? » fit le monstre, curieux.

« Par amour. Je me suis sacrifié pour sauver l'un des miens. La douleur me l'avait juste fait oublier. »

« L'amour ? Cette chose humaine si inutile et insignifiante ? »

Aizen partit dans un rire démoniaque, ce qui fit bouillir le Primera de l'intérieur. Il vit le monstre pointer son Zanpakuto vers lui. Il serra la mâchoire et se mit à murmurer à mesure qu'il ramenait à son esprit les visages qui étaient apparus de plus en plus souvent.

« Grimjow, Harribel, Starck, Noitra, Orihime, Ichigo, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Cho, professeur McGonagall, professeur Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Tonks, professeur Maugrey, … »

Ses camarades le regardèrent en s'attendant à recevoir un ordre de leur roi. Ils furent surpris de l'entendre énoncer des noms. Tout simplement.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda Ichigo.

Personne ne répondit à sa question car personne n'avait de réponse. Ulquiorra avait la main qui tremblait alors que ses doigts étaient serrés autour du Hogyoku. Une aura vert émeraude commença petit à petit à se dégager de lui. L'arrancar sentit la coque autour de la perle céder et l'énergie du Hogyoku l'envahir dans tout son être.

« NON ! » hurla Aizen en fonçant droit sur lui. « Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! »

Tous foncèrent sur le monstre sauf Ulquiorra qui tombait au sol, le souffle coupé par la puissance de la perle. Il se plongea en elle et alla sans s'en rendre compte dans son monde intérieur. Sauf que ce dernier avait changé.

Ulquiorra se releva dans une salle immense et vide. Il y avait quatre longues tables parallèles et au fond, une estrade sur laquelle il y avait une cinquième table. Il y avait derrière quatre immenses sabliers contenant des gemmes différentes : des émeraudes, des rubis, des saphirs et des diamants jaunes. Il y avait de grandes baies vitrées qui laissaient passer la lumière du jour.

« Ulquiorra ? » fit la voix de Murciélago derrière lui.

L'arrancar se retourna. Il vit en effet son zanpakuto. Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau quand il prenait sa forme finale. Les ailes membraneuses d'un noir d'encre, semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris, les cornes sur la tête, la queue, la peau à moitié recouverte d'une fourrure épaisse et noire.

« Oui, Murciélago. Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ? »

« C'est juste que je ne t'ai pas reconnu. »

Le regard de son Zanpakuto tourné vers son apparence fit froncer les sourcils de l'arrancar. Il baissa les yeux sur corps. Il ne portait pas sa tenue habituelle. Il portait un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, un gilet sans manche sous une sorte de robe noire. Il portait également une cravate rouge et or et il avait un écusson dans les mêmes couleurs sur lequel un lion était représenté. Il regarda ses mains. Elles étaient moins pâles, plus de couleur chair, elles semblaient … vivantes.

« Et tu n'as plus ton masque non plus, » fit Murciélago. « Tes cheveux sont plus courts, tes yeux ont la même nuance de vert mais la pupille est ronde. Tu portes des lunettes aussi. Et tu as toujours cette cicatrice sur le front. »

Ulquiorra digéra l'information et continua à regarder autour de lui. Cet endroit lui était familier et pourtant tellement étranger.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? Où sont les dunes du Hueco Mundo ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Le terrain a commencé à changer progressivement il y a quelques temps. D'abord c'était de petits détails puis le château est apparu et il y a même pas une heure, le jour s'est levé. »

« C'est sans doute ma mémoire qui en est la cause, » réfléchit le Primera.

« Alors où sommes-nous ? »

« Je ne me rappelle pas. »

« Vous êtes à Poudlard, » fit une grave et basse derrière lui.

Ulquiorra et Murciélago se retournèrent. Un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'années se tenait devant eux. Il était grand et mince et portait une robe et une cape noire qui lui donnaient une allure de chauve-souris à lui aussi. Son visage austère et froid était cireux et encadré par des cheveux gras et noirs. Il avait des yeux noirs et perçants et un nez crochu qui semblait avoir été cassé plus d'une fois.

« Et vous êtes ? » demanda Ulquiorra

« Ne vous foutez pas de moi, Mr Potter ! » claqua la voix de l'homme. « Et je ne dois certainement pas vous rappeler que vous devez dire _professeur _ou _monsieur_ quand vous vous adressez à moi ! »

En entendant le nom de Potter et la voix désagréable de l'homme, Ulquiorra porta la main à sa tête en gémissant. Des centaines d'images, de souvenirs revinrent à l'avant de sa mémoire, en bloc, lui causant une migraine atroce. Il s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, tremblant, devant l'homme vêtu de noir. Murciélago s'agenouilla à ses côtés en criant son nom.

« Ulquiorra ! Ulquiorra, est-ce que ça va ? »

Mais l'arrancar ne répondit pas, tourné vers ses souvenirs. Il se voyait dans cette même salle, entouré de nombreux élèves de l'école, il venait d'être réparti à Gryffondor, la maison du lion. Il se voyait dans une salle de classe en compagnie de ce même homme froid et glacial avec d'autres élèves penchés sur des chaudrons. Il se voyait sur une estrade face à un blondinet qui le menaçait avec un serpent et il croisait à nouveau le regard onyx de ce même homme. Il se voyait dans son bureau à récurer des chaudrons ou à copier des lignes, ou même encore à subir des incursions mentales. Il se voyait dans la cabane hurlante avec cet homme, Sirius et Remus et ses deux meilleurs amis. Et il en vit des centaines de souvenirs comme cela.

Il se releva quelques minutes plus tard, haletant et la tête en feu. Murciélago le soutenait. Ulquiorra se rendit compte que son Zanpakuto le tenait par la taille et qu'il avait un bras sur son épaule. Il reporta son attention sur l'homme vêtu de noir.

« Professeur Snape, » dit-il lentement.

« Bien mieux, Mr Potter. »

« Potter ? » fit Murciélago. « Ulquiorra, explique-moi. »

« Mon nom quand j'étais humain. Harry Potter. »

Ulquiorra assura son équilibre et s'écarta de son Zanpakuto. Il n'aimait pas paraître faible. Il n'avait jamais aimé cela. Même devant ses amis, il s'était toujours montré fort, cachant la plupart de ses faiblesses. Toutefois la présence du professeur Snape dans son espace intérieur l'intriguait surtout car c'était logiquement impossible. Cela devait être une illusion.

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas vraiment là. C'est impossible que le professeur Snape se trouve dans mon monde intérieur. Vous devez être une manifestation de mon subconscient ou du Hogyoku. Je me demande juste pourquoi c'est votre forme qui est utilisée et pas une autre. »

« C'est votre tête, Mr Potter, » répliqua le Maitre des Potions. « Pas la mienne. Mais je vois que vous n'êtes plus tout aussi bête. On pourra peut-être faire quelque chose de vous. »

« Je vais me le faire, » siffla Murciélago.

« Non ! » intervint l'arrancar en lui retenant le bras. « Tu réagis comme je réagissais autrefois. Ne rentre pas dans son jeu. C'est puéril et inutile. » Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'homme. « Professeur, dois-je savoir quelque chose avant de repartir combattre Aizen ? »

« N'oubliez pas vos objectifs cette fois, Mr Potter, » conseilla Snape, le visage impassible.

« Jamais, professeur. Je n'oublierai plus jamais. »

Ulquiorra partit vers l'extérieur de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers la sortie de Poudlard pour sortir de son esprit et combattre Aizen et le vaincre. Murciélago resta dans le château, le nouvel espace mental de son maître, bien plus accueillant et chaleureux que le précédent qui n'était que des dunes de sables sous une voûte sombre sans la moindre lumière. Juste le croissant de lune pour éclairer leurs pas. Une pâle copie du ciel du Hueco Mundo.


	15. La fin de la guerre

**La fin de la guerre**

Ulquiorra reprit connaissance. La première chose qu'il vit fut le sol jonché de gravats. Il sentit qu'il était même sous certains. Il se releva lentement, avec aisance, les blocs de pierre lourds d'au moins une centaine de kilos n'étaient que des grains de poussière à ses yeux. Il s'inspecta rapidement. Il était toujours dans sa forme libérée, ses ailes intactes et ses cornes se dressant fièrement vers le ciel. Il ne nota qu'une différence. Partant de son trou de hollow, une bande noire tomba jusque dans sa fourrure mais en son milieu, une autre plus fine, d'un vert profond, suivait le même chemin avant de se perdre au niveau de son nombril. En s'analysant plus de l'intérieur, il se sentit aussi plus puissant, beaucoup plus puissant. Et quelque chose de chaud pulsait dans sa poitrine. C'était doux et bienveillant mais aussi, il le sentait, dévastateur s'il le voulait. Il avait fusionné avec le Hogyoku.

Il sortit de l'immeuble rapidement. Il sentait avec son pesquissa que le combat contre Aizen n'était pas fini. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas resté dans les vapes plus longtemps. Il ne restait plus qu'Harribel et Starck pour l'affronter. Les autres étaient tous tombés et recevaient des soins de la part du capitaine Unohana, Orihime et quelques autres mais ces derniers aussi étaient épuisés à force de prodiguer des soins.

Ulquiorra reprit son envol pour, il espérait, la dernière fois et se dirigea droit vers le monstre qui avait repris une forme plus classique et un niveau plus normal, celui de simple shinigami. Mais Aizen restant ce qu'il est, il était très puissant et donnait du fil à retordre. Il vit non pas un Aizen mais cinq. En voyant ses deux derniers camarades se battre pour tenter de les détruire tous les cinq, il comprit qu'il s'agissait en fait du Bankai du shinigami. Ils l'avaient enfin repoussé dans ses derniers retranchements.

Mais hélas, chaque fois qu'ils pensaient en détruire un, il se régénérait. Le Primera Espada se concentra sur son pesquissa pour repérer le point faible du pouvoir d'Aizen. Il sentit qu'à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux était détruit, les autres donnaient une infime partie de leur énergie pour le régénérer. Il était impressionné. C'était à la fois une très grande force mais aussi une faiblesse pour qui comprenait comment il fonctionnait. Il paraissait certes invincible mais il ne l'était pas du tout. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. C'était tout ce que KyōkaSuigetsu pouvait faire. Des illusions.

Il fit réapparaître sa _Lanza del Relámpago_ et fonça dans la bataille, juste au moment où Coyote Starck tombait à son tour, épuisé et gravement blessé. Il lança sa lame d'énergie et détruit l'un des zozies d'Aizen et se rapprocha d'Harribel.

« Il faut s'arranger pour détruire les cinq en même temps, » lui dit-il en arrivant.

« Ulquiorra ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Mais je croyais que tu étais … »

« Plus tard. Les cinq en même temps. »

« D'accord, » fit-elle.

Ulquiorra vit qu'elle tirait elle-même sur la corde. Elle était la dernière à part lui. Ils devaient absolument réussir où les mondes, l'univers entier seraient perdus. Il fit à nouveau apparaître sa lance alors qu'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau à deux contre cinq. Ils attaquèrent et coordonnèrent leurs coups, esquivant et parant à une vitesse vertigineuse.

« Vous perdez votre temps, » ricana Aizen bien qu'il faisait de son mieux pour garder son souffle. « Vous ne pouvez pas gagner. »

« Tu te trompes, » répondit calmement Ulquiorra en sortant une nouvelle lame d'énergie. « Ta plus grande force est aussi ta plus grande faiblesse. »

Aizen blêmit mais ne perdit pas pour autant son sourire. « Tu as peut-être trouvé mon talon d'Achille, Ulquiorra. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu pourras l'exploiter ! »

« Nous verrons. Cela fait longtemps que je me suis fait à l'idée de devoir sauver le monde. Que ce soit de Voldemort ou de toi, cela ne change pas grand-chose pour moi ! »

Ulquiorra se coupa la paume de la main avec l'une de ses griffes et laissa volontairement le sang couler. Harribel qui l'avait vu faire du coin de l'œil, en fit de même. Ils lancèrent tous deux en même temps leur _Gran Rey Cero_ et détruisirent trois zozies, Ulquiorra lança _Lanza del Relámpago_ une fois encore et eut un quatrième et les deux Espadas foncèrent sur le dernier Aizen encore présent. Harribel lui trancha de son requin, l'amputant d'une jambe, tandis que le Primera lui plantait sa main griffue dans le torse et lui saisit le cœur pour ensuite le compresser.

« Tu as perdu, Aizen, » dit-il platement. « La guerre est finie. »

Il ôta sa main du torse de son ennemi quand les yeux de ce dernier perdirent de cet éclat si caractéristique aux vivants. Ils étaient à présents vides, morts. Il laissa tomber le corps d'Aizen dans les décombres de ce qu'était auparavant la ville de Karakura. Ou du moins sa copie.

Il sentit derrière lui l'énergie d'Harribel flancher et il la rattrapa immédiatement avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. Il l'étendit en douceur tout en la gardant dans ses bras. Il écarta une mèche de ses cheveux blonds et plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts clairs. Elle reprenait son souffle. Ulquiorra étendit ses sens et analysa le champ de bataille. Finalement, à part Baragan, ses fracciones et Wonderweiss Margela, il n'y avait aucune perte à déplorer du coté arrancar. Du côté des shinigamis, il n'en avait absolument aucune idée.

Il reporta son attention sur Harribel quand elle lui adressa la parole.

« Je croyais que tu t'étais sacrifié pour qu'on puisse le battre, » murmura-t-elle.

« Je le croyais aussi, » répondit Ulquiorra. « Ma vie tant humaine que hollow n'aura été que sacrifice finalement. »

« J'ai été bien inspirée de te guider alors. »

« Oui, Harribel et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Merci beaucoup. Sans tes conseils et sans les humains, je n'aurais jamais recouvert la mémoire. »

« C'est ce qui t'as permis de devenir plus puissant. »

Elle reprit petit à petit sa forme de base et son zanpakuto reprit sa place dans son fourreau. Le Primera Espada en fit de même.

« Qui étais-tu ? Avant ? »

Le regard de la femme arrancar était empreint de curiosité.

« Un jeune homme du nom d'Harry Potter. Un sorcier au destin tout aussi tragique que son passé. »

« Un sorcier ? Comme dans les légendes ? »

« Oui, comme dans les légendes, » sourit Ulquiorra, surprenant Harribel par cette simple expression faciale. « Baguette magique et balais volants. La totale. »

« Tu as dit que tu t'étais sacrifié pour quelqu'un… »

« Mon parrain, oui. J'étais un orphelin. Mes parents ont été assassinés alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. Sirius était ma dernière famille et il était sur le point de se faire tuer. Je me suis interposé. Je n'ai pas été touché, lui non plus. Mais j'ai traversé une sorte d'arche. L'instant d'après je me suis retrouvé dans le désert du Hueco Mundo et ma chaîne de karma se dévorait déjà. »

Ils gardèrent un petit moment le silence.

« On ferait bien de rejoindre les autres, » fit Ulquiorra. « Est-ce que tu peux marcher ? »

« Je pense. »

Le Primera aida Harribel à se lever. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et fit en sorte qu'elle s'appuie sur lui pour avancer. Il se doutait qu'elle était trop fière d'elle pour se laisser totalement porter. Il la ramena auprès d'Orihime qui s'occupait des autres arrancars. Il laissa sa camarade auprès de ses fracciones toujours inconscientes. Au moins, elles n'avaient plus les chairs carbonisées comme quand ils étaient tous arrivés en trombe. Sunsun, Mila-Rose et Apachi se remettaient doucement. Ulquiorra alla chercher les derniers blessés sur le champ de bataille, sans considération qu'ils soient des arrancars ou des shinigamis, ou même des Vizards. Ils avaient tous combattus ensemble devant le même ennemi jusqu'à rétablissement total, ils étaient encore dans un cessez-le-feu.

Une fois tous au même endroit, Ulquiorra s'installa en tailleur auprès des siens, Murciélago sur ses genoux, et attendit la guérison totale de ses amis. Il vit qu'Orihime était épuisée et tenait à peine debout. Elle peinait à prodiguer encore quelques soins mais refusait de s'arrêter malgré les demandes de ses amis et du capitaine Unohana. Il se leva alors pour attraper l'humaine et alla l'installer sur une civière.

« Tu restes sur ce lit de fortune pendant au moins une heure et tu te reposes, » ordonna-t-il calmement en la maintenant allongée d'une main sur son épaule. « Ce n'est pas discutable. »

« Mais Ulquiorra, je dois … »

« Tu as fait déjà énormément, Femme. Tu nous as tous soignés de nombreuses fois sans te reposer. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de te reposer ! Plus personne ne risque de mourir. »

Ulquiorra ôta sa main de son épaule et rangea une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de la courageuse humaine. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

« Repose-toi, Orihime. Toi plus que quiconque ici en a besoin. »

Elle soupira et obtempéra. De toute façon, l'arrancar ne lui laissait pas le choix. Ulquiorra se réinstalla auprès d'Harribel et attendit. Il se mit à réfléchir à la suite. Ils avaient perdu au total quatre Espadas. Il allait devoir trouver des remplaçants car il fallait toujours être dix. Il y avait toujours dix Espadas à Las Noches. Il était déjà sûr d'intégrer à nouveau Nelliel dans leurs rangs. Mais restait encore trois places vacantes. Il ne savait pas encore à qui les donner. Il allait devoir tester les fracciones mais aussi d'autres arrancars. Il y en avait des centaines au palais.

Il réfléchissait aussi par rapport au Hogyoku. Il se sentait plus vivant et plus émotif depuis qu'il avait fusionné avec l'artefact. Il avait récupéré sa mémoire en bloc grâce à lui. Il se demandait pourquoi c'était Snape qui était venu à lui. En quoi l'homme l'avait-il autant marqué alors qu'il le détestait au plus haut point. Il savait certes qu'il l'avait plus d'une fois défendu et protégé mais c'était son rôle de professeur. Il protégeait ses élèves. Et il obéissait aussi à Dumbledore. Mais pourquoi lui ? Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre. Hermione, Ron, McGonagal ou même Dumbledore lui-même. Cela aurait été plus logique que ce soit eux qui apparaissent devant lui…

Il soupira.

« _Espada, tout va bien ? »_ demanda Sunsun qui était maintenant à genou à proximité d'Harribel en attendant le rétablissement de Mila-Rose et Apachi.

« _Oui, Sunsun. Tout va bien. Juste certaines choses qui me trottent dans la tête. Je réfléchissais au passé et à l'avenir. »_

_« Qu'allons-nous devenir ? »_

_« Nous allons rentrer en paix comme je l'ai promis aux shinigamis lorsque nous étions à Las Noches et nous allons reconstruire. Et personnellement, j'irai chercher des réponses aussi. »_

_« Des réponses ? A quel sujet ? »_

« _Moi. Mon passé. Je me souviens de beaucoup de choses mais certaines choses que je n'ai pas comprises à l'époque restent toujours sans réponses. Et je n'ai jamais aimé les énigmes. »_

Elle n'ajouta rien et ils restèrent en silence un long moment. Petit à petit, Arrancars et Shinigamis reprirent conscience et furent capables de se lever. Et se séparèrent en deux groupes distincts. Les Vizards, quant à eux, se placèrent du coté des humains, juste derrière Ichigo Kurosaki. Voyant que cela commençait vraiment à bouger - et accessoirement risque de tourner au vinaigre - Ulquiorra se leva et se plaça devant ses congénères. Il croisa le regard dur et sage du Capitaine-Commandant Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Le vieil homme avait vécu au moins plus de mille ans. Et il semblait encore parfaitement en forme, si ce n'est le bras gauche qui lui manquait. Il avait entendu dire qu'il se l'était lui-même sacrifié en faisant face à Aizen avec un sort de kido d'une incroyable puissance. Et le shinigami débordait de puissance, Ulquiorra le sentait. Mais il avait une force équivalente. Juste pas autant de sagesse et d'expérience que lui.

« Maintenant que la guerre est finie, » commença-t-il. « Mes camarades et moi-même allons nous retirer, retourner au Hueco Mundo comme nous l'avons promis. »

« Tu l'as promis, Ulquiorra. Pas moi. »

« Noitra, la ferme ! Tu nous feras tous tuer avec ta soif de sang légendaire ! » coupa le Primera. « Je prends les décisions ! On rentre ! »

« Je ne te suis pas, » fit l'arrancar avec sa voix menaçante et son sourire carnassier.

« Tu n'es que le cuarto, Noitra, » intervint Harribel, glaciale. « Trois Espadas sont au-dessus de toi. Dont Ulquiorra, ton roi. »

« Roi de rien du … ! »

CLAC !

« Maintenant, tu la fermes Noitra ! »

Nelliel venait de lui donner une claque en pleine face pour lui remettre les idées en place.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas changé ! Apprends à réfléchir ! »

Ulquiorra soupira. Il planta son regard émeraude de celui noir d'encre et joua de sa pression spirituelle pour lui faire comprendre où était sa place. Il s'approcha lentement de lui et plaça un doigt d'avertissement.

« Arrêtes de jouer au Gryffondor sans cervelle, Noitra, » lui conseilla-t-il froidement. « Continue sur cette voix et je te tue de mes propres mains. Aizen a déjà causé suffisamment de torts avec sa guerre. N'en déclenche pas une à ton tour ! »

Le Cuarto s'écrasa sous la menace de son roi. Il tremblait sous la pression écrasante et lourde de l'énergie que dégageait Ulquiorra.

« Veux-tu toujours te battre ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« N…Non, Ulquiorra, » bégaya Noitra.

« Bien. » Il se tourna à nouveau vers les shinigamis. « Comme je le disais, nous allons repartir pour le Hueco Mundo. Comme promis sans causer le moindre mal à votre camp. »

« Et ensuite ? » demanda le Commandant. « La nature hollow est ainsi faite. Vous tuez les âmes des autres pour vous en approprier leur pouvoir. Vous laissez vivre serait une erreur. »

Tous les arrancars se mirent sur leurs gardes.

« Avant qu'Aizen ne vienne au Hueco Mundo, vous nous laissiez tranquille dans notre monde, » répliqua le primera. « Vous ne vous occupiez que de ceux qui absorbait des âmes dans le monde des humains. C'est Aizen le responsable de tout ceci. » Il montra le champ de ruines de la ville. « Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas retourner à ce semblant de paix entre nos deux camps que nous avions jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne, pardonnez-moi l'expression, foutre la merde ?! »

Les arrancars regardèrent leur roi avec des yeux ronds. Il venait de dire une grossièreté, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, même lorsqu'il se mettait en colère.

« Et le Hogyoku ? Il doit être remis à la Soul Society pour être détruit ! »

La voix rocailleuse du vieil était sèche et sans appel.

« Je crains fort que cela soit impossible, » répondit Ulquiorra. « J'ai en quelques sortes absorbé le Hogyoku. Il est en moi à présent et c'est grâce à lui qu'Aizen a été vaincu. »

« C'est aussi le Hogyoku qui est à l'origine de tout ceci ! »

« J'en conviens. Mais je ne suis nullement responsable de vos erreurs ou de votre aveuglement car, si mes informations sont exactes, Kisuke Urahara a tenté de vous avertir, il y a un siècle. » Ulquiorra porta la main à sa poitrine. « De plus, je doute de pouvoir me départir du Hogyoku sans attenter à ma propre existence…. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, » interrompit Zarachi en portant une attaque de son sabre.

Ulquiorra dégaina son sabre et para, juste en même temps que Kurosaki.

« Ichigo ? » dit l'arrancar, étonné.

« Tu m'as épargné sur le toit de Las Noches, Ulquiorra, » répondit-il en grinçant des dents sous l'effort. « Tu nous as aidé à sauver Karakura. Je te dois au moins ça ! »

Ils repoussèrent à deux l'attaque du shinigami.

« Dégage, Ichigo, » fit Zarachi avec colère. « Tu me gênes. »

« Fais ce qu'il te dit, Shinigami, » fit le Primera. « Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis en m'aidant. »

« On ne te l'a jamais dit ? » fit le rouquin. « Je n'obéis jamais aux ordres et j'agis selon mon cœur. Tu es peut-être un arrancar, mais tu es quelqu'un de bien, Ulquiorra. »

'_Petit Poufsouffle,'_ songea le Primera.

« Assez ! » gronda le Commandant Yamamoto. « Ichigo Kurosaki. Es-tu avec nous ou contre nous ? »

« Je ne suis que le suppléant de Karakura, Commandant. Je ne fais que défendre ma ville et mes amis. Ulquiorra et les autres arrancars nous ont aidé à la défendre et ils sont prêts à partir sans tuer qui que ce soit d'autre. Laissez-les partir, Commandant. S'il vous plait. Tant que c'est encore sur de relativement bons termes. »

Ils parlementèrent beaucoup avec autant de civilité que possible. Ichigo et Orihime tentaient de convaincre les Shinigamis de les laisser partir sans problème. Ulquiorra attendait derrière silencieux mais prêt à se battre, son sabre toujours en main. Il ne voulait pas se battre. Il n'y avait déjà eu que trop de combats. Il préférait invoquer le Négacíon et partir sans plus aucun mort ou blessé mais cela signifierait une guerre ouverte une fois encore. Il voulait éviter cela. Il n'était pas naïf au point de ne pas savoir que des hollows se feraient toujours exécuter par des Shinigamis dans l'avenir. C'était l'ordre des choses, mais il ne voulait plus revoir de guerre dans le Hueco Mundo à cause des Shinigamis. Alors autant paraître le plus cordial et disposé possible à faire la paix. Au plus loin qu'il se souvienne, c'est tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Même en tant qu'humain et il allait se tenir un maximum à cet idéal.

Finalement, Orihime et Ichigo réussirent à les convaincre et c'est dans un semblant de paix et sans crainte immédiate d'un coup dans le dos que les Arrancars repartirent pour le Hueco Mundo. Ils s'apprêtaient à ouvrir un garganta quand Orihime s'approcha d'eux.

« Ulquiorra ? »

L'Espada porta son regard émeraude sur la jeune humaine. Elle semblait rouge et arborait un air timide sur son visage.

« Oui, Orihime ? »

« Je … Je voulais te dire … »

Elle rougit encore plus. Il lui sourit et attendit patiemment qu'elle termine sa phrase. Il était intrigué. Il fut surpris par le geste de la jeune humaine. Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec douceur. Ulquiorra se figea un instant. Il aurait pu l'arrêter sans problème mais il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Mais son cœur se réchauffa. Il lui rendit son baiser et la prit en douceur dans ses bras. Il s'écarta d'elle à regret après avoir échangé ce doux baiser.

« Orihime, » lui dit-il après. « Il serait plus sage que tu ne recommences pas. »

« Parce que je suis humaine et toi un arrancar. » Il confirma d'un hochement de tête. « Cela m'est égal. Je t'aime, Ulquiorra. »

Son cœur d'arrancar fit un bon dans sa poitrine à ces derniers mots. Il lui fit un merveilleux sourire et s'approcha d'elle. Il porta sa main à son visage et plongea son regard dans ses yeux noisette.

« Moi aussi, Orihime. Tu m'as réveillé. Toi, Femme, ta gentillesse et ta naïveté, ton désir de protéger ceux que tu aimes ont réveillé et mon cœur et ma mémoire beaucoup plus vite que prévu. »

« Plus vite ? »

« Elle revenait par bribes. J'aurais sans doute récupéré ma mémoire après quelques siècles mais il ne m'a fallu que quelques mois finalement. Grâce à toi et tes amis. Et au Hogyoku aussi. Je vous en serais reconnaissant à jamais. »

« Est-ce qu'on se reverra ? »

« Si tu le souhaites vraiment, cela pourrait s'arranger, » sourit l'arrancar. « Pour le moment, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, mais je viendrais te rendre visite, » promit-il ensuite.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, un doux et chaste baiser, puis s'écarta pour ouvrir le garganta et retourner au Hueco Mundo avec ses camarades. Ces derniers avaient suivi l'échange avec l'humaine en silence. Ils se posaient des questions mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment. Ils avaient tous compris que le Hogyoku avait radicalement changé la personnalité d'Ulquiorra. Mais la plupart ignorait que c'était en fait sa vraie personnalité, celle qui était la sienne avant de devenir Ulquiorra Schiffer. Celle d'Harry Potter.


	16. Reconstruction

**Reconstruction **

Ulquiorra atterrit immédiatement devant le palais en ruines de Las Noches. Il l'observa un moment, en silence, immobile, ses camarades arrancars tous derrière lui. Personne ne prit la parole, pas même Harribel qui connaissait mieux le Primera que quiconque.

« Faites ce que vous voulez durant les prochaines heures, » dit soudain Ulquiorra. « J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je vous ferai quérir pour une réunion un peu plus tard. »

Tous se regardèrent un instant avant de se séparer. Seul Harribel et ses Fracciones restèrent auprès de lui. L'arrancar aux yeux émeraude se plongea dans sa mémoire au moment où il était devenu un hollow, l'endroit où sa transformation s'était opérée. Il voulait vérifier quelque chose. Il se détourna du palais et partit dans le désert. Après plusieurs sonidos, il se rendit compte qu'il était suivi et soupira. Toutefois, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, ce n'était qu'Harribel, Sunsun, Apachi et Mila-Rose. Elles étaient en général d'une compagnie discrète. Enfin, quand les trois fracciones ne se disputaient pas pour des broutilles...

Il s'arrêta au bord d'une falaise abrupte. En contrebas, il reconnaissait le paysage. Un lac d'acide entouré d'arbres d'obsidienne et de dunes de sables.

« Où nous as-tu emmené ? » demanda Harribel en se postant juste à coté de lui.

« Là où Harry Potter est mort et où je suis né, » lui répondit-il simplement avant de se laisser tomber en avant.

Il atterrit avec aisance sur ses pieds une centaine de mètres plus bas. Il mit ses mains dans les poches de son hakama et se mit à parcourir les lieux. Il fit courir son regard sur chaque arbre, chaque dune, chaque ombre que l'on pouvait voir. Il avait passé le voile du ministère et avait atterri ici. Mais avait-il ramené quelque chose avec lui ? Sa baguette peut-être ? Et si oui, pourrait-il toujours l'utiliser ? Il utilisa son pesquissa pour analyser les environs. Il ne savait pas si les sorciers avaient une énergie spirituelle particulière, il n'en avait jamais rencontré depuis qu'il était devenu un hollow.

Il repéra une petite anomalie dans les particules spirituelles, infime et minuscule. Il n'y aurait en temps normal pas fait attention s'il n'était pas justement à la recherche de quelque chose. Il s'y dirigea avec les quatre femmes arrancars qui le suivaient à une certaine distance sans rien dire, silencieuses et observatrices. Même les trois fracciones ne semblaient pas d'humeur de se disputer entre elles, intriguées par le Primera Espada.

Ulquiorra s'arrêta sur une dune de sable. L'anomalie dans l'énergie spirituelle environnante était quelque part sous ses pieds. Il s'agenouilla et se mit à creuser dans le sable à deux mains. Il espérait la retrouver. Il était sûr que c'était elle. La main d'Harribel se posa sur son avant-bras alors qu'elle s'était agenouillée à coté de lui. Elle était là, calme et curieuse à la fois, le visage à moitié dissimulé par son haori pour cacher son masque de hollow.

« Que cherches-tu, Ulquiorra ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Etends ton pesquissa, » répondit-il. « Ne sens-tu rien ? »

Son regard vert se figea dans le vide alors qu'elle faisait ce qu'il lui demandait. « Il y a en effet quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, » répondit Ulquiorra. « Mais j'ai ma petite idée. Et c'est justement pour elle que je suis revenu ici. »

« Qui elle ? »

« Ma baguette, Harribel. Je veux savoir si j'ai toujours ces compétences. »

Elle releva un sourcil mais ne commenta pas. Ulquiorra dégagea son bras et continua à creuser, se rapprochant toujours plus de l'énergie étrange. Sous ses doigts, le sable était aussi doux que de la poussière mais glacé. Il ne faisait jamais chaud dans le Hueco Mundo. Et c'est cette différence de chaleur, ainsi que la différence de texture qui lui permet de trouver l'objet de ses recherches et de le ramasser. Il avait senti une certaine chaleur courir à travers ses doigts à son contact, électrisant ses sens. Il sourit en la dégageant des sables. Il se redressa en souriant en la faisant rouler entre ses doigts.

« On a fait tout ce chemin pour un vulgaire bâton ?! » fit Apachi d'une voix agressive, se coltinant un regard noir de Sunsun, Harribel et Ulquiorra. « Tu aurais très bien pu aller en chercher un juste à coté du palais ! »

« Pas un comme celui-ci, » rétorqua Ulquiorra d'une voix polaire. « Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 cm, très souple et facile à manier. Voyons si je peux toujours m'en servir. »

Il tapa sa tempe du bout de sa baguette en affichant une moue réflexive alors qu'il regardait justement Apachi.

« Mon père appartenait à groupe qui se faisait appeler les Maraudeurs. Mon parrain également. » Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tourna autour. « Leur particularité quand ils étaient de jeunes adolescents étaient de faire des blagues douteuses à leurs camarades d'école. Voyons voir. »

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'une idée fit briller ses yeux émeraude d'un éclat purement maraudeur, digne de James Potter et Sirius Black. Même des jumeaux Weasley. De plus, il ne savait pas comment mais rien qu'à la sentir, à la toucher, il était certain que quoi qu'il demande, quel que soit le sort lancé, sa baguette obéirait sans aucun souci.

« _Levicorpus. »_

Apachi poussa un cri de surprise et se retrouva à deux mètres au-dessus du sol, suspendue par les pieds. Elle s'agita pour essayer de se libérer. Elle se mit à crier sur Ulquiorra qui arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, une joie profonde sur le visage. Il la libéra quelques secondes plus tard d'un simple mouvement de sa baguette. Il dut arrêter la femme arrancar dans son élan en la plaquant sur le sol d'une main. Il la calma rapidement.

« Comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est pas un bout de bois ordinaire, » lui dit-il calmement. « J'étais autrefois un sorcier et j'avais ma baguette au moment où j'ai traversé le voile du ministère. Un instant plus tard, j'étais ici. Je voulais voir si je l'avais ramenée avec moi. Et apparemment oui. Cela va nous faciliter les choses. Beaucoup de choses. »

Il se redressa et lui tendit la main. « Allez, rentrons. »

US HP US HP US

Ulquiorra était dans la salle du trône de Las Noches à agiter sa baguette pour réparer sol et murs et effacer les traces de son combat avec Ichigo Kurosaki. Il ne faisait que réparer les lieux sur son passage depuis qu'il était rentré au palais. A force de l'utiliser, il avait conclu que la magie était en réalité de l'énergie spirituelle et que les sorciers la maniait d'une façon différente des shinigamis ou des hollows. Il ne s'épuisait même pas à reconstruire tout sur son passage. Il avait soulevé d'énormes blocs de pierre, réparer des tours, restaurer les sols, … sans ressentir la moindre fatigue alors qu'il se serait écroulé depuis longtemps, épuisé et le noyau vidé. Cela confortait sa théorie que la magie était un autre nom pour la pression spirituelle et en devenant un hollow et puis un arrancar, son noyau n'avait fait qu'augmenter.

Il était en train de faire exploser le trône qu'avait occupé Aizen durant une année entière quand les autres Espadas entrèrent dans la salle pour la réunion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ulquiorra ? » demanda Grimjow, surpris mais surtout en colère en évitant un débris qui volait tout droit vers lui. « Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? »

« Navré, Grimjow. Je ne te visais pas du tout. C'était un accident. Je fais un peu de ménage. »

Il se rapprocha du groupe.

« _Evanesco_, » dit-il en passant sa baguette au-dessus des quelques débris du trône.

Ils disparurent en un clin d'œil sous les yeux écarquillés des autres espadas. Le Primera Espada invita ses camarades à s'installer autour de la table. Il fit servir le thé et s'installa sur le siège qu'occupait autrefois Aizen quand il n'était pas sur son trône. Il observa les derniers Espadas encore en vie. Il était devenu le Primera, prenant la place de Starck, Harribel était toujours le Tercera, Noitra était devenu le Cuarto, Grimjow, le Quinta et Szayel le Sexto. Il but une gorgée de thé brûlante avant de commencer à parler.

« Il va y avoir un peu de changement à Las Noches. » Il fit une pause pour regarder chacun de ses camarades. « Il faut commencer par compléter nos rangs, nous avons quatre places vides. J'avais cru comprendre que Nelliel Tu Oderschvank faisait partie des Espadas. Je compte la faire réintégrer. »

« Non ! Pas question que cette chieuse revienne ! » s'exclama Noitra en se levant.

« C'est non négociable, Cuarto ! » fit Ulquiorra, glacial en posant ses deux mains sur la table. « Il y a toujours eu dix Espadas à Las Noches. Je n'ai pas l'intention de déroger à cette règle. La plupart des Fracciones ont été détruites, il ne reste plus que celles d'Harribell qui ont un niveau de puissance acceptable et prétendre au titre d'Espada. Il reste alors une place ! »

« Et Loly et Menoly alors ? » demanda Noitra. « Elles sont aussi puissantes. »

« Loly a été tuée par Yammi et je ne suis pas prêt à pardonner tout de suite à Menoly pour avoir attaqué Orihime ! De plus, Nelliel est beaucoup plus puissante que n'importe laquelle d'entre elles. Elle était une Espada autrefois ! Maintenant, tu t'assieds et tu te tais ! Ma décision est prise. »

Le Primera inspira pour se calmer et reprit la parole.

« Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, Emilou Apachi, Franceska Mila Rose et Cyan Sunsun seront les Espadas Sept, huit, neuf et dix. Ne connaissant pas leur puissance, elles porteront respectivement ces chiffres. Ensuite, ce sera à elles de faire leurs preuves et de gravir les échelons. »

Il sortit sa baguette et se concentra sur un souvenir heureux. Il ferma les yeux. Il ramena à lui tous les souvenirs de ses amis et d'Orihime et fit apparaître son patronus à coté de lui. C'était toujours un magnifique cerf. C'était toujours Cornedrue. Mais il était différent. Au lieu de la couleur argentée des patronus classiques comme il en avait vu tant durant sa vie précédente, celui-ci était devenu sombre et noir. Mais sinon, il était toujours aussi vaporeux et se comportait de la même manière selon ses désirs. Le fait d'être devenu un hollow avait sans doute altéré la composition même du patronus. De mémoire de hollow, aucun sorcier n'avait encore vécu dans le Hueco Mundo ou en tout cas, ils n'étaient pas répertoriés. Il était le premier à sa connaissance. Il allait donc devoir expérimenter beaucoup de choses.

Il vit le regard étonné, et pour certains la bouche grande ouverte, de ses Espadas. Ils fixaient tous son patronus. Il sourit indulgent. Ils étaient tous un peu comme des moldus. Il se leva et alla murmurer à l'oreille du cerf pour contacter Nelliel et faire en sorte que les quatre femmes arrancars futures Espadas les rejoignent. Ils allaient les attendre pour la suite. Il se réinstalla sur son siège.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demandèrent Grimjow et Szayel d'une même voix.

« Mon patronus. J'expliquerai quand nos dernières Espadas arriveront. Elles ne devraient pas tarder. »

Quelques minutes plus tard en effet, Nelliel et les fracciones d'Harribel arrivèrent.

« Ulquiorra, » fit directement Nelliel, curieuse mais le sourire aux lèvres. « C'était quoi ce cerf ? Il avait ta voix. »

« Commencez déjà par vous asseoir à notre table, » sourit le Primera. « Je vais tout expliquer. »

Elles s'assirent lentement, les trois filles d'Harribel plus anxieuses et lentes que Nelliel. Cette dernière s'était déjà assise à cette table, elle n'était pas en territoire inconnu. Ulquiorra leur servit une tasse de thé à chacune avant de continuer.

« Je disais donc qu'il nous manquait quatre Espadas. Je vous ai choisi toutes les quatre pour occuper les places vacantes. Nelliel sans surprise, tu deviens le septième Espada, Apachi, le huitième, Sunsun, le neuvième et Mila-Rose le dixième. »

Il laissa une minute aux quatre nouvelles venues de digérer la nouvelle avant de continuer.

« Pour répondre à votre question, le cerf noir était mon patronus. Lorsque j'étais humain, il était différent, d'une couleur blanche tirant vers l'argenté. Le patronus de base sert de bouclier face au détraqueurs mais j'ignore s'il a toujours la même fonction maintenant vu sa couleur. Mais, comme tu as pu le remarquer Nelliel, il peut aussi servir de messager. »

Il se leva et se tint devant ses camarades.

« Vous l'avez maintenant tous compris, je n'étais pas un humain ordinaire. J'étais un sorcier. » Ulquiorra vit une lueur de curiosité malsaine dans les yeux de Szayel. « Et si tu crois que je vais devenir un cobbaye, Sexto, tu peux oublier ! Et gare à toi si je trouve le moindre sorcier dans ton laboratoire ! »

Sa voix était froide et menaçante. Il regrettait juste de ne pas pouvoir y mettre la même douceur menaçante et velouté qu'avait Snape quand il prodiguait moult menaces et promesses de tortures.

« J'ai l'intention de reconstruire Las Noches, » continua-t-il plus calmement. « J'ai d'ailleurs déjà commencé. Dorénavant, pour des raisons évidentes, je souhaiterais que la libération des Zanpakutos ne se fasse plus au sein du palais mais à l'extérieur pour tout le monde, ou à la rigueur dans la salle d'entraînement quand je l'aurais achevée. Pour le reste, vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations habituelles, faire ce que vous voulez, sauf peut-être vous battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Enfin, ça, c'est vous qui voyez. »

Il posa ses mains sur la table. « Je ne suis pas Aizen et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de devenir un despote et un dégénéré comme lui. Je n'exigerai rien de vous si ce n'est la confiance et la loyauté. Je ne vous obligerais jamais à faire quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas faire et je ne m'interposerais que si je trouve que vous allez trop loin ou que ce que vous faites est injuste. Pour le reste vous êtes libres. »

Il se tut quelques instants pour laisser le temps à ses mots d'arriver à leurs esprits.

« Quand j'étais humain, j'avais un idéal : celui de défendre mes proches. Maintenant que j'ai recouvert une grande partie de ma mémoire, j'ai bien l'intention de reprendre cet idéal. Vous êtes mes proches à présent. Nous sommes un peu comme une famille et nous nous protégeons, nous nous aidons les uns les autres. En tous cas, moi, je vous protégerai. » Il se rassit. « Si vous avez des questions, je suis tout ouï. »

Il vit naturellement les questions dans leurs yeux, mais aucun ne se lança.

« Les gars, posez-les vos questions, » soupira Ulquiorra avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. « Je ne mords pas. »

Et chacun à leur tour, chaque Espada posa une question et ils firent de nombreux tours de tables. Ils allaient instaurer un nouvel ordre à Las Noches. C'était le début d'une nouvelle ère. Moins de violence et plus de respect. Ils restaient des Hollows, certes, mais en devenant des arrancars, ils devaient l'admettre, ils avaient tous recouverts une part d'humanité à un degré plus ou moins important selon certains.


	17. Un retour aux sources

**Un retour aux sources**

Ulquiorra marchait dans les couloirs en direction du laboratoire de Szayel. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Aizen avait été vaincu. Il avait reconstruit totalement Las Noches. Il avait aussi poursuivi tous les fidèles restants d'Aizen et leur avait laissé le choix entre cesser le combat ou mourir. Beaucoup avaient rendu les armes. Mais pas tous. Il était aussi retourné deux fois dans le monde des humains avec un gigai amélioré pour dissimuler sa pression spirituelle et il avait rendu visite à Orihime et ses amis. Surtout Orihime. Ils avaient passés quelques moments à se promener dans le parc de Karakura, à discuter ensemble et apprendre à mieux se connaître. Ils avançaient lentement dans leur relation, prenant leur temps.

Il y a quelques temps, le Primera avait demandé un service au Sexto : se renseigner sur la situation au Royaume-Uni, Voldemort, la guerre, ses amis, … Il se dirigeait maintenant vers son laboratoire pour voir où il en était dans ses recherches. Il frappa à la porte. L'arrancar aux cheveux roses et aux lunettes rectangulaires l'ouvrit. En voyant Ulquiorra, il s'écarta et le laissa entrer.

« Alors, » fit le Primera après qu'il eut fermé la porte. « Qu'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Beaucoup de choses, » répondit le Sexto. « Dis-moi, Harry Potter c'était toi, c'est bien ça … ? »

« Oui. »

« Eh bien, tu étais dans un sacré merdier là-bas. »

« M'en parle pas, » soupira Ulquiorra. « Je le sais depuis que j'ai onze ans. Qu'as-t …. Wow … Tout ça ?! »

Szayel venait de lui donner un gros dossier d'au moins dix centimètres d'épaisseur dans les bras.

« Oui. Bonne lecture. »

« Euh … Merci … Je suppose. »

Le Primera sortit du laboratoire pour se diriger vers ses propres appartements. Il avait une grosse lecture à faire. Et il voulait la terminer au plus vite. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait depuis sa disparition. Savoir comment s'en sortaient ses amis et ses proches.

US HP US HP US

Ulquiorra se tenait devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il ne s'était pas encore glissé dans son gigai, il voulait voir les choses de lui-même d'abord avant de se révéler aux autres. Il avait appris que depuis sa disparition, un peu moins de dix-huit mois s'étaient écoulés. Ses proches l'avaient enterrés, bien qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de corps. Cela avait été plus symbolique qu'autre chose. Voldemort avait été ravi par la nouvelle de sa disparition à travers le voile et poursuivait sa campagne de terreur. Sirius et Remus étaient retournés tous deux enseigner à Poudlard, ensemble, le premier ayant été innocenté des crimes dont il était accusé. Ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre depuis ce soir-là au Ministère.

Il avait lu aussi un truc étrange au sujet d'une prophétie qui le concernait ainsi que Voldemort. Il avait relevé un sourcil, perplexe, en la lisant. Quelque chose que Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais dite. Il comptait tirer cela au clair d'ailleurs.

Il inspira à fond. Il sentit la main d'Harribel sur son épaule. Elle, Sunsun et Nelliel avaient décidé de l'accompagner. Il avait laissé la protection de Las Noches entre les mains de Starck, pas qu'il craignait une attaque mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Ensemble, ils sautèrent au-dessus de la grille et atterrirent de l'autre côté. Ils avaient à peine senti les protections de Poudlard les stopper. Ils étaient d'un tout autre niveau. Mais ils les avaient senties. Elles devaient très certainement repousser aisément les simples hollows de bas-niveau.

Tout le long du chemin menant vers le château, Ulquiorra observa le paysage familier, le chemin de terre, la forêt, la cabane de Hagrid, le Saule Cogneur qu'il apercevait au loin, et le château toujours aussi grand et magique que dans ses souvenirs. Encore plus que la neige recouvrait l'entièreté du paysage dans l'obscurité naissante. On approchait de la période des fêtes. Il avait pu le remarquer en passant en ville et en lisant la première page d'un journal.

« C'est ici que tu as appris la magie ? » demanda Harribel alors qu'ils entraient dans le hall.

Ils virent quelques élèves passer et se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

« Oui, » sourit Ulquiorra, nostalgique. « J'y ai passé cinq merveilleuses années. Bon, il y a bien eu quelques moments horribles et j'ai couru de terribles dangers au sein de ce château mais si c'était à refaire je recommencerais sans hésiter. »

Une merveilleuse odeur de nourriture arriva à leurs narines. Le repas du soir était servi. Il mena alors ses trois espadas et amies dans la Grande Salle où tout le monde, ou presque, se trouvait déjà pour manger. A peine entré, Ulquiorra se figea. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il vit ses amis Ron, Hermione et Ginny discuter à la table des Gryffondors avec un léger sourire. Pendant un instant, il les vit avec le regard légèrement triste. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'ils ne changent de sujet. Du moins, il le supposait. Peut-être parlait-il de lui … Hermione et Ron se prirent la main pour se soutenir. Ulquiorra avait lu qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis sa disparition et qu'ils sortaient dorénavant ensemble. Il reconnut aussi Luna, Neville et quelques autres qui étaient membres de l'A.D. Il porta un instant son regard sur la table des Serpentards où il vit la tête blonde de la fouine de Malfoy. Mais il n'y resta qu'une ou deux secondes avant de se porter vers celles des professeurs.

Ce qui le frappa le plus, c'était la maigreur des traits de Sirius ainsi que ses yeux. Surtout ses yeux. Ces perles d'acier avaient perdu le feu qui les animait. Et son visage ne semblait pas avoir souri depuis longtemps. Remus semblait encore plus pâle et maladif que d'habitude et pourtant la pleine lune était passée depuis une quinzaine de jours. Dumbledore et McGonagall semblaient aussi avoir perdu un peu de leur étincelle. Quant à Snape, il semblait plus sombre que jamais.

Ulquiorra ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était approché d'eux pour les observer plus attentivement. Il se tenait maintenant sur l'estrade à quelques mètres à peine de son parrain. Il se retourna vivement en entendant la voix de son ancienne nemesis s'écrier.

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention, Weasley ! »

« Ferme ton clapet, Malfoy ! »

Ulquiorra soupira en souriant légèrement, nostalgique. S'il y avait des choses qui avaient changés, ce n'était apparemment pas le cas pour d'autres. Il observa la dispute entre son meilleur ami et le blond, les bras croisés, en silence. Il vit McGonagall se lever pour essayer de tempérer l'affaire. Snape s'était pincé l'arête du nez, à la limite du désespoir mais ne s'était pas levé. L'arrancar ne pensait pas intervenir dans la dispute jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Malfoy dire quelque chose. Un mot qui le mettait toujours hors de lui. Il venait d'insulter Hermione alors qu'elle prenait la défense de son petit ami. Malfoy avait dit_ Sang-de-Bourbe_.

Le sang d'Ulquiorra ne fit qu'un tour. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un _Levicorpus_ sur la fouine. Ce dernier se retrouva suspendu par les pieds dans les airs. Le serpentard se défit rapidement du maléfice et il exigeait de savoir qui venait de le lui lancer. Et il n'était pas le seul. Ron, Hermione ainsi que plusieurs professeurs et quelques curieux cherchaient activement le coupable.

« Qui a fait ça ? » demanda le professeur McGonagall d'une voix sèche et cassante. « Si je trouve le coupable, il aura cinquante points en moins ainsi qu'une retenue. »

Ulquiorra soupira. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un autre déguster à sa place. Et cela lui faisait du mal de voir ces têtes d'enterrement. Il fallait de toute façon qu'il se montre et il savait déjà que cela allait faire un choc. Il lança son patronus, toujours aussi sombre et aussi grand mais reconnaissable entre mille. Il lui murmura à l'oreille avant de l'envoyer vers le professeur de métamorphose.

« _Je crains d'être coupable, Professeur McGonagall …,_ » fit le cerf avec la voix d'Harry.

« Potter ? » fit cette dernière, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et une main sur la bouche.

« _Par contre, n'étant plus élève de cette école, je doute que vous puissiez enlever des points à Gryffondor. Cela dit, si cela peut vous faire plaisir, j'irai en retenue. Nous enfilons notre gigai et nous arrivons. »_

« Nous ? » murmurèrent plusieurs personnes. « Potter ? Impossible. »

Ulquiorra se dirigea rapidement dans le Grand Hall pour avoir plus d'espace, conscient que tous resteraient dans la Grande Salle pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Les trois femmes arrancars le suivirent. Il sortit leur quatre gigai de sa poche et leur rendit leur forme normale. Il se glissa dans le sien. Il avait totalement repris l'apparence d'Harry Potter, bien que les cheveux un peu plus longs et surtout sans les lunettes. Elles ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité. Il portait une chemise vert émeraude pour souligner ses yeux et un pantalon noir. Il avait une écharpe noire autour du cou.

Nelleil était habillée d'un tailleur trois pièces noir qui mettait en valeur ses formes et elle avait ses cheveux turquoise qui lui tombaient en cascade dans le dos. Sunsun arborait une simple robe blanche, égale à sa tenue d'arrancar, aux manches beaucoup trop longues comme à son habitude. Elle gardait son habitude de garder une main devant sa bouche et avait son attitude hautaine, digne d'un serpentard. En même temps, sa Résurrecíon prenait la forme d'un serpent... Ce n'était pas étonnant. Quant à Harribel, elle avait exactement la même tenue. Elle portait son hakama traditionnel blanc, ainsi que son haut beaucoup trop court qui ne cachait que son opulente poitrine et son visage, révélant son nombril. Ses cheveux blond paille désordonnés encadrant son visage avec une mèche plus longue qui lui tombait sur le sein. Aucun d'entre eux n'arborait leur masque de hollow.

« Hmm, » fit Ulquiorra. « Je maintiens que tu aurais dû mettre une tenue moins osée, Harribel. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Allons-y. »

Le Primera passa par l'embrasure de l'immense double porte de la Grande Salle. Le silence se fit dans la pièce alors que tout le monde les dévisageait. Il s'y attendait.

« Louveteau ? » fit Remus en approchant avec Sirius. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ? »

« Oui, Lunard, c'est moi, » sourit l'arrancar.

« C'est impossible, » coupa Snape en arrivant. « Harry Potter est mort il y a un an et demi au Ministère, Lupin ! C'est un imposteur. »

« Je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction, professeur Snape, » fit lentement Ulquiorra en croisant les bras. « Mais je suis tout à fait à même de prouver qui je suis puisque cela s'avère nécessaire. »

« Ah ? Vraiment ? » fit l'homme en noir, un sourcil relevé. « Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais comme c'est vous que je dois convaincre … Je vous laisse les trouver pour moi. »

« Je suppose que vous ne serez pas contre le fait de répondre à quelques questions, » fit l'homme en noir avec un sourire en coin, dangereux.

Harry Potter aurait frémi en le voyant, mais en devenant Ulquiorra, il était devenu insensible à ce genre d'intimidation.

« Mais je vous en prie, professeur, » répliqua-t-il platement avec un geste désinvolte de la main. « Faites. »

« Pendant que tu fais tes retrouvailles Ulquiorra, je vais explorer le château, » fit Nelliel d'une voix joyeuse, sautillant d'impatience. « Il y a tellement d'énergie ici ! Ca vibre tellement dans mon pesquissa ! J'ai envie de tout découvrir. »

Et elle disparut dans le couloir.

« Nel ! Attends ! » fit le Primera en la suivant. « Fais attention aux escaliers, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête ! Et ne mange pas les fantômes ! » Sauf qu'elle s'était littéralement envolée. « Non mais … Quel enfant ! » Il soupira en revenant vers les deux autres arrancars. « Des fois, elle est vraiment désespérante. »

« Et pourtant tu l'as choisie pour devenir une Espada, » commenta Harribel.

« Parce qu'elle est forte et qu'elle peut être sérieuse quand il le faut, » répliqua Ulquiorra en haussant des épaules.

_'Un peu comme Luna,'_ pensa-t-il soudain en posant quelques secondes son regard sur la blonde en question.

Il reporta son attention sur les sorciers qui écoutaient l'échange sans rien dire. La salle était vraiment silencieuse. Cela faisait vraiment étrange à Ulquiorra qui connaissait cette salle pleine de vie et de bruit quand elle était ainsi bondée.

« Et ces questions, » fit l'arrancar pour les faire réagir. « J'attends. »


	18. Je ne suis plus tout à fait le même

**Je ne suis plus tout à fait le même**

« Et ces questions, » fit l'arrancar pour les faire réagir. « J'attends. »

Dumbledore intervint le premier. « Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'aller dans un endroit plus approprié. Allons dans mon bureau. »

« _Il vaudrait mieux que j'aille chercher Nelliel, »_ fit Sunsun en sortant calmement.

Tout le monde lui jeta un regard horrifié.

« _Ca marche. Guidez-vous avec votre pesquissa pour nous retrouver, j'augmenterai un peu ma pression. Mais attention ! Ce château est un vrai labyrinthe. »_

_« Oui, Espada. »_

_« Et je crois t'avoir déjà dit que tu peux m'appeler Ulquiorra ! Tu es une Espada toi aussi ! »_

« Ulquiorra ? » fit Harribel qui regardait les humains. « Pourquoi ces humains vous regardent tous les deux comme si vous veniez de commettre un meurtre ? »

« Sans doute parce que l'on vient de parler Fourchelangue, » répliqua le Primera en haussant des épaules. « Ce n'est pas bien vu ici à cause de Salazar Serpentard et de son tout dernier héritier, Voldemort. Des mages noirs très puissants et dangereux. » Il sortit. « Je vous attends devant votre bureau, professeur. »

Ulquiorra et Harribel se dirigèrent calmement vers le bureau du directeur. La femme arrancar posait quelques questions sur le château, les tableaux et les cours qu'il y avit suivis, le Primera y répondit avec plaisir et aussi un peu de nostalgie. Ils croisèrent finalement l'esprit frappeur qui se faisait courser par une Espada aux cheveux turquoise qui riait aux éclats. En voyant Peeves en si mauvaise posture, Ulquiorra ne put qu'éclater de rire à son tour, surprenant le Tercera. Il en riait encore quand ils furent rejoints au pied de la gargouille par tout le petit monde sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ainsi ? » demanda Sirius.

« Peeves, » répondit l'arrancar. « J'ai vu Peeves complètement flippé parce que le Septimo l'a pris en chasse pour jouer. Juste un plaisir des yeux. »

Les deux derniers maraudeurs sourirent en échangeant un regard tandis que ses meilleurs amis le regardaient en se demandant comment ils avaient pu rater ça. Sunsun finit par arriver avec Nelliel qui ne semblait pas vraiment ravie qu'on l'ait coupé dans sa séance de jeu. Ulquiorra en fut peiné pour elle et lui dit qu'il avait bien ri du spectacle et qu'il reviendrait sûrement au château une autre fois et que l'esprit frappeur ne risquait pas de s'enfuir. Il y eut un hurlement de terreur alors que les Espadas montaient les escaliers en colimaçon en riant. Il semblerait que Peeves les ait entendus.

Ulquiorra tint la porte à ses camarades pour les laisser passer avant d'entrer lui-même et de fermer la porte. Il sourit en voyant les trois femmes Espadas immobiles à regarder partout autour d'elles. Le bureau n'avait pas changé. Exactement le même que dans ses souvenirs. La pièce était grande et belle, de forme circulaire. Il pouvait voir la nuit étoilée par les fenêtres. Sur les tables et les meubles, il y avait de nombreux instruments étranges en argent et en bronze qui bourdonnaient et vibraient en relâchant de petits nuages de fumée. Il y avait le bureau en chêne massif sculpté dont les pieds rappelaient les pattes d'un hippogriffe. Fumseck chantait doucement sur son perchoir en or. En un coup d'œil, le Primera repéra la pensine de Dumbledore dans un coin, le Choixpeau magique au sommet d'une étagère et l'épée de Gryffondor dans une vitrine. Un grand feu ronronnait dans la cheminée, diffusant une douce chaleur dans la pièce, et les murs du bureau étaient couverts de portraits d'anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard qui somnolaient dans leur cadre.

Dumbledore fit apparaître de nombreux sièges et tous s'installèrent. Sauf Snape qui restait encore et toujours, fidèle à lui-même, debout les bras croisés sur le torse. McGonagall fixait les lèvres pincées Harribel d'un œil désapprobateur. L'arrancar n'appréciait vraiment pas d'être regardée de la sorte. Encore moins par une femme.

« Vous avez un problème ? » demanda-t-elle, agressive.

« Calme-toi, Harribel, » ordonna directement Ulquiorra. « Elle ne fixe que ta tenue. Je t'avais dit de mettre quelque chose de plus décent justement pour éviter ça. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'habiller selon le gout des humains ! »

« Alors ne te plains pas de leurs regards d'envie pour certains … » Il fixait son meilleur ami Ron qui se ramassa un coup de coude dans les côtes. « … ou désapprobateurs pour d'autres. C'était à prévoir. Enfin, fais ce que tu veux. Sauf les tuer, cela va de soi. »

Les sorciers se tendirent sous la menace potentielle.

Ulquiorra s'assit sur un canapé, à côté de Sunsun et attendit que les questions arrivent. Se fut Hermione qui se lança la première.

« Qui nous a sauvé de Remus quand nous courions dans la forêt le soir de pleine lune en troisième année ? »

Le dit Remus pâlit à la révélation. Ulquiorra resta pensif quelques instants.

« C'est pas Buck ? L'hippogriffe de Hagrid ? Quand nous sommes retournés trois heures en arrière pour le sauver lui et Sirius et coincer Pettigrow au passage. Il a donné un sérieux coup sur la tête du loup. »

« Cela explique le mal de tête, » marmonna Remus en se frottant le front comme s'il ressentait encore la douleur.

Hermione sourit. Bonne réponse.

« Quel a été le premier cadeau que je t'ai offert, Harry ? » demanda Sirius.

« Un éclair de feu. Mais tu n'avais pas signé. Tu me l'as envoyé juste après que mon Nimbus 2000 a fait une malheureuse rencontre avec le Saule Cogneur. »

« La créature dans mon bureau la première fois que tu es venu me voir ? » demanda directement Remus avec un léger sourire.

« Un strangulot. »

Les deux maraudeurs, Ron et Hermione foncèrent sur Ulquiorra pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier qui s'y attendait se leva et les intercepta avec joie, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

« Cet excès de mièvrerie est assez touchante, » fit la voix douce de Snape depuis son coin. « Mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincu de son identité. »

Il avait sorti sa baguette en bois d'ébène. Ulquiorra le vit et sortit immédiatement la sienne et se mit en position défensive.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, professeur ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« Je m'apprête à rentrer dans votre esprit pour m'assurer que vous ne mentez pas. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, » répliqua le Primera en se redressant et baissant sa baguette. « Lors de ces derniers mois, j'ai vécu et subi de nombreuses choses. »

« Rien que je ne pourrais supporter, j'en suis sûr, » répondit le serpentard avec un sourire en coin.

« Vraiment ? Pourriez-vous supportez de voir ma propre mort ? Ma douleur ? Mon désespoir ? Je ne suis plus tout à fait le même, professeur. »

Ulquiorra regarda chaque sorcier dans les yeux. Ils étaient déstabilisés par ses propos.

« J'ai changé considérablement. Ma mort a été tellement douloureuse, pire même que le doloris, que j'en ai oublié mon identité pendant un temps. Je me suis forgée une nouvelle identité et je porte aujourd'hui le nom d'Ulquiorra Schiffer. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Louveteau ? » demanda Sirius. « Tu es toujours en vie. Sinon tu ne serais pas devant nous. »

« Je dis la vérité, Sirius, » fit Ulquiorra en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. « Remus, je suppose que tu as remarqué que je n'ai pas la même odeur … Mon énergie est différente, plus puissante et brutale. Même avec ces corps artificiels, on ne peut pas totalement la dissimuler. Mon passage à travers le voile a été horrible. Et en arrivant de l'autre coté, j'ai su en me regardant que j'étais mort. Et puis la douleur est survenue et j'ai changé. Je suis à présent ce qu'on appelle un arrancar, un hollow évolué. Et c'est parce que je suis un hollow que je ne veux pas que le professeur Snape rentre dans ma tête. Merlin seul sait quels dégâts son esprit pourrait subir en visitant l'esprit d'un mort ! C'est trop risqué ! »

« Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que vous dites, jeune homme ! » claqua Snape. « J'ai horreur que l'on se moque de moi et la plaisanterie a assez duré ! »

La magie de l'homme était noire et suffocante, dangereuse pour la plupart des personnes dans la pièce. McGonagall avait fait un pas en arrière avec ses trois lions pour les protéger, Sirius et Remus avaient dégainé leur baguette et menaçaient le serpentard et Dumbledore et les quatre arrancars de la pièce restaient immobile et observaient.

Ulquiorra soupira. « Je me demande par quel miracle, c'est vous entre tous que mon subconscient a choisi pour me guider et me rendre la mémoire, » dit-il au bout d'un moment en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « Comment vous, professeur, alors que vous avez été un parfait connard avec moi dès l'instant où l'on s'est rencontré, vous avez pu être choisi par mon subconscient à la place de mes proches ?! En quoi avez-vous plus marqué ma vie que les autres, Snape ?! Vous n'êtes que la chauve-souris des … cachots. »

Il avait monté la voix et la pression spirituelle en s'avançant vers l'homme vêtu de noir. Ce dernier s'était écrasé sous sa puissance, comme tout le monde dans la pièce à l'exception des arrancars. Mais en disant la dernière phrase, il avait peut-être compris quelque chose.

« Ulquiorra ? » fit Harribel. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, ça va, Harribel, » répondit plus calmement le Primera. « Je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ma Résureccíon. Elle… Elle ressemble par certains aspects à une chauve-souris. » Il grogna de frustration. « C'est pas vrai, j'aurais pu être n'importe quoi ! Un chien, un loup ou même un cerf et il a fallu que je sois une foutue chauve-souris ! »

Il sortit en trombe du bureau directorial, trop vite pour qu'un simple humain puisse le voir et même l'arrêter.

« Tu es content de toi, Servilus ? » cracha Sirius en sortant à son tour. « Harry revient et voilà comment tu le traites ?! »

Remus le suivit ainsi que tous les autres gryffondors de la pièce à l'exception de Dumbledore qui se rapprocha du Serpentard. Ce dernier se leva péniblement.

« Nous ferions mieux de le suivre, les filles, » fit Harribel en sortant à son tour.

Elles descendirent les escaliers et virent le petit monde qui les avait précédées autour d'un corps. Deux étaient agenouillés devant et criaient le nom d'Harry. La troisième Espada soupira.

« Ne vous fatiguez pas. Ce n'est qu'une coquille vide. Un gigai. Ulquiorra a préféré s'en débarrasser pour partir plus rapidement. »

« Donc, il n'est pas … » commença la jeune brune du nom d'Hermione avant de s'interrompre en voyant le corps de son ami, sans vie, les yeux ouverts dans le vide.

« Dans le sens où vous l'entendez, Harry Potter est bien mort il y a plus d'un an. Mais dans le sens où nous l'entendons, Ulquiorra est vivant. »

« Il n'est pas encore né celui qui pourra le tuer, » commenta Nelliel. « Il est d'une puissance … »

« Assez fort pour vaincre Voldemort ? » demanda Dumbledore qui arrivait avec Snape juste derrière encore légèrement tremblant par la pression spirituelle qui l'avait écrasée.

« Cela dépend de qui est ce Voldemort, » répondit Harribel alors qu'elle remarquait que tout le monde avait un frisson à ce nom.

Une odeur de peur se diffusa dans l'air. Les arrancars échangèrent un regard. La troisième Espada se souvint de certaines discussions avec Ulquiorra. Il y avait un humain qui l'effrayait dans ses rêves. Il n'avait jamais dit son nom mais peut-être était-ce cet homme.

« Voldemort est le plus grand mage noir de notre siècle et un meurtrier en puissance, » expliqua Dumbledore. « Harry était supposé se battre contre lui et le vaincre pour nous. Il devait sauver le monde sorcier. »

Les yeux verts d'Harribell se mirent à étinceler dangereusement. « Etes-vous en train de me dire que vous aviez mis le destin de votre monde sur les épaules d'un enfant ? »

Le visage du vieil homme s'assombrit par un voile de tristesse. « C'est ce que dit la prophétie. »

« Eclairez-moi, » fit-elle en avançant d'un pas. « Je suis du genre à accepter les sacrifices mais pas quand c'est du suicide pur et simple ! Encore moins quand il s'agit de celui d'un enfant ! »

Dumbledore soupira mais leur répéta la prophétie. « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... » Il soupira à nouveau. « Savez-vous où il pourrait aller ? J'aimerais lui parler. »

Les arrancars échangèrent encore un regard. Puis, Harribel prit le gigai d'Ulquiorra par le col et le tira sans ménagement derrière elle en se guidant de son pesquissa pour retrouver le Primera. Elle ne prit aucun compte des cris d'indignation des humains pour le traitement qu'elle donnait au corps artificiel. Ce n'était qu'une enveloppe vide ! Ils reprirent le chemin de la Grande Salle. Ils retrouvèrent Ulquiorra à la table des Gryffondor en train de savourer un bon morceau de tarte à la mélasse. Harribel jeta le gigai à ses pieds et s'assied à côté de l'arrancar. Sunsun s'installa en face.

« Ulquiorra, est-ce que je peux retourner m'amuser avec le gamin espiègle ? » demanda Nelliel avec un immense sourire.

« Si cela peut te faire plaisir, » répondit-il après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

« SUPER ! » fit-elle en courant vers l'extérieur de la pièce en sautillant.

« Peeves va vraiment passer une sale journée, » commenta le Primera en se servant une nouvelle part de tarte. « Enfin, pour une fois que c'est lui qui en prend plein la tronche … »

Dumbledore se rapprocha des femmes arrancars. « Excusez-moi très chère mais où est Harry ? J'avais cru comprendre que vous nous mèneriez à lui. »

« Concentrez-vous sur les particules d'énergie spirituelle et vous pourrez le voir, » répondit Harribel en se servant à manger.

« Vous vous moquez de nous ? » demanda le rouquin de la bande sans remarquer le verre de jus de citrouille s'élever et se vider. Il se passait des choses étranges à Poudlard tous les jours alors une de plus ou de moins …

« Harry, j'aime bien ta nouvelle coupe, » fit Luna de sa voix rêveuse en s'installant à coté de Sunsun. « C'est la nouvelle mode ? »

« Bonjour Luna, » répondit Ulquiorra. « Cela fait plaisir de te revoir. Non, c'est juste mon masque qui est comme ça. »

« Cela te va bien. Cela te rend plus intimidant qu'avant. Et plus beau. »

La remarque fit sourire l'arrancar. C'est vrai qu'il ressemblait beaucoup moins à cet enfant faible et maigre qu'il était autrefois. Il avait gagné en force, en puissance et en maturité. Il analysa la pression spirituelle de son amie, elle était légèrement différente que la plupart des sorciers. Cela pouvait expliquer qu'elle le voyait parfaitement et pas les autres.

« Au fait, Harry, peut-être que tu pourras m'éclairer. »

Ulquiorra releva la tête.

« Ta tenue me fait penser à celle d'une femme qui passe très souvent ici. Elle porte le même type de tenue mais en noir et avec une épée du même genre que la tienne. »

« Cette femme est une shinigami. Une âme psychopompe. Elle guide les âmes des morts vers la Soul Society et tue les êtres comme nous pour nous purifier et nous envoyer ensuite à la Soul Society ou en Enfer en fonction de notre vie humaine. » Il mâcha pensivement un morceau de sa tarte. « Elle vient souvent ici ? »

« Oui, au moins une fois tous les quinze jours. Un peu plus régulièrement depuis le début de la guerre. Mais elle ne s'approche pas vraiment de nous. »

« Cela ne m'étonne pas, » répondit Ulquiorra. « Ils n'ont pas vraiment le droit d'interagir avec les humains. La seule exception connue est le shinigami suppléant de Karakura et ses amis. »

« Et si tu retournais dans ton gigai, Ulquiorra. Ces humains s'impatientent quelque peu. »

Ulquiorra sauta directement dans le gigai et se releva pour vite finir sa part de tarte. Sirius, au lieu de retourner à la table des professeurs où était sa place, s'installa à côté de son filleul et Remus à coté de Luna. Cette dernière se leva pour laisser sa place à un Gryffondor, Hermione, et retourna à sa table. Le Primera se retrouva bien rapidement avec le bras de son parrain sur son épaule. Il revoyait l'éclat joyeux et maraudeur dans ses yeux gris et il en était heureux.

Le professeur Dumbledore voulut parler à Harry à propos de Voldemort mais il fut vite coupé par des regards noirs le fusillant. Le jeune homme revenait de loin, c'était inespéré, ce n'était pas pour le renvoyer directement sur le front. Mais l'intention du vieil homme n'avait pas échappé au Primera. Et sur ce point, il était d'accord avec Dumbledore. Une discussion s'imposait. Mais d'abord rattraper un peu le temps avec ses proches. Surtout que normalement, en tant que Hollow, il ne devait pas intervenir dans les affaires des humains. Cela ne le concernait plus. Il était surtout revenu pour ses amis et sa famille et non pour Voldemort. Mais cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la situation.


	19. La réunion des Mangemorts

**La réunion des Mangemorts**

Après le repas, Ulquiorra suivit son parrain jusqu'à ses appartements en compagnie de Remus. Il avait proposé aux autres Espadas de faire un tour mais Sunsun et Harribel refusaient de le lâcher d'une semelle. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à destination que Dumbledore, McGonagall et Snape les avaient rejoints et demandaient à discuter avec Harry.

« Non, Albus, » coupa sèchement Sirius. « Il est hors de question que mon filleul retourne au combat ! Je l'ai perdu une fois. Je ne le perdrais pas une seconde fois ! Trouvez-vous un autre élu. »

« Je crains que cela soit impossible, mon garçon. Harry est tout désigné par la prophétie et doit donc se battre. »

« Doit ? » releva l'intéressé en relevant un sourcil, avec une touche de sarcasme dans la voix. « Je ne vois pas trop en quoi un humain pourrait m'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. Si vous m'aviez dit le contenu de la prophétie avant, on n'en serait peut-être pas là. »

« Remarque, sans toi, Aizen aurait gagné la guerre et le monde serait détruit. »

« Un point pour toi, Sunsun. » Ulquiorra se tourna totalement vers Dumbledore. « Vous n'êtes que des humains. Vous vivez dans votre plan. Je suis un hollow, je vis dans le mien. Je suis juste venu rendre visite à mes proches et les rassurer. J'avais effectivement l'intention de jeter un coup d'œil à la situation pour voir ce qu'il en est mais normalement, je ne dois pas intervenir dans vos affaires. Je viens de stopper une guerre contre les shinigamis, ce n'est pas pour en provoquer une autre ! »

« Mais Harry, mon garçon, c'est ton devoir ! » s'exclama Dumbledore qui ne comprenait absolument rien de ce que le garçon lui racontait, probablement le prenait-il pour un fou.

« Mon devoir ? » ricana le Primera. « Je suis le roi du Hueco Mundo. Mon devoir est de m'assurer de la sécurité de mes sujets au sein de mon royaume. M'assurer également qu'ils ne font rien pour perturber l'équilibre fragile du monde. Je n'ai aucun droit ou devoir concernant les humains si ce n'est m'assurer que mon espèce vous laisse tranquille tant que vous êtes vivants ! Alors de mon point de vue actuel, Voldemort ne me concerne plus. Pas tant qu'il est toujours en vie ! Mais je n'ai pas toutes les données. Je vous promets d'aller voir, mais pas d'intervenir ! Maintenant excusez-moi mais je souhaiterais passer un peu de temps avec mon parrain et Remus. »

Les arrancars et les deux maraudeurs repartirent en laissant trois sorciers en état de choc derrière eux.

« Un roi ? » s'étonna McGonagall. « Bon sang, mais qu'est-il arrivé à ce garçon ? »

Dumbledore jeta un regard déçu vers Harry qui s'éloignait et repartit vers son bureau pour réfléchir. Il y avait de forte chance que son arme face à Voldemort avait bel et bien disparu. Et le retour du gamin au sein de Poudlard, même si ce n'était qu'une visite de courtoisie, allait arriver aux oreilles du mage noir et le château risquerait fortement d'être attaqué. Si c'était pour ne pas prendre parti, il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais revenir. Il aurait cherché une autre solution en attendant. Mais pour cela il avait besoin de plus de temps.

US HP US HP US

Dumbledore réfléchissait en regardant l'horizon depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. Cela faisait deux jours depuis le retour d'Harry au château. La nouvelle de son retour s'était très vite répandue et il avait déjà reçu un hibou de la part de Fudge et de Scrimgeour. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Voldemort ne soit au courant, ainsi que le reste de la population. On frappa à sa porte et Snape entra.

« Severus, mon garçon, » l'accueillit-il. « Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Il appelle, » dit l'homme en massant son bras gauche. « Je dois y aller. »

Dumbledore soupira. « Très bien, Severus. »

Le serpentard fit un hochement de tête et sortit. Ce qu'aucun d'eux ne savait, c'est qu'un Espada aux yeux verts avait entendu l'échange et était déjà parti pour le lieu de rassemblement des mangemorts au Manoir Malfoy. Cela faisait un moment qu'il savait que Voldemort y avait élu son Quartier Général et prenait ses décisions de là-bas. Ulquiorra s'y dirigea rapidement. Heureusement qu'il était un Maitre du Sonido et que la résidence des Malfoy n'était pas très loin de Poudlard, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu y arriver en même temps que Snape qui n'avait fait que marcher jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard et transplaner.

En s'approchant de plus en plus du Manoir, le Primera avait commencé à sentir quelque chose d'étrange avec son pesquissa. Mais il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. Il sentait des hollows non loin de là qui chassaient, mais il sentait aussi quelque chose de différent. Cela ressemblait à une pression spirituelle de hollow mais pas totalement. Et c'était très différent par rapport à Ichigo Kurosaki et ses amis qui s'étaient aventurés sur leur terrain pour s'approprier leurs pouvoirs. Il se demandait ce que c'était exactement. Et cela venait du Manoir Malfoy.

Il suivit le Maître des Potions à travers le jardin et les couloirs du Manoir jusqu'à arriver dans la salle de réunion. Tout dans la bâtisse respirait la richesse mais aussi le repaire d'une famille de Serpentards. Typiquement Malfoy. En arrivant dans la salle, une odeur métallique attaqua immédiatement les narines de l'arrancar. Du sang. C'était la première chose qui l'avait frappé. La seconde était qu'une vingtaine de mangemorts se trouvaient assis autour d'une table avec Voldemort au bout confortablement installé sur une sorte de trône.

'_Au moins Aizen avait du style dans le choix de son siège, là c'est carrément glauque !'_

« Ah, Severus, » fit Voldemort. « Je commençais à croire que tu t'étais perdu. Approche, nous t'avons gardé un siège. »

Le potionniste s'installa en bout de table, à l'opposé du puissant mage noir. Ulquiorra analysa chacun des mangemort ainsi que le reste des lieux à la recherche de l'énergie étrange. Elle provenait de Voldemort lui-même, du moins en partie. Il ressentait exactement la même chose émanant d'un énorme serpent qui se prélassait devant le feu. C'était exactement la même énergie. Il tourna autour de la table et fut ravi de constater qu'aucun d'eux n'avait le don de vue comme Luna. Cela dit, il avait remarqué la tension dans les muscles de la nuque de Voldemort quand il était passé juste derrière lui. Il pouvait donc le sentir ? Peut-être… Il retourna à proximité de Snape et s'assit en tailleur sur la table, son Zanpakuto sur ses genoux.

« Mangemorts, » fit le Lord Noir. « Des rumeurs courent. Harry Potter serait encore en vie et serait de retour à Poudlard. »

Sa voix était calme, dangereusement calme. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de son énergie. Elle était agitée, colérique. Ulquiorra sentait que cela allait barder pour quelqu'un. Et la peur émanait de presque chaque personne dans cette salle.

« Ne m'avais-tu pas dit, Lucius, que le garçon était tombé à travers l'arche et qu'il était mort ? »

« O… Oui, Maître, » bégaya Lucius en s'écrasant sur sa chaise. « J'ai fait des recherches sur l'arche. Elle est très ancienne et est surnommée le Portail de la Mort par certaines civilisations. Ceux qui passent au travers ne reviennent jamais. Elle était parfois utilisée pour la peine de mort. »

« Eh bien, il semblerait que tu te sois trompé, Lucius, » fit Voldemort avec un sourire sadique. « _Endoloris_. »

Lucius Malfoy se tordit dans hurlement de douleur et tomba de son siège. Le Mage Noir fit durer le sort pendant de nombreuses minutes, se délectant de chaque cri de son fidèle serviteur. Bellatrix Lestrange était un peu plus loin et ricanait à la vue de son beau-frère ainsi torturé. De la même famille et elle réagissait de la sorte sans aucun respect pour les siens. Ulquiorra en était écœuré. Le quadragénaire aux cheveux blonds eut du mal à se réinstaller sur sa chaise et ne cessait de trembler, résidu de l'impardonnable qui réagissait toujours avec ses nerfs.

« Severus, que penses-tu de ces rumeurs ? » fit le Lord Noir en se tournant vers le Maître des Potions.

« Je les confirme, Maître, » dit Snape en croisant le regard rougeoyant de Voldemort. « Harry Potter est revenu il y a deux jours à Poudlard en compagnie de trois femmes. »

« Es-tu sûr qu'il s'agisse bien de lui et non de quelqu'un qui cherche à usurper son identité pour attirer l'attention ? »

« Certain, Maître. Son identité a été vérifiée par les personnes qui lui sont le plus proche. De plus, son patronus confirme son identité. Cela dit, il est … changé. »

« Explique-toi Severus, » susurra le Lord.

« Son patronus n'était pas fait de vapeur blanche comme n'importe quel patronus classique. Il était sombre et noir. A part ce détail, il était identique. Et le jeune homme semble plus puissant et plus sûr de lui. »

« Est-il toujours à Poudlard ? »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, oui, Maître, » répondit Snape. « Mais il ne suit absolument aucun cours. Je ne l'ai personnellement pas vu de la journée. »

« Avec Dumbledore, attaquer l'école ne sera pas chose aisée, » réfléchit Voldemort à voix haute en glissant un doigt blanc et squelettique sur ses lèvres. « Crois-tu qu'il y aurait moyen de le piéger aussi facilement que la dernière fois ? »

Ulquiorra releva un sourcil, amusé à l'idée que cette face de serpent puisse croire être capable de le piéger à nouveau. Il sentit soudain l'énergie de Snape changer, plus anxieuse. Cet homme s'inquiétait pour lui, apparemment. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose sous cette inquiétude. Il avait du mal à mettre la doigt dessus. Il garda le regard fixé sur son ancien professeur de potions alors que ce dernier répondait.

« Difficile à dire, Maître. Potter est différent dans sa façon de penser et d'agir. Il n'est plus aussi fonceur qu'avant. Durant ma courte période d'observation, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à l'un de mes serpents plutôt qu'à un Gryffondor. »

« Et ses amis ? Ne pouvons-nous pas le piéger ainsi comme nous l'avons attrapé avec Black au Ministère ? Le pousser à venir jusqu'à nous pour les sauver ? »

Le Primera soupira. Si ce serpent croyait qu'il allait tomber une deuxième fois dans le même panneau, il allait être surpris. De plus, il était déjà sur place. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'ils étaient tous aveugles …

« Je ne sais pas, Maître. Les élèves de Poudlard ne quittent plus l'enceinte de l'école ou seulement sous très haute surveillance. Très peu veulent repartir pour les fêtes de fin d'années. Quant aux trois femmes qui accompagnaient Potter et avec qui il semble proche, elles sont … comment dire … étranges. Elles ne se comportent pas comme des êtres normaux. Et elles semblent lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Je doute qu'elles s'éloignent de lui. »

'_Très observateur. En seulement deux jours … Je suis épaté ! Mais elles ne me collent pas au train en tout temps… Mais il est vrai que tu ne vois qu'une partie de la vérité, Snape.'_

Ulquiorra assista au reste de la réunion. Il y eut de nombreux rapports. Et de nombreuses tortures et pas qu'au Doloris. Le sang coula abondamment sur le sol de marbre noir. Très peu furent épargnés. Et malheureusement, Severus Snape ne fut pas de ceux-là. Lui qui avait déjà naturellement le teint cireux était encore plus blafard que jamais. Il avait de nombreuses blessures qui saignaient encore à la fin de la réunion. Le Primera le suivit en silence, indécis quant à la façon de procéder. Le serpentard peinait à marcher, chaque pas étant un supplice. Il arriva néanmoins à quitter le Manoir Malfoy et à en parcourir l'immense jardin. Mais il s'effondra à quelques mètres des grilles, inconscient.

L'arrancar le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Dans l'état dans lequel l'homme était, il ne survivrait pas au voyage jusqu'au château et il ne savait pas transplaner, ni faire de portoloin. Il sortit rapidement du domaine Malfoy et sortit son communicateur. Il appuya sur plusieurs boutons.

« _Ulquiorra. Que puis-je pour toi ? »_ fit la voix de Szayel.

« Va chercher Orihime Inoue de toute urgence dans le monde des humains et ramène-la au Hueco Mundo. J'ai un blessé à faire soigner. C'est grave. »

« _Je fais ça tout de suite. »_

Le Primera ouvrit directement un garganta et s'y engouffra avec sa charge dans les bras.


	20. Snape au Hueco Mundo

**Snape au Hueco Mundo**

Ulquiorra portait un plateau de nourriture vers ses appartements. Il était à peine arrivé avec Snape au palais qu'il y avait directement porté. C'était Grimjow qui avait été cherché Orihime. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le faire mais comme c'était le Primera qui avait demandé à ce qu'elle revienne au Hueco Mundo, il n'avait rien dit. Il ne s'était même pas plaint. Il ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers.

« Comment va-t-il ? » dit-il en posant le plateau-repas sur la table de salon.

« Il sera faible pendant encore un moment, mais il s'en sortira, » répondit Orihime en se levant. « J'ai presque terminé de guérir ses blessures. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. L'arrancar sourit.

« Tu peux et m'embrasser et le guérir ? » fit-il étonné.

« Tant que je reste suffisamment concentrée sur lui, oui je peux. »

« Autant ne pas trop te déconcentrer alors. » Il lui embrassa le front. « J'ai l'une ou l'autre chose à faire. Si jamais il se réveille et que je ne suis pas de retour, tu … »

« Je resterai avec lui, avec plaisir, Ulquiorra, » sourit-elle. « Et si jamais il te demande, je le conduirai jusqu'à toi. »

« Tu es un ange, » fit Ulquiorra en lui volant un baiser et partit rapidement de la chambre après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur son ancien professeur sous le bouclier doré de sa petite amie.

Il alla discuter avec Szayel pour que ce dernier fasse des recherches plus approfondies sur Voldemort et son énergie étrange ainsi que sur ses actions. Il n'était pas tranquille par rapport au Mage Noir. Il voulait agir mais il lui fallait une bonne raison en tant que hollow pour intervenir sur la situation en Angleterre. Or, pour le moment, il n'en avait aucune. Et agir pourrait causer une nouvelle guerre avec la Soul Society. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il s'était montré peu enclin à agir quand Dumbledore lui avait demandé. Pour cela, mais aussi parce que, comme l'avait dit Sirius, il était à peine réapparu que le vieil homme voulait déjà le remettre sur la ligne de front.

Il sortit du laboratoire du Sexto et marcha dans le palais, remettant en état ce qu'il n'avait pas encore réparé. Las Noches était tellement grand qu'il y avait encore des gravats par endroits. Il croisa Grimjow au détour d'un couloir.

« Eh ! Ulquiorra. »

« Oui, Grimjow ? »

« On a toujours un compte à régler tous les deux, » fit le Quinta avec un sourire carnassier.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir te battre contre moi ? » demanda le Primera qui avait un petit sourire en coin.

« Certain, » répondit-il en s'approchant du son roi et le dominant d'une tête.

« Eh bien, si tu tiens tellement à te prendre une raclée, pourquoi pas. Tu ne pourras qu'évoluer. » Ulquiorra changea de trajectoire pour prendre la direction de la salle d'entrainement. « Allez, suis-moi. »

US HP US HP US

Severus Snape sortit peu à peu de l'inconscience. Il était bien là où il était. Il était allongé dans un lit moelleux et les draps étaient doux. Les lieux n'avaient pas une odeur particulière, juste douce et légère sans pour autant qu'il puisse en définir le parfum. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Tout autour de lui était flou. Les meubles, les murs, le plafond, il ne voyait rien avec netteté. Il avait d'abord pensé que cela venait de lui mais en regardant ses mains, il comprit que c'étaient les lieux eux-mêmes qui étaient étranges. Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir plus nettement où il se trouvait.

Le lit sur lequel il reposait était à baldaquin et les rideaux comme les draps étaient d'un vert profond, presque émeraude. Il pouvait deviner sur sa droite une table comme un bureau ainsi qu'une armoire de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il y avait également deux portes. L'une d'elle s'ouvrit et une personne aux longs cheveux roux entra dans la chambre. Il sortit sa baguette par réflexe et la pointa sur le nouvel arrivant. Contrairement à la pièce, il le voyait nettement. C'était une ravissante jeune fille aux yeux noisettes. Elle devait être encore une lycéenne. Elle commença à lui parler mais il ne comprit pas un mot. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ah, mais oui, que je suis bête ! » rit-elle avec un fort accent en se frappant doucement la tête. « Ulquiorra m'a dit que vous êtes Anglais. » Elle s'installa sur la chaise à côté du lit. « Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Orihime Inoue. »

« Snape. Severus Snape, » répondit-il lentement en baissant sa baguette. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« Dans le palais de Las Noches, au Hueco Mundo. Le roi, le Primera Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer, vous a amené ici et m'a demandé de vous soigner. »

Severus nota qu'il était ne portait qu'un boxer sur lui et demanda où était ses habits. Elle lui informa qu'ils étaient sales et en très mauvais état, ils avaient été envoyés à la laverie. Son bienfaiteur lui en avait laissé quelques autres et qu'il pouvait aller se rafraîchir et se changer dans la salle de bain. Le serpentard avait grimacé en voyant la couleur blanche des vêtements. Il prit une bonne douche et voulut s'habiller. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas comment enfiler ces habits. Où était le pantalon ? Il avait trouvé la veste mais le reste... Comment était-il supposé mettre ce truc ? Il sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille et approcha de la jeune fille.

« Excusez-moi mais vous n'auriez pas un pantalon ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous avez un hakama, Mr Snape, » répondit-elle simplement avec un sourire. « Attendez, je vais vous aider. »

Le hakama se trouvait être un pantalon. Elle lui expliqua que c'était une tenue traditionnelle japonaise et que tous les arrancars en étaient vêtus. C'était fort compliqué pour Severus, surtout avec tous ces nœuds et ces tours de taille. Un pantalon était nettement plus simple à enfiler. Il la remercia toutefois pour l'aide, en espérant ne plus avoir à la lui demander. C'était ... humiliant. Lui le grand et tristement célèbre professeur Snape, Terreur des Cachots de Poudlard, venait de se faire habiller par une lycéenne qui devait faire un peu moins de la moitié de son âge !

« Serait-il possible de parler à la personne qui m'a amenée ici ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, chassant son humiliation passagère au second plan. « Je dois rentrer chez moi assez rapidement. »

« Je me doutais que vous alliez me le demander. » Elle s'écarta et se dirigea vers l'autre porte. « Suivez-moi, je vais me renseigner et vous conduire jusqu'à lui. »

Il suivit la jeune femme dans un dédale de couloirs. Là non plus, rien n'était net dans son champ de vision, si ce n'est Orihime Inoue. Quel était cet endroit exactement ? Elle toqua à une porte et un homme aux cheveux roses lui ouvrit. Il les entendit discuter un moment avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne.

« Ulquiorra est à la salle d'entrainement, » dit-elle en sautillant. « Suivez-moi. »

Ils marchèrent en silence. Orihime qui d'ordinaire babillait comme une pie était ici plus calme à cause de la barrière de la langue. Ce n'était pas aussi facile de parler en anglais. Heureusement qu'elle avait les bases. Severus de son coté, essayait de résoudre le mystère de sa vue trouble. Il finit par poser une question à son guide.

« Savez-vous par hasard pourquoi je vous vois nettement mais que le moindre recoin, la moindre parcelle de cet endroit est flou à mes yeux ? »

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, elle plongea son regard noisette dans ses yeux onyx.

« Je ne suis pas sûre mais c'est peut-être votre reiatsu qui s'adapte au lieu. Cela m'a pris du temps avant de voir nettement le reiatsu. Peut-être que c'est la même chose avec vous. »

« Le reiatsu ? »

« Je suis désolée, je ne connais pas la traduction de ce mot dans votre langue. Demandez à Ulquiorra, il saura sûrement. »

Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris et ils continuèrent le chemin en silence. Le regard du serpentard s'attarda une fois encore sur sa tenue et il soupira face à la couleur. Lui qui d'ordinaire portait du noir surtout pour intimider son entourage, il devait être beaucoup moins effrayant ainsi vêtu. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte qui était ouverte sur un espace lumineux. Une fois encore, Severus ne put rien distinguer nettement. Il vit quelques colonnes dont certaines brisées, quelques montagnes de gravats à proximité mais rien de plus. Il ne pouvait que se servir de ses oreilles pour deviner ce qu'il se passait plus loin. Un combat. Féroce et brutal. Il y avait des flashs bleus et verts devant lui, ainsi que des explosions.

« Est-ce que ce sont des sorciers ? »

« Non, » répondit-elle. « Ce sont Ulquiorra et Grimjow. Les Primera et Quinta Espadas. Deux des êtres les plus forts parmi les arrancars. »

Il voulut s'approcher mais la main de la jeune fille sur son bras l'arrêta.

« Mieux vaut attendre qu'ils en aient fini. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour vous protéger du pouvoir d'un Espada. »

Ils patientèrent donc que les deux Espadas terminent leur combat.

US HP US HP US

Ulquiorra et Grimjow se battaient sous leurs formes libérées. C'était à la limite du gros chat sauvage qui poursuivait une chauve-souris géante. Du moins dans le concept. Ils échangeaient coup sur coup, bala sur bala, cero sur cero sans s'arrêter. Le Primera utilisait aussi sa lance d'énergie et ses ailes là où le Quinta utilisait sa queue et ses griffes. Leurs cheveux volaient derrière eux dans le rythme de leurs déplacements.

Au bout d'un moment, Ulquiorra était toujours en excellente forme tandis que Grimjow commençait à tirer sur la corde. Le Primera décida d'arrêter là le combat.

« Allez. Cela suffit Grimjow. Va soigner tes blessures et récupérer. »

« Je peux encore me battre, » grogna ce dernier.

« Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu me battras et deviendras le Primera. » Ulquiorra sourit. « Allez. Tu t'es déjà amélioré. Crois-moi. Le jour où tu me battras et ce même sous ma seconde forme, je te donnerai ma couronne avec plaisir. En attendant, continue d'évoluer. »

L'Espada aux cheveux bleus grogna encore et se dirigea vers la sortie en rescellant progressivement son Zanpakuto. Ulquiorra vit Orihime à l'entrée se diriger vers le Quinta pour le soigner. Il vit également une grande personne aux cheveux noirs et vêtu de blanc immobile non loin d'elle. Grace à son pesquissa, il sut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un arrancar, ni même d'un hollow. C'était un être humain. Le seul humain mâle présent dans tout le Hueco Mundo. Severus Snape. Et rien que le voir en blanc fit naître un sourire sur le visage du Primera.

Il s'approcha du groupe, embrassa son aimée au passage et salua son invité.

« Bonjour, professeur, » dit-il. « Bienvenue à Las Noches. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? »

« Je suis le Primera Espada, roi du Hueco Mundo. Il me semblait pourtant vous l'avoir dit, professeur Snape. »

« Potter ? »

« Lui-même, » fit l'arrancar en reprenant progressivement sa forme normale à son tour.

Il perdit peu à peu ses ailes, son masque changea pour recouvra le coté de sa tête et ne laissa plus qu'une corne au sommet de son crâne et il rangea Murciélago dans son fourreau.

« Suivez-moi, » dit-il ensuite. « Vous devez sûrement avoir faim. »

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence pendant quelques minutes.

« C'est vous qui m'avez amené ici ? »

« A vous entendre, on dirait presque une accusation, » fit Ulquiorra ironique. « Oui, je vous ai ramené dans mon palais. Voldemort vous avait bien amoché. Vous n'avez même plus eu la force de sortir du domaine Malfoy, encore moins de transplaner. Comme je ne peux ni transplaner et que je ne sais pas comment créer un portoloin, la seule solution que j'ai trouvée était de vous ramener ici pour vous soigner. »

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé, Potter ! » cracha Snape. « Et que faisiez-vous chez les Malfoy. Je ne vous y ai même pas vu ! »

« Parce que jusqu'à présent, je vous étais invisible, comme à tous les mangemorts ! Et je vous ferai signaler que vous m'avez sauvé la vie un bon nombre de fois. Même si je suis mort, cela ne veut pas dire que je dois oublier ce genre de choses. Je vous suis redevable pour beaucoup ! »

Ulquiorra augmenta la vitesse de sa marche sans s'en rendre compte. Il était légèrement en colère mais surtout déçu par le manque de gratitude de l'homme. Il entendit au bout d'un moment le souffle court de Snape qui essayait de le suivre sans se plaindre. Il trottinait presque derrière lui. Il ralentit alors la cadence.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai des problèmes de vue, » fit Snape après avoir repris une respiration plus calme et profonde.

« Vous voyez vraiment les particules spirituelles pour la première fois, » répondit Ulquiorra. « Il va vous falloir du temps pour vous adapter. Votre présence ici accélère le processus. Hier, vous ne me voyiez ni ne me sentiez. Aujourd'hui vous commencez à voir. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Le Primera s'arrêta et fit face à son professeur. « Regardez-moi. Regardez-moi attentivement. »

« Je vous vois à peine ! »

« Concentrez-vous. C'est un peu comme si vous vouliez voir la magie. Ce ne sont que des particules spirituelles. Ma forme, mon énergie, tout ici, dans ce monde, ne sont composés que de particules. La magie comme vous l'appelez dans le monde sorcier, est une utilisation, une manifestation différente de l'énergie spirituelle que nous avons dans nos corps. Ici, nous autres hollows, nous l'utilisons d'une autre manière, avec des balas ou des ceros. Les shinigamis, dans la Soul Society, encore d'une autre manière avec leur kido. Les Quincy, je ne sais pas trop comment ils font, mais c'est encore différent. Mais au final, cela reste les mêmes particules. Il faut juste se concentrer dessus. C'est une question de volonté. »

Il reprit le chemin des cuisines avec le Maître des Potions sur ses talons. Severus Snape réfléchissait à ce que le gryffondor venait de lui dire. C'était dingue ! Il avait presque quarante ans et il venait d'apprendre une grande leçon sur la magie de la part d'un gosse de dix-sept ans. Il était naturellement au départ sceptique mais n'ayant pas grand-chose d'autres à faire, il y avait réfléchi. Il y avait beaucoup de choses, beaucoup de termes qu'il n'avait pas compris encore et il élaborait déjà sa liste de questions.

L'Espada ouvrit au bout d'un moment une porte et laissa passer son ancien professeur. Il le conduisit à une table et rapporta deux plateaux-repas bien chargés. Ils mangèrent calmement. Ulquiorra voyait dans les yeux noirs de Snape qu'il réfléchissait. Il ne le perturba alors pas. Le silence ne le dérangeait plus comme autrefois. En devenant hollow et ayant subi cette épreuve seul, il avait appris à apprécier le calme et le silence. Même si de temps en temps, un peu d'ambiance ne faisait pas de tort. Ce dernier point était son côté Harry Potter qui avait refait récemment surface. Ses deux personnalités avaient sérieusement commencé à s'entremêler de telle manière qu'il n'était plus vraiment Ulquiorra Schiffer, mais il n'était pas non plus redevenu Harry Potter. Il était quelque part entre les deux. Et il se sentait bien de cette transformation.

« J'aurais plusieurs questions à vous poser, Mr Potter, » fit Snape, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Je vous écoute, monsieur. »


	21. Pour qu'il comprenne

**Pour qu'il comprenne**

« J'aurais plusieurs questions à vous poser, Mr Potter, » fit Snape, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Je vous écoute, monsieur. »

« Que faisiez-vous au Manoir Malfoy et pourquoi personne ne vous a vu ? »

Ulquiorra releva un sourcil. L'homme en face de lui le regardait tant bien que mal. Il devait être encore flou à ses yeux. Il sentait aussi la tension que sa présence et celle des autres arrancars lui faisaient ressentir. Cela faisait beaucoup de puissantes pressions spirituelles à supporter. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tous au minimum, cela restait énorme pour un simple humain. Heureusement que Snape était un sorcier relativement puissant. Et il se tenait sur ses gardes. Maintenant qu'ils étaient immobiles depuis un moment et que les odeurs étaient un peu plus fortes, le Primera pouvait sentir une légère touche de peur émaner de Snape. Très légère. Mais il la cachait bien. S'il n'avait pas ses sens accrus, il n'aurait rien remarqué. Mais il ressentait aussi autre chose de plus enfoui. C'était cela qui le poussait à le protéger d'une certaine manière.

« Vous avez un millier de questions qui vous trottent dans la tête et ceci est votre première ? » dit-il, un brin amusé.

Il reçut le regard noir Made in Snape. Il rit doucement.

« Vous savez, ce regard n'aura plus jamais aucun effet sur moi. » Il rit encore en faisant venir à lui deux tasses de thé. « Dès le moment où je vous ai revu, j'ai su que vous étiez l'un de ses hommes de mains, un mangemort. » Il vit Snape se tendre encore plus, sur la défensive. « Je ne vous juge pas. Chacun fait ses choix. Parfois, ils sont bons, parfois non. Je vous ai simplement surveillé. Je savais qu'à un moment où à un autre vous le rejoindriez pour une réunion. Au moment où votre marque a commencé à vous brûler, votre énergie s'est agitée et je vous ai directement rejoint dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Et de là, je vous ai suivi jusqu'au Manoir Malfoy. »

Il but une gorgée de thé.

« Quant à vous seconde question, je vous ai déjà répondu. Tout à un lien avec l'énergie spirituelle. Votre corps apprend à la voir. Elle est beaucoup moins dense dans le monde des humains. C'est pourquoi vous n'y êtes pas habitué et pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas vu, ni aucun autre mangemort. Voldemort lui-même est aveugle. Cela dit, il m'a senti. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » fit Snape, étonné.

« Quand j'ai fait un tour de la table, je suis passé juste derrière lui, j'ai vu ses muscles se tendre. Il m'a senti. Enfin, je crois. Ce n'était pas le plus important sur le moment. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment de la situation et Szayel n'avait pas su vraiment me renseigner à ce sujet. Il lui manque encore beaucoup de clefs pour comprendre le monde sorcier. Alors j'ai décidé de prendre directement les informations dont j'avais besoin à la source. Je dois dire que vous m'avez relativement bien cerné. Ainsi que les trois Espadas qui m'ont accompagné à Poudlard. Je suis toutefois étonné que vous n'ayez pas dit exactement ma relation avec elles alors que je vous l'ai clairement énoncée. »

« Le fait que vous êtes leur roi ? » ricana Snape.

Le serpentard émit un drôle de rire. Ulquiorra resta impassible. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il ne le croyait pas. Il y a encore à peine deux ans, il suivait des cours de potions dans sa classe et l'homme le considérait comme un gamin fauteur de trouble. Cela devait être difficile pour lui de considérer la possibilité qu'il soit roi du Hueco Mundo, monde dont il ne comprenait rien, ni même ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer l'étendue ou la population.

Voyant que le gryffondor en face de lui ne réagissait pas, qu'il restait d'un sérieux hors du commun, Snape se calma.

« Vous n'êtes quand même pas sérieux, Potter ? » demanda-t-il. « Vous, un roi ?! »

« Difficile à croire, je vous l'accorde. Mon statut de Primera Espada est encore récent. La règle de ce monde est simple. Manger ou être mangé. Tout est une question de survie et de puissance. Je suis pour le moment le plus puissant hollow, le plus puissant arrancar de tout le Hueco Mundo. Tant qu'il n'y aura personne de plus puissant que moi, je garderai le titre de roi. C'est ainsi que cela fonctionne ici. »

« Vous et votre amie, vous employez des termes que je ne comprends pas, » dit Snape en posant ses avant-bras sur la table et croisant ses mains.

« Dites-moi quels mots vous posent problème et je tacherai de vous les expliquer. »

Ulquiorra expliqua alors le monde qui était devenu le sien, les shinigamis, les hollows, la différence entre un hollow et un arrancar, l'existence des Vizards, la guerre récente contre Aizen qui l'avait élevé au rang de Primera Espada – explication du concept d'Espada au passage – ainsi que le retour en force de sa mémoire. Il lui raconta aussi l'hallucination de son subconscient qui avait pris l'apparence du Maître des Potions. Snape écouta attentivement les propos de son ancien élève. Il n'était pas encore convaincu de la réalité de tout cela.

« Tout cela est bien beau, Potter. Une magnifique histoire, » coupa-t-il au bout d'un moment. « Mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'il s'agit de la vérité ? »

Ulquiorra soupira et se leva. Il attrapa son professeur par la taille et le jeta sur son épaule. Il parcourut Las Noches en quelques sonidos et il sortit dans le désert. Il continua à courir vers le lieu de sa naissance. Snape sur son épaule ne cessait de cracher menaces et promesses de vengeance et de tortures pour oser le traiter de la sorte. Il sauta de la falaise et le jeta sur le sol sablonneux à proximité du lac d'acide. L'Espada ôta son haori et s'éloigna quelques peu de l'homme.

« POTTER ! » hurla Snape « QUAND JE VOUS TROUVERAI, JE VOUS TUERAI DE MES PROPRES MAINS ! »

« Sauf que je suis déjà mort, professeur ! » fit Ulquiorra, soudain glacial. « Je suis mort à l'endroit même où vous vous trouvez ! Je suis mort ici, seul et sans personne ! J'hurlais de douleur alors que les maillons de ma chaîne de karma se dévoraient entre eux. J'ai continué à hurler quand elle a totalement disparu pour ne plus laisser qu'un trou béant dans ma poitrine ! Le doloris n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai ressenti ! J'étais seul et désespéré ! Je n'avais personne sur qui me raccrocher pour garder un minimum d'humanité ! Je suis devenu un être froid et sans cœur seulement guidé par sa faim insatiable ! »

Il relâcha un peu de sa pression spirituelle pour obliger l'humain à s'agenouiller au sol. Il n'était pas vraiment en colère contre lui. Il voulait juste qu'il comprenne. Malheureusement, Snape était le genre d'homme à apprendre que par la douleur et la force.

« Je ne me souvenais d'absolument rien ! J'avais tout oublié de mon passé ! Je me souvenais à peine de ma transformation en hollow tellement la douleur avait été atroce ! A mon réveil j'étais seul ! La première âme que j'ai trouvée, je l'ai mangée pour calmer ma faim insatiable. Sauf que cette faim ne s'apaise jamais ! On en veut toujours plus ! Plus d'énergie, plus de pouvoir ! J'ai évolué seul, je me suis élevé au rang de Vasto Lordes seul ! Je n'avais aucune identité. Je me suis alors nommé Ulquiorra Schiffer. Mais cela n'avait rien changé ! J'étais et je restais seul. »

L'Espada sentit une énergie hollow arriver à grande vitesse dans leur direction. Plus précisément celle de Snape. Il pointa son doigt en direction de son sujet et chargea un cero. Il le fit exploser à quelques mètres seulement devant lui, le faisant sortir de sous les sables du désert. Il ressemblait à un ver géant. Il lui intima de déguerpir s'il ne voulait pas subir sa colère mais le hollow l'ignora pour charger l'humain. Il avait l'intention d'en faire son repas. Ulquiorra soupira et d'un pas de sonido, il arriva juste au-dessus du hollow et il lui donna un puissant coup de pied et le fit voler à plusieurs kilomètres.

Quand il reporta son attention sur Snape, il trouva ce dernier tremblant sur le sol. Son énergie suintait la tristesse et le désespoir à présent. Un désespoir similaire à celui qu'il avait lui-même ressenti en devenant hollow. Le désespoir qu'il inspirait à ses proies depuis. Désespoir qui le définissait si bien jusqu'à la venue d'Orihime au Hueco Mundo. Il s'approcha lentement de lui, il l'entendit pleurer et murmurer pardon à quelqu'un. Ulquiorra s'agenouilla devant cet homme qu'il avait pendant longtemps détesté.

« Pardonne-moi Lily, » murmura Snape.

Le cœur de l'Espada rata un battement. Il glissa sa main pâle et releva le visage de l'homme en face de lui. Ce qu'il y vit le figea. Il n'avait jamais vu le dur et froid Severus Snape aussi vulnérable et malheureux. Ses yeux onyx traduisaient une incommensurable peine alors que des larmes coulaient de son visage. Ulquiorra avait brisé la carapace de son ancien professeur.

Le serpentard de son côté voyait enfin nettement le jeune homme devant lui . Les deux yeux émeraudes de Lily avaient une allure plus animale avec ces pupilles verticales et deux traces comme des larmes barraient ses joues blanches. Une sorte de casque en os lui couvrait la moitié du crâne avec une corne qui s'élève vers le ciel. Mais ce qui le frappa plus que tout le reste fut le trou entre les deux clavicules de Potter. Il pouvait voir le désert au travers. Il vit également le chiffre 1 tatoué sur son torse rendant toute son histoire encore plus vraie.

« Je suis désolé, Potter, » sanglota Snape. « Tellement désolé. J'avais promis de vous protéger. »

Sa voix était brisée. L'homme lui-même était brisé. Ulquiorra posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Je n'ai pas totalement disparu, professeur. C'est vous d'une certaine manière qui m'avez ramené. Du moins, ce que mon subconscient se souvenait de vous. Vous m'avez sauvé plus que n'importe qui dans cet univers pourri. Vous avez juste échoué la dernière fois parce que je me suis fait piéger. Il m'a pris par les sentiments. »

Il aida le quadragénaire à se relever.

« Mais vous savez, professeur, je pense que cela devait arriver. Car si je n'étais pas devenu un hollow, Aizen aurait gagné sa guerre et il aurait détruit l'univers entier et il n'y aurait plus eu de monde sorcier à sauver de Voldemort. Il n'y aurait tout simplement plus rien eu. »

« Il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore …, » murmura alors Snape, répétant ainsi un vers de la prophétie.

« Possible que le fait que je sois dorénavant un hollow pourrait changer la donne dans la guerre contre lui, » commenta Ulquiorra. « Mais pour le moment, je suis dans l'impossibilité d'agir. Je ne dois pas intervenir dans les affaires des humains. Cela ne me concerne pas. »

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? » demanda le serpentard en ravalant ses larmes et cachant à nouveau ses émotions derrière son masque de froideur.

« Parce que j'ai ressenti quelque chose en vous. Maintenant je suis sûr de ce que c'est. Votre désespoir. Voilà pourquoi je vous ai sauvé. Je l'ai longtemps ressenti au point que je le fais ressentir aux autres, à mes proies. Votre désespoir vous ronge à un tel point … »

L'Espada soupira mais n'ajouta rien sur le sujet. Il observa les lieux de sa naissance un instant.

« J'ai demandé à l'un de mes Espadas de faire plus de recherches sur le mage noir. Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne et m'intrigue avec lui. Pour le moment, je me dois de rester neutre mais cela pourrait changer en fonction des résultats que Szayel me rapportera. »

« Quel genre de résultats ? » demanda le Maître des Potions.

« Le genre qui pourrait mettre le roi du Hueco Mundo en colère, » fut la seule réponse qu'il eut.

Ulquiorra ramassa son haori et l'enfila lentement. Il se rapprocha de son ancien professeur de potion. « Pour rentrer à Las Noches, il va falloir que je vous porte. »

« C'est hors de question ! »

« Vous en aurez alors pour quinze jours de marche, professeur, » répliqua l'arrancar, une lueur amusée dans le regard alors qu'il entendait l'indignation dans la voix de Snape. « Cela ne me prendra qu'une quinzaine de minutes à vous ramener là-bas. On passera aussi par la laverie. Cette tenue ne vous sied vraiment pas. Vous êtes fait pour porter du noir. Je vous ramènerai ensuite à Poudlard. »

Le serpentard grogna pour la forme mais entre marcher une quinzaine de jours dans le désert alors qu'il n'avait pas de vivres ou se faire porter pendant quinze minutes, le moindre maux était bien de se faire porter bien que c'était un peu humiliant pour lui.

« Tant que vous ne racontez cela à personne, » maugréa-t-il à contrecœur.

Ulquiorra fit un sourire en coin. « Je resterais muet comme une tombe. »

Il prit son professeur sur son épaule et retourna à Las Noches aussi rapidement que possible. Il le posa à terre sur le sable du désert à quelques mètres des grandes portes. Snape put admirer la vue du désert ainsi que du palais.

« C'est immense. On dirait que des géants vivent ici. »

« Je suppose que c'était le cas, il y a longtemps. Je ne connais pas l'histoire de Las Noches si ce n'est son mode de fonctionnement. Et je ne pense pas que beaucoup la connaisse. Je devrais une fois demander à Starck ou à Harribel mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'eux-mêmes le sachent. »

Ulquiorra s'avança et poussa la lourde porte et laissa passer l'humain. Il le conduit jusqu'à la laverie. Snape observa un peu mieux les lieux, le sol de pierre était sombre et les colonnes gigantesques s'élevaient à au moins cinquante, si pas cent mètres de hauteur. Les flambeaux dégageaient des ombres bleutées tout autour d'eux. Ils croisèrent quelques arrancars. Tous témoignaient un certain respect à son ancien élève. Certains même s'étaient inclinés respectueusement sur son passage.

« Tous vous traitent-ils ainsi ? » demanda le serpentard, après qu'ils soient à nouveau seuls dans le couloir.

« Les adjuchas, oui. Ils ont peur de mourir si jamais ils me manquent de respect. Ils n'ont pas encore compris que je ne suis pas Aizen. Je veux bien entendre certaines choses. Mais avec le temps, ils comprendront peut-être. Je ne m'en tracasse pas. Les Espadas, c'est autre chose. Ils me respectent aussi car ils savent que je suis plus puissant qu'eux, mais on se bat et on se défie plus facilement. Un jour viendra où l'un d'eux me battra et prendra ma place. Ainsi vont les choses dans le Hueco Mundo. »

« Et cela ne vous gêne pas ? »

« Non. Je n'ai jamais voulu être un leader, que ce soit de mon vivant ou même maintenant. Je fais juste les choses parce que je le dois. Vous me disiez autrefois un commentaire du genre 'défendre la veuve et l'orphelin.' » Ulquiorra sourit en croisant les onyx de Snape. « Je n'ai pas vraiment changé à ce point de vue là. »

Le Maître des Potions soupira, faisant rire doucement l'arrancar. Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard à la laverie et Snape put récupérer ses légendaires robes noires, totalement réparées. Ulquiorra l'attendait à l'entrée. En le voyant sortir, il commenta la tenue.

« Voilà qui vous ressemble plus. Le jour où vous deviendrez hollow et que vous serez assez puissant pour vivre ici, je ferai faire une tenue noire rien que pour vous. »

« Je vous demande pardon. »

L'Espada qui avait commencé à se diriger vers ses appartements s'arrêta et se retourna vers l'homme vêtu de noir.

« Vous êtes condamné à devenir l'un des nôtres, professeur. Votre âme est sombre, souillée par la vie que vous avez choisie. Je suis désolé mais jamais vous ne pourrez aller à la Soul Society. Le paradis n'est pas autorisé à certaines personnes à cause de leurs actes. »

« Donc, je suis condamné à l'Enfer, » renifla Snape.

« Oui, mais le Hueco Mundo n'est pas les Enfers. C'est plutôt un monde entre les deux. A votre mort, votre âme se désagrégera rapidement et vous deviendrez un hollow. Par contre, si en tant que Hollow, vous vous faites tuer, là les portes des Enfers s'ouvriront pour vous. »

« Je suppose que c'est le cas pour tous les hollows, » fit l'homme avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

« Non. » Snape releva les yeux pour croiser le regard émeraude d'Ulquiorra. « Tout dépend de notre vie humaine, de nos actions. »

« Irez-vous en Enfer si vous venez un jour à vous faire tuer ? »

« Je pense que vous connaissez la réponse, professeur. »

« Je veux quand même l'entendre. »

« Mon âme est pure. Je n'ai jamais commis le péché ultime de mon vivant. Et même maintenant, je n'ai encore tué aucun humain, bien que techniquement, je le pourrais sans que cela noircisse mon âme. Si j'en viens à me faire purifier par un Shinigami, mon âme ira tout droit à la Soul Society. »

« Donc, si vous auriez tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres de votre vivant, vous auriez été condamné de toute façon, » comprit le Serpentard.

« Oui. L'Enfer m'aurait attendu au bout du chemin. »

Ils restèrent ainsi, debout l'un en face de l'autre dans un silence un peu pesant pendant quelques minutes.

« Seigneur Ulquiorra ! » fit un arrancar en apparaissant au bout du couloir.

C'était une fraccion de Szayel. Une grosse boule. On aurait dit presque un ballon de plage ou de piscine.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Luppi ? »

« L'espada Szayel vous demande. Il a découvert quelque chose. »

« Dis-lui que j'arrive. »

La Fraccion partit en courant. Ulquiorra prit la direction du laboratoire du Sexto avec Snape à ses côtés, mais d'un pas plus lent pour permettre à l'homme de le suivre.


	22. Une raison de se battre

**Une raison de se battre**

« Alors, qu'as-tu découvert, Szayel ? » fit Ulquiorra en entrant dans le laboratoire du Sexto.

Ce dernier avisa Snape du regard un instant, le jaugeant de la tête au pied comme s'il était une petite bête curieuse mais il se ramassa un regard assassin du premier Espada. Il se tourna alors vers son ordinateur et tapa quelques touches.

« Ceci, entre autres, » dit-il alors qu'un panneau s'ouvrit, révélant quelques corps humains squelettiques et à la teinte cadavérique derrière une plaque de verre.

Ulquiorra les regarda attentivement et les analysa avec son pesquissa. Il reconnut de l'énergie hollow mais à une très faible densité. Il avait aussi remarqué le maître des potions se tendre et s'éloigner de la vitre en sortant sa baguette magique.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

« Des hollows, » répondit Szayel.

« Des inferi, » fit Snape en même temps que l'arrancar.

« Ce sont des hollows, » répéta Szayel en lançant à l'humain un regard meurtrier.

Ulquiorra tendit une main pour arrêter son Espada. « Cela peut être l'un et l'autre, » dit-il calmement. « Nous sommes de deux mondes différents. Nous pouvons donc avoir des dénominations différentes. » Il se tourna vers le serpentard. « Professeur, que sont exactement les inferi ? »

« Des créatures issues de la magie noire, » répondit-il avec une touche de frayeur dans la voix alors qu'il gardait les trois inferi à l'œil. « Un inferius est un cadavre humain qui est ensorcelé par un mage noir pour devenir une parfaite marionnette. Ils ont les yeux blancs et sont complètement exsangue suite aux différents sortilèges et rituels effectués pour les animer. Elle ne répond qu'au sorcier qui l'a créé et obéit au moindre de ses ordres sans penser ni faire autre chose. Ces créatures n'ont aucun libre arbitre et sont dépourvue d'intelligence. A côté de cela, elles sont insensibles à la douleur et aux émotions. A ma connaissance, ces abominations ne peuvent être détruites que par le feu. »

Ulquiorra resta pensif un moment. Il ne savait pas cela. Voyant son questionnement, Snape ajouta : « C'est de la matière de niveau ASPIC. »

L'arrancar hocha la tête et se tourna vers son Espada pour avoir sa version des choses. Il semblerait que le hollow était enfermé dans le cadavre et ne pouvait plus en sortir. Ces derniers avaient été très agités quand le Sexto les avaient récupérés dans un lac dans une caverne du monde des humains. Ils étaient plus calmes depuis qu'ils étaient dans le laboratoire. La théorie de l'Espada scientifique étant qu'ils se sentaient un peu mieux avec l'augmentation de l'énergie spirituelle dans l'air environnant. Mais il ne pouvait en être sûr puisque les créatures ne communiquaient pas. Toutefois, ils portaient tous les trois une énergie étrangère en eux qui était celle de Voldemort justement.

« C'est parce que c'est lui qui les a créés, » fit Snape. « Il les contrôle. Il leur a donné des directives bien précises et elles ne feront que cela. »

« De l'esclavage, » dit sombrement Ulquiorra avec une once de colère dans la voix, se rappelant son temps chez les Dursley. « Il soumet mes sujets ! Il va payer ! »

Il se tourna totalement vers Szayel alors que son énergie spirituelle augmenta légèrement sous sa colère contenue. « Contacte la Soul Society et dis leur que c'est urgent ! J'accepte de les rencontrer où ils veulent. Ils peuvent choisir l'endroit, cela m'est complètement égal. Ici, le monde des humains, même la Seireitei, je m'en fiche. Mais il faut que je leur parle ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le Sexto.

« Parce que je vais prendre part à la guerre contre Voldemort, » répondit Ulquiorra en attrapant Snape par le bras. « Contacte-moi dès que tu as leur réponse. »

« Tu vas où ? »

« Je ramène cet homme à Poudlard. »

US HP US HP US

Le garganta s'ouvrit au-dessus du lac noir et Ulquiorra en sortit avec Snape sur l'épaule. Il faisait nuit noire dehors, personne ne remarquerait la chauve-souris des cachots en pareille posture au grand soulagement de ce dernier. L'arrancar le posa à terre en bordure du lac et ils remontèrent ensemble la pelouse en direction du château. Harribel, Nelliel et Sunsun les attendaient à l'entrée. La première avisa l'énergie du Primera, maintenue par nécessité à un niveau très bas, qui était très agitée, son expression froide ainsi que son regard meurtrier. Il se passait quelque chose de pas clair. Les trois femmes arrancars les suivirent en silence.

Ils descendirent tous vers les cachots.

« Vous ne pouvez rien faire maintenant ? » demanda Snape en les faisant entrer dans son salon aux couleurs étonnamment chaudes.

« J'attends la réponse de la Soul Society et qu'ils approuvent ou non, j'agirai malgré tout. Je préfère juste attendre dans l'espoir de pouvoir éviter une nouvelle guerre ouverte contre eux. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je vous aiderai, » affirma l'Espada. « On ne touche pas aux nôtres ! Pas comme ça !»

« Que veux-tu dire, Ulquiorra ? » demanda Harribel, les sourcils froncés.

Le Primera lui expliqua brièvement les découvertes que venaient de faire Szayel et ce que cela impliquait. Les trois femmes eurent le même sentiment que lui. Des hollows soumis par d'autres hollows passe encore. Mais des hollows soumis par un être humain ! Elles ressentaient la même chose que lui, elles exigeaient réparation. Même si ce n'était que de faibles hollows, il pouvait arriver un jour que cela soit d'autres plus puissants. Qui sait, peut-être même un arrancar, voir un Espada ! Ils ne pouvaient tolérer cela.

Ils passèrent la nuit à attendre dans le salon du Serpentard, s'occupant comme ils pouvaient alors que le maître des lieux dormait dans sa chambre. Ulquiorra se plongea dans un livre de potions à défaut de trouver autre chose à lire dans la bibliothèque de Snape mais cela le changeait de ses lectures de sciences ou de philosophies. Et cela lui permettait de se remettre dans le bain complet du monde des sorciers, il allait s'occuper à cela durant ces temps libres à Las Noches, redécouvrir totalement ce monde dans ses moindres recoins et secrets.

À l'aube, le Primera Espada reçut un appel de Szayel disant que les Shinigamis acceptaient une rencontre dans le monde des humains et qu'ils allaient l'y rejoindre, le Sexto leur ayant transmis sa position. Ulquiorra demanda à l'Espada scientifique de ramener un des inferi à Poudlard en s'assurant qu'il soit bien enfermé dans une cage de verre pour qu'aucun humain ne soit blessé.

Ulquiorra sourit après avoir raccroché. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les Shinigamis répondent aussi vite. Cela leur ferait gagner un temps précieux.

HP US HP US HP

Ulquiorra attendait sur le pont couvert que les shinigamis arrivent. Il avait averti Snape, Sirius et Remus de la situation mais pas encore Dumbledore. Ce vieil homme pouvait bien encore attendre un moment, lui qui prenait aucune considération pour sa personne, voulant le jeter directement en première ligne. Sirius et Remus ne semblaient pas content mais après explication avec le serpentard pour confirmer ses dires, ils avaient été un peu rassurés sur sa puissance, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas d'être inquiets à son sujet.

Il sentit Szayel arriver à travers un garganta en bordure du lac un peu plus loin. Il amenait avec lui l'inferius ainsi qu'Orihime. L'arrancar releva un sourcil à sa présence mais n'en fut pas plus surpris que cela. C'était Orihime. Elle vint directement vers lui et lui sauta dessus. Il rit doucement en entourant sa taille de ses bras et la soulevant du sol. Il l'embrassa avec bonheur.

« Où on est ? » demanda-t-elle après qu'il l'eut déposée.

« Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, en Ecosse. »

« En Europe ? »

« Oui, » sourit l'Espada. « J'ai fait mes cinq premières années d'études ici avant de mourir. »

« Oh. Tu me fais visiter, » me dit-elle en me faisant des yeux de chien trop mignon.

« Bien sûr mais plus tard, » répondit-il.

Ulquiorra ne pouvait résister à de si beaux yeux. Surtout quand elle faisait ça. C'était l'une de ses faiblesses depuis qu'il avait recouvré la mémoire et son cœur. Mais ce n'était pas une faiblesse dont il se plaignait vraiment. En quoi faire plaisir à la femme qu'il aimait était mal, en même temps … ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac main dans la main. Elle se mit à frissonner au bout d'un moment à cause de l'air hivernal. Ulquiorra prit une pierre sur le sol et la transfigura en cape pour la poser sur ses épaules. Elle le remercia alors qu'ils rejoignirent le groupe de Szayel et les trois femmes Espadas à proximité du lac noir.

Le Primera put voir que l'inferius était plus agité et tapait contre la vitre pour essayer de sortir. Il savait que la cage était très solide mais il plaça malgré tout Orihime à une distance respectueuse par mesure de sécurité. Snape les rejoignit également quelques instants plus tard avec Remus et Sirius. Les trois sorciers jetèrent un regard paniqué à l'inferius et hurlèrent sur Ulquiorra son inconscience d'en faire venir un dans l'école. Il réussit à les calmer simplement en entourant la cage d'un cercle de feu.

« Quelqu'un a fait ses devoirs, » commenta Snape.

« Non le quelqu'un a juste été attentif, » répliqua Ulquiorra avec un sourire.

« Pour changer. Si seulement vous pouviez l'être durant mes cours … »

« Si seulement vous pouviez ne pas me chercher durant les dits cours, j'aurais appris quelque chose ! »

« Vous êtes tout comme votre père, Potter ! » cracha Snape, reprenant ses mauvaises habitudes.

« Il y a des moments où j'ai vraiment envie de gifler Severus, » marmonna une voix de femme derrière eux.

Ulquiorra avait en effet senti un Seikaimon s'ouvrir mais n'y avait pas prêté plus attention pour terminer cette conversation avec le Maître des Potions. Ce dernier se figea en entendant cette voix. Il se retourna lentement et croisa deux yeux émeraudes.

« Lys, » murmura-t-il, choqué, avant de s'évanouir.

Remus et Sirius, qui ne pouvaient pas voir les nouveaux arrivants puisqu'ils n'étaient pas dans des gigais, se précipitèrent sur le serpentard, inquiets.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Harry ? » demanda Remus.

« Moi ? Rien, » répondit Ulquiorra en fixant la femme Shinigami qui était la cause de l'état de son ancien professeur.

Elle était vêtue d'un kimono noir, un zanpakuto à la hanche, mais ce qui le frappa et lui permit de la reconnaître tout de suite fut son visage. Exactement le même que sur les photos de l'album que lui avait donné Hagrid des années auparavant.

'_Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je pense à récupérer mes affaires,'_ songea-t-il.

Il porta ensuite son regard sur les trois autres shinigamis : Ichimaru Gin, Byakuya Kuchiki et Renji Abarai. Il croisa à nouveau le regard de la femme shinigami et la salua.

« Bonjour, maman, » dit-il avec un sourire. « Cela fait plaisir d'enfin te rencontrer bien que j'aurais préféré en de meilleures circonstances. »

« Tu peux nous voir ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Ulquiorra lui sourit tristement et quitta son gigai. Elle eut pour réflexe de porter la main à son zanpakuto alors que la pression de l'arrancar se faisait sentir. Il s'écarta immédiatement d'une vingtaine de mètres, laissant son corps artificiel sur le sol. Remus et Sirius observèrent ce dernier un instant, puis les compagnons d'Ulquiorra avant de soupirer et d'enervater Snape.

« Sympa comme premier accueil, maman, » fit Ulquiorra en mettant les mains dans les poches de son hakama. « Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus chaleureux. Déjà que je ne savais pas que tu étais une shinigami ! »

« Tu n'es pas mon fils ! » dit-elle froidement.

« Voilà qui me brise le cœur, » soupira le Primera. « Mais passons. Je n'ai pas demandé une rencontre pour une réunion de famille mais plutôt pour vous signaler quelque chose ? »

« Et qu'est-ce donc ? » demanda Kuchiki en s'avançant et dévoilant son énergie spirituelle, menaçant.

« Doucement, Capitaine Shinigami, » tempéra Ulquiorra. « Les humains ne supporteront pas un combat entre nous. Ils mourraient à coup sûr. »

« En quoi cela te dérange-t-il ? »

« Parce qu'il a été élève ici, » répondit Snape à sa place en se relevant péniblement. « Et que bon nombre de ses amis et ses proches vivent ici. »

« Exactement, » confirma l'Espada. « Cette créature est le motif de ma demande. »

« Un inferius ? » s'étonna Lily en regardant la cage derrière le mur de flamme.

« Il semblerait que pour créer un inferius, un mage noir capture une âme hollow et l'enferme dans un cadavre pour le réanimer. Le hollow est dès lors soumis au sorcier. »

« Et en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? » demanda le capitaine Kuchiki.

« En rien, » répondit l'arrancar. « Je voulais juste vous signaler que je ne pouvais laisser passer cela et que j'allais dès lors intervenir dans la guerre contre Voldemort. » Il se tourna vers sa mère. « Et au passage accomplir la prophétie, celle-là même qui vous a poussé à vous sacrifier pour moi, votre fils. »

« Cela va contre l'équilibre des mondes. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous vous chassons dans le monde des humains. »

« Et cela ne changera probablement jamais, j'en conviens, » répliqua Ulquiorra. « Mais Voldemort a déjà rompu l'équilibre en créant des centaines de ces choses ! La seule solution de les libérer est de les détruire. Mais cela n'empêchera pas cet homme de recommencer ! Il en refera autant qu'il voudra ! Vous ne supportez pas qu'on s'en prenne aux vôtres, moi je ne supporte pas qu'on soumette les miens. Que vous nous tuiez est dans l'ordre des choses, ainsi va le monde, mais en aucun cas nous nous laissons soumettre par autre chose qu'un hollow qui nous est supérieur ! Encore moins un humain ! »

L'Espada s'approcha de la cage et la détruisit pour ensuite libérer le hollow enfermé dans le corps squelettique d'un coup de son sabre.

« Je tenais juste à vous avertir que j'allais intervenir pour rétablir l'équilibre. Les inferis ne devraient en aucun cas exister. Une fois que Voldemort aura disparu, je m'écarterai du monde des humains jusqu'à ce qu'un autre mage noir ait la _brillante_ idée de recommencer à jouer au nécromancien ! »

Il regagna ensuite son gigai et regarda l'heure.

« Bon, on va manger ? » fit-il l'air de rien. « Je meurs de faim. »

« Impossible, Potter, » soupira Snape. « Vous êtes déjà mort. »

« Cela n'empêche pas que j'ai faim ! » rétorqua l'Espada. « J'espère qu'il reste encore un morceau tarte à la mélasse. »

« C'est toujours ton dessert préféré, » rit Sirius.

« Cela n'a jamais changé, » sourit Ulquiorra.

« Pour sûr, » intervint Nelliel. « Gare à celui qui prend le dernier morceau en cuisine s'il ne s'est pas déjà servi une part. Pauvre Noitra, il est resté à l'infirmerie pendant deux jours entiers. »

« Il n'avait qu'à pas prendre ma part de tarte, » se défendit le Primera.

« On peut visiter le château maintenant ? » demanda Orihime en glissant sa main dans celle de son amant.

« D'abord, on mange, puis on visite, » sourit l'arrancar.

Ils avaient tous pris le chemin du château en oubliant totalement les shinigamis. Ces derniers se tenaient en bordure du lac.

« Ah la la, » soupira Gin en regardant ce spectacle. « Ulquiorra est surprenant depuis qu'il a recouvert la mémoire. Un moment il peut être sérieux et l'autre être un adolescent normal. »

« Qu'entendez-vous par là, Capitaine Ichimaru ? » demanda Lily.

« Qu'Ulquiorra a gagné la guerre face à Aizen uniquement grâce à sa mémoire de quand il était humain. De ce que j'ai pu entendre, il était l'un des rares à ne pas se souvenir de sa mort et de sa transformation. »

« Rentrons, » dit le capitaine Kuchiki. « Potter, surveillez-les. »

« Bien, Capitaine. »

Pendant que les Shinigamis repartaient pour la Soul Society en informer le Commandant Yamamoto, Lily Potter se dirigea vers le château qu'elle avait maintes et maintes fois parcouru lorsqu'elle était humaine. C'était justement parce qu'elle connaissait la région et la pression spirituelle étrange, la magie des sorciers, qu'elle avait été assignée à ce secteur. Elle alla se poster dans un coin de la salle et garda le groupe d'arrancar à l'œil. Ulquiorra s'en rendit compte mais ne fit rien contre cela.


	23. Petites mises au point

**Petites mises au point**

Ulquiorra se leva après le repas et tendit en parfait gentleman la main à Orihime pour l'aider à se lever. Elle rougit en la prenant. Il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement sous le regard de tous, certains, choqués, d'autres exaspérés, d'autres encore attendris, d'autres gênés, mais une en colère. Ce qu'Ulquiorra ne remarqua pas directement. Il attira sa belle vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle dans le but de faire la visite guidée du château. Il ne sentit qu'à la dernière seconde un sortilège se diriger vers eux, et plus précisément Orihime. Il l'attrapa rapidement et s'interposa entre elle et le sort qu'il prit dans le dos de plein fouet. Il grogna face au picotement de douleur. Foutu gigai dépourvu de hiéro !

Il relâcha sa tendre aimée et se retourna en veillant à la garder derrière lui, cherchant le responsable des yeux. Ils s'étrécirent et une colère froide monta en lui en la voyant avec sa baguette en main. Ginny.

« Explication ! » claqua-t-il.

« Tu es mon petit ami, » fit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, en colère et clairement jalouse. « Tu disais que tu m'aimais ! On devait se marier, tu te souviens ? »

'_QUOI ?!' _Les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'agrandirent de surprise. _'Depuis quand ?'_

« J'étais en effet ton petit ami, Ginevra, » répliqua-t-il calmement. « Je t'aimais, c'est vrai. Mais c'était avant, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Quant à cette histoire de mariage, je ne me rappelle pas une seule fois t'avoir promis quoi que ce soit ni même demandé ta main. De toute façon, quand bien même cela aurait été le cas, tout contrat est dorénavant nul et non avenu vu que le Harry Potter que tu connaissais est mort au Ministère de la Magie. Tu te souviens de l'arche, je suppose ? »

« Tu es vivant, sinon tu ne serais pas là devant moi en train de discuter, » fit-elle fortement comme si c'était une évidence.

« Ah vraiment ? » fit l'arrancar avec un léger sourire supérieur alors qu'il se redressait de toute sa taille. Seule la main d'Orihime dans la sienne l'empêchait de la soumettre avec son énergie spirituelle. « Peux-tu me voir véritablement ? Peux-tu me sentir ? Peux-tu me décrire tel que je suis ? »

La rouquine fronça les sourcils, perplexe, comme bon nombre de personnes dans la salle, élèves comme professeurs.

« Eh bien ? J'attends, » la pressa-t-il.

« Ne sois pas ridicule …, » commença-t-elle.

« Fais ce qu'il dit, Femme, » intervint Harribel en jouant elle de sa puissance, faisant plier Ginny sous la pression, ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes autour d'elle.

« Doucement Harribel. Tu pourrais tuer quelqu'un. Et n'oublie pas qu'il y a une Shinigami ici. »

« Elle n'a même pas le niveau d'un troisième lieutenant, » rétorqua la femme arrancar.

« Et alors ? Touche-la et tu auras des problèmes non seulement avec la Soul Society mais aussi avec moi. C'est ma mère ! »

Harribel pâlit très légèrement sous son haori. Lily qui s'était tendue sous la menace voilée, regarda un instant le roi des hollows qui avait l'apparence de son fils. Il la défendait ?!

« Je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse, Ginevra Weasley, » fit calmement Ulquiorra en s'approchant. « Peux-tu voir ma véritable apparence ? Hmm ? Attends, je vais t'aider. »

Il sortit de son gigai, le délaissant sur le sol et s'en écartant de quelques pas. La jeune rousse se jeta sur le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait et le secoua vivement en criant son nom sous le regard inquiet de la plupart des humains de la salle, et celui amusé des arrancars, Orihime, Severus, Sirius et Remus, bien que ces deux derniers ne pouvaient pas voir leur filleul sous sa forme de hollow.

« Ulquiorra, je ne te savais pas si mesquin, » fit Orihime en s'approchant de lui. « Pauvre fille, tu lui as flanqué une de ces frousses ! »

Ginny avait relevé la tête et observait sa rivale regarder dans le vide. Elle ne voyait pas Ulquiorra. Elle ne voyait rien et ne comprenait pas la réaction de la japonaise.

« Tu es indigne d'Harry, » cracha-t-elle, en colère et inquiète à la fois. « Il s'écroule à terre et toi, tu parles dans le vide et tu rigoles ! Tu ne feras jamais une bonne épouse pour lui ! »

Orihime la regarda sérieusement et lui fit un petit sourire indulgent. « Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de me prendre pour la mauvaise mais sache que ce corps que tu sers dans tes bras est un faux. Il a été créé artificiellement pour permettre à Ulquiorra de vivre et être vu parmi les humains. Ne le vois-tu pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, pauvre folle ?! »

Cette fois-ci Ulquiorra en avait marre et s'apprêtait à prendre cette humaine par le col pour avoir osé insulter sa petite amie. Il fut arrêté par la voix claquante de Snape.

« Mr Potter ! Je ne peux certes plus enlever des points à Gryffondor pour vos écarts de conduite mais une soirée dans mon bureau à récurer des chaudrons devrait vous remettre les idées en place ! »

« C'est moi où tu obéis à cet homme ? » demanda Orihime qui observait le Maître des Potions d'un air curieux alors qu'Ulquiorra reprenait une posture neutre.

« Jamais de la vie, » s'indigna-t-il. « Mais il a raison sur le principe de m'arrêter. J'aurais fait de cette humaine de la charpie et j'aurais repeint les murs avec son sang ! »

« Et plus sérieusement ? » fit-elle sachant qu'il exagérait un peu pour accentuer le coté dramatique de la situation.

« Je l'aurais secouée comme un prunier avant de l'écraser de ma pression spirituelle et marquer pour qu'elle soit une proie pour un vagabond, » répondit-il en haussant des épaules.

« Vilain, » bouda faussement Orihime avant de sourire en voyant le rictus amusé de son petit ami.

Ulquiorra l'embrassa et la souleva de terre, la faisant rire doucement. Ginny observa la scène complètement choquée. Elle ne bougeait plus et voyait sa rivale flotter au-dessus du sol, accrochée à quelque chose qu'elle embrassait.

« Retourne dans ton gigai, Ulquiorra, » fit Orihime. « Et fais-moi visiter, s'il te plait. »

« D'accord mais décris-lui d'abord ce que tu vois, » lui répondit-il avec un sourire en s'écartant légèrement.

« Je préfère dessiner, désolée. »

Ulquiorra secoua la tête en soupirant, arborant un sourire encore plus large alors qu'il invoquait un bloc de papier dessin et des crayons. Il embrassa sa belle et retourna dans son gigai. Orihime s'était installée à la table des Serdaigles, sans le vouloir, à coté de Luna, et s'était mise à dessiner Ulquiorra. L'arrancar s'écarta rapidement de Ginny qui le regardait à la fois choquée et blessée. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard et s'approcha de sa belle.

« Tu veux l'effrayer ? » lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure, un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Ben, c'est ta forme libérée, donc ton véritable toi, » répondit doucement Orihime en se concentrant sur les ailes de son amant. « Et puis, je t'aime bien comme ça. C'est plus toi, cela reflète ce que tu étais avant de devenir un arrancar. »

Ulquiorra lui fit un tendre sourire, l'embrassa et lui murmura un merci à l'oreille.

« Oh Pitié ! » grinça le Quinta en arrivant dans la salle. « Vous en avez pas marre de vous bécoter en public ? C'est écoeurant ! »

« La ferme, Grimjow, » soupira le Primera en se redressant. « C'est toi qui t'es invité ici. Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir. »

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y aurait de la baston. J'ai réglé vite fait un cas mineur au palais avant de venir. »

« Tu aurais pu prendre ton temps. La baston, comme tu dis, ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Il y a des fois où tu es pire que Noitra… »

« Me compare pas avec cet enfoiré ! On a rien en commun ! »

Ulquiorra leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien. Il s'installa à la table des Serdaigles et ferma les yeux le temps qu'Orihime finisse son dessin. Il médita un bon quart d'heure avant qu'elle ne le termine. Elle le montra à son amant. Ulquiorra sourit avant de tendre le dessin aux Gryffondors qui avaient été ses amis, dont Ron qui ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Le roux voulait d'une part engueuler l'arrancar pour avoir fait de la peine à sa sœur et de l'autre cela faisait plus d'un an et tout le monde le pensait mort alors …. Il n'était pas à l'aise.

« Ta petite amie a beaucoup d'imagination, Harry, » commenta Hermione en étudiant le dessin.

« C'est que tu n'as jamais vu ses dessins habituels, » fit l'arrancar. « Là, elle respecte la réalité, pour une fois. Pas de rayon laser, pas de fusil mitrailleur, pas de couleur extravagante. »

« Oui, mais là c'est un peu glauque sa façon de te voir ... »

« Parce que d'une certaine manière, je le suis. La mort n'a rien de merveilleux, Hermione. Pas là d'où nous venons. Et si cela te donne des frissons, prie pour ne jamais nous rejoindre car au niveau des formes que nous pouvons prendre, il y en a de bien plus effrayantes que ma forme de chauve-souris. »

Il prit la main d'Orihime, lui sourit et la tira vers l'extérieur de la Grande Salle pour enfin commencer la visite guidée de Poudlard. Tous les arrancars suivirent le mouvement pour voir les lieux avec les explications du Primera. Même Grimjow.

Et pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle, le dessin d'Orihime circulait entre les tables et arriva même sous les yeux curieux des professeurs.

« Est-ce ce que vous avez vu, Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore à qui le Maître des Potions avait déjà fait un rapport.

« Oui et non. Certains détails sont similaires. Les marques sur son visage ainsi que le trou dans sa poitrine. La forme des yeux aussi. Mais il semblait plus humain avec un masque en os sur le côté du visage. Là, il est tout bonnement … monstrueux. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. »

Snape avait eu du mal à contenir la tristesse dans sa voix.

HP US HP US HP

Square Grimmaud était bondé ce soir. Une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, la première à laquelle Ulquiorra pouvait assister sans que personne ne lui refuse l'accès. Il dégageait beaucoup trop de puissance et d'assurance pour qu'on le lui refuse. Il était à peine rentré dans la cuisine avec les autres arrancars qu'il fut tout de suite soulevé sur deux épaules par deux têtes rousses. Il sourit en voyant Fred et George Weasley.

« Tu nous a manqués, petit frère, » firent-ils en cœur avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

« Gred, Forge, cela fait plaisir, » rit l'arrancar. « Les affaires marchent bien avec votre magasin ? »

« Tu sais pour le magasin ? »

« Bien sûr, j'ai demandé à Szayel de faire des recherches. »

« Szayel ? » fit Fred.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda George.

« Il faut absolument … »

« Qu'on le remercie ! »

« C'est moi, » fit l'intéressé en observant les deux humains au comportement un peu trop osé avec leur roi.

Les jumeaux relâchèrent Ulquiorra et se précipitèrent sur le Sexto pour lui serrer la main en le remerciant vivement. L'Espada aux cheveux roses ne comprenait absolument rien au charabbia des jumeaux ni pourquoi ils le remerciaient ... Mais le Primera, de son coté, à peine fut-il relâché qu'il était déjà pris dans une étreinte d'ours. Mme Weasley pleurait de joie sur son épaule.

« C'est bon de te revoir, Harry. »

Elle le poussa vers une chaise juste à coté de Ginny – il soupira à cela – et lui servit une immense assiette parce qu'elle le trouvait trop maigre.

'_Mais enfin, je ne suis plus aussi maigrichon !'_

« Si tu voyais ta tête Primera ! » explosa de rire Grimjow.

« Fais gaffe Quinta où je t'explose ! » menaça Ulquiorra avec un couteau à beurre.

« Ouuh, j'ai peur. »

« Les garçons, » fit Sunsun, sa main toujours et éternellement devant la bouche alors qu'elle s'était installée dignement sur un siège. « Je doute fort que cette vieille maison supporte un de vos combats. »

« La ville ne survivrait pas, tu veux dire, » corrigea lentement Ulquiorra en repoussant son assiette. Il n'avait pas faim.

« Harry, il faut que tu manges ! » dit la matriarche des Weasley.

« Cela est inutile Mme Weasley, » répliqua l'arrancar. « Je ne changerai plus jamais. Je ne vieillirai, et je ne grandirai plus non plus. Je ne peux que gagner en muscle, en sagesse et en puissance. Je n'ai pas faim. »

Il tendit son assiette et la donna à Ron qui fonça dessus comme un chien sur son os. C'était vraiment un ogre qui ne pensait rarement à autre chose que son ventre. Tous les membres s'installèrent autour de la table et Ulquiorra se déplaça pour se mettre à coté de Sirius, loin de Ginny, ses cinq Espadas debout derrière lui. Enfin, Grimjow plutôt assis en tailleur sur le linteau de la cheminée juste derrière Sirius. Orihime vint s'installer à coté de son amant avec une assiette.

« Euh, Hime, » demanda Ulquiorra en observant le contenu de l'assiette, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas Mme Weasley qui l'avait préparée. « C'est quoi ce que tu manges ? »

« Des Saucisses avec du beurre de cacahuètes et du riz sauce curry avec un complément de salade et de miel, » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Tous regardèrent la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds. Comment pouvait-elle manger un truc pareil ? Et c'est qu'elle le mangeait et appréciait ! Cela devait être horrible ! Ce mélange allait contre tout bon sens ! Ulquiorra soupira. C'était l'une des rares choses qu'il trouvait bizarre chez Orihime. Et question bizarre, il avait vu pire … Tant qu'elle ne lui faisait pas manger sa cuisine, il s'en fichait un peu.

Quand les derniers arrivants entrèrent dans la cuisine et se furent installés, la réunion commença. Et Dumbledore était clairement le leader du groupe. Aucune surprise à cela. Ulquiorra écoutait en silence Kinglsey, Maugrey, Tonks et Snape faire leur rapport, enregistrant chaque information. Un coup d'œil à Szayel et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à prendre des notes de la situation.

« Harry, mon garçon, » fit Dumbledore avec le sourire de l'éternel papy gâteau. « Je peux compter sur toi pour tuer Voldemort ? »

« Cela sert à rien de lui demander, Albus, » intervint Maugrey de sa voix bourrue. « Il le doit. C'est l'enfant de la prophétie ! »

Ulquiorra se leva et étendit un peu de sa puissance pour amener le silence sur la table. Tous le regardèrent avec surprise et, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas encore senti sa puissance, un peu de crainte.

« J'ai bien l'intention de me battre contre le mage noir, » répondit-il calmement, attirant un sourire et un hochement de tête approbateur de la part de Dumbledore. « Mais pas pour les raisons que vous croyez. » Froncements de sourcils. « Comme je l'ai fait comprendre à certains, et maintenant, je vais le répéter, j'espère, pour la dernière fois, je ne suis plus de ce monde. J'appartiens à un autre, au-delà de l'arche du Département des Mystères. Je suis mort. »

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes mais empêcha quiconque de tenter de prendre la parole.

« Je me battrai contre le mage noir pour deux raisons. La première sont les inferi. Voldemort les a créés en enfermant des hollows dans des cadavres dans le but de les réanimer. Etant le roi du Hueco Mundo et un hollow, je ne peux tolérer cela. Tous les inferi seront détruits et je m'assurerai que Voldemort n'en refasse pas d'autres. La seconde raison est un peu plus délicate car je n'arrive pas vraiment à expliquer comment c'est possible. Un de mes Espadas, Szayel, a découvert suite à une de mes observations, que Voldemort avait une énergie spirituelle étrange et la partageait avec son serpent. Il a pu aussi repérer dans d'autres lieux en Angleterre cette même énergie. Nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qui rentre en ligne de compte mais je soupçonne la magie noire d'être à l'œuvre. »

« Dans combien d'autres lieux ? » demanda Dumbledore les sourcils froncés.

Ulquiorra se tourna vers Szayel qui sortit un ordinateur et pianota quelques instants. « A part son serpent qui est toujours à ses côtés au Manoir Malfoy, » continua Ulquiorra en survolant les lignes du rapport de son Espada. « On retrouve ce type d'énergie à Poudlard, à Londres à proximité du Chaudron Baveur et … » Les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'agrandirent de surprise en lisant le dernier emplacement. « A proximité d'ici aussi, apparemment. Szayel, tu es sûr ? »

« Certain. Mes instruments ne se trompent jamais, » répondit le scientifique en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez. « Mais ces énergies bien que semblables à celle du serpent sont bien plus faibles, comme ... en dormance. Il est difficile de les localiser avec précision. Cela dit j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'étrange dans la caverne où il y avait tous les inferi. » Le Sexto sortit un médaillon de sa poche et le tendit au Primera. « C'était dans la vasque sous une potion aux effets intéressants. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Torture. »

Ulquiorra observa le médaillon sous toutes les coutures. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un morceau de parchemin. Il le prit et le déplia, déposant le bijou sur la table. Il vit du coin de l'œil son parrain le saisir alors qu'il lisait les quelques mots inscrits sur le parchemin.

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde bien avant que vous lisiez ceci. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret. J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je pourrai._

_R.A.B._

« Ce médaillon appartient à ma famille, » dit Sirius avec une grimace. Ulquiorra lui tendit le parchemin. « Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que Reg' a encore fait ?! »

L'animagus se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Où allez-vous, Sirius ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Dans la chambre de mon frère, » répondit ce dernier sans se retourner.

« Szayel, accompagne-le, » dit Ulquiorra. « Tu connais l'énergie que nous recherchons. »

L'espada hocha la tête et accompagna l'homme dans le couloir.

« Professeur Dumbledore, » continua le Primera en reprenant le parchemin. « Qu'est-ce qu'un horcruxe ? »

Il y eut des hoquets d'horreurs parmi les plus vieux sorciers du groupe tandis que les plus jeunes étaient tout aussi perdus que lui. Le vieux mage soupira.

« Un horcruxe est un objet issu de la magie noire conçu pour pouvoir contenir un morceau d'âme. »

« Cela va contre tout équilibre, » dit immédiatement Harribel. « Cet homme rompt les lois de la nature ! »

« Quel genre d'objets ? » demanda froidement Ulquiorra. « Cela peut-être n'importe quoi ? »

« Oui, » répondit Dumbledore. « Un bijou … Un journal … » Les yeux d'émeraude s'étrécirent. « Vraiment n'importe quoi. Souvent, les objets ont du sens pour le sorcier qui les crée. Tu as détruit le journal de Jedusor quand tu étais en seconde année. » Ulquiorra fit un hochement vif de la tête pour acquiescer. « Je me suis personnellement occupé de la chevalière des Gaunt, la famille de Voldemort qui en était un également. Je me doutais qu'il y en avait d'autres mais je ne les avais pas encore trouvés. »

L'Espada vit Dumbledore le fixer plus intensément en pinçant les lèvres mais le vieil homme n'ajouta rien.

« Assez de vos cachotteries, vieil homme, » fit-il en faisant déborder son énergie à un niveau suffisamment étouffant pour déstabiliser Dumbledore. « Je ne suis plus une marionnette entre vos mains. Soit vous me dites tout ce que j'ai à savoir honnêtement, soit je vous les arrache par la force ! »

« Ulquiorra ! » s'indigna Orihime.

« Non, Hime, » coupa l'arrancar. « J'ai été chaque année de ma vie en danger à cause de lui. J'ai été traité comme un esclave auprès de ma famille moldue parce qu'ils ne supportaient pas le fait que j'étais un enfant magique ! J'ai eu droit à de très sévères corrections pour avoir fait de la magie accidentelle ! Sans parler du fait que j'avais droit à un demi repas tous les trois jours si j'avais été _'sage'_ ! »

Severus se leva brutalement de sa chaise et fusilla Dumbledore du regard.

« A Poudlard, chaque année apportait son lot de menaces ! Le troll des Montagnes, Quirell, le basilic, un loup-garou – sans vouloir te vexer Remus – … » Remus soupira avec un sourire triste. « … Le dragon, le cimetière avec cette face de serpent qui revient d'entre les morts, Ombrage et sa foutue plume de sang, le Ministère ! » Ulquiorra reporta son attention sur le vieil homme qui s'était écrasé sur sa chaise. « Vous avez plus que jouer avec ma vie ! Maintenant, je suis mort et roi d'un monde qui m'importe beaucoup ! Je ne désire que le défendre et la mort de Voldemort va aider à cela ! Mais il faut que vous soyez, pour une fois dans votre vie, honnête avec moi, Dumbledore ! »

« Ta capacité à parler avec les serpents, » répondit ce dernier. « Ta connexion avec Voldemort. Ce n'est pas un hasard si ces choses existent et que tu peux lire ses pensées. Une part de lui est en toi. Tu es un Horcruxe, Harry. Tu dois mourir de sa main. »

« Considérez cela comme déjà fait ! » ricana Ulquiorra. « Je n'ai plus aucune connexion à l'esprit de Voldemort. Si cela avait été le cas, j'aurais certainement recouvert la mémoire bien plus rapidement. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Certain, » fit le Primera d'un ton sans réplique. « J'ai assisté à une session de mangemorts et je n'ai rien ressenti autrement qu'avec mon pesquissa. Et je n'ai perçu absolument aucune pensée de Voldemort. Ni sa colère, ni sa jubilation. Rien. »


	24. Voldemort en colère

**Voldemort en colère**

Ulquiorra se préparait à partir pour le manoir Malfoy. En une semaine, ils avaient pu récupérer tous les Horcruxes à l'exception de celui qui se trouvait dans un coffre de Gringott's. Ils avaient pu les récupérer et les détruire. Apparemment les zanpakutos avaient autant d'effet sur ces objets qu'un croc de basilic. Ils avaient donc détruit le médaillon de Serpentard et le diadème de Serdaigle. Au vu de l'importance des objets et leur historicité, Dumbledore soupçonnait la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle d'être le dernier Horcruxe manquant, caché dans l'un des coffres des mangemorts du premier cercle.

Le seul moyen de le détruire était de forcer Voldemort à le récupérer. Et Ulquiorra savait comment l'y obliger. La peur. Même s'il s'était coupé l'âme en petits morceaux et était devenu peu à peu inhumain par ce fait, il ressentait encore très certainement les sentiments primaires qui étaient à la base de la survie. La peur en faisait partie.

Il ne voulait pas encore se dévoiler avec son gigai devant lui, il voulait un peu jouer, comme le mage noir l'avait fait avec lui auparavant. Il lui avait alors écrit une lettre. Il allait l'observer la lire. Il avait demandé à Dumbledore d'envoyer Snape en mission au loin pour le préserver au cas où Voldemort serait tellement en colère qu'il s'en prendrait à ses mangemorts. Cet homme avait le doloris facile et était capable de bien pire.

Il était dans le bureau de Snape qui discutait avec sa mère et Orihime. Le serpentard semblait bien moins effrayant et moins strict en privé. Un sourire en coin flottait sur son visage alors que Lily lui parlait. Il s'approcha du groupe. Il vit sa mère se tendre légèrement tandis qu'il enlaçait amoureusement son amante. Lily était encore un peu mal à l'aise avec sa présence. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de fréquenter un hollow, même s'il s'agissait de son fils. Il lui fit tourner la tête pour l'embrasser.

« Mes yeux brûlent de cet excès de mièvrerie, » fit la voix de Snape, faisant rire toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« J'y vais, » fit Ulquiorra avec un sourire.

« Sois prudent, » dit Orihime.

« Ne te tracasse pas, Hime. Il ne peut pas me voir. C'est à peine s'il peut me sentir et seulement quand je suis proche de lui. »

Il l'embrassa encore et partit. Il s'éloigna rapidement de Poudlard pour rejoindre le Manoir où Voldemort avait établi son QG. Il posa le pied à terre et parcourut lentement jardin enneigé avant de rentrer. Il suivit l'énergie du mage noir et il le retrouva dans la salle à manger en compagnie de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ainsi que Bellatrix Lestrange. Le serpent, Nagini, s'enroulait devant le feu de cheminée.

Il sortit la lettre qu'il avait écrite pour Voldemort et la fit léviter jusqu'à ce dernier. Toutes les conversations cessèrent à table tandis qu'ils observaient l'enveloppe léviter.

US LV US LV US

Lord Voldemort dînait en compagnie de deux de ses fidèles mangemorts ainsi que son hôtesse. Ils parlaient de leurs prochaines manœuvres à faire et Bellatrix venait de donner quelques idées intéressantes.

Il se coupait un morceau de son steak saignant quand une exclamation de surprise lui fit relever les yeux. Il vit une enveloppe venir vers lui et se poser à côté de son assiette. Ses yeux carmins s'agrandirent de surprise et légèrement de colère en voyant le nom inscrit. Ce nom qu'il avait renié pour rejeter et effacer au mieux son lignage moldu.

_Tom Jedusor_.

Cela venait du camp de la lumière. Il sortit sa baguette pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun sortilège ou malédiction avant de l'ouvrir.

_Cher Lord Voldemort,  
Ou plutôt,  
Cher Tom, _

_Je t'envoie cette lettre afin de te mettre en garde. Nous connaissons ton secret. Tu cherches l'immortalité et tu as créé des horcruxes, faisant ainsi fi des lois immuables de la nature. Nous les avons presque tous détruits, il n'en reste plus que deux et je suis en chemin pour les réduire en cendres et te tuer. _

_Tu dois rire de mon ton quelque peu suffisant, n'est-ce pas ? Toi, le grand et ténébreux Lord Voldemort, plus grand mage noir de ce siècle, tu ne crains personne ni rien. Tu te fourvoies. Si vraiment tu ne craignais rien, tu n'aurais jamais créés ces horcruxes. Tu crains la mort et le néant, disparaître sans plus laisser de trace dans le monde des hommes. _

_Maintenant qui suis-je pour oser t'envoyer cette lettre ? Tu dois te le demander et je vais te répondre sans détour. Je suis ta nemesis. Celle que tu as choisie en cette funeste nuit d'Halloween. Je suis Harry Potter. Mais en même temps, je ne suis plus ce jeune Gryffondor que tu as rencontré dans ce cimetière, il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Cette escapade au ministère a eu des répercussions assez ... importantes sur ma personne. Cela m'a rendu beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus puissant. _

_Tu peux ricaner, Tom, mais ce que je dis est la pure et simple vérité. Tu as d'ailleurs pu me sentir il y a peu, mais tu ne peux juste pas me voir car tu es trop faible, trop ancré à la terre pour voir le monde tel qu'il est. Et pourtant, tu as créé les inferi. Cet acte seul me motive à te détruire car tu as soumis les miens et je ne peux le tolérer. _

_Je vais te tuer Tom. Je vais détruire ton enveloppe charnelle et une fois qu'il ne restera plus que ton âme morcelée, je la torturerai à son tour avant de t'envoyer personnellement en Enfer. Les Cuchanadas attendent avec impatience de se repaître de ton âme, Tom. Et moi, Seigneur Ulquiorra Schiffer, Primera Espada et roi du Hueco Mundo, je vais leur offrir ce plaisir. Je t'en fais la promesse. _

_Il te reste deux Horcruxes, Tom. Ta mort approche rapidement. Réfléchis bien à tes prochaines actions si tu tiens toujours à la vie. Mais sache que face au désespoir le plus pur ainsi qu'à la mort, il n'y a jamais de vainqueur. J'en suis la preuve. _

_Ulquiorra Schiffer alias Harry Potter. _

_P.S. : Je me présenterai au cimetière où l'on s'est rencontré juste après le tournoi dans une semaine jour pour jour. Je t'y attendrai à la tombée du jour. _

La magie du mage noir éclata dans la salle à manger, faisant tout trembler autour de lui. Il se saisit de sa baguette et déversa toute sa colère et sa frustration sur les trois sorciers présents dans la pièce. Il leur lança à chacun une dizaine de doloris avant de s'être calmé.

Il reporta son attention sur la lettre et vit quelques mots ajoutés rapidement au crayon avec la même écriture, celle de Potter.

_Torturer tes mangemorts ne t'aidera pas pour résoudre ce problème … U.S._

HP US HP US HP

Ulquiorra quitta le Manoir Malfoy après avoir observé le mage noir se déchaîner sur ses fidèles. Il pourrait presque les plaindre. Presque. Il avait laissé un petit mot au crayon sur le parchemin et avait laissé le crayon juste pour qu'il voie qu'il venait d'être écrit afin que Voldemort ressente un peu de peur et de frustration supplémentaires.

Il l'avait d'ailleurs vu scanner la pièce à sa recherche baguette en main alors qu'il tenait le bout de parchemin de l'autre. Il l'avait appelé et lui avait demandé d'arrêter de se cacher. L'arrancar s'était approché du mage noir et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille.

« Je ne me cache pas, Voldemort. C'est toi qui ne me vois pas. »

Toutefois le sorcier avait senti sa présence qu'il avait faite volontairement oppressante car il s'était retourné précipitamment en reculant de quelques pas. Cela avait fait sourire l'arrancar alors qu'il goûtait l'odeur de la peur dans l'air.

Ulquiorra communiqua avec Szayel qui était retourné au Hueco Mundo pour surveiller le mage noir. Il l'avait acculé au pied du mur avec sa lettre. Voldemort irait vérifier toutes ses caches et récupérerait l'horcruxe de Gringott's pour le garder sur lui, il en était certain. Une fois les deux horcruxes proches l'un de l'autre, l'Espada en profiterait pour les détruire tous les deux d'un coup, si possible devant les yeux horrifiés de Voldemort lui-même. Rien que le fait de le penser impuissant dans la protection de ses morceaux d'âme faisait jubiler le Primera.

Lord Voldemort serait très bientôt l'un des siens et il pourrait lui faire payer toutes ces années de souffrances ainsi que sa transformation douloureuse et prématurée en hollow. Il allait le torturer de toutes les manières possibles, il avait vraiment l'embarras du choix. Et Szayel ne serait pas de trop, ayant l'esprit extrêmement imaginatif avec toutes ses expériences. Il laisserait Voldemort le supplier de le tuer et il continuerait un moment avant d'enfin lui accorder la délivrance pour un enfer encore plus douloureux.

Étrangement, penser à cela lui rappelait cette nuit dans le cimetière où Voldemort lui-même lui disait qu'il allait le torturer jusqu'au seuil de la mort, jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie lui-même de mettre fin à son existence. Et que lui, en bon prince, lui rendrait ce service.

US HP US HP US

Ulquiorra passa la semaine suivante à faire des emplettes avec ses parrains, Orihime, Sunsun, Harribel, Grimjow, Nelliel et, étrangement, Snape. Ce dernier passait beaucoup de temps avec Lily, mais comme elle ne devait pas s'éloigner de son secteur, elle ne pouvait les accompagner.

Elle avait appris à reconnaître son fils en Ulquiorra. Pour beaucoup, l'arrancar était comme elle, le cœur sur la main. Mais il avait aussi le tempérament fonceur de son père. Elle comprenait alors pourquoi Severus ne l'aimait pas trop. Mais elle avait réussi à convaincre son vieil ami de le garder à l'œil. Pas qu'il ne le faisait pas déjà avant, mais avec moins d'hostilité dorénavant.

Alors le petit groupe arpentait le Chemin de Traverse. Ulquiorra voulait refaire l'entièreté de sa bibliothèque pour parfaire ses connaissances en magie. Il avait l'éternité pour la maîtriser et il avait bien l'intention de commencer dès la fin de toute cette histoire. Peut-être même revenir régulièrement à Poudlard pour demander conseil aux professeurs dans différentes matières.

Plus d'une fois, il avait dû calmer Grimjow qui était sur le point de piquer une crise de colère et libérer son cero en plein milieu de la rue commerçante pour de petites broutilles, la plus anodine étant un sorcier l'ayant bousculé sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

Ils passèrent naturellement par le magasin de Farces pour sorciers facétieux. C'était un incontournable. Au grand dam de Snape. Mais Ulquiorra voulait absolument le voir car il était à l'origine de ce magasin. Sans l'argent qu'il avait gagné au tournoi, les jumeaux n'auraient jamais pu réaliser leur rêve. Ils avaient racheté Zonko et avaient continués à faire ce qu'ils faisaient le mieux : être les cancres les plus farceurs et les plus drôles d'Angleterre. Après les Maraudeurs bien sûr. Bien qu'ils étaient bien moins dangereux que ces derniers.

Il fit une commande de plusieurs produits et quand il voulut payer, il vit deux paires d'yeux marrons le fixer avec un sourire espiègle alors qu'ils refusaient tout bonnement l'argent qu'il leur donnait. L'arrancar avait d'abord protesté mais avait fini par abandonner.

« Hey Harry, » fit Fred alors que le petit groupe s'apprêtait à sortir. « Cela te dirait un Quidditch, prochainement ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? » réfléchit Ulquiorra. « Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué. »

« C'est quoi le Quidditch ? » demanda Grimjow, curieux.

« Un sport sorcier, » répondit le Primera. « Rassemble des joueurs, Fred et on se fera une petite partie amicale. Par contre, n'oublie pas que je vais affronter Voldy mardi soir. »

« Voldy ?! » s'exclamèrent les jumeaux et Snape d'une même voix, les premiers avec un sourire aux lèvres tandis que le dernier était presque terrorisé.

« Par Salazar, Potter ! » continua le serpentard. « Vous tenez tant que cela à mourir ? »

« Ce n'est pas un simple mortel comme lui qui va réussir à me détruire, professeur Snape, » sourit Ulquiorra. « Et dans le pire des cas, je finirais à la Soul Society au côté de ma mère. Il y a pire comme tableau. »

Les jumeaux pouffèrent avant de demander.

« Cela ne te dérange pas si on le fait plus tard ? »

« Comme ça tu auras tout le temps de te préparer pour la bataille. »

« Non, cela ne me dérange pas du tout. Mais je ne savais pas que je devais me préparer. »

Ulquiorra sortit en souriant en laissant les jumeaux perplexes. Ces derniers regardèrent le groupe disparaître au coin de la rue, puis échangèrent un regard avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Harry est devenu fou, mon cher George, » fit Fred.

« Devenu ? Il l'était déjà, mon cher Fred. »

Ils rirent et retournèrent s'occuper de leurs clients.


	25. La fin d'un mage noir

**La fin d'un mage noir**

Ulquiorra entrait dans le cimetière au crépuscule en compagnie de Snape et de ses quelques Espadas. Il avait refusé qu'Orihime l'accompagne. Il ne pouvait pas la forcer à retourner au Japon. Mais il avait su, grâce à ses amis sorciers, à la convaincre de ne pas venir. Et il avait, avec encore plus de difficulté, réussi à convaincre Remus et Sirius, ainsi que ses amis prêts à combattre de ne pas venir. Seul Snape était resté sourd à sa demande.

« De toute façon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé à ce que tout le monde soit présent pour sa victoire, » avait-il rétorqué avec une moue renfrognée. « Et j'ai promis à ta mère de te protéger, Harry. »

Oui, cela était nouveau. Il avait commencé à l'appeler Harry. Et c'était à contrecoeur que l'Espada avait accepté qu'il les accompagne. Ulquiorra s'enfonça dans le cimetière à la recherche de la tombe de Tom Jedusor Senior. Il n'eut aucun mal à la retrouver. Il y en avait très peu qui avaient une faucheuse ailée menaçante comme décoration mortuaire.

L'endroit était triste dans l'ambiance hivernale même avec le ciel irisé de couleurs rouges orangées. Cela faisait bizarre à Ulquiorra de le voir ainsi alors que son souvenir précédent du lieu était si glauque et sombre. Il vit Grimjow se percher sur le toit d'une hypogée et avait posé son zanpakuto contre sa cuisse. Il faisait fière allure dans son jeans sombre et sa chemise verte déboutonnée pour laisser voir sa musculature. Le seul détail qui faisait choc dans l'histoire et cela, Ulquiorra le pensait aussi pour Harribel, ils étaient tous deux le ventre à l'air alors qu'il faisait trois degrés dehors ! Et en dessous de zéro ! Bon d'accord leurs gigai les empêchaient de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi futile que le froid mais quand même ! Le bon sens aurait voulu qu'ils s'habillent en fonction de la température histoire qu'ils n'attirent pas l'attention … Harribel, Sunsun et Nelliel se tenaient l'une près de l'autre à proximité de la tombe de Jedusor. Elles aussi avaient leur Zanpakuto.

Ulquiorra se tenait un peu plus loin avec Snape et tous deux observaient le coucher de soleil.

« Tu sais te servir de cette épée ? » demanda soudain Severus.

« Ce n'est pas une simple épée, » répondit l'arrancar. « C'est mon zanpakuto et il s'appelle Murciélago. Il renferme mon pouvoir, du moins une grande partie. »

« Ton pouvoir ? »

« Le dessin d'Orihime devrait te donner une idée de la forme que je prends une fois que je le libère, » sourit-il. « Et pour répondre à ta question, Severus, oui je sais m'en servir. J'ai déjà sauvé la planète avec Murciélago. »

« Et c'est le cas pour vous tous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Les hollows, en évoluant au stade d'arrancar, scellent leur pouvoir dans un zanpakuto et comme tous les hollows sont différents, tous les zanpakutos le sont aussi. Et c'est plus ou moins la même chose chez les Shinigamis, bien qu'eux ne scellent jamais leurs pouvoirs. Au contraire, ils doivent apprendre à les libérer. »

« J'aurais beaucoup de choses à apprendre quand je te rejoindrais. »

« Non, pas tant que cela. Tu as finalement accepté que tu rejoindrais le Hueco Mundo et ensuite les enfers ? »

« Je savais déjà que j'allais souffrir à ma mort. Je l'avais depuis longtemps accepté. Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. La perspective d'avoir une deuxième chance d'avoir une vie plus ou moins normale sans le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le dos me plait beaucoup. Même si je sais qu'au bout du chemin, je devrais rejoindre cet enfoiré en Enfer. »

« Les Enfers sont immenses, » répliqua doucement Ulquiorra. « Il y a une très faible probabilité que tu l'y croises un jour. Surtout si tu le rejoins dans quelques centaines voire milliers d'années. »

« Les hollows vivent aussi longtemps ? »

« Et plus encore. Tant que nous ne sommes pas tués par des Shinigamis, nous continuons d'exister. »

« Et si vous vous faites tuer par un autre hollow ? »

« Alors nous sommes absorbés par le hollow en question pour ne devenir qu'une seule et même entité. Enfin, la plupart du temps. »

Ils restèrent silencieux en voyant les derniers rayons du soleil disparaître derrière la colline alors que le ciel s'assombrissait rapidement.

« Je ne pensais pas que Lily me pardonnerait, » fit soudain Severus.

« Pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas fait ? Parce que tu as réagi comme un ado quand vous aviez seize ans et que mon père t'avait mis une raclée monumentale et que tes mots ont dépassés ta pensée ? C'est stupide. Tu serais allé la voir quelques temps plus tard, de l'eau aurait coulé sous les ponts et elle t'aurait accueilli à bras ouvert. » Severus le regarda, étonné. « En tous cas, moi je l'aurais fait. »

Le serpentard posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'arrancar et la serra doucement. « Merci, Harry, » murmura-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? Pour avoir dit la vérité ? » s'étonna Ulquiorra.

« Pour m'accorder une deuxième chance. »

« Severus, j'ai eu droit à une deuxième chance en tant que hollow et revenir vers vous tous, ma première famille. En temps normal, il faut plusieurs décennies à un hollow pour avoir un semblant d'intelligence, cela n'a pas été mon cas. Je reviens après même pas deux ans avec une puissance phénoménale au moins deux cent fois supérieure à celle que j'avais en tant qu'humain. Les hollows se souviennent de leur vie passée mais souvent bien trop tard pour que cela ne les touchent encore. Je suis une des rares exceptions. J'ai une seconde chance et j'en suis très heureux. Pourquoi alors ne l'accorderais-je pas aux autres ? »

« Tu ne fais jamais rien comme les autres, Harry, » soupira le serpentard avec un sourire.

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je commencerai maintenant. »

Ils rirent doucement en attendant dans l'obscurité grandissante. Le silence commença à se faire lourd. Puis, une série de POP discrets se firent entendre non loin, attirant le regard des arrancars alors qu'une série de nouvelles énergies apparaissaient à la l'entrée du cimetière. Ulquiorra et Severus sentirent également une sorte de bouclier être placé au-dessus d'eux.

« Un anti-portoloin et un anti-transplanage, » dit rapidement le serpentard.

« Avant qu'il trouve le moyen de bloquer ou même de créer un garganta … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un garganta, Potter ? » demanda Voldemort en arrivant. « Ah ! Je vois que tu as emmené avec toi des amis pour mourir avec toi. »

« Nous mourir ? Mais t'as vu ta gueule, humain, » fit Grimjow, menaçant depuis son perchoir.

« Du calme, Grimjow, » tempéra doucement Ulquiorra. « C'est de la provocation. Notre cher Jedusor pense toujours que j'agis en preux Gryffondor. Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que je suis plus serpentard qu'il ne le voudrait. »

« Toi, un serpentard ? » fit le mage noir, surpris, alors que ses hommes encerclaient les arrancars et Severus.

Ce dernier se dirigeait d'ailleurs vers sa place au sein du groupe avant d'être arrêté par Voldemort.

« Ne te prends pas cette peine, Severus, » susurra-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. « Cela faisait quelques temps que je doutais de ton allégeance mais j'avais besoin d'un espion au sein de l'Ordre et tu as été très utile. » Il leva sa baguette. « _Avada Kedavra ! »_

Severus eut à peine le temps de dégainer sa propre baguette que le sort était parti et était prêt de le toucher. Ulquiorra se déplaça d'un sonido et para d'un revers de la main pour envoyer le sort au loin.

« Harry ? »

L'arrancar testait sa main, pliant et dépliant ses doigts légèrement blessés par le sort – foutu manque de hiéro dans ce corps artificiel ! –, enregistrant la sensation et la comparant avec ce qu'il connaissait. Tous le regardaient, choqués. Mais Voldemort se reprit plus rapidement que les autres.

« Tu as un artefact que te sert de bouclier, Potter ? »

« Aucun intérêt, » répondit calmement l'arrancar en plongeant son regard émeraude dans les pupilles vermeilles. « Ton impardonnable n'est rien de plus pour mes amis et moi qu'un vulgaire cero de base, seul Severus peut y succomber. Quant à tes questions, je vais y répondre, juste pour le plaisir de lire encore plus de surprise sur ton visage. Oui, je suis un serpentard refoulé. Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer en premier lieu dans la maison du serpent car j'en possédais et en possède toujours de nombreuses qualités. »

« Première nouvelle, » fit Severus. « Pourquoi n'y as-tu pas été réparti ? »

« Parce que je lui ai demandé de me mettre dans une autre maison car je ne voulais pas être dans la même maison que le meurtrier qui a assassiné mes parents. A propos, Lily Potter vous passe le bonjour et vous souhaite une _heureuse _éternité en Enfer à souffrir mille tourments pour vos fautes. »

« Je ne suis pas chrétien, Potter, » ricana le mage noir en même temps que ces hommes. « Je ne crois pas en ces fadaises purement moldues. »

« Vous devriez pourtant. Vous tous. Car ce sont les Enfers qui vous attendent au bout du parcours après un passage express en ma demeure. Vous avez tous commis au moins une fois le pêché ultime et en cela avez scellé votre destin. Quel dommage que ce ne soit pas mon cas, je ne pourrais pas vous voir souffrir pour l'éternité entre les mains des gardiens de l'enfer. »

Grimjow ricana. « Tu peux être flippant quand tu veux, Primera. Et j'aime ça. »

Ulquiorra fit un sourire en coin et continua. « Quant à ta seconde question. Celle concernant les garganta, eh bien, c'est très simple. Il s'agit d'une sorte de portail que les hollows utilisent pour entrer et sortir de leur dimension. Hélas, aucun de vous ne vivra assez longtemps en mon royaume pour pouvoir en voir un. »

« Tu te crois drôle, Potter ? Tu te crois puissant ? »

« Je ne le crois pas. Je le suis, Tom. Tellement puissant que quand je t'ai donné la lettre et que je t'ai effrayé, tu as torturé ces pauvres Malfoy et Lestrange pour déchaîner ta colère sur quelqu'un à défaut de pouvoir me voir alors que je me tenais à à peine trois mètres de toi ! Tu m'as senti mais tu es incapable de voir l'énergie spirituelle comme nous. Aucun de vous ne le peut. Vous êtes tous faibles. De misérables humains. Des déchets. »

Il sentit les mangemorts bouillir de rage plus qu'il ne le vit. Leurs énergies se faisaient plus sauvages et agitées. Il s'avança d'un pas en serrant le fourreau de son zanpakuto dans sa main gauche.

« Une épée, Potter ? Tellement moldu de ta part, » ricana Voldemort bien qu'il avait une veine bien visible sur sa tempe tant le discours de l'arrancar l'avait énervé.

« N'insulte pas nos Zanpakutos, Tom, » fit ce dernier avec un sourire en coin. « Ils sont bien plus que de simples épées. Ils sont une partie de nous. Je n'en ai pas besoin pour tous vous tuer mais comme tu es mon adversaire depuis toujours, j'ai envie de te laisser l'honneur de goûter de ma lame et de voir ma première transformation. »

« Ta première transformation ? »

« Ces humains n'en valent pas la peine, Ulquiorra, » fit Grimjow. « Aucun n'est du niveau d'un gilian. Ce ne sont que des insectes face à des géants. »

« Tu te mets aux métaphores et aux analogies Grimjow ? » s'étonna le Primera en dégainant son sabre. « Et moi qui te prenait pour un rustre. Tu caches bien ton jeu. »

Il tendit son bras armé vers Voldemort qui ricanait ainsi que ses mangemorts. Severus, lui, eut le bon sens de reculer et de se placer derrière les femmes Espadas.

« _Sanglote, Murciélago. _»

L'air se fit plus lourd alors que la pression spirituelle d'Ulquiorra se faisait plus dense, les simples mangemorts s'écrasèrent sous sa puissance. Il était content que Szayel aie conçu leur gigai pour supporter leur Ressureccíon. Ses ailes noires et membraneuses avaient poussé dans son dos, il arborait de nouveau un semblant de masque au-dessus de sa tête avec deux cornes en os qui se dressaient vers le ciel. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, laissant derrière elles un sillon noir sur son visage. Il portait à nouveau son long haori blanc à la place de son jeans, son sweat et sa cape. Seul son trou de hollow n'était pas présent et il semblait toujours un peu vivant dans son gigai alors que son corps spirituel d'arrancar était d'un naturel blanc pâle.

Sa métamorphose eut son effet et la peur s'insinuait dans le cœur des mangemorts.

« _Luz de la Luna_, » fit Ulquiorra en levant une de ses mains en l'air.

Une lame d'énergie aussi verte que le rayon d'un _avada_ apparut dans sa main.

« Vas-y, je suis prêt, » dit-il au mage noir. « Attaque-moi seul, attaque-moi avec tous tes mangemorts, cela m'est égal. Tu mourras de toute façon et si je dois tuer d'autres humains et leur accorder mon hospitalité plus tôt que prévu, alors soit. »

« Tu vas payer pour ton insolence, » siffla Voldemort.

« Mieux vaut être insolent que ridicule. »

« TUEZ-LE ! » hurla Voldemort.

Les mangemorts déjà soumis à la pression spirituelle de l'Espada même pas à son maximum, se levèrent avec difficulté et sortirent leur baguette pour engager le combat. Nelliel et Sunsun attrapèrent Severus chacune par un bras et l'emmenèrent plus loin pour le protéger d'Ulquiorra et son énergie, Grimjow s'amusa un peu avec quelques sorciers sans les tuer, se contentant de jouer avec leurs nerfs et de les désarmer. Un vrai petit chaton féroce. Harribel, elle, se contenta d'observer en silence pendant que le Primera lançait sa lame d'énergie sur sol à proximité de Voldemort et plusieurs mangemorts. Ces derniers tombèrent sur le sol, déstabilisés, tandis que le mage noir s'était rapidement écarté et protégé d'un sort.

Voldemort et Bellatrix engagèrent le combat contre l'arrancar, lançant différents maléfices et sort de magie noire en plus des impardonnables. La plupart n'eurent aucun effet sur lui, le chatouillant à peine. Il devait juste prendre les sorts de découpe, quelques vicieux sorts noirs et le sortilège de la mort plus au sérieux car son hiéro, du à son gigai pour rester visible, était nettement amoindri pour sa Ressureccíon. Pris séparément, ils ne faisaient pas beaucoup de dégâts, mais si on les additionnait, cela commençait à faire lourd, surtout pour un corps artificiel. Il y eut beaucoup d'explosion autour d'eux.

« Je viendrais te chercher dans ta cellule, Lestrange, » siffla Ulquiorra en lui donnant un coup de pied dans la poitrine et en la faisant voler sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant qu'elle ne s'empale sur une épée d'une des statues des pierres tombales.

Elle ne mourut pas sur le coup hélas et observa le combat en crachotant du sang. Voldemort hurla de rage et un froid immense se fit sur le cimetière, un froid qui atteint même les hollows au plus profond de leur âme.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Grimjow au Primera.

« Des détraqueurs, » répondit ce dernier en sortant sa baguette d'un mouvement du poignet. « _Spero Patronum_. »

Son cerf noir fonça à travers le champ de bataille, en direction des centaines de détraqueurs qui les encerclaient. A la différence de son patronus argenté qui était un bouclier contre ces êtres encapuchonnés, son cerf de fumée noire, lui, les chargea et les détruisit un par un jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus aucun à des kilomètres à la ronde. Voldemort en tomba presque sur le cul. Presque.

« Tu sembles être à court d'idées, Tom, » fit Ulquiorra en rangeant sa baguette pour faire apparaître une énième lame d'énergie. « Oh ! Je suis désolé pour les détraqueurs, je ne savais pas que mon patronus les détruirait au lieu de simplement les repousser. Au moins, ces abominations n'aspireront plus les âmes des prisonniers au risque que celle d'un innocent soit perdue. »

Voldemort lança plusieurs sortilèges de son cru vers l'arrancar qui les para de sa lance en la faisant lentement tourner devant lui.

« Tu n'as plus d'horcruxe, » continua-t-il. « Tu as mis un bouclier autour de cet endroit pour empêcher tout transplanage et l'utilisation de portoloin, te piégeant toi-même à l'intérieur de ce cimetière. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Te tuer, » siffla l'héritier de serpentard.

Ulquiorra rit doucement. « Je crains que la mort m'ait déjà attrapée au Ministère, Tom. Et toi, humain, n'as pas le pouvoir de t'attaquer à l'Espada que je suis devenu. Encore moins de gagner. Voilà le pouvoir que tu ignores, Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le pouvoir et la puissance des hollows. Tu vas mourir ici. »

Le Primera sentit avec son pesquissa la pression spirituelle de Severus flancher. Il détourna le regard pour remarquer un lourd nuage de poussière à l'endroit où le serpentard et ses deux Espadas se trouvaient. Nelliel sortit du nuage pour foncer sur Bellatrix afin de la décapiter. La sorcière avait réussi à descendre de son perchoir improvisé en brisant l'épée de pierre qui la transperçait de part en part et avait trouvé la force de lancer encore quelque sortilège qui avait touché semble-t-il Severus au point de mettre sa vie en danger.

Ulquiorra arrêta le mouvement de baguette de Voldemort avant qu'il n'atteigne sa tempe et cassa le bras qui la tenait et ce, sans même le regarder. Le sentir lui suffisait pour agir. Il tourna malgré tout son regard émeraude pour le plonger dans les pupilles rubis de sa nemesis. Il lui avait cassé le bras au point que l'os ressortait et le sang giclait, tachant la neige de rouge. Le mage noir hurlait. Il avait mal et surtout, il avait peur.

« Tu m'excuseras, » dit l'arrancar en portant sa main au cou de son ennemi. « Mais nous aurons tout notre temps pour bavasser quand tu seras dans une de mes geôles, Tom. Autant te tuer tout de suite. Severus a besoin de mon aide. »

La nuque de Voldemort se brisa dans un craquement sinistre et le corps s'écroula sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Les mangemorts encore en vie cessèrent tout combat et se rendirent, le sortilège anti-transplanage étant encore et toujours actif, malgré la mort de Tom. Il devait certainement avoir des sorciers du Ministère à l'extérieur. Il envoya Harribel en reconnaissance. Grimjow rassembla tous les mangemorts au même endroit et se délecta de leur frayeur tandis qu'Ulquiorra se précipitait vers Severus.


	26. Le prix de la mort d'un homme

**Le prix de la mort d'un homme**

La nuque de Voldemort se brisa dans un craquement sinistre et le corps s'écroula sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Les mangemorts encore en vie cessèrent tout combat et se rendirent. Le sortilège anti-transplanage étant encore et toujours actif, malgré la mort de Tom. Il devait certainement avoir des sorciers du Ministère à l'extérieur. Il envoya Harribel en reconnaissance. Grimjow rassemblait tous les mangemorts au même endroit et se délectait de leur frayeur tandis qu'Ulquiorra se précipitait vers Severus.

Le nuage de poussière s'était dissipé révélant un spectacle d'horreur. Des lames d'obsidienne étaient fichées dans le sol. Les gigais de Nelliel et Sunsun avaient été détruits, transpercés par les lames noires coupantes comme des lames de rasoir. Elles avaient remarqué que trop tard l'attaque vicieuse de la sorcière et avaient du abandonner leur corps artificiel. Sunsun s'était occupée de l'humain pendant que Nelliel tuait Bellatrix avant de revenir auprès de Severus.

Elles avaient tenté de retirer les quatre lames qui transperçaient le corps du serpentard mais elles se brisaient comme du verre, se cassant en infimes morceaux dans la plaie béante, rendant leur extraction impossible. Il y en avait eu une dans la jambe, une dans la hanche, une à l'épaule et la dernière avait transpercé son torse, blessant un poumon et son estomac, déclenchant une hémorragie interne.

Ulquiorra se défit rapidement de sa forme libérée et posa son zanpakuto au sol pour prendre l'homme dans ses bras. Severus respirait difficilement et du sang coulait de sa bouche. Il tendit une main tremblante vers le visage de l'arrancar et la posa sur sa joue en lui faisant un faible sourire. Le Gryffondor posa sa propre main sur celle de son ancien professeur et, dorénavant, ami.

« Il nous faut Orihime, » dit-il à ses Espadas. « Elle seule peut encore le soigner. »

« On arrivera jamais à la chercher et la ramener ici avant qu'il meurt, Ulquiorra, » fit Harribel en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. « Il y avait bien des sorciers dont Dumbledore. Ils s'occupent des autres humains. »

Le vieux mage s'approcha du groupe et s'agenouilla de l'autre coté du Serpentard.

« Severus, mon garçon, » fit-il avec tristesse en prenant son autre main. « Je suis désolé. »

« N'usez pas de mots dont vous ignorez le sens, Dumbledore, » cracha le mourant avec le peu de venin et de colère qu'il pouvait encore exprimer dans sa douleur. « Pas après ce que vous avez fait à Harry. »

Dumbledore se tendit face à la remarque mais ne répondit pas alors que Severus écartait sa main ensanglantée de celle parcheminée du mage qu'il avait pendant un temps respecté et en qui il avait confiance, jusqu'à il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. Il écarta ses prunelles onyx du regard bleu perçant pour se plonger dans celui plus chaleureux et d'un émeraude si pur qu'il fit un vrai sourire, pas un petit en coin, mais un beau qu'il ne réservait à l'origine qu'à Lily ou à sa mère, et maintenant il le faisait pour la première fois à Harry, le fils qu'il aurait tant aimé avoir mais que le monde lui avait empêché de chérir.

« Szayel a reçu l'ordre d'amener tous les morts du champ de bataille directement dans les geôles de Las Noches, » dit doucement Ulquiorra. « Des cellules individuelles. Tu te retrouveras dans l'une d'entre elles. Je viendrais t'y chercher Severus. »

Le serpentard hocha faiblement la tête alors qu'il commençait à frissonner par la quantité de sang que son corps avait déjà perdue. Il avait de moins en moins mal et il se sentait partir mais il resta accrocher aux prunelles émeraudes du Gryffondor.

« La reverrais-je ? » demanda-t-il, la voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Un jour peut-être, Severus, » répondit le Primera en comprenant qu'il parlait de Lily. « Un jour peut-être. »

Le regard onyx de l'homme perdit son éclat alors que la vie quittait son corps. L'arrancar ferma les yeux vides d'un geste lent. La chaîne de karma s'était brisée et son âme était déjà partie pour le Hueco Mundo subir sa hollowmorphose. Il allait souffrir encore un peu avant d'avoir la paix.

Ulquiorra releva son regard du corps du serpentard pour croiser le regard bleu de Dumbledore.

« J'ai détruit tous les détraqueurs qui étaient dans le secteur, » dit-il platement, surprenant le mage. « Il n'en reste aucun. »

« Et comment cela se passera pour Azkaban ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Mais la plupart de mangemorts doivent selon nos lois, subir le baiser du détraqueur après vingt années d'emprisonnement. »

« Vous détruisez leur âme donc, » comprit Ulquiorra. « Et pas de la manière la plus douce, » ajouta-t-il, se souvenant de sa propre expérience avec ces créatures sombres. Il soupira. « Nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard. Faites ce que vous devez faire pour les mangemorts. Moi, je ramène Severus à Poudlard. Il mérite un dernier hommage de sa maison. »

« Bien sûr, Harry. »

Le Primera souleva sa précieuse charge et, après un coup d'œil à ses Espadas, prit la route du collège. Il parcourut rapidement la route et arriva avant que les premières lueurs de l'aube ne viennent colorer l'horizon. Il mena le corps à l'infirmerie à défaut de savoir où l'amener. Mme Pomfresh s'était précipitée vers lui en le voyant porter ainsi l'homme dans ses bras mais elle avait porté sa main au visage après avoir fait un sort de diagnostic. Il était mort et partit loin de son corps depuis deux bonnes heures. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je ne connais pas le sortilège employé mais Bellatrix Lestrange a envoyé ce qui ressemblait à des lames de verre noir vers Severus, » répondit Ulquiorra en posant le corps de l'homme sur un lit avant de le recouvrir d'un drap blanc.

« _Obscuri vitri pilum_, » dit sombrement l'infirmière. « De la magie noire. »

« Je m'en serais douté, Mme Pomfresh. »

« Il a du beaucoup souffrir. »

« Rien comparé à ce qu'il est sûrement en train de ressentir en cet instant. La hollowmorphorse n'est pas quelque chose de très … agréable à vivre. »

Elle grimaça, peinée, mais ne dit rien de plus et s'assit sur la chaise à coté du lit pour veiller sur le corps de l'homme aigri qui était devenu avec le temps son ami. Ulquiorra sortit et alla chercher sa mère qui patrouillait à quelques kilomètres de là pour lui informer de la situation. Elle pleura une seule larme pour lui mais la vie à la Soul Society lui avait endurci le cœur et elle était habituée à perdre des compagnons d'armes. Severus n'était qu'un de plus.

« Il m'a demandé s'il te reverrait un jour, » dit Ulquiorra en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa mère.

« Il est maintenant un hollow, Harry, » soupira-t-elle.

« Tout comme moi. »

« Je ne sais pas. Cela va contre les lois de la Soul Society. »

« Pas pour le moment, il ne sera guidé que par sa faim mais quand il se sera stabilisé et s'il arrive à avoir l'esprit assez puissant et volontaire pour être plus qu'un simple hollow. »

« Crois-en mon expérience. Severus est peut-être quelqu'un de très calme mais il a une volonté de fer et un esprit brillant. Il ne disparaîtra pas si facilement. »

« Et je m'en réjouis un peu. Je compte le prendre sous mon aile. » Elle releva un sourcil. « Je n'ai aucune fraccion. Ce serait pour moi l'occasion d'en choisir une et Severus était la chauve-souris de Poudlard. Et il semble m'avoir énormément marqué de mon vivant puisque c'est lui qui m'a guidé lors de mon combat contre Aizen quand j'ai fusionné avec le Hogyoku. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux à observer le soleil se lever au loin.

« Est-ce que tu sais où est papa ? » demanda soudain Ulquiorra.

« Non. Je ne l'ai jamais revu,» répondit-elle. « Et il n'est apparemment jamais apparu dans les registres des âmes arrivées au Rukongai. »

L'arrancar hocha doucement la tête, comprenant le sous-entendu. L'âme de James Potter a du servir de repas à un hollow qui passait par là, comme cela arrivait si souvent, ou était devenu lui-même un hollow.

« Ainsi s'éteignent les lignées Potter et Serpentard, » murmura-t-il platement.

« Pas encore, » sourit Lily en se tournant vers son fils.

« Hein ? »

« Quand Voldemort est arrivé à Godric's Hollow, il y a seize ans, je venais d'apprendre une merveilleuse nouvelle. J'étais enceinte. » Ulquiorra se figea, la bouge entrouverte dans une expression de stupeur. « Mon corps est mort et personne ne l'a jamais su. Je ne pense même pas que quelqu'un ait songé à faire le test, » dit-elle en riant doucement. « Quoi qu'il en soit, en arrivant à la Soul Society, j'ai remarqué au fil du temps que je l'étais toujours. Tu as un petit frère, Harry. Le portrait craché de ton père à ceci près qu'il a ma couleur de cheveux. »

« J'ai un petit frère, » fit l'arrancar d'une petite voix étonnée bien que son affirmation ressemblait plus à une question.

« Oui. A la mémoire de ton père, je l'ai appelé James. James Severus Potter. »

Ulquiorra sourit bêtement en regardant le paysage blanc s'illuminer peu à peu.

« Et puis, » continua-t-elle. « Quand tu rejoindras à ton tour la Soul Society, tu prolongeras la lignée Potter à ton tour. »

« Je peux déjà le faire maintenant, si je le souhaite, maman. Les hollows ne sont pas stériles. Le besoin de procréer n'est juste pas un besoin primaire chez nous. Nous vivons tellement longtemps et notre nombre augmente au fur et à mesure que les humains meurent que nous reproduire n'est pas une nécessité. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que vous autres Shinigamis vous nous tuer depuis la nuit des temps. Trop de hollows vivants peut amener à un déséquilibre du monde. »

Il se releva et soupira.

« Quand tu pourras prendre des vacances, passe à Karakura chez Orihime, et emmène James. Cela me ferait très plaisir de le rencontrer. »

« Harry… »

« Je ne suis pas un hollow comme les autres, maman. Je suis un arrancar, et j'ai des sentiments et des désirs en plus de la faim. Faim que je contrôle parfaitement. Et tu sais parfaitement que mon âme n'est pas tachée par le crime ultime. Je suis juste une âme torturée parce que je suis mort dans le Hueco Mundo et non dans le monde des humains. Et tout cela par sacrifice pour sauver quelqu'un que j'aime comme un père. »

Il approcha de sa mère et lui embrassa la tempe avant de partir sans un mot si ce n'est un '_au revoir'_ et un '_Je t'aime maman'_, murmurés à l'oreille. Il retourna à Poudlard et écouta le discours de Dumbledore en hommage à Severus. Il avait observé les Serpentards, ils étaient bouleversés par la perte de l'homme si froid en apparence mais si préoccupés par leur bien-être. Lui parti, que deviendraient-ils ? Toutefois, ils cachaient presque tous leur tristesse et leur inquiétude derrière un masque de froideur ou d'indifférence.

Mais le comportement d'un serpentard en particulier l'intéressa plus que les autres. Malfoy avait l'air abattu. Il le suivit donc dans le couloir après l'hommage pour le vieux serpentard. Il le rattrapa aisément et lui prit doucement le bras pour le pousser dans une alcôve. Il plaça un sort d'intimité et d'indifférence autour d'eux.

« Malfoy, je suis désolé. »

« De quoi ? » cracha le blond.

« Je sais ce que Severus était pour toi. Ton parrain, presque ton deuxième père. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à le convaincre de rester ici. »

« Il était plus têtu qu'une mule. »

« Il … est plus têtu qu'une mule, Malfoy. »

« Quoi ? » Il renifla, retenant les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Qu'il n'a pas totalement disparu. Je ne sais pas s'il prendra conscience de qui il est tout de suite, mais il est maintenant avec moi de l'autre côté. Je te promets de tout faire pour le protéger le plus longtemps possible. »

La lèvre du blond trembla et une larme traîtresse finit par couler. Il voulut s'éloigner d'Ulquiorra mais l'arrancar l'en empêcha sans lui faire de mal. Au contraire, lentement, il rétrécit l'écart entre leurs deux corps et serra le serpentard dans ses bras.

« Pleurs, Drago, » murmura-t-il. « Il n'y a pas de honte à verser quelques larmes pour les personnes que l'on aime. »

Malfoy s'était tendu au geste du Gryffondor mais petit à petit, il se détendit et pleura dans les bras d'Ulquiorra. Ce dernier attendit tout simplement que le serpentard s'écarte de lui-même quand il se sentirait mieux. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Drago s'écarta. L'arrancar lui tendit un mouchoir pour qu'il s'essuie le visage. Le blond l'accepta en silence.

« Garde-le, » dit-il doucement alors que Malfoy voulait le lui rendre. « Tu sembles en avoir plus besoin que moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi, Drago ? »

« Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Pourquoi m'avoir réconforté alors qu'on se déteste ? »

Ulquiorra soupira. « Je ne te déteste pas, Drago. C'est la façade que tu montres aux autres et la manière dont tu les blesses pour cacher tes propres faiblesses que je n'aime pas. Mais tu as été éduqué comme cela alors il serait injuste de ma part de te juger sur des actions en grande partie dictées par ton père et ta peur de le décevoir. C'est au contraire quelque chose que je peux comprendre. » Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du Serpentard. « Essaie maintenant d'être un peu plus le Drago Malfoy que tu veux être et plus celui que ton père voudrait que tu sois. Sois celui que Severus voudrait que tu deviennes. Quelqu'un de juste sur lequel on peut faire confiance. »

« Tu crois qu'ils m'accepteront alors que mes parents sont des mangemorts ? »

« Portes-tu la marque ? »

« Non, je devais la recevoir bientôt, » murmura le blond.

L'arrancar lui serra doucement l'épaule.

« A part par tes mots, as-tu fait du mal à quelqu'un ? »

« Non. Mais je n'ai rien fait non plus pour empêcher cela. »

« Je vais te dire un secret. Le Ministère non plus. Ce ne sont que mes Espadas et moi-même qui nous sommes occupés de Voldemort et ses fidèles. Je suivrai de près l'évolution des choses ici, si jamais ils vous embêtent trop, vous les enfants de mangemorts, j'irai déposer un souvenir au Chicaneur et je rendrai une petite visite à Rita Skeeter. Cela fera les pieds du Ministère. »

« Mais … C'est Serpentard, ça ! »

« Oui, je sais, » sourit Ulquiorra. « Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer chez les Serpents. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu un Gryffondor ? »

« Je venais de me faire mon premier ami, Ron. Et tu l'as insulté. Alors j'ai répliqué. Et quand j'ai vu que tu as atterri à Serpentard, et Ron qui m'avait fait un commentaire sur les mages noirs qui avaient pour la plupart atterri dans cette maison, dont Voldemort justement. Pour moi, à l'époque, il était naturellement hors de question que j'aille à Serpentard. »

« Severus aurait sans doute aimé l'entendre. »

« Il le sait. Je lui ai dit la nuit dernière quand nous attendions dans le cimetière. »

Ulquiorra tendit la main vers Drago. Ce simple geste ramena le serpentard des années en arrière, dans le Poudlard Express alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants en route pour leur première année à Poudlard. Il fit un petit sourire en coin et la serra fermement. Le début d'une nouvelle amitié car même si Ulquiorra était un hollow, il ne comptait pas quitter tout de suite le monde des hommes, il avait encore tant de choses à apprendre. Il reviendrait faire régulièrement des sauts. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait beaucoup de choses à faire à Las Noches, de toute façon.


	27. Discussions à Las Noches

**Discussions à Las Noches**

Ulquiorra et tous les Espadas repartirent pour le Hueco Mundo après l'ensevelissement de la dépouille de Severus Snape dans le Mausolée de la famille Prince. Le dernier de sa lignée. Le Primera avait déposé un bouquet de roses sur son cercueil. Des blanches et des noires. Symbole que lui-même mort, il y avait toujours de l'espoir.

Il repartit lentement en direction de son palais et prit la direction du poste de surveillance qui datait d'Aizen pour jeter un coup d'œil sur ses nouveaux locataires qui avaient été placés dans les plus profondes cellules de Las Noches. Il n'y en avait que dix. La plupart des mangemorts avaient été neutralisés et attendaient leur jugement après que les sorciers se décident enfin à cesser leur célébration de la fin du règne de terreur de Voldemort.

Il observa les détenus à travers les caméras. Ils étaient pour la majeure partie agressifs et cherchaient à s'échapper, contrôlés par leurs instincts de tueur. Certains usaient même de leur cero pour causer des dégâts et tenter de faire une brèche dans les murs de leur cellule. Malheureusement pour eux, elles avaient été faites pour contenir un Vasto Lorde et aucun ne semblait avoir une puissance supérieure à celle d'un adjuchas pour le moment.

Il y en avait deux par contre qui étaient bien plus calmes que les autres. Il les observa attentivement. Il y avait un serpent géant avec un masque qui devait faire le double de la taille d'Ulquiorra, ses crochets menaçants débordant de sa gueule. L'Espada reconnut sans problème Voldemort dans sa forme hollow. Il n'y avait que lui pour prendre la forme d'un serpent géant. Ce dernier était enroulé sur lui-même et attendait en sifflant rageusement que quelqu'un se présente.

'_Peut-être est-il déjà conscient ?'_

Il posa ensuite son regard émeraude sur la dernière cellule, le dernier locataire. Il semblait relativement petit comme hollow mais Ulquiorra ne le jugea pas par sa taille, cela ne voulait absolument rien dire. Il faisait lui-même partie des plus petits, de taille humaine, et il était le plus puissant …. Le hollow était frêle et squelettique et sa peau était noire. On pouvait voir dans son dos deux grandes ailes noires. Pas comme celles du Primera qui ressemblaient à celles d'une chauve-souris géante, mais plus celles d'un ange. Un ange déchu.

« Severus, » murmura-t-il en posant sa main pâle sur l'écran.

« C'est lui, » fit Szayel juste derrière lui. « Les deux derniers arrivants ont été pendant très peu de temps hyperactifs et se sont installés ainsi. J'en arrive à penser que chez vous, les sorciers puissants deviennent encore plus puissants en devenant des hollows. »

« Je dirais plutôt des sorciers avec une grande volonté d'esprit, Szayel. Car Bellatrix Lestrange était une sorcière très puissante aussi pourtant elle semble être parmi les excités du bocal. »

« Vu leur puissance respective, ils vont tous prendre conscience de qui ils sont un jour ou l'autre. Que comptes-tu faire d'eux ? » demanda le Sexto en se postant derrière un des nombreux ordinateurs.

« Tant qu'ils sont de vulgaires hollows sans cervelle, rien. Ils resteront ici. Nous les déplacerons juste dans une cellule adaptée à leur puissance. Je pense que j'ai trouvé un excellent compromis pour les humains maintenant que j'ai détruit les détraqueurs d'Azkaban. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je ne te dis rien de plus pour l'instant, il faut encore que j'en parle avec eux, » fit le Primera en se levant pour quitter la salle de surveillance. « Je vais voir nos deux invités qui ont l'esprit clair. »

« Ca marche. Fais juste gaffe au serpent, il mord. »

« Ca je m'en doutais un peu, » rit doucement Ulquiorra.

US HP US HP US

Ulquiorra apposa sa main sur le mur et entra dans le sas intermédiaire menant à la cellule du serpent. C'était une sécurité instaurée depuis longtemps pour empêcher les évasions, même si cela voulait dire sacrifier un hollow dans le processus. C'était le prix à payer pour l'ordre et le respect des lois au Hueco Mundo avant Aizen, cela allait redevenir ainsi. Il attendit que la porte en pierre se referme avant de s'engager dans la cellule même.

Elle était simple, un carré de vingt mètres sur vingt sur une hauteur d'une quinzaine de mètres sans rien du tout pour meubler ou décorer. Le vide et l'inconfort complet. Le serpent hollow tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu et siffla dangereusement.

« _Si tu n'es pas Harry Potter, je te conseille fortement de déguerpir ! »_

_« Tu ne parles que fourchelangue ou sais-tu parler une langue plus commune ? » _demanda Ulquiorra en relevant un sourcil. « _Car si tu t'adresses ainsi aux autres, tu vas tomber sur un mur de silence. Nous ne sommes que deux dans tout Las Noches à pouvoir te comprendre. »_

_« Tu es fourchelangue ? » _

Le serpent ondula sur plusieurs mètres, fixant l'Espada de toute sa hauteur et faisant cliqueter sa collerette osseuse dans un bruit sinistre. L'Espada nota distraitement qu'il avait gardé ses pupilles verticales couleur vermeille.

« _Amène-moi à Harry Potter ! »_ ordonna-t-il dans un sifflement rageur.

« _Oui, je suis fourchelangue. Je viens de te dire que nous sommes deux à pouvoir te comprendre ici. Quant à t'amener à Harry Potter, cela risque d'être difficile car aucun hollow, aucun arrancar ne répond à ce nom. »_

Le serpent fit claquer sa queue dans l'air.

« _A propos de nom, »_ continua Ulquiorra, debout au milieu de la pièce, les mains négligemment plongées dans les poches de son hakama. « _En arrivant au Hueco Mundo, chaque hollow a la possibilité de se rebaptiser et de porter le nom de son choix. Quel est le tien ? »_

_« Je me nomme Lord Voldemort. »_

_« Tu gardes ton surnom donc, » _ricana doucement l'Espada. « _Je m'y attendais un peu. Je me présente, Espada Primera Ulquiorra Schiffer, roi du Hueco Mundo et actuellement ton hôte. »_

_« TOI ?! »_

Le serpent contracta ses anneaux et attaqua l'arrancar, comprenant son identité, se souvenant parfaitement du nom qui était inscrit sur cette lettre qui l'avait fait rager ainsi que du titre pompeux que le gamin se donnait. Sauf qu'en l'espace d'une semi-seconde, Voldemort se retrouva projeté violemment contre le mur de sa cellule et s'écrasa au sol. Ulquiorra l'avait repoussé d'une simple poussée du bras avant de remettre sa main en poche. Ce dernier soupira en voyant le serpent préparer son cero au bout de sa langue fourchue. Il devait le faire de manière instinctive sans doute. Il dévia l'attaque d'énergie d'un revers de la main. Cela n'avait même pas endommagé sa manche. Un petit cero de pacotille.

« _Il est bien bas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, » _se moqua lentement l'Espada.

Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et le toisa de son regard émeraude et glacial alors qu'il augmenta sa pression spirituelle pour écraser le hollow en face de lui et l'obliger à l'écouter. Il vit avec satisfaction le serpent arrêter de tenter de gigoter.

« _Comme tu peux le sentir, je te suis de loin supérieur. Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire hollow de bas étage. Moi, je suis ce qu'on appelle un arrancar, un hollow qui a évolué en brisant son masque et je fais partie d'un petit groupe qu'on appelle les Espadas. Les plus puissants de tout le Hueco Mundo. Je suis le Seigneur de ce palais et de ce monde. Pour le moment, je décide de te garder enfermé ici car j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de m'occuper de toi. Cela te donnera le temps de réfléchir. »_

Il tourna le dos au Hollow sans crainte et s'avança vers le mur où il y avait la sortie. Il s'arrêta juste devant. Il avait senti Voldemort tenter de s'échapper de son emprise pour profiter de cette ouverture sans succès.

« _J'ai une question et une réflexion pour toi, »_ dit Ulquiorra. _« Qu'est-ce qui t'a permis de garder l'esprit clair et que tu sois l'un des seuls à avoir gardé la raison malgré la faim ? »_

_« La promesse que l'on se retrouverait pour que je puisse me venger de toi, » _cracha le serpent, espérant être menaçant.

Hélas, ce n'était pas très convaincant. Le Primera ricana doucement en se retournant.

« _Je te souhaite bien du courage dans cette quête mais je ne vais pas te cacher que ce sera difficile. Très difficile car il n'y a pour le moment aucun hollow, aucun arrancar plus fort que moi ici. En attendant, tu seras contraint de m'obéir. »_

_« JAMAIS ! »_

_« Tu n'as pas le choix, Voldemort. Absolument aucun. D'ailleurs voici ce que tu vas faire jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. Tu vas réfléchir à notre première entrevue dans le cimetière, la toute première. Et tu vas réfléchir sur la promesse que tu m'as faite là-bas. Tu ne pourras probablement jamais la tenir. » _Ulquiorra eut un rictus dangereux sur le visage. _ « Mais je suis un roi attentionné de ces sujets et je suis prêt à la tenir pour toi. Avec toutes les conséquences que cette décision implique pour toi bien sûr. »_

Il se tourna vers la porte de pierre et la poussa.

« _A la prochaine fois, Voldemort, » _dit-il en disparaissant derrière le mur qui scellait à nouveau hermétiquement la cellule.

Il ramena sa pression spirituelle à un niveau supportable pour tous. Il quitta le sas de la cellule du serpent pour la cellule d'à coté. Il arriva rapidement à une cellule exactement identique mais avec un autre hollow bien plus petit et ayant des ailes de plumes noires. Il était dos à lui, présentant ses ailes dans toute leur splendeur. Il s'approcha lentement de lui sans pour autant cacher sa présence. La créature ailée en face de lui se tendit en le ressentant approcher et se mit accroupie et se pivota lentement sur lui-même.

Ulquiorra put enfin voir son masque. Il recouvrait la totalité de son visage mais il semblait presque humain. Deux traits rouge encadraient ses yeux luisants, tels des lucioles alors que ses mâchoires osseuses étaient visibles et ses dents pointues. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient de part et d'autre de son masque et descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Quelques mèches rouge sang la parcourait.

« Me comprends-tu ? » demanda lentement l'Espada.

« Oui, » fit la voix de Severus devenue légèrement caverneuse derrière son masque.

« Sais-tu qui tu es ? »

« Le meilleur ami de ta mère, Harry, » s'étonna le hollow. « Aurais-tu perdu la raison ? »

« Non, » sourit Ulquiorra en s'agenouillant devant lui. « Mais il était possible que tu ne te souviennes pas tout de suite de moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'a permis de garder les idées claires ? »

« Un souvenir de nous trois dans mon bureau. Lily, toi et moi discutant tout simplement. »

« C'est un bon ancrage, » fit l'arrancar. « Tu t'appelais Severus Tobias Snape lors de ta vie humaine. Maintenant, en tant que hollow, qui veux-tu être ? »

« Harry ? »

_« _En arrivant au Hueco Mundo, chaque hollow a la possibilité de se rebaptiser et de porter le nom de son choix. Lequel voudrais-tu porter ? »

Il vit le regard luminescent du hollow s'égarer dans le vide un instant. « Pourquoi pas Severus Prince ? »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. Severus Prince sera ton nom. » Ulquiorra sourit et se releva. « Suis-moi. Je vais te faire visiter pour que tu trouves tes repères dans le palais avec tes nouveaux sens. »

Ils sortirent, Severus un peu en retrait de l'Espada, car maintenant, il ressentait vraiment sa puissance. « Severus, il va falloir que tu apprennes très vite certaines lois. Dans un premier temps, je te conseille fortement de rester soit auprès de moi, soit dans nos quartiers. »

« Nos ? »

« Je t'ai choisi pour être ma Fraccion, » expliqua doucement Ulquiorra. « Je n'en ai encore aucune, n'ayant jamais trouvé la personne idéale pour occuper ce poste. C'est un peu comme un compagnon d'existence, un ami. Certains d'entre nous les traitent comme de la vermine ou des serfs mais tous les Espadas ne sont pas comme ça. En général, les fracciones sont des arrancars mais je préférerais que tu t'habitues à ton état de hollow avant de briser ton masque. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passera quand tu le briseras ? »

« Ton pouvoir sera enfermé dans un zanpakuto et tu devras apprendre à te battre au sabre. Rien de bien compliqué. »

« Très bien, Harry. Je ferai ce que tu me demandes. »

« Le fait que tu m'appelles Harry me dérange pas mais essaie de t'habituer à m'appeler Ulquiorra ou Espada, d'accord ? » L'ange noir hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. « Et apprends très vite aussi qui est qui. Parmi les Espadas, il y en a des très patients comme Harribel, Starck ou Sunsun, des laxistes comme Nelliel et des colériques belliqueux comme Apacci, Grimjow ou Noitra. Prends bien garde à ne pas dépasser les limites avec ces derniers, tu pourrais y laisser la vie. »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« J'ai parlé avec Voldemort. »

« Tu l'as laissé en vie ? » demanda la fraccion avec une colère voilée et contenue.

« Oui, pour le moment. Mais crois-moi, il suppliera pour qu'on mette un terme à ses souffrances. L'idiot pensera mourir pour ne plus jamais souffrir, sauf que le Purgatoire l'attend de pied ferme. »

« Tu t'es assombri en vivant ici. Je comprends mieux ta réaction face à la jeune Weasley. La torture et la mort sont deux choses qui t'indiffèrent. »

« Tu m'as encore mieux cerné que je ne le pensais. »

« J'ai été un espion. J'ai été habitué à observer et analyser les choses. »

« C'est une bonne chose. Quand tu auras appris à différencier les comportements hollows, cette compétence pourra s'avérer être utile. »

Ulquiorra ouvrit la porte de ses nouveaux appartements, il avait changé son petit appartement pour une suite à plusieurs chambres, pouvant en transformer l'une ou l'autre en bureau ou espace de travail. Et une chambre serait pour l'intimité de Severus. Tout était naturellement aux couleurs en accord avec Ulquiorra. Mais cela sauta aux yeux de Severus comme un repaire de Serpentard. Il regarda le jeune homme en face de lui en relevant un sourcil, oubliant totalement qu'il avait un masque dorénavant.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Serpentard ? »

« Non, pas à la base. C'est la couleur même de mon essence, de mon énergie. Mon cero est vert. Ma mémoire était encore nulle quand j'ai meublé mon premier logement. J'ai mis qu'un simple lit, une table et une chaise dans ta chambre, tu pourras la meubler à ta convenance, bien sûr. Je me suis permis de récupérer ta baguette. Elle est sur la table. Pour ce qui est de tes biens, j'ai demandé à Drago de s'arranger avec les gobelins pour que tu puisses un jour les récupérer. »

« Tu as parlé à Drago ? » s'étonna Severus.

« Bien sûr. Il est abattu par ta disparition. Ses parents sont sur le point d'être jugés. Il est tout seul maintenant. Je lui ai proposé de contacter Sirius, Tonks ou les Weasley si jamais il avait besoin d'aide ou de soutien. Et je l'ai rassuré quelque peu à ton sujet. Je ne lui ai pas promis que l'on viendrait tout de suite car tu restes dangereux pour les humains mais quand tu seras capable de contrôler ta faim, pourquoi pas. »

« Et Lily ? »

« Maman et James ? Je ne sais pas trop. Je verrais bien avec le temps, » soupira l'arrancar.

« Tu appelles ton père par son prénom ?! Oh Potter doit se retourner dans sa tombe ! »

« Mon p…, » Ulquiorra éclata de rire. « Non ! En fait, maman pense que James est mort. James est en fait le nom de mon petit frère. James Severus Potter. »

L'ange des ténèbres tomba sur son cul dans le canapé. « Quoi ?! »

« Ma mère était enceinte la nuit de l'attaque. Et elle a voulu honorer les deux hommes les plus chers à son cœur. »

« Je … »

Severus était à court de mots.

« Le problème, c'est que Maman est une shinigami et James serait apparemment à l'Académie pour le moment, donc il deviendra un Shinigami d'ici quelques années. Cela ne sera pas une partie de plaisir comme première rencontre. » Ulquiorra se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. « Bon, je vais me reposer. Evite de sortir tant que je ne t'ai pas présenté aux autres comme ma Fraccion. Tu trouveras peut-être une lecture à ton goût dans la bibliothèque. Bonne nuit, Severus. »

« Attends, Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai vu en regardant par les fenêtres sur le chemin pour venir ici que cela fait un moment que la nuit est tombée. Quand est-ce que le jour se lève ? »

Ulquiorra sourit et secoua la tête. « Jamais le soleil ne brillera dans le Hueco Mundo. Ici c'est une nuit éternelle. Bonne nuit, Severus. »

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Ulquiorra referma la porte de sa chambre et se prépara pour aller se coucher.


	28. Le Ministère cherche des poux

**Chapitre 28 : Le Ministère cherche des poux**

TOC TOC TOC

« Grmhrgrmrg. »

TOC TOC TOC « Ulquiorra ! Ulquiorra ! Réveille-toi ! »

Szayel ….

L'arrancar se leva en grognant et enfila rapidement un hakama avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Szayel ? » bailla-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

« Orihime vient d'appeler, » répondit le Sexto en avisant la tête d'Ulquiorra. Pas en colère. « Elle dit avoir reçu une lettre pour toi. Un grand hibou est passé par sa fenêtre pour la jeter sur sa tête avant de s'envoler. »

« Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ce qu'elle contenait ou qui l'a envoyé ? » demanda le Primera.

« Un certain Dragon Mal de foie. »

« Drago Malfoy, » corrigea Ulquiorra en soupirant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu ferais mieux de la rappeler, je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'elle me disait parce qu'elle me parlait aussi de robots à moteur avec turbo-fusion et de soldats avec des sabres lazer. »

« Elle devait sûrement te parler de Star Wars, elle fait une fixette sur les jedi en ce moment. Merci, Szayel. Je vais la rappeler. »

L'espada aux cheveux roses sortit sans rien ajouter. Ulquiorra passa devant Severus, qui lisait sans surprise un livre de potions, et prit son communicateur sur la table et appela Orihime.

« _Ulquiorra_. »

« Salut, Hime. Désolé, je dormais. Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement avec Drago ? »

HP US HP US HP

« Tu es sûr que je ne risque pas de le tuer, ni qui que ce soit d'autre ? » demanda Severus pour une énième fois alors qu'Ulquiorra marchait vers le Terrier où étrangement Drago avait trouvé refuge.

« Tu as bien pu supporter la présence d'Orihime et ses amis, non ? » fit l'Espada en se tournant vers sa Fraccion. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Si je vois que tu deviens potentiellement dangereux pour qui que ce soit, je te neutraliserai. Drago est dans un sale état, psychologiquement. Et tu es le seul à le connaître parfaitement. Je pense que cela lui ferait du bien. »

« Mais il ne me verra pas. Je n'ai pas de gigai. »

« Un stylo et une feuille, ça marche aussi. Désolé, dans la précipitation, j'ai oublié de demander à Szayel de faire un corps pour toi. » Il entra dans la chaumière. « Bonjour les Weasley ! » dit-il calmement.

« Oh ! Harry, chéri, » fit Mme Weasley en l'embrassant. « Cela fait plaisir de te voir. Ron, Hermione et Ginny sont en haut si tu veux. »

« Et Drago ? »

« Le jeune Malfoy est dans la chambre de Percy. »

« Merci de l'avoir accueilli malgré les différents entre vos deux familles. »

« Ce n'est rien Harry. Ce pauvre jeune homme n'a plus de famille. Il y a eu quelques problèmes avec Ron mais rien dont je n'ai pu m'occuper. Mange un bout. »

« Non merci, Mme Weasley, » refusa poliment Ulquiorra. « J'ai déjà mangé. Je suis venu pour Drago. Sa lettre était pour le moins pressante. Le Ministère cause des ravages. »

« Encore et toujours, » soupira la sorcière. « Allez, monte. Il ne quitte la chambre que pour les repas. »

Ulquiorra monta rapidement les escaliers et toqua à la porte de la chambre qu'occupait le serpentard.

« Entrez. »

La voix était lasse et dépourvue de ce ton hautain et tellement Malfoyen. Il ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur l'ombre de Drago Malfoy. Le blond n'était plus lui-même. Quand il croisa son regard acier, Ulquiorra ne vit qu'un immense gouffre. Il était perdu. Et au niveau de sa tenue, c'était bien pire. Le jeune Lord qui accordait un point d'honneur sur sa tenue était en ce jour négligé et décoiffé.

« Harry. Tu as reçu ma lettre finalement. »

« Oui. Tu as bien fait de penser à Orihime. Je n'ai pas réfléchi que ton hibou ne pourrait pas me rejoindre dans le Hueco Mundo. »

« Pour changer, » marmonna Severus entre ses dents.

L'Espada leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança dans la pièce. Il rapprocha le tabouret du bureau de Percy et s'installa à proximité du blond qui se tenait assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes ramenées contre son torse.

« Tu as bien changé en trois mois, Drago. »

« Le ministère s'est emparé du Manoir et a bloqué l'entièreté de mes comptes. Je suis d'abord allé à Square Grimmaurd. Lord Black n'est vraiment pas ce que je m'imaginais. Il a été correct avec moi. »

« Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas été ? » s'étonna le Gryffondor. « Vous êtes cousins. »

« J'ai entendu beaucoup d'histoires sur lui, » haussa des épaules le blond.

« Je pense savoir de qui, » fit Ulquiorra en jetant un œil à sa Fraccion.

Ce dernier observait Drago avec tristesse en se tenant à distance.

« Et ensuite ? »

« Plusieurs aurors sont passés à Square Grimmaurd, dont Maugrey. Je n'ai pas vraiment été … bien accueilli. Pourtant Lord Black et Remus Lupin ont essayé de m'aider. Lupin m'a empoigné le bras et m'a emmené ici, disant que j'y serai en sécurité. Personne ne soupçonnerait un Malfoy de se cacher chez un Weasley. »

« Sur ce point de vue, il n'a pas tort. Cela fait longtemps que tu es ici ? »

« Deux semaines, » soupira Drago en renversant sa tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond. « Le Ministre veut me faire tomber et m'envoyer à Azkaban. Il y a aussi un avis de recherche sur toi pour avoir détruit tous les détraqueurs. Tu es soupçonné d'être un mage noir et Fudge veut t'arrêter et t'enfermer. »

Ulquiorra éclata de rire, surprenant le blond. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il en mettant une main devant sa bouche. « C'est juste que … ah ah … Le ministère est tellement loin de la vérité … ah ah … Fudge pourra faire tout ce qu'il veut …. Ah ah … Jamais il ne pourra m'enfermer ou me détruire. Jamais. Aucun humain ne le peut. »

L'Espada rit encore quelques instants avant de reprendre son calme. Il respira un bon coup et reprit la parole.

« Drago. J'ai une surprise pour toi. » L'œil acier du blond croisa le regard émeraude.

Ulquiorra sortit sa baguette et invoqua un bloc de feuille et un crayon. Il les tendit à Severus qui s'en empara rapidement et écrivit quelques mots.

« Je t'ai amené Severus, » dit doucement l'arrancar en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Lord. « Tu ne peux pas le voir et tu ne peux pas l'entendre mais il est bien là et il peut te voir et t'entendre. Je serais dans la chambre de Ron si vous me cherchez. » Il se tourna vers sa Fraccion. « Severus, prends garde à ta force, tu es peut-être qu'un adjuchas mais ta force et tes réflexes sont considérables pour les humains. Tu pourrais broyer Drago. Fais attention si tu veux lui transmettre quelques messages par le toucher. »

L'ange des ténèbres hocha la tête et s'installa à coté du blond et lui tendit le bloc. Le regard d'acier parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes et une étincelle sembla s'allumer alors qu'un très léger sourire effleurait ses lèvres.

Ulquiorra sourit à cette vision et se prépara à sortir. Il fut arrêté par la voix de Drago.

« Merci beaucoup, Harry, » fit-il avec un peu de joie dans sa voix qui tremblait.

« De rien, Drago, » fit l'Espada en se retournant. « Je sais qu'il est un peu comme un père pour toi. Et tu sembles avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour te remettre sur les rails. »

Il sortit et rejoignit ses amis pour avoir leur version de la situation. La situation n'était pas bonne du tout. Fudge faisait tout cela pour l'argent en récupérant les héritages des enfants de mangemorts et celui des Potter. Comme Ulquiorra avait tué Voldemort et avait été vu aux funérailles de Severus, il était encore considéré comme vivant et par conséquent devait se conformer aux lois. Et vu ce qu'il avait fait des détraqueurs, il était craint maintenant car il avait une fois encore fait l'impossible. On l'accusait d'avoir fait de la magie noire pour avoir réussi une telle prouesse.

'_Mais les gars, arrêtez ! Mourir ne laisse personne indemne ! Il serait temps que vous ouvriez les yeux !'_

Et apparemment le fait d'avoir détruit les détraqueurs posait également problème à un autre niveau, puisque tout le système de fonctionnement d'Azkaban lui-même devait être revu et les lois pour la peine maximale aussi. Pour son parrain qui avait du passer douze ans enfermé dans cette prison alors qu'il était innocent, Ulquiorra trouvait que c'était au contraire une merveilleuse chose de les avoir détruits. Mais c'était que pour ceux condamnés à mourir embrassé, cela posait problème.

« Je sens que je vais encore casser les pieds du ministère, » dit-il pensivement.

« Tu penses faire quoi ? » demanda Hermione.

« Allez menacer Fudge. J'ai tué Voldemort et de ce que vous me dites, il semblerait que le Ministre mette un point d'honneur à insister qu'ils étaient présent dans la bataille pour affirmer que je suis un mage noir. Je pourrais … disons … laisser un souvenir ici et le menacer que s'il ne change pas vite son optique, il serait envoyé au Chicaneur, à Sorcière Hebdo et à la Gazette du sorcier avec un merveilleux article de notre chère amie Rita Skeeter. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle ne rate jamais l'occasion d'avoir un scoop, » réfléchit Hermione. « Et pour les détraqueurs ? Comment tu as fait ? »

« Mon patronus. Il est noir. »

« Et alors ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une théorie que je ne pourrais pas vérifier tout de suite mais … Je pense que le fait d'être un hollow change entièrement l'essence même de mon patronus. Pour moi, mon cerf n'est qu'une preuve supplémentaire de ma mort et de mon appartenance à une autre dimension. »

« Hmm Hmm. » fit-elle. « Cela pose toujours problème pour Azkaban malheureusement. Et j'ai beau cherché dans des livres, je ne trouve rien, aucune créature, aucun sortilège suffisamment efficace pour maintenir les détenus au même endroit et d'après Dumbledore, les autres pays refusent de fournir leurs secrets de détention ni leurs détraqueurs. Je ne sais même pas si ces créatures peuvent se reproduire ! » Elle se frotta le front de frustration. « Et pour remplacer le baiser du détraqueur, ils seraient obligés de devoir engager un bourreau maintenant. Rien que le principe m'écœure, on abolit ces lois sur la peine capitale chez les moldus, nom d'une chouette ! »

« J'ai peut-être une idée pour ça mais il faudrait trouver un arrangement et surtout que j'ai un minimum de contrôle là-dessus. »

« Ce serait quoi ta solution, Harry ? »

« L'arche du Département des Mystères, qu'ils envoient leurs condamnés à mort au travers. Cela ne me dérange pas si ces hommes sont de toute façon destinés à me rejoindre. Je voudrais juste qu'aucun innocent subisse mon sort alors je voudrais garder un droit de veto sur la liste des condamnés. »

« C'est quoi cette arche exactement, Harry ? »

« Une sorte de portail à sens unique pour le Hueco Mundo, je pense. Quand j'ai traversé le voile, j'ai senti mon corps se dissoudre et j'ai atterri dans le désert stérile de l'autre coté. J'étais une sorte de fantôme avec une chaîne brisée dont un bout était accroché au niveau de mon cœur. Les maillons se sont entre-dévorés et j'ai ressenti une immense douleur, pire que le doloris. Un trou béant s'est creusé dans ma poitrine et je me suis transformé. Je dois encore demander à Szayel de faire quelques essais mais voilà, je pense que c'est ça. »

Il avait raconté sa mort avec tellement de nonchalance le regard perdu sur l'horizon à travers la fenêtre qu'il ne remarqua pas les regards horrifiés de ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione en avait même délaissé son livre, une main sur la bouche, des larmes perlant sur le coin de ses yeux. Elle se leva et se précipita sur Ulquiorra pour l'enlacer et pleurer sur son épaule en marmonnant qu'elle était désolée. Ron les regarda et fit un bref sourire à son ami.

« Eh ! Hermione, » fit doucement l'arrancar en enlaçant l'humaine de ses bras. « Tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis passé au travers en sauvant Sirius. J'ai juste pas fait attention où je mettais les pieds. Arrête de pleurer, Hermione. C'est une bonne chose que je sois passé au travers sinon aucun de nous ne serait vivant pour en parler aujourd'hui. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Qu'avant de revenir ici, j'ai participé à une autre guerre qui se passait à un tout autre niveau que ce cher Voldy et que si je n'avais pas été transformé en hollow, et que je n'avais pas éliminé Aizen, l'équilibre même de l'univers aurait été détruit et nous aussi. »

Il serra encore quelques instants son amie avant de l'écarter. Il sortit sa baguette et la posa sur sa tempe pour en sortir quelques souvenirs. Il demanda à la brune de les démultiplier et embarqua une fiole avec lui, demandant à ses amis de faire ce qu'il faut si jamais Fudge ne prenait pas sa menace au sérieux et tentait quelque chose. Ils descendirent dîner et Drago se joignit à eux. Le blond semblait avoir récupérer un peu de son punch. Encore plus quand Ulquiorra lui expliqua son plan. Même l'énergie de Severus s'était un peu agitée de jubilation en l'entendant.

« Le procès de mes parents se fait dans quelques jours, si tu pouvais aller voir Fudge juste avant ce serait génial. »

« Je ne laisserais pas ce misérable insecte écraser des innocents sous prétexte que leurs parents étaient des criminels, surtout que Fudge n'a absolument rien fait et a même tenté pendant un temps de faire taire les rumeurs sur le retour de Voldemort et ce avec des moyens pas très légaux, comme laisser Ombrage torturer des élèves avec une plume de sang, usage de véritaserum sur un enfant sans l'accord des parents et envoyer deux détraqueurs à Little Whining dans le seul but que je me fasse embrasser par accident avant la rentrée des classes. Je suppose qu'en fouillant un peu, on pourrait encore trouver d'autres choses pas très légales, » termina l'arrancar avant d'enfourner un morceau de saucisse dans sa bouche.

« On a du pain sur la planche, on dirait. »

« Oh, on a le temps, Drago, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il ne pourra rien te faire, pas s'il veut préserver son image. Et tout le monde sait combien cet homme aime son image. »

Ils rirent et continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres et surtout d'avenir après cette affaire avec le Ministère.


	29. Un tour au Ministère

**Chapitre 29 : Un tour au Ministère**

Ulquiorra marchait calmement dans le grand hall du Ministère de la magie. Il était accompagné d'Harribel, toujours vêtue de son haori court et de son hakama blanc. Il avait refusé que Severus l'accompagne puisqu'il allait être dans un milieu agressif et que le serpentard devait déjà en temps normal combattre ses instincts de hollow, ce ne serait que plus dur dans un milieu empli d'énergies combatives. Il ignora les nombreux flashs des journalistes. Des aurors vinrent directement à sa rencontre, baguette au poing. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier.

« Je souhaite parler avec le Ministre Cornelius Fudge, » dit-il avec sa voix dépourvue d'émotion.

« Et pourquoi devrait-on emmener un criminel et un mage noir devant le Ministre ? » demanda le chef du groupe à la chevelure flamboyante le faisant ressembler à un lion. « Les mages noirs sont envoyés à Azkaban ! »

« Et vous êtes ? » demanda Ulquiorra sans se départir de son masque de froideur.

« Rufus Scrimgeour, chef du département des aurors. »

« Bien, Mr Scrimgeour. Ecoutez-moi bien car je ne le dirai qu'une fois. Je ne suis, je n'ai jamais été et ne serai jamais un mage noir. Je ne dépends plus de vos lois. Cela dit étant responsable de la destruction des détraqueurs, je suis venu parlementer avec Mr Fudge pour lui proposer une solution. Soit vous me conduisez jusqu'à lui, soit je force le passage pour l'y rejoindre. Ce ne sera pas de simples sorciers qui m'arrêteront. »

« Je refuse, Mr Potter ! »

« Schiffer. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Je me nomme Ulquiorra Schiffer. Le Harry Potter que vous connaissiez est mort dans vos locaux, dans l'enceinte même de cet établissement, dans le département des mystères. Je suis maintenant Ulquiorra Schiffer et je demande à voir votre Ministre. »

L'Espada reprit lentement sa marche et se plaça à moins d'un mètre du chef auror, toujours aussi détendu.

« Alors soit vous m'escortez, soit vous me laissez passer. Mais si vous tentez de m'attaquer, je vous tue exactement comme j'ai tué Voldemort. En lui brisant la nuque. Ou bien pire encore. Et je n'ai pas besoin de magie pour tous vous écraser. Le monde magique m'importe peu, faites en ce que vous voulez, j'ai tué Voldemort parce qu'il avait enfreint des règles. S'il ne les avait pas enfreintes, vous seriez encore tous sous son joug car je ne vous aurais jamais aidé. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser mais j'ai une journée très chargée. J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'attarder et discuter avec des sous-fifres. »

Il passa devant les aurors, croisant au passage le regard de Rita Skeeter. Il fit semblant de chasser quelques poussières de sa robe et tapota son épaule avec un regard plein de sous-entendus à la sorcière. La blonde sourit et rangea sa plume à papote avant de s'éloigner du groupe des journalistes pour sortir. Personne ne le remarqua sauf Ulquiorra. Il se retint de sourire. Lui et Harribel marchèrent vers le hall des ascenseurs, ils furent bien rapidement rejoints par les aurors qui ne voulaient pas laisser le criminel recherché seul en présence de leur ministre. Ils tenaient tous leur baguette en main, prêts à se battre.

« Ulquiorra ? » fit soudain Harribel.

« Laisse. »

« Comme tu voudras. »

Ils avaient tous deux senti la présence d'un être invisible. Sûrement un sortilège de désillusion. Le Primera se doutait qu'il s'agissait de Rita Skeeter. Il en fut certain quand il sentit l'énergie changer et qu'il vit un scarabée se mouvoir sur sa robe pour se positionner sur son épaule. Il retint à nouveau de sourire mais croisa le regard de sa subordonnée. Harribel put voir le feu qui brillait dans les yeux d'Ulquiorra. Tout se passait relativement comme prévu.

Ils sortirent tous de l'ascenseur quelques instants plus tard et s'avancèrent. Ulquiorra lança un sortilège d'intimité autour de lui quelques secondes.

« Je vous suggère, Mme Skeeter, que dès que nous entrons dans le bureau du Ministre, vous vous écartiez de moi. Il serait regrettable que je vous tue dans un accès de colère. Je prendrais probablement prochainement contact avec vous et si je ne le fais pas, Drago Malfoy sait exactement comment me contacter. »

Il annula directement le sort, sachant pertinemment que cela se remarquerait s'il le laissait trop longtemps.

« Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, » dit Scrimgeour en s'arrêtant devant une double porte en bois de chêne savamment sculptée et aux poignées d'or. « Nous vous abattons. »

Harribel se tendit sous la menace faite par un misérable humain mais un geste d'Ulquiorra l'arrêta tout de suite. Il ne fit que serrer les poings et croiser les bras sous sa poitrine pour montrer son mécontentement.

« Du calme Harribel, malgré la menace prononcée, ils ne peuvent absolument rien contre nous. Ils sont encore plus faibles que Voldemort lui-même. Et l'abattre n'a été qu'un jeu d'enfant pour nous, » ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui jaunâtre du chef des aurors. « Nous n'avons absolument rien à craindre. »

Les aurors se tendirent et serrèrent d'autant plus leur baguette. La voix du jeune homme leur semblait beaucoup trop calme et assurée pour que cela soit normal. Cela pouvait signifier soit un excès de confiance en soi, soit il était réellement aussi puissant qu'il le disait. Plus le fait qu'il était recherché pour avoir usé de magie noire et avoir détruit les détraqueurs …. Cela donnait froid dans le dos. Les deux arrancars sentirent l'odeur de la peur et échangèrent un sourire bref avant de rentrer dans le bureau du Ministre de la magie.

Ce dernier se trouvait assis devant son bureau à déguster un verre de cognac tout en admirant la vue par la fenêtre. Un homme petit et corpulent avec des yeux de fouine. Il porta directement son regard face aux nouveaux venus dans son bureau. En voyant Ulquiorra, il se leva directement, renversant son verre sur son bureau, répandant ainsi son contenu sur multitude de parchemins.

« Qu'est-ce que Potter fait ici, Rufus ? » s'exclama-t-il, à la fois en colère et effrayé. « C'est un criminel. Il doit immédiatement être enfermé à Azkaban ! »

« Pourriez-vous me dire exactement en quoi je suis un criminel, Monsieur le Ministre ? » fit calmement Ulquiorra en s'asseyant à une chaise.

Harribel resta debout derrière lui. Le scarabée qui se tenait sur l'épaule du Primera commença à se déplacer discrètement pour s'éloigner du jeune homme comme conseillé et pour avoir un meilleur point de vue sur la situation.

« Usage de magie noire en détruisant les détraqueurs et meurtre. »

« Ah. »

Ulquiorra se pinça l'arête du nez et fit un effort pour réprimer la vague de colère et désir de sang qui l'envahissait. Il était là pour Drago. Il devait faire quelque chose pour lui. Et il allait le faire. Il inspira profondément et reporta son regard glacial sur Fudge.

« Pour meurtre, » répéta-t-il lentement, faisant poindre légèrement sa colère dans sa voix. « Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? »

« Pas du tout, vous êtes un meurtrier ! »

« Dites-moi si je me trompes, Monsieur le Ministre. Mais n'est-ce pas le monde magique tout entier, en commençant par vous et Dumbledore, qui a été jusqu'à dire que je devais tuer Voldemort ? Peut-être auriez-vous préféré rester sous son joug ? Pourtant j'ai l'impression que le monde sorcier entier semble ravi de sa disparition. Je me suis peut-être trompé. Harribel. »

« Ulquiorra ? » fit cette dernière en avançant d'un pas.

« Rappelle-moi en rentrant à Las Noches d'aller voir Szayel pour qu'il crée deux corps, un pour Voldemort et l'autre pour Bellatrix Lestrange. Si le monde sorcier n'est pas content d'être débarrassé d'eux, il va de soi que je vais leur rendre les âmes de ces deux sorciers à leur monde. »

« Bien, Ulquiorra, je te le rappellerai, » fit-elle calmement.

Elle réfléchissait toutefois au plan que pouvait avoir le Primera. Il s'était battu et avait cherché un plan pour justement tuer Voldemort, ce n'était pas pour le relâcher maintenant, surtout qu'il était devenu bien plus puissant et dangereux pour les humains. Mais en voyant le visage des humains pâlir et leur énergie vaciller encore plus de frayeur, d'appréhension et un peu de colère, elle comprit que ce n'était qu'une ruse.

« Impossible ! » s'écria Fudge. « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et Bellatrix Lestrange sont morts. Des médicomages se sont bien assurés de ce fait en examinant leur cadavre ! Ce que vous d… »

« Ne me dites pas ce qui est possible et ce qui ne l'est pas, Monsieur le Ministre, » interrompit calmement Ulquiorra. « Je suis bien plus au courant que vous sur le fonctionnement des mondes. Quant à Bellatrix Lestrange et Voldemort, ils sont certes morts dans cette dimension et j'ai été contraint d'accepter leurs âmes dans ma demeure. Ils sont actuellement enfermés mais je peux très bien les libérer et faire en sorte qu'ils reviennent hanter votre monde et faire régner la terreur. Et je les laisserais faire sans intervenir cette fois. Ils ne sont pas prêts à enfreindre à nouveau les lois de la nature. Tout au contraire, ils se nourriront de vos âmes, à vous, misérables humains. Je suis votre seul rempart face à leur appétit et croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'il est insatiable. Des centaines de morts en quelques jours, des milliers en quelques mois. Leur nature même est plus dangereuse que celle d'un détraqueur. Ils sont maintenant des hollows et je suis leur roi. Enervez-moi et je les relâche sur vous sans remord, écoutez attentivement ma proposition et je réfléchirai si vous valez la peine d'être sauvé ! »

US HP US HP US

Ulquiorra ressortit du Ministère avec Harribel, le sourire aux lèvres avec un petit scarabée sur son épaule.

« Restez avec moi, ma chère Rita Skeeter. J'ai certaines choses à vous dire. »

Il lui tendit la main paume vers le haut et l'invita à s'y installer pour qu'il puisse la garder à l'œil le temps du trajet car cela allait être rapide et dangereux pour elle si elle restait sur son épaule. Elle se déplaça lentement jusqu'à la main de l'arrancar qui lui fit un petit sourire amical avant de refermer lentement sa main, pas totalement, de telle manière à ce que le scarabée ne puisse pas s'échapper ou tomber entre ses doigts. Ensuite, Ulquiorra et Harribel s'éloignèrent du Chemin de Traverse et allèrent directement au Square Grimmaurd.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine où il retrouva Maugrey Fol Œil, Sirius et Remus. L'ex-auror tenta d'attaquer le Primera mais fut tout de suite arrêté par Harribel qui le fit tomber à terre d'un croche pied, écarta sa jambe de bois et posa son pied sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de bouger. Ulquiorra fit venir à lui la baguette de Maugrey et la posa sur la table en même temps que le scarabée.

« Vous pouvez reprendre forme humaine très chère, » dit-il simplement.

Il se dirigea directement vers ses parrains et les salua chaleureusement, les serrant dans ses bras. Rita Skeeter reprit forme humaine et attendit de savoir la suite, curieuse. Ce qu'elle avait entendu dans le bureau du Ministre l'intriguait au plus haut point. Et elle avait bien l'intention de connaître le fin fond de l'histoire. Ulquiorra se dirigea ensuite vers la cheminée et prit de la poudre de cheminette. Il contacta la famille Weasley et demanda à ce que Drago vienne immédiatement Square Grimmaurd. Le blond arriva quelques minutes plus tard, suivi de Severus dans un gigai.

« Snape ?! » s'écrièrent tous les sorciers de la pièce à l'exception de Drago.

« Bonjour, » dit simplement l'homme en noir en s'installant à la table à coté de son filleul.

Szayel avait fait du bon travail en reproduisant l'apparence exacte de Severus Snape. Ce dernier n'aimait pas trop être confiné dans un gigai mais il était habitué depuis des années à subir l'inconfort. Et pour le bien-être et le moral de son filleul, il était prêt à tout.

« Comment tu peux être en vie, Snape ? » demanda Sirius qui était en état de choc.

« Je ne le suis pas vraiment, Black. Et c'est Severus Prince maintenant. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir un quelconque lien avec l'humain qui me servait de géniteur ! »

« Qu'entends-tu par pas vraiment, Severus ? » demanda Remus à son tour.

« Je suis comme Ulquiorra, » répondit Severus. « Enfin, beaucoup plus faible et moins évolué que lui mais … »

« Oui, » termina le Primera avec un léger sourire en s'installant à table. « Pour faire simple, on peut dire qu'on est plus ou moins pareil. Un trou à la place du cœur, un masque et une énergie spirituelle sauvage en plus d'un appétit vorace. »

« Me parle pas de manger maintenant, Ulquiorra ! » siffla Severus avec une grimace. « J'ai du mal à gérer ça ! »

« Je trouve au contraire que tu t'en sors très bien, » intervint Harribel qui avait relâché Maugrey pour s'installer en face d'Ulquiorra. « La preuve : tu ne sautes pas sur les humains pour dévorer leur âme. Ce qu'un hollow aussi jeune que toi devrait faire normalement. Ta grande maîtrise de toi-même me laisse penser que tu deviendras extrêmement puissant avec le temps. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? » s'exclama Rita Skeeter qui ne comprenait plus rien du tout et était persuadée d'être tombée dans un univers alternatif.

Ulquiorra se leva et invita la sorcière à s'asseoir. « Mille pardons, Mme Skeeter. Je vous ai momentanément oubliée. On va tout vous expliquer. Je vous ai fait venir ici pour plusieurs raisons. Nous aurions besoin de votre talent de journaliste et de votre plume acérée pour faire comprendre à la population sorcière ce que cherche de faire notre cher Ministre Mr Cornélius Fudge, ainsi que ma situation et la solution que le ministre a eu l'audace et l'inconscience de décliner. »

« Alors comment es-tu sorti ? » demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je les ai écrasé avec ma pression spirituelle bien sûr. Mais je ne les ai pas tués. Cet insecte n'a rien voulu entendre et a voulu que les aurors m'emmènent illico à Azkaban. Comme si une seule prison humaine pouvait me contenir … Déjà que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'une cellule de Las Noches le puisse… »

Ulquiorra se tourna vers Skeeter.

« Ma chère, acceptez-vous d'écrire tout ce que nous vous raconterons ? »

« C'est mon travail, Harry, » sourit-elle en sortant sa plume à papote. « Alors racontez-moi tout. »

« Alors, tout a commencé dans le Départements des Mystères …. »


	30. Article de Journal

**Chapitre 30 : Article de Journal**

Ulquiorra était dans le laboratoire avec Szayel. Ce dernier lui avait demandé un coup de main pour transférer le hollow du serpent géant depuis les cellules. Curieux de savoir ce que le scientifique allait faire de Voldemort, le Primera avait accepté. Et il avait bien fait car il semblerait que le hollow ait gardé des particularités du sorcier noir qu'il était. Et certains sortilèges étaient vicieux. Cela avait même percé son hiéro. Il se demandait pourquoi Voldemort ne s'en était pas servi à leur première rencontre mais il se dit qu'il avait sans doute eu besoin de temps avant de se connecter à ses capacités sorcières. Tout comme lui.

Voldemort était finalement dans la cage que Szayel avait construite pour lui en plein milieu de son laboratoire. Le serpent crachait furieusement en tentant de s'échapper. Les menaces de mort et promesses de vengeance volaient. Et Ulquiorra était torse nu sur une chaise, complètement décontracté, pour laisser le Sexto inspecter ses plaies qu'il n'arrivait pas à guérir.

« Il y a une sorte de substance, ou de magie, appelle cela comme tu veux, qui te ronge aussi vite que tu te régénères, » dit-il après quelques instants. « Je suis désolée, mais pour le moment je ne peux pas le contrer et te soigner. »

« Pas de soucis Szayel. Tel que je le connais, il a sûrement utilisé son venin ou de la magie noire. Plus rien ne m'étonne avec Voldemort. » Il jeta un regard au serpent en question, songeur. « Sois juste prudent quand tu feras tes expériences sur lui, d'accord ? »

« Okay. »

« Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter Luppi ? »

« Luppi ? » s'étonna Szayel. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'utiliser mon énergie spirituelle tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait. Je voudrais l'envoyer chercher ma propre fraccíon. »

« Luppi, » appela alors le Sexto. « Va chercher Severus ! »

Un arrancar qui avait la forme d'une grosse boule avec de fines jambes sortit en sautillant du laboratoire. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un être blafard aux ailes sombres entra dans la pièce.

« Tu m'as fait ap … » commença Severus en entrant un journal à la main. « Par Salazar ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« C'est si moche que cela ? » demanda innocemment le Primera qui ne sentait qu'un élancement dans son dos.

« Cinq entailles sérieuses et qui saignent bien, » répondit sa fraccion en approchant. « Magie noire, » dit-il ensuite après examen. « Qui t'a fait ça ? »

« Toujours le même. Il est dans la cage là … »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Lui-même. Mais arrête de l'appeler ainsi. Tu es plus puissant que lui désormais. »

« _Ca cela reste à prouver ! »_ cracha Voldemort depuis sa cage. _« Moi, plus faible que cet infâme Sang-Mêlé, ce traître, ce minusc … ! »_

« Pour information, Voldemort. Tu es aussi Sang-Mêlé que Severus. Un traître ? Et après ? Des régimes s'écroulent tous les jours. Mais ici, dans le monde des hollows, il n'y a pas que la taille ou la puissance qui joue. D'autant plus que Severus a déjà eu l'occasion de se nourrir alors que tu n'as encore eu aucune âme à absorber. Mais de toute façon, dès le départ, j'ai su que Severus serait destiné à être plus fort que toi. »

« Sérieusement ? » fit l'ange déchu en relevant un sourcil.

« Oui. Il n'y avait qu'à voir vos tailles respectives et vos puissances. Tu es destiné à devenir un Vasto Lordes, Severus. Voldemort ne sera probablement jamais rien d'autre qu'un adjuchas quand bien même on lui laisse l'occasion de sortir et de ramper librement. »

_« Je ne rampe pas ! »_

« Ah non ? » ricana Ulquiorra en fixant ses yeux verts sur le hollow en cage. « Tu es un serpent pourtant. Et un serpent, ça rampe ! » Il reporta ensuite son attention sur sa fraccion. « Sinon pour en revenir à toi, tu as presque la taille d'un être humain, à peine plus grand quand tu te tiens bien droit. C'est un signe que tu peux atteindre le rang de Vasto Lordes assez facilement. Tu en as la taille. Des hollows comme lui … » Il montra Voldemort d'un geste de la main. « … devront travailler et chasser deux ou trois fois plus que toi pour espérer atteindre ce niveau. Et encore sans garantie. Tu es plus fort que lui, Severus. Nous le sommes tous les deux. »

« Pourtant, il a percé ton hiéro, » nota le Maître des Potions.

« Avec une forme d'attaque spirituelle à laquelle mon hiéro n'est pas habituée. La magie noire fait ses dégâts et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il puisse déjà s'en servir alors qu'il n'a même pas sa baguette. »

« Stupide gryffondor, » soupira Severus en sortant sa baguette. « Bouge pas ou je risque de faire une erreur. »

« _Je te l'interdis Severus ! Tu es mon mangemort ! Je suis ton Maître ! Tu dois m'obéir ! »_

« Pour ta gouverne, c'était Severus Snape ton mangemort, » répliqua calmement le Primera Espada. « Et il a été tué par ton lieutenant, Lestrange. Lui c'est Severus Prince et s'il a un maître, cela ne peut être quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Et encore, je préfère qu'il me considère comme un mentor ou un ami que comme un maître. Je ne fais pas dans l'esclavage comme certains … »

« Il ne parle pas ? » demanda alors Severus après avoir fini de soigner Ulquiorra.

« Non, il ne fait que siffler. C'est assez agaçant ! » soupira Szayel. « J'espère pouvoir comprendre pourquoi il ne parle pas. »

« Tu l'as tué comment ? » fit le Maître des Potions en regardant l'arrancar aux yeux verts.

« Je lui ai brisé la nuque en faisant un 180 degré avec sa tête. Pourquoi ? »

« Est-ce que cela peut avoir une incidence ? » demanda alors Severus en direction du Sexto Espada.

« Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. C'est une piste à suivre. Je pense aussi étudier sa pression spirituelle puisque tu acceptes que je m'attarde sur les prisonniers Ulquiorra. Est-ce que j'ai des limites ? »

« Pour les autres ? Non. Pour Voldemort, je veux qu'il souffre longtemps avant de lui faire l'honneur de goûter à Murciélago. »

« Un enfer suivit d'un autre. » Le Sexto eut un rictus moqueur. « Je ne te savais pas aussi machiavélique. »

« J'ai eu deux mentors, » fit le Primera en montrant et Severus et Voldemort. « Difficile de ne pas apprendre à l'être en pareille compagnie. »

« Aizen était pas mal non plus dans son genre. »

Les deux arrancars discutèrent encore un moment puis laissèrent le scientifique à son cobbaye.

« Tiens, » dit Severus en lui tendant un numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir en direction des appartements privés d'Ulquiorra. « Les gros titres devraient t'intéresser. »

Le Primera jeta un œil et sourit. _Harry Potter : Victime ou mage noir ? _ Une fois dans le salon, il s'installa confortablement et commença sa lecture de l'article de Rita Skeeter.

_**HARRY POTTER : VICTIME OU MAGE NOIR ?**_

_La vérité sur le combat final et les actions d'Harry Potter_

_Selon notre cher Ministre de la Magie Cornelius Fudge, Harry Potter serait un Mage Noir et un meurtrier et, de ce fait, a ordonné son arrestation. Mais pour quels motifs Harry Potter est-il jugé de la sorte ? Voilà le point le plus important. _

_Harry Potter est accusé de meurtre pour avoir tué Celui-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! Le plus grand mage noir de notre siècle qui il y a encore quelques mois menaçait le monde magique et l'Angleterre vivait dans un certain climat de frayeur qui se faisait sentir jusque dans le monde moldu si j'en crois certaines sources. Le Mage Noir qu'Harry Potter était destiné depuis sa naissance à vaincre et nous libérer d'une ère de ténèbres et de peur. En lui plaçant ce chef d'accusation sur le dos, le Ministre de la Magie pourrait sous-entendre qu'il reproche à Harry Potter d'avoir sauvé le monde magique en tuant son adversaire. On pourrait croire que le Ministre supportait la cause mangemort. Qu'en est-il réellement ? Cornelius Fudge était-il un mangemort ou un partisan de Celui-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Ou bien notre Ministre a-t-il d'autres sombres projets ?_

_Quant à l'accusation de l'usage de magie noire ? Harry Potter est accusé de la sorte pour avoir détruit l'entièreté des détraqueurs lors de la bataille finale. Rappelons qu'à ce moment, ces effrayantes créatures étaient sous le contrôle de Celui-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! Il est vrai qu'aucun sort n'est connu à ce jour qui permettrait de tuer les détraqueurs. C'est pour cette raison que le Ministre de la Magie accuse Harry Potter d'être un mage noir. Mais qu'a fait réellement le Sauveur ? Suite à une interview exclusive, moi, Rita Skeeter, je vais vous répondre. Mais d'abord, je me dois, à la demande de notre héros national, de vous expliquer certaines choses, dont justement sa disparition. _

_Nous avons tous cru, il y a deux ans, qu'Harry James Potter était décédé lors d'un tragique accident. Rien n'est plus éloigné de la vérité que cela. Harry Potter est bien mort, il y a deux ans, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident. Il y a eu une bataille au Département des Mystères opposant les Mangemorts contre des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'organisation fondée et régie par Albus Dumbledore pour combattre Celui-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Rappelons aussi qu'à cette époque, le Ministre Cornélius Fudge refusait de croire au retour du Mage Noir alors qu'Harry Potter et son mentor, Albus Dumbledore, le criaient depuis plus d'un an. Lors de la bataille au Département des Mystères, et dont le Ministère de la Magie décline toute responsabilité et a même fait étouffer l'affaire, Harry Potter s'est interposé entre un sortilège mortel lancé par Bellatrix Lestrange et son parrain, Sirius Black qui était encore considéré a tort comme un fugitif et un meurtrier. Il a sauvé Lord Black mais il est passé au travers d'une arche dont nous ignorons jusqu'alors le fonctionnement. _

_Selon des mythes et des légendes un peu partout dans le monde, cette arche, qui est loin d'être unique, est appelée le portail de la mort. Toute personne l'ayant traversée jusqu'à présent n'est jamais revenue. Sauf une. Harry Potter nous est revenu de par-delà le voile pour vaincre Celui-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Mais qu'est-il arrivé à notre Sauveur durant tout ce temps passé de l'autre coté ? La réponse est simple et elle est horrible à avouer. _

_Harry Potter est mort au Ministère de la Magie, siège de la Magie où les employés ont juré de protéger tout sorcier vivant dans notre beau pays. Mais sa mort fut loin d'être douce. Voici comment Harry Potter nous décrit sa mort et la bataille finale qui l'a opposé Celui-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. _

_'En passant à travers le voile, je me suis senti comme désintégré, cellule par cellule. Je me suis retrouvé dans un désert glacial et aride d'un monde de mort. Quand je me suis regardé pour m'assurer de mon état, j'ai tout de suite su que le voyage était sans retour. J'avais la consistance et la transparence d'un fantôme. J'avais une chaîne sur torse qui était brisée. On l'appelle la chaîne de karma. Tout le monde, qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu, possède une telle chaîne. Elle maintient notre âme attachée à notre corps. Et quand elle se brise, on meurt. Je ne trouvais pas cela si mal au début. La mort ne me semblait pas douloureuse. J'étais juste terriblement seul car je ne voyais rien d'autre autour de moi qu'une étendue désertique sous un ciel nocturne. Je me trompais terriblement. Une horrible douleur m'a pris à la poitrine au moment où la chaîne a commencé à se corroder et à disparaître. Pour donner une comparaison, je dirais que le _doloris _est une partie de plaisir par rapport à cette douleur. Le résultat de cette douleur est un trou béant dans ma poitrine. Je suis dorénavant un hollow, une âme torturée. On pourrait considérer que je suis devenue un monstre, je vous l'accorde mais devenir un monstre ne veut pas dire qu'on en a le comportement. _

_A l'exception de Voldemort, je n'ai jamais tué personne. Du moins personne de vivant selon vos critères. Je n'appartiens plus à votre monde, je vis sur un tout autre plan. Je suis juste revenu quand ma mémoire est revenue et que je voulais au minimum saluer mes proches pour qu'ils puissent faire leur deuil. A la base, je ne comptais pas me battre contre Voldemort parce que je n'ai pas à intervenir dans le monde des humains. Sauf que ce sorcier s'est donné le droit d'enfermer certains des miens, de mes camarades, de mes sujets, dans des cadavres pour créer des inferi. C'est uniquement cela qui m'a poussé à vous aider. _

_Lors de la bataille finale, j'ai en effet tué Voldemort. Ce fut net et rapide. Je n'ai fait que lui briser la nuque pour écourter la confrontation parce que Severus venait de tomber sous un maléfice très noir de Bellatrix. C'était le _Obscuri vitri pilum _selon l'avis de Mme Pomfresh. Il est mort de ses blessures et m'a rejoint. Tout comme Voldemort et Bellatrix et les sept autres mangemorts qui sont morts ce jour-là. _

_Voldemort attend encore son jugement et son châtiment entre mes mains et croyez-moi sur parole quand je vous dis que je ne serais pas clément avec lui. Il souffrira autant que ses victimes. Je ne lui accorderai la mort qu'une fois qu'il me suppliera à genoux d'abréger ses souffrances. _

_Le monde où je vis est appelé le Hueco Mundo. C'est loin d'être le paradis mais ce n'est pas les Enfers non plus. C'est plutôt un espace entre le paradis et le monde des humains. En gros, là-bas, c'est la loi de la jungle. Pour survivre, il faut se battre. Je suis devenu quelqu'un de pragmatique et froid. Je n'ai pas peur de me salir les mains pour faire ce qui doit être fait. Certains humains devraient d'ailleurs apprendre à faire cela plutôt que se cacher derrière quelqu'un d'autre ... Voldemort, quand il mourra une seconde fois, dans mon monde cette fois, il regrettera amèrement mon hospitalité. Il souffrira pour l'éternité pour les crimes qu'il a commis, condamné à se faire dévorer encore et encore par les gardiens des Enfers.' _

_'Qu'en est-il des détraqueurs, Harry ?'_

_'Les Détraqueurs ? C'est un secret de polichinelle pour beaucoup de gens que je connais le sort du patronus depuis que j'ai treize ans. C'est un grand cerf. Quand j'ai ressenti le froid que les Détraqueurs provoquent quand ils approchent, j'ai immédiatement réagi et j'ai lancé mon patronus. Sauf que depuis que je suis passé de l'autre coté de l'arche, mon essence même a changé. Un patronus classique, celui que tout le monde connait et pratique, est constitué de vapeur argentée. Le mien est devenu sombre pourtant je l'invoque de la même manière que vous, exactement la même formule et avec le même processus de penser. Il semblerait après avoir demandé à Severus de lancer le sien, que cette couleur particulière est propre à notre nature. Comme nous sommes morts, nous sommes différents. Notre magie, pour reprendre des termes sorciers, est différente. Le noir n'est autre que la couleur de la mort, du moins c'est ma théorie. Maintenant, cela pourrait être tous les morts ou seulement les âmes torturées comme moi, je l'ignore encore. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon patronus a foncé sur les détraqueurs dans le but premier de les repousser. Je ne savais même pas qu'il allait les détruire. D'un autre coté, c'est pour le mieux.'_

_'Et les condamnés qui doivent recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur ?'_

_'Savez-vous ce que l'on ressent quand notre âme est aspirée, dévorée par quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est l'horreur. En tant que hollow, c'est dans ma nature d'aspirer les âmes des autres. C'est un besoin viscéral. Une faim que nous avons du mal à satisfaire. C'est presque impossible. A chaque hollow plus faible que j'ai aspiré, j'ai acquis leur connaissance et leur savoir en plus de leur énergie. Mais j'ai aussi ressenti ce qu'ils ont ressenti au moment où je les aspirais. C'est extrêmement douloureux. Pas autant que la hollowmorphose, mais certainement plus que le _doloris _! On se sent déchiré, déchiqueté en millier de morceaux et on perd notre identité pour s'intégrer dans celle de la personne qui nous a ingéré pour évoluer. Voilà ce qu'on ressent. Et le baiser du détraqueur est quelque chose du même ordre. Qu'ils soient détruits est une très bonne chose. _

_J'ai proposé une alternative au Ministre de la Magie pour les condamnés qui doivent recevoir le baiser du détraqueur mais il a simplement refusé.'_

_'Quel était cette alternative, Harry ?'_

_'L'arche. Les condamnés reçoivent leur jugement au Ministère et doivent être déplacés jusqu'à Azkaban pour se faire embrasser. Là, pour les condamnés à mort, car le baiser est synonyme de mort, soyons bien clair là-dessus, j'ai proposé que le Ministère utilise l'arche de la mort au Département des Mystères, la même à travers laquelle je suis passé. Les condamnés entreraient alors dans mon monde et vivraient selon les lois du Hueco Mundo. J'avais émis une seule condition. Que le Roi du Hueco Mundo aie un droit de veto quant aux personnes jugées qui passeraient au travers du voile. Je ne veux pas que d'autres innocents subissent le même sort que moi. Et oui, je peux déterminer, comme la plupart des hollows, si une personne est innocente ou pas. Enfin déterminer si elle est coupable du péché ultime. _

_Naturellement, ma proposition de droit de veto n'a pas été acceptée. Et actuellement, le Ministre s'apprête à faire accuser des innocents. S'il n'accusait que moi, je n'aurais rien dit, j'aurais attendu un ou deux siècles et il serait mort, et vu la couleur de son âme, je l'aurais accueilli comme il le mérite... Sauf qu'il n'y a pas que moi ... Je connais une âme pure qui a malheureusement sur le dos le poids des erreurs de ses parents. Il sait déjà qu'il va les perdre parce qu'ils vont se faire exécuter, mais il est maintenant traqué comme un animal alors qu'il n'a rien fait d'autre que survivre durant cette guerre et ce sans souiller son âme ! Ce qui est un exploit ! Même certains de mes camarades n'ont pas eu autant de chance que lui et seront condamnés à souffrir pour l'éternité pour avoir commis le péché ultime ...'_

_'Qui est-ce, cette âme pure ?'_

_'Drago Malfoy. Le nom des Malfoy est sali par des décennies de mépris pour tout ce qui n'est pas un Sang-Pur et, dernièrement, avec les agissements de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy qui ont épousé la cause de Voldemort. Drago n'a été obligé de suivre cette idéologie que pour assurer sa survie ! Il n'est même pas marqué et les pires choses qu'il ait faites, ce sont des insultes et quelques sortilèges sans graves conséquences. Jamais il n'a donné la mort à qui que ce soit. _

_Et Fudge veut le condamner juste parce que c'est un Malfoy. Tout comme il veut me condamner. Dites-moi, Rita, quel est le point commun entre Drago et moi ?'_

_'Je ne sais pas, Harry.'_

_'Nous sommes les derniers héritiers de nos familles. Je suis le dernier Potter. Il est le dernier Malfoy. Je vous laisse deviner ce qu'il pourra faire avec nous hors du chemin. Plus rien ne pourra l'empêcher d'aller faire un tour du coté de Gringott pour récupérer les biens des familles éteintes pour renflouer les caisses de l'état ! Et ses poches plus que probablement au passage ...'_

_Voilà ce qui ressort de mon interview avec Notre Sauveur, notre Héros qui a subi tant de choses et nous est pourtant revenu pour nous sauver de Celui-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. _

_Il a tué ce mage noir pour nous alors qu'il aurait très bien pu ne pas intervenir !_

_Il a certes détruit les détraqueurs mais pas volontairement et a proposé une alternative que notre cher Ministre Cornelius Fudge a eu l'audace de refuser ! Il n'était pas non plus obligé de le faire ! _

_Pourquoi Fudge s'acharne-t-il sur des jeunes adultes qui ont tout perdu dans cette guerre face à Celui-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Ne peut-il pas les laisser vivre en paix ? _

_Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy sont deux victimes et sont les derniers de leur famille. Ils méritent la paix et de se reconstruire. _

_C'était Rita Skeeter, Votre envoyée spéciale. _

« Eh bien ! » s'exclama Ulquiorra alors qu'un sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. « Rita n'a pas été douce avec Fudge ! Cela lui fera les pieds ! »

« Il a vraiment l'âme sale ? » demanda Severus en posant son livre sur les genoux.

« Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il a du sang sur les mains. Son âme est tout aussi souillée que la tienne. Il finira en Enfer. »

« Avec un passage ici ... »

« Je verrais bien combien de temps j'accepterais cet homme parmi nous et surtout s'il aura suffisamment de force d'esprit pour avoir un minimum d'intelligence ... On verra en temps voulu. » Le Primera Espada se leva. « J'ai envie d'aller rendre une petite visite à Orihime. »

« Est-ce que cela te dérange si je reste ici ? »

« Non, Severus. Pas du tout. Je me doute bien que tu n'es pas du genre à supporter deux adolescents roucouler des heures durant ... »

« Je suis devenu si ouvert que cela ? » demanda Severus en relevant un sourcil.

« Non pas vraiment. J'ai appris à interpréter le mouvement de tes ailes en fonction de tes humeurs. Et puis je suis ton Espada. Tu vis avec moi. Tu partages mon quotidien. Ca et le fait que je te connaissais en tant qu'homme avant me permet de mieux te comprendre ... »

Severus passa une main griffue sur son masque de hollow en grognant et retourna à son livre de potions tandis qu'Ulquiorra quittait la pièce pour passer un peu de bon temps à Karakura au coté d'une ravissante humaine au coeur d'or.


End file.
